Le prix de la renaissance
by MaliciaRoxasSasuke
Summary: Roxas est la réincarnation de Ventus, il revit sa vie antérieure dans ses rêves et pour beaucoup, c'est un adolescent perturbé. Mais Roxas va apprendre à ses dépens que revivre à un prix... CHAPITRE 13 Fic Terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Roxas Light. Tout le monde dans ma famille me croit fou et le pire, sans compter le soutien familiale, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls. Je n'ai pas d'ami, j'en avais, comme tout le monde, mais il faut croire que cette amitié n'était pas véritable. C'est peut-être vrai. Que je suis fou. Mais si je n'en avais pas parlé, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé. Tout cela est arrivé parce que je n'ai pas su tenir ma langue.

Pour commencer, je vis avec mes parents, mon frère ainé Cloud et mon jumeau Sora, je me suis toujours bien entendu avec eux, particulièrement Cloud car nous avions le même tempérament. Quant à mon jumeau, nous devrions être proches, nous l'étions mais pas rapport au reste de la fratrie, Sora est une bombe atomique ou une pile électrique, au choix. Cette comparaison est étrange mais mon frère est tous mon contraire, dynamique, joyeux, naïf. Tout le monde l'adore. Avec ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus et sa bouille de bébé, même s'il a 16 ans, il est toujours très populaire, peu import l'endroit où il va.

Moi, c'est différent. Cloud et moi ne ressemblons à personne de la famille. Nous sommes blonds aux yeux bleus. Et encore, le coloris de nos yeux varis entre nous. Sora les a clair, Cloud les a océan, et moi, ils sont comme le ciel en été. D'après maman, notre chevelure blonde nous vient d'une lointaine trisaïeule qui avait de splendides cheveux blonds… Je ne suis pas d'accord, peut-être que Cloud lui ressemble, mais moi, je n'ai pratiquement aucune similitude physique avec quelqu'un de ma famille. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je _l_'ai vu en rêve. C'est à _lui _que je ressemble car _il _est moi et je suis _lui_. C'est une certitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Review très encourageant de Akuroku52 que je remercie vivement ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^. J'suis nulle en orthographe, même si je fais mon maximum pour les corriger, soyez clément ^^' s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai jamais joué aux jeux vidéos de Kh, donc certaines scènes s'inspirent de KH BBS ou sont complètement inventé.

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<p>

chapitre 1

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'introverti, pas très bavard en général, mais je pouvais faire preuve avec mes rares proches d'une joie de vivre qui tenait concurrence à celle de mon jumeau. Et lorsque Sora m'a proposé d'aller à la plage parce que Riku le lui avait proposé, ma première pensé fut de dire non. Pourquoi ? Mais c'est très simple, pas que je n'apprécie pas Riku, loin de là, c'est juste que je suis plus clairvoyant que ma moitié, j'ai tout de suite compris que Riku éprouvait plus que des sentiments amicaux pour Sora, il n'y a qu'à voir sa façon de le regarder. Ma participation risquait de faire ''tâche''.

« Mais Roxas, c'est la plage ! La mer, le sable chaud, le soleil,… Tu n'as pas a hésité ! Je serais là de toute façon ! Avec Riku ! »

Oui tu seras là, ce n'est pas le problème Sora. Mais justement, il y aura Riku, qui voulait rester seul avec toi. Sa naïveté m'énerve parfois. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est le regard empli de reproche de l'argenté. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon frère a pensé m'inviter.

« Il a raison Roxas. Tu dois venir. »

Le regard triste, résigné. La façon dont il dit ça… Je compatis franchement. Je le fixe de façon gêné, il m'ignore royalement… C'est un bon début pour cette après-midi.

L'endroit où nous emmena Riku était magnifique. Même son comportement. Plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus il me détestait. Grâce à Sora. Celui-ci restait collé à moi, me babillant je ne sais quoi sur Kairi, une de ses amies qui a déménagée, tandis que ce cher Riku me fusillait du regard. Cela dura tous le trajet. Lorsque nous sommes enfin arrivés devant l'étendue d'eau, mon frère m'a subitement lâché et s'est jeté dans la mer. Riku l'a tous de suite rejoins, me fichant la paix par la même occasion. Je me suis assis dans le sable, les regardant s'amuser comme des enfants, alors que nous avons 16 ans. Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir un comportement enfantin, de jouer dans l'insouciance, mais c'est plutôt rare. Je me met machinalement à faire passer du sable entre mes doigts, appréciant sa chaleur. Je me couche dans le sable lorsque je sens des gouttelettes d'eau m'atterrirent dessus. J'ouvre un œil et voit Sora me fixer béatement avec une étrange étoile jaune dans les mains.

« Oui, Sora ?

« Roxas, regarde ce que Riku a trouvé et m'a donné, un fruit paopu ! Tu te rends compte ! »

J'observe le fruit en silence, il m'a l'air … familier. Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahie, j'ai la sensation d'avoir déjà vu ça, sous la forme d'un bijou… vert… Je secoue la tête et me relève. La chaleur me fait voir n'importe quoi. Même la plage me donne cette nostalgie maintenant.

J'observe mon frère qui me regarde fixement. Je fronce les sourcils, je connais ce regard.

« Non, Sora.

« Mais Roxas, c'est nul d'aller à la mer si on se mouille même pas ! »

Il m'énerve. Surtout quand il se met à geindre de cette façon. Mais je décide tous de même de me mouiller les pieds. Pour avoir le silence. Je sens le regard assassin de Riku quand je les rejoins. Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système celui-là. J'observe l'eau qui me lèche les pieds. Fraiche, vraiment fraiche, ça fait du bien, je le reconnais, je vois Sora me faire un sourire triomphant. Quel enfant ! J'ai toujours adoré la couleur de la mer, tantôt bleu, tantôt bleu-verte. Comme les yeux de Cloud.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir abandonnés un Riku qui devait me maudire, nous avons eu la surprise de voir Zack Fair, le meilleur ami de Cloud à la maison. Il était clair que celui-ci en pincé pour mon frère, mais comme Sora, la clairvoyance était absente. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir Zack le draguer. Cloud rougissait en pensant que c'était des taquinerie, pire que Sora avec Riku. Zack resta dîner avec nous, puis il partit non sans avoir embrassé Cloud sur la joue, faisant concurrence à une tomate. Bien entendu, mes parents étaient parfaitement consentant à ce que Zack soit intéressé par mon frère. Il faisait en quelque sorte parti de la famille, depuis le temps qu'il s'incrustait. Le téléphone sonna, et naturellement, c'était Riku. Qui devait probablement proposé un autre rencard à Sora, sans moi cette fois-ci. Après avoir raccroché, Sora décida de raconter notre ''merveilleuse ''après-midi avec Riku à la plage. Mes parents étaient ravis que je sois de la partie. Et bien pas moi. Je suis parti après avoir compris que mes parents venaient de prendre conscience que Riku était amoureux de Sora. J'ai toujours trouvé mes parents étranges. Ils sentaient avant même qu'on en prenne conscience, de la personne qui tenait le plus à nous. Dans le cas de Cloud, c'est Zack, et mes parents l'encouragent…

Ma première pensée en entrant dans ma chambre fut de mettre Hayner, Pence et Olette au courant de l'amour naissant entre mon frère et son meilleur ami. Je me suis lavé en repensant au fruit paopu, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi je faisais une fixation sur un fruit jaune. Je suis allé me coucher, épuisé par la mer.

_J'observe cette jeune fille, grande, les cheveux bleus comme l'océan, des yeux saphirs. Elle me lance un étrange objet, je le regarde. Un bijou vert, magnifiquement ciselé. Le vert est ma couleur préféré, il symbolise la renaissance, le renouveau, l'espérance. La forme est identique à celui de mon voisin, grand, musclé, brun aux yeux bleus. Sauf que le sien est orange. Le sien est bleu. De sa voix chaleureuse est douce, elle explique que c'est un charme qui nous protègera et qui nous permettra de nous retrouver. Je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire, je garde le précieux objet contre mon cœur et nous rentrons à la maison._

_Aqua, Terra, mes précieux amis…_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un rêve ? Je regarde l'heure, il n'est que 3 heures du matin. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, et je sais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir, je me lève et descend à la cuisine. Je prends un verre quand quelqu'un allume la lumière. Je ferme les yeux en grognant. Si je n'ai pas allumé, c'est bien pour une raison. Ma mère me dévisagea avec inquiétude. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle avait un radar, dés qu'il y a un problème, les mères vont tout de suite voir.

« Roxas ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il n'est que 3 heures et tu as école à 8 heures. »

Je remplis mon verre d'eau.

« J'ai … »

Il valait mieux que je garde le rêve pour moi.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Elle porte sa main à mon front.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, tu veux une tisane pour t'aider à trouver le sommeil ? »

Dès qu'il y a un problème lié à la santé, ma mère propose du thé. Elle en a toute une panoplie. C'est effrayant.

« Non, ça va. Je vais essayer de m'endormir seul. »

Elle retourna se coucher, et moi, après avoir finis mon verre, je remonta dans ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit. Je posai mes mains sur mes yeux afin d'avoir un noir complet pour mieux réfléchir. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que je me rendorme. J'avais bien trop de questions qui trainaient dans ma tête. Ce rêve bizarre à cause d'un fruit ! Non mais franchement…

_Tu en es sûr ?_

Je retirai brutalement mes mains et ouvris les yeux. Qui avait parlé ? Je ne vis rien ni personne dans le pénombre de ma chambre, j'étais bien seul. Alors, d'où venait cette voix ?

_Tu es certain que c'était un rêve ?_

Je me suis brutalement levé et me pris le mur. J'étais toujours seul dans la pièce, j'ai allumé la lumière, idem. J'étais vraiment seul. Est ce que…est ce qu'_elle _venait de ma tête ? Je me prends la tête dans les mains, ça y est, je deviens schizophrène. Soit je suis fou, soit c'est la petite voix de l'inconscience qui me parle plutôt que de me donner des sensations. Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et me met à fixer le sol. Cette voix était mon inconscient, je l'entendais distinctement car j'étais épuisais et que j'avais fais un rêve plus que bizarre. Un peu…comme si j'avais vécu cette scène…en vrai…

C'est en gémissant de colère à cette étrange sensation de déjà vu que je me suis recouché en sachant pertinemment, bien que je le refusais, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je vous dis pas les cernes quand mon réveil a sonné. J'ai descendu les escaliers comme un zombie et c'est en me voyant que Sora est immédiatement sorti du brouillard du sommeil en poussant un hurlement strident. Comme une fille. Vraiment flatteur, merci Sora. Je vis Cloud froncé les sourcils.

« Roxas ? Tu vas bien ? »

Super, j'entends une voix qui me parle, j'ai fais un rêve bizarre, mais oui, tous va bien.

« Oui, j'ai pas réussi à dormir, c'est tous. »

C'est le tour de papa de faire une grimace en me voyant. Enervé, je monte à la salle de bain pour voir mon reflet. En effet… y 'a de quoi grimacer quand on me voit. Mes cernes et mes poches sous les yeux sont énormes. Je soupire puis descend prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère manque de lâcher sa tasse de thé en me voyant arrivé. J'vous dis pas le soutien familiale qu'il y a dans ma famille ! Je vois Sora m'adresser un sourire d'excuse. Tu parles…je retiens.

C'est papa qui nous dépose au lycée. Sora et moi sommes en première et Cloud en Terminale. Quand on descend, je vois Riku qui attends visiblement avec impatience mon frère qui se jette sur lui. Je n'ai pas oublié les regards assassins qu'il me lançait hier. Ca se comprends, je lui est pris son amoureux. Enfin, pas exactement. Je m'approche de lui.

« Riku, on peut se parler ? »

Je le vois m'adresser une ouillage méfiante. Ca va, c'est pas comme si j'allais te bouffer !

« …D'accord. »

Sora nous lance un regard intrigué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, je te rends Riku tout de suite après.

« D 'accord ! »

Son air joyeux, voire niais à des moments, me donne envie de le secouer face à la réalité de ce monde. Mais pour l'instant, le problème est Riku, qui m'en veut toujours.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Son regard froid me laisse présager un échange chaleureux.

« Bon, écoute Riku, je suis désolé pour hier, je sais que tu en pinces pour Sora, mais c'est de ta faute. »

Il me lance un regard stupéfait. Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne !

« J'avais l'intention de dire non et toi, tu m'a dis de venir. Et j'avais tous sauf envie d'entendre Sora se plaindre à mes parents le soir que j'ai refusé de venir avec vous. »

Je le vois prendre un air gêné.

« Ah… je croyais…que tu ne voulais pas que Sora reste seul avec moi… étant donné que vous êtes jumeaux…. »

C'est l'excuse la plus…débile que j'ai jamais entendu. Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrai empêcher mon frère jumeau de sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. Je ne suis pas aussi possessif.

« …Ecoute Riku, le problème, ce n'est pas moi, tu peux sortir avec Sora si tu veux, mais Sora n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience que tu l'aimes d'amour. »

Et pourtant, ça se voit comme un nez devant la figure. Mais ça doit pas poser de problème. Sora se laisse toujours convaincre. La cloche sonna et je me suis dirigé vers ma salle. J'y retrouve mes amis. Hayner, Pence et Olette. Vu leur tête, mes cernes font de l'effet. '' J'ai pas dormi '' que j'leur dis. Dés que je suis seul, je me met à penser à mon rêve. Et si la ''voix'' avait raison, que ce n'en était pas un ? Alors c'était quoi ? Un … souvenir ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vécu, si c'était le cas. Et ces personnes ? La fille, je sais que c'est Aqua, l'eau en latin. Pourtant, ce nom lui allait parfaitement. A l'image de l'eau, elle avait quelque chose de doux, de rafraichissant. Elle était paisible, sereine et sage, mais il ne fallait pas la provoquer, on pouvait lui faire confiance, . Lui, c'est Terra, la terre. Et lui aussi, son nom est fait sur mesure. A l'image de la terre, il était solide, un pilier sur lequel on pouvait se reposer les yeux fermés, on se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Bienveillant et attentionné. Je sais que le orange est l'équilibre entre l'intelligence et la sensualité. Et il se trouve que ce Terra était vraiment beau garçon. Je me mis à sourire inconsciemment quand j'eus le malheur de croiser le regard d'Hayner. Me voir sourire niaisement à de quoi choquer. Et double malheur pour moi, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des 2 heures d'histoire et le début de la récréation. Hayner se jeta sur moi pour me demander pourquoi j'avais souri aussi bêtement. Je répondis d'une façon tellement évasive qu'il me laissa tranquille. La fatigue, une alliée de poids parfois. A midi, je retrouva mon frère collait à Riku, c'était officiel, ils étaient ensemble. Ma première pensée fut ''Déjà ?''. Sympathique, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant, restait plus que Cloud. Je fis un sourire à Riku qui me le rendit. Contrairement à mon frère qui se faisait des amis en un claquement de doigts, moi, c'était des ennemis que je me faisait en un claquement de doigts. Un de moins était toujours bon à savoir.

Bien entendu, Sora voulait savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas dormi. Absolument et c'était ce qui m'énervais le plus chez lui, quand il veut absolument savoir, il ne lâche pas. Je refusai de le lui dire, il insista. J'étais épuisé et voulait du calme. Ce crétin persista.

« Mais Roxas ! Pourquoi tu t'es pris le mur à 3 h du mat', t'as bien eu peur de quelque chose non ? »

Alors comme ça, je l'avais réveillé ? Il était mon frère jumeau, j'avais bien envie de lui dire, mais si c'était pour me faire traiter de fou, c'était pas la peine. Mais j'avais besoin d'en parler. D'être rassuré. Bien qu'ayant fait un seul _rêve, _je savais que ce n'était pas fiable, la voix était sans doute due à la fatigue.

_Tu sais bien que c'est faux, pourquoi te voiler la face ?_

J'eus un violent sursaut. Je l'entendais même en plein jour. Etais-je vraiment cinglé ? Mon sursauts n'était pas passé inaperçu, je vis le regard inquiet de Sora se poser sur moi.

« Roxas ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Je ne pus m 'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil autour de moi, méfiant. Pas de doute possible, ça venait de ma tête, j'étais apparemment le seul à l'avoir entendu.

« …oui…je ne faisais plus attention à ce que tu me disais…j'ai juste…sursauté quand je suis revenu à la réalité »

Il me regarda sceptique, justement, je n'étais pas du genre à sursauter en revenant à la réalité. Le reste de la conversation se fit sans moi. Je n'avais beau fait qu'un seul rêve, je savais que ce n'en était pas un, tous mon corps me le hurlait, et cette voix, étais-ce une aide pour que je m'évite des mensonges ? Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par quelqu'un qui me secoua l'épaule. Je vis Sora me regarder, tous les autres étaient partis.

« Roxas, ça a sonné »

Il me parlais doucement, me donnant l'impression qu'il parlait à un aliéné. Je lui souris, malgré tout et alla en cours, ça promettait, pour le reste de la journée.

La fin de la journée fus plus qu' éreintante. Je dormais à moitié debout, et pour couronner le tout, c'était le jour où je devais rentrer chez moi à pieds. En ce lundi, Cloud et Sora finissaient à la même heure, soit à 15 heures. Et moi, c'est à 17 heures. Cherchez l'erreur. Je pris courageusement le peu de force qu'il me restait et pris le chemin que je jugeais le plus cours. Durant le trajet, je me suis rappelé d'une chose, dans ma famille, ma mère à eu un oncle qui était atteint de schizophrénie. Il n'était pas le seul cas de folie dans ma famille et c'était la plus grande hantise de maman, qu'un de ses fils, ou nous tous, soyons nous-mêmes schizophrènes. Cela avait été repéré tardivement, ils croyaient tous que sa violence venait des tonnes d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait tout au long de la journée. Cet oncle a été interné dans un asile et elle n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. C'est le sort que je risquais de subir si j'en parlais.

Au lieu de rentrer à 18 heures en prenant le chemin de la voiture, je suis arrivé à 17 h 45. Un quart d'heure de différence… toujours ça de pris. Je sortis les clés et ouvris la porte. Des éclats de voix me vinrent du salon. Je vis mes frères, mes parents, Zack, et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissaient pas. Je suis directement monté dans ma chambre pour poser mes affaires quand Sora entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Il y a un problème Sora ? »

Je le vis me jeter un regard empli de culpabilité. Je ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ecoute… Roxas, je suis désolé, mais maman voulait savoir, elle t'avait trouvé bizarre ce matin quand tu t'es réveillé à 3 h. »

Quoi ? Mais qu'avait-il pu raconter ? Personne n'était au courant de ce que j'avais rêvé ou bien entendu, ce n'était arrivé qu'un fois, pour le rêve, pas pour les voix. Cela n'était que de piètre preuve de ma folie. Ma mère entra et Sora quitta la pièce.

« Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Voilà le problème que je voulais éviter. Que ma mère est des soupçons sur une éventuelle folie. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me fit signe de prendre place.

« Ecoute Roxas, Sora….m'a dit, tu te comportais de façon étrange aujourd'hui, tu sursautais pour un rien, est ce que… tu entends des voix ? »

Une mère qui soupçonne son fils de schizophrénie, rien de plus révélateur que la confiance qui règne. Mais je ne voulait pas qu'on me prenne pour un fou alors que je n'en étais pas un.

« Non maman, c'est juste que j'avais des moment où je m'assoupissais. »

Quand on a pas dormi de la nuit, c'est une excuse valable.

« Ah…tu vois des choses ? »

Directe et sceptique, merci maman, je retiens.

« Non. »

Je l'a vis froncé les sourcils.

« Tu ne me mens pas, n'est ce pas ?

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non. »

Nous nous sommes dévisagés durant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle se leva. Je la retient au moment où elle allait franchir la porte.

« Maman, attends. »

Elle se retourna.

« Pourquoi Sora t'a inquiété de la sorte ? »

J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi mon frère en a parlé. Je n'avais pas dormi une bonne partie de la nuit, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

« Je le lui avait demandé. »

…

J'avais dû mal entendre. Elle avait chargé mon jumeau de me surveiller, juste parce que j'avais dû avoir une tête de déterré quand je suis allé dans la cuisine à 3 h du matin ? Mais pour ma mère, il semblerait qu'après quelques heures de sommeil, je ressemblais un peu trop à son oncle fou. Bonjour la confiance et la considération.

Je descendis pour aller chercher Sora, j'avais besoin d 'explication et je tombai nez-a-nez, enfin je suis rentré dans un torse musclé, j'en suis sûr car mon nez me fit instantanément souffrir. A moins que ça soit la vitesse…Je releva la tête, la personne en question était très grande, et vit un homme, a peu près le même âge que Cloud et Zack, des yeux émeraude et des cheveux rouges. Je marmonnai un mot d'excuse en tenant mon nez, tout en espérant qu'il ne laissait pas du sang s'échapper. Je vis Zack a côté qui me sourit vivement.

« Ah ! Roxas ! Je te présente Axel ! C'est un ami à Cloud et à moi, il est dans notre lycée, il vient juste d'arrivé. »

Un nouvel élève donc. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvé attirant, il avait quelque chose de félin avec ces yeux et ces étranges marques sur ces joues. Ces cheveux, tirés en arrières, lui allaient merveilleusement bien. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas montré l'émoi qu'il me causait. Je vis un sourire taquin et sournois apparaître sur ses lèvres. Cela ne me présagea rien de bon.

« Roxas, hein ? C'est toi l'allumé de cette famille ? »

…

OK, Sora en avait parlé à ma mère devant tout le monde. OK, ce type était vraiment un gros con. Pour les fort en anglais, mon nom de famille est Light, lumière… Son sens de l'humour est vraiment … tordant.

Je vis Zack m'adressait un sourire d'excuse et l'attrapa par le col. Je les observais s'éloigner quand je vis Sora me regarder fixement, me lançant un regard implorant . Je le lui rendit son regard. Mais d'une façon complètement opposée. Mon regard était empli de dédain et de colère. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, de l'indifférence, de la colère et du dégoût contenus. C'est limite s'il ne fondit pas en larme. Dégoûté de moi-même, de l'autre idiot, de tout, je suis monté dans ma chambre et croisa machinalement mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je reviens brusquement sur mes pas et me planta devant le miroir. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru voir une autre personne. Le miroir me renvoyait mon reflet d'adolescent blond aux grandes cernes. J'entendis mon père m'appeler. Je sortis à moitié de la salle de bain pour lui répondre. Quand je me suis retourné pour voir mon reflet, je me suis brutalement figé. Ce n'était pas moi.

Au lieu de voir un garçon blond dans le miroir, je voyais un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'une étrange couleur. Ils étaient dorés. Et malgré le choc de le voir, je ne put m'empêcher de remarquer sa ressemblance physique avec Sora. Je savais que ce garçon n'avais rien à voir avec mon frère, il m'était lié, je le savais.

_Vanitas._

* * *

><p>Chapitre pourri et mal rédigé, désolée. Dîtes le moi si vous avez des remarques.<p>

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Luce, Chiko, Krystal-Sama, Akuroku52, ajsky pour leur gentilles commentaires ^^, mine de rien, ça me flatte de savoir que ce chapitre précédent a été apprécié.

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<p>

chapitre 2

Une mère, en donnant la vie, s''engage à la respecter. Le lien qui l'unie à l'enfant est plus fort que tout, même si elle donne vie à plusieurs enfants en même temps. Elle s'engage à donner le meilleur pour lui, quitte à donner sa propre vie. Une mère est prête à tout pour ses enfants, y compris le pire.

C'est ce qu'à fait ma mère. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Je dois exagérer, mais je me sens vide, mal.. Ca fait plusieurs mois maintenant, mais je considère son acte comme une trahison. J'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter.

Mes rêves deviennent de plus en plus précis, mes rêves…enfin, mes souvenirs plutôt. La réincarnation existe donc bel et bien, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. J'ai la certitude de ne pas être fou, c'est déjà ça, mon nom était Ventus, le vent en latin, à la fois hostile et amicale…J'étais plus jeune qu'Aqua et Terra, malgré cette différence d'âge, nous étions devenue inséparable après mon arrivé en tant qu'amnésique. Nous étions comme les doigts d'une main. Je sais qu'il y a Eraqus, une sorte de mentor, mes souvenirs sont flous à son sujet, mais je sais que c'était un homme bon. Tous comme ses élèves. Xehanort, mon passé envolé dans cette vie est directement lié à lui, je le sais, mais je suis incapable de savoir pourquoi, j'ignore qui il est exactement, mais je n'aime pas le voir dans mes rêves, il est mauvais, il m'a fait connaître la souffrance, me faisant me demander inlassablement ce qui a bien pu se produire. Et il y a Vanitas…ce brun aux yeux d'or m'est lié, encore plus que Sora à moi en tant que jumeau. C'est plus fort. A part ça, mes souvenirs sont plutôt flou, ces personnes étaient avec moi dans cette vie lointaine, ma vie n'est plus que questions, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je revis ? Se sont-ils réincarnés eux aussi ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

Je sais juste que ces personnes étaient avec moi , j'ignore ce qu'on faisait comme activités, j'ai comme de grands instants de noirs, tout deviens flous quand j'essais de me rappeler. J'ai juste comme sensation, que nous sept, avions une aptitude commune. C'est bête, je me suis rentré dans la tête que j'étais la réincarnation d'un certain Ventus et maintenant, je veux retrouver ces souvenirs perdus, de toute façon, c'est tout ce qui me reste, grâce à ma mère.

Prisonnière de cette hantise de voir, ou plutôt de revivre le fait qu'un membre de sa famille soit atteint de trouble psychique, elle a prévenu tout le monde, avec l'aide de Sora. Du moins, notre entourage le plus proche aux amis les plus lointains. Ma famille s'est mise à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes, quant à mes amis…Hayner m'a tourné le dos, idem pour Olette et Pence. Hayner a eu une enfance difficile, son père le battait, malgré le faite que sa mère se mettait devant lui pour le protéger . Bref, quand il a appris que je souffrais potentiellement de schizophrénie, potentiellement car je ne suis toujours pas interné, donc il n'y a pas de mal à me soupçonner, il a tout bonnement cesser de me parler. La peur de me voir devenir violent, moi qui suit si calme d'habitude, semble avoir était plus forte que notre soi-disant amitié. Olette et Hayner, n'en parlons pas. Où Hayner va, ils vont. Ca doit rassurer Hayner, qu'il soit entourer de gens calme, doux, prêts à tout pour lui, même à me tourner le dos. Je suis amer, vous devez le penser, mais je le suis, et même très blessé. Ces deux-là sont finalement comme des moutons qui suivent le chef. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus mes amis, il m'est facile de les critiquer, uniquement parce que j'ai mal, profondément mal. Même les amis de mes frères. Riku…n'en parlons même pas. Bref, la belle vie, tout le monde me regarde de façon hostile, on me juge, on me critique dans mon dos. Il est difficile pour un saint d'esprit de ne pas finir cinglé dans une telle ambiance. J'ai fini par m'habituer à tous ça. Le plus dur a été le lendemain du questionnaire surprise de maman.

Quand je suis descendu en bas après avoir rêvé du garçon aux yeux d'or, Vanitas, j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait. L'ambiance était froide lorsque je suis arrivé. Cloud et Sora semblait absorbés par leur bol de céréales, les coups d'œil de mon père et le sourire forcé de ma mère me tordirent instinctivement les entrailles. J'avis la désagréable sensation que la journée ne serait pas rose. J'avais raison. On m'ignora royalement durant la journée, ceux que je ne connaissais pas ou seulement de vue me regardaient en chuchotant. Ma première réaction à cette vague d'animosité était que Sora avait parlé, sur ordre de ma mère. Il avait parlé à une personne, et ça c'était rapidement propagé, comme la peste. Tout le lycée était au courant, super. Vie familiale et sociale ruinés. Mes doutes furent confirmés le soir, grâce à Seifer. Lorsque les cours prirent fin, ce garçon, que je n'avais particulièrement jamais apprécié, c'était approché de moi.

« Eh ! C'est vrai que t'es schizophrène ? Sora l' a dit et franchement, je le plain. »

Je l'ai regardé partir. La rage monta en moi. Juste parce que je m'étais levé la nuit . Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage.

Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à la plage…

Ca faisait un moment que je répétais cette phrase durant la soirée, dans ma chambre, allongé sur le lit. Je gérais. Ma relation avec ma famille était complètement morte. La première trahison de mon frère m'a laissé un goût amère, celle de ma mère, la deuxième, a brisé le sentiment sécuritaire qu'elle m'inspirait, elle m'a fait souffrir cette trahison. Et celle de mes amis…n'en parlons pas. La suivante me ferra-t-elle souffrir plus ? Cela faisait deux mois exactement que cette situation, intolérable à mes yeux , durait. Par chance, les amis de mes frères leur étaient restés fidèles et continuaient de venir à la maison, comme actuellement. Et bien entendu, ce crétin d' Axel, il n'est pas le seul, prend plaisir à me provoquer. Je me focalisais donc sur cette phrase afin de rester calme, toute colère n'aurais pas été favorable à ma situation actuelle. Et puis, il n'est pas aussi beau que Terra.

Dans cette vie devenue infernale, une seule chose me passionne, c'est les indices laissaient pas mes souvenirs rêvés. La nuit devenait mon moment préféré, elle qui a été, au début, une source de cauchemar. La voix ne se manifestait plus, précisément au moment où j'ai reconnu que je revivais mes souvenirs. J'adorais revoir dans mes souvenir quasiment perdues les moments que je partageais avec Aqua et Taerra, eux au moins, ont été de véritables amis. Surtout Terra, il était vraiment beau, séduisant,…

J'aimais beaucoup moins quand je revoyait Xehanort et Vanitas. Xehanort me surveillait toujours d'une certaine manière. Vanitas prenait plaisir à me tourmenter, comme ce Axel. Il me traitait d'idiot et me rabaissait, bref, ils ont pratiquement le même comportement.

Vanitas, la vanité, avec cette notion de vide….comme moi actuellement, je suis vide et mon amour propre en a pris un coup. Je me flattais d'avoir des amis, d'être entouré malgré ma tendance à me faire des ennemis. Au fond, après avoir étudié le cas dans tous les sens, je sens bien que ce Vanitas est comme…une partie de moi. Suis-je lui, d'une certaine manière ? Ca explique pourquoi je me fais aussi facilement des ennemis…

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

_Je la regarde en baillant, pourquoi vient-elle me réveiller si tôt ? Elle m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux et me fais signe de la suivre, en silence. Péniblement, je la suis, je me lève et m'habille pour sortir. Je me regarde en passant, dans le miroir, mes cheveux sont plus ébouriffés qu'ordinaire, mes yeux sont bouffis de sommeil. A contre cœur, je suis Aqua qui me dis de me dépêcher car Terra attends. Terra aussi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sortons alors qu'il fait encore nuit. Nous finissons par rejoindre Terra qui nous sourit chaleureusement tandis que je baille. Il m'ébouriffe énergiquement les cheveux. Je grogne en signe de protestation. Il m'attrape par le bras, Aqua fit la même chose, m'entrainant ainsi plus loin, vers un endroit que je ne connaissait pas. La vue me coupa le souffle. La terre, l'océan et le ciel étoilé à perte de vue. Je poussa une exclamation admirative, ils me sourirent, Aqua m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra contre elle, puis Terra me prit à son tour dans ses bras en m'ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux._

_« Comme tu as perdu la mémoire Ven, on veut t'offrir des souvenirs qui construiront ta vie. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre. »_

_Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me jettent sur eux pour les serrer dans mes bras sous leur regard surpris et attendris._

Je me réveille avec des larmes coulant sur mes joues, je renifle en me rendant compte d'une chose. J'ai toujours le même physique…Est-ce valable pour toutes les réincarnations ? En tous cas, comme a dit Terra, ces souvenirs ont construit ma vie. Je ne risque pas d'oublier. Aqua et Terra étaient de vrais amis. A la vie à la mort. Ils étaient même plus que des amis pour moi, ils étaient ma famille. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se produire ? On semblait si proche pourtant… Aqua ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai eu l'histoire d'un triangle amoureux entre nous. Elle était mon amie, ma sœur. Terra ?... j'avoue qu'il était vraiment beau…mais non, il était comme un grand frère pour moi. Moi ? …Ou nous trois ? En tenant compte d'Eraqus, de Xehanort et de Vanitas bien sûr.

Je regarde monréveil, je me suis réveillé trois minutes avant que mon réveil sonne, me laissant l'esprit parfaitement reposé et intact .

Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres jours scolaires. Cette journée est dédiée à l'escrime. Tout le lycée va visiter le musée de l'escrime pour la matinée, et pour l'après midi, séance d'initiation à ce noble sport. Une partie de moi est vraiment excité à l'idée de toucher une épée, serait-ce lié à cette autre vie ?

Le musée était passionnant, tout le monde était intéressé. Tu parles, seuls moi et quelques exclus de la société étaient attentifs, car nous étions les seuls à savoir qu'on était noté sur nos prises de notes. Justice. La pause déjeuner dura une heure, du temps de trop pour moi qui déjeuna seul, mais mieux vaut prendre son mal en patiente…

Trois professionnels de l'escrime nous ont réparti en trois grands groupes. Les Terminales ensembles, les Premières et les Secondes. On se mettait face aux profs attitrés à nos niveaux et on lui disait où on en était, c'est à dire si on avait déjà pratiqué ou pas. Je jugeai plus prudent de passer dernier, car ceux qui avait fini devaient se mettre au fond de la grande salle. Je vis mon frère jumeau passé, pas mal, mais toujours aussi maladroit. Cloud se débrouillât aussi. Trois heures plus tard, ce fut mon tour. Il s'appelait Alexandre. L'air amical, engageant. Bonne tête.

« Salut ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Depuis le début, il pose la même question, je n'aurai pas eu la patiente de répéter ça plus d'une dizaine de fois.

« Roxas. »

« OK, moi c'est Alexandre, t'as déjà fait de l'escrime ? »

« Non. »

Clair et nette. Je connaissais les règles car il les avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Il me les répéta, me montra comment faire avec son épée, puis m'en prêta une pour la pratique. Quand je la pris, une furieuse envie de mettre la pointe non à l'avant, mais à l'arrière m'assaillis. De même que je me revis, tenant une sorte de clé géante à l'envers. Je secoua la tête pour enlever ce souvenir, qu'était cette arme ? Elle ne ressemblais pas à une épée, pourtant je savais qu'on s'en servait de la même manière. Alexandre me tira de mes pensée en se raclant la gorge. Je me mis en position de combat, et il attaqua le premier.

Parmi les Premières, personne n'a tenu plus de une minute car personne n'avait pratiqué l'escrime. Moi n'ont plus je n'avais jamais pratiqué, et pourtant, au bout d'un quart d'heure, je tenais encore. Je parais les coups d'Alexandre avec adresse, comme si j'avais des dizaine d'années d'expérience. Je me battais donc ainsi avec cette grosse clé, j'eu la certitude que c'était l'élément de similitude entre nous sept. Dans cette autre vie, nous avions tous eu des grosses clés pour se battre, je fus assaillis par la vision des armes de chacun d'entres nous. Toutes différentes, uniques, à l'image de leur propriétaire. Je surpris le regard incrédule et celui surpris de Cloud. Moi qui voulait passé inaperçu, je leur en mettait plein la vue.

Je parais, puis attaquais, je finis par avoir le dessus et je toucha Alexandre au niveau du cœur. Je le vis s'effondrer au sol, épuisait par tous ces ''match''. Il retira son masque en même temps que le mien, je pus voir un éclair de surprise, d'étonnement, mêlé d'admiration.

« Ouaou ! Pour un débutant, t'as le niveau ! Tu m'as battu alors que j'ai toute une carrière derrière moi ! »

Oui, mais moi, j'ai toute une vie. Un autre escrimeur s'approcha.

« Alors Alexandre, t'as trouvé plus fort que toi .»

Cet homme me détaillais avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Alexandre éclata de rire.

« Et ouais ! Mais le plus incroyable, c'est que c'est la première fois qu'il a une épée dans les mains. »

L'incrédulité prend place dans ces yeux. Il se tourne vers mois.

« Non, sérieusement ? Je t'ai observé tout le long, tu m'avais l'air d'en connaître un rayon ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas continuer son discours, je vois que Sora, Riku, Cloud, Hayner et leurs amis me regardaient. Je me suis fait un peu trop remarqué à mon goût. L'heure de partir arrive, et le type avec Alexandre m'appelle.

« Eh Roxas ! Ca te dirait de venir un de ces jours pour te perfectionner ? T'as du talent, ça serait dommage de le gâcher, non ? »

Retrouver la sensation du pommeau del'épée dans ma main… J'accepte, sans réfléchir en suivant cette instinct qui me guide, me montrant l'excitation du combat à l'épée.

Quand je rentre à la maison, j'aperçois Axel, qui me regarde. Je l'ignore royalement, et monte dans ma chambre, ma tête commence à me faire souffrir et je m'effondre sur mon lit. Des souvenirs filent sous mes paupières, je me vois avec Terra tenir cette drôle de clé, c'est lui qui m'a appris à m'en servir, ou plutôt c'est lui qui m'a rappelé comment m'en servir car c'est Xehanort qui m'a appris, je n'en sais pas plus, je vois d'autres armes de ce genres. Quel est donc son nom à cette étrange arme ? Je me prends le tête dans les mains. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi, souviens-toi, souviens-toi,…

_Keyblade_

La voix était revenue.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Je ferai mieux au prochain chapitre ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tu-sais-qui-je-suis, Akuroku52, ajsky, vraiment je vous aime ^^, voici la suite, plus longue que les autres chapitres car je galère pour mettre les nouveaux chapitres XD j'suis une pauv' incapable ^^, je préviens à l'avance, ce n'est pas fidèle au jeu, je m'en inspire, c'est tout.

Le prix de la renaissance

Chapitre 3

Sont-ils quelque part à m'attendre ? Ou bien perdus dans les Ténèbres les plus obscurs ? Je me souviens de tous, enfin, de ma vie avec Terra et Aqua surtout, quant à avant, je sais juste que j'étais l'élève de Xehanort, c'est assez lointain. Il m'arrive de revoir des souvenirs, mais plus … intimes.

Nous étions des élus de la Keyblade, arme de lumière permettant de combattre les Ténèbres. J'ai d'abord étais l'élève de Xehanort avant d'être celui d'Eraqus. Xehanort n'a pas toujours était un homme mauvais, il a fini par succomber aux Ténèbres qui l'habitaient, il a essayé de m'y soumettre, le refus me fut, d'une certaine manière, fatale. A partir de mes Ténèbres, il créa Vanitas, être de total noirceur. Mais les Ténèbres sont fondamentales à la Lumière, en m'ôtant les Ténèbres de mon cœur, celui-ci se brisa, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il me manquait quelque chose, il était devenu incomplet, me rendant mourant. Je n'avais aucune chance de survie, et pourtant,…

J'ai survécu par miracle, j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'étais vivant, et amnésique. Xehanort me conduisit chez un vieil ami, Eraqus, afin qu'il me réapprenne à vivre. J'y fis la rencontre d'Aqua et de Terra, ses deux élèves. Ils m'ont tout appris, avec leur patiente, leur affection,…je leur doit tout. Nous étions motivé par le même rêve, être un maître de la Keyblade. Nous étions amis, frères et sœurs, mais aussi rivaux. Il fut temps, un jour, pour mes amis de prouver leur capacité, j'étais trop jeune pour devenir un maître. C'est Aqua qui devient un maître de la Keyblade, la tendance de Terra à pencher vers les Ténèbres lui porta préjudice. C'est Terra qui me réappris à manier une Keyblade, son échec à l'examen me rendit triste pour lui. C'est à cet instant que tous nous sépara.

Terra voulut être seul suite à son échec, je suis remonté dans ma chambre et j'y trouvai un étrange personnage, un peu plus grand que moi, dans une armure rouge et noir. Il insinua le doute en moi, en me disant que Terra risquait de partir définitivement, qu'il serait changé à notre prochaine rencontre. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais à l'idée de ne plus vivre d'aussi bon souvenir avec lui me pétrifia littéralement. Je voulais garder mon ami, mon frère. Je le poursuivis malgré l'interdiction de maître Eraqus de m'aventurer dans les différents mondes. J'en ai traversé plusieurs, j'ai fait d'agréables rencontres, d'autres mauvaises, et souvent, je croisais ce mystérieux garçons casqué qui prenait plaisir à se moquer de moi dans ma quête désespéré. Aqua me suivit, sur ordre d'Eraqus qui lui avait donné l'ordre de me ramener. Je refusai et la laissa derrière, seule. Cela marqua une séparation encore plus grande. Après plusieurs jours de recherche, nous nous sommes tous les trois retrouvés ensemble, au même endroit. Ces retrouvailles ne furent pas heureuses comme je m'y attendais, loin de là. Aqua reprocha à Terra d'utiliser les Ténèbres, celui-ci l'envoya promener. Quant à moi, j'étais complètement perdu, le Terra que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fais ça. Et pourtant, tout avait changé à partir de l'examen. Je fis un reproche à Aqua, acerbe. Terra partit de nouveau et je compris qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Je partis de plus belle en abandonnant Aqua. Je partis vers un autre monde et y retrouva Vanitas et Xehanort. Mon ancien mentor prit plaisir à me rappeler ma vie oubliée, Vanitas avait été créé par ma faute. Finalement, n'aurait-il pas fallu que je meure lorsque mon cœur a été scindé ? Je finis par comprendre pourquoi Eraqus n'avait jamais voulu que je parte dans les autres mondes. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas connaître la vérité. J'étais la X-Blade, arme absolue permettant d'ouvrir les portes de Kingdom Hearts. Cela expliquait pourquoi Eraqus ne voulait pas que je voyage. Je me souviens être finalement rentré, et là, tout a commencé à aller mal. En comprenant que je savais, Eraqus compris que Xehanort avait toujours ses plans en tête, afin de les contrecarrer, il voulut me tuer. Cela peut surprendre, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Si je n'avais pas été là, Xehanort n'aurait pas voulut faire sombrer le monde dans le chaos. J'étais prêt à mourir, mais Terra ne semblait pas être du même avis que moi. Il me protégea et m'envoya dans un autre monde. Plus tard, je retrouvai Aqua et Terra et j'appris la mort de notre mentor, achevé pas Xehanort.

Ce fut notre dernier combat ensemble. Nous trois contre Xehanort et Vanitas. Ils utilisaient le pouvoir des Ténèbres, et ils finirent par avoir le dessus. Contrairement à Terra dont les capacités sont basé sur la force, moi, c'était la vitesse, j'ai essayé de prendre Xehanort par surprise, mais il m'attrapa, plus rapide que moi. Il me glaça et me jeta de la falaise, j'aurai dû, une nouvelle fois, mourir, brisé en mille morceaux. Mais Aqua a toujours était une personne attentive, elle me sauva. Et fut attaquée par Vanitas. Elle tomba évanouie, alors que moi, j'engageai mon dernier combat, combat de vie contre Vanitas. Si je le battais, toute cette horrible histoire prendrait fin, Kingdom Hearts ne sera jamais ouverte, je devais gagner. Vaincre ou pé sentimentalisme l'énervait, lui si froid, si arrogant. Il ne comprenait pas que je puisse autant m'attacher à mes amis. Ils étaient ma force. Il me mit en garde que je paierais le prix fort en le battant, peu importait, je voulais que tous se passe au mieux pour mes proches. Je finis par gagner après un lourd et long combat. Vanitas disparu et la X-Blade se brisa. En disparaissant, j'avais détruit mes Ténèbres au lieu de les unir à moi, et la Lumière ne peut vivre sans les Ténèbres. Mon cœur brisé, maintenu par je ne sais quel miracle, ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Sans sa part de ténèbres, mon cœur était incomplet. Je le perdis, c'est étrange de dire ça, mais je sombrai dans une sorte de coma, c'était le prix fort pour avoir détruit la X-Blade.

Et je me suis réincarné, vie, sommeil, vie. La renaissance par le sommeil…

Pour ce résultat là, j'aurais préféré rester dans le coma ! J'ai maintenant les réponses à mes questions, nous avons été séparés à cause de ce Xehanort, mais j'en ai plein d'autres des questions maintenant. Que sont-ils devenus ? Je suis tombé dans un état comateux, j'espèrais qu'Aqua et Terra s'en étaient mieux sortis que moi… Pour une nouvelle vie, ce n'était pas géniale. Est-ce un suppléant de souffrance pour avoir détruit la X-Blade ? En tous cas, c'est réussit !

Je me lèvai de mon lit et m'étirai, aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche. Cloud et Sora étaient devant la télévision, il semblerait que Cloud ait enfin compris que Zack s'était entiché de lui. Bref, ayant pour seul point commun d'être en couple, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Et moi, laissé sur le carreau par la même occasion. Mais c'était une autre histoire car aux yeux de pas mal de gens, j'étais potentiellement malade. D'ailleurs, c'était plus calme depuis un moment, on ne faisait plus attention à moi, mais au moins, les commérages de vieilles avaient cessé. Je finis par descendre en espérant que personne ne remarquera mon absence, je réussis à franchir la porte d'entrée avec succès sans que mes frères tournent la tête, trop absorbés par leur film. Je folâtrai durant une bonne partie de l'après midi, en pensant à eux. Y avait-il une chance que Terra et Aqua se soient réincarnés eux aussi ? En admettant que ça c'était mal passé, évidemment. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'en tant que Ventus, je n'éprouvais qu'admiration pour Terra, il était mon grand frère sur qui je prenais exemple, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Et maintenant, en tant que Roxas, c'est plus compliqué, je le vois, disons…sous un autre angle. A croire que me retirer ma part de Ténèbres m'avais complètement rendu naïf et aveugle à un point inimaginable. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Terra était vraiment séduisant. Mais non, il faut croire que ce n'était pas évident pour moi...

Je réfléchissais de plus en plus à la proposition d'Alexandre. Il voulait que je continue l'escrime, car j'avais un véritable potentiel de champion d'après lui. Ça me plairait bien, mais je risquais de me plonger dans une psychose des plus graves à force de rechercher les sensations d'une vie passée. Me battre à l'épée…je n'avais pas dit non, et mercredi, je devais le retrouver au club pour voir de quel prouesse j'étais capable face à toute l'équipe. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient tous mordre la poussière, est-ce l'arrogance de Vanitas qui monte en moi ? Sûrement, mais je m'en fichais. Je continuai ma promenade en solitaire, malgré la pluie qui tombait. C'était comme un purificateur, je me sentais bien, sous la pluie, mais n'étant vêtu que d'un gilet des plus simple, je me réfugiai dans un des rares magasins ouverts. Je ne tenais pas à prendre froid pour tomber malade. Si c'était pour aller chez le médecin après que ma mère soit passée pour prévenir d'une déficience mentale, c'était pas la peine, j'avais déjà donné.

Je visiteai le magasin de papeterie et atterri dans le rayon dédié aux peintures. Je n'avais jamais fait de dessin et pourtant, je mourais d'envie de reproduire le visage de mes amis, comme les photographie sont des preuves matérielles de l'existence d'un être cher, je voulais avoir une trace matérielle des personnes qui avaient vraiment compté pour moi.

_Avoue que c'est surtout le visage de Terra que tu veux voir._

N'importe quoi, je tenais aussi à voir le visage doux et aimable d'Aqua, le visage bienveillant de maître Eraqus, même celui de Xehanort, uniquement parce qu'il avait fait partie de ma vie durant un laps de temps. Et bien sûr pour Vanitas, il était une partie de moi tout de même.

_Ces yeux te plaisent n'est-ce-pas ?_

L'ironie dégoulinait dans ma tête, et oui, elle était revenue, j'ignore pourquoi exactement, mais elle était un peu comme ma conscience, elle me jettait à la figure ce que je refusait de voir. Comme à l'instant avec Terra et Vanitas…

Hum, je regardai dans mes poches pour voir si j'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter de l'argent. En effet, selon mon montant, j'achetai plusieurs tubes de peinture, des toiles, des feuilles de papiers, des feutres, des crayons de couleurs, les pinceaux. Je remonte chez moi après mes achats, sous la pluie.

Je rentrai à la maison dans les 19 h. J'vous dis pas dans quel état j'étais, dégoulinant de partout. Mais j'étais seul à la maison, ma famille étant partie faire un barbecue pour l'anniversaire de je ne sais plus qui. Et je n'avais pas été invité. Salaud de leur part ? Disons que comme ce n'était pas rose en ce moment avec mon entourage, moins on passait de temps ensemble, mieux je me portais. Ils n'avaient pas directement dit que ma présence n'était pas désirée, mais c'était pensé bien assez fort pour que je l'entende. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'allais pouvoir réaliser mes projets qui risquaient fort de compromettre ma santé mentale. Oui, car je tenais à retranscrire, ou plutôt à dessiner cette vie antérieure. En gros, j'allais dessiner les portraits de nous sept, puis j'allais faire des dessins plus précis avec nos corps entier et nos Keyblade. C'est vrai, je m'incluais, mais uniquement parce que j'étais un peu différent que dans ma vie actuelle. Un peu comme un autre personnage. Et je trouvais original de tenir ma Keyblade à l'envers…

_Pffft._

Hum, l'arrogance de Vanitas…

_Facile comme excuse._

Je commencai à sortir tous ce dont j'avais besoin pour commencer mon travail. Ignorant la voix. Après les portraits et le reste, j'allais dessiner les différents mondes que j'avais visité. Sacré projet, en plus de l'escrime.

Excité comme un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël, je n'arrivais pas à me décider par qui je allais commencer, je choisies donc de faire par ordre alphabétique, je commencai donc par dessiner le visage d'Aqua, honneur aux femmes. Je commencai mon travail, n'ayant jamais dessiné, ou plutôt, n'ayant plus dessiné depuis la maternelle, je trouvai que je me débrouillais pas trop mal. J'avais donc commencé à dessiner sur une feuille, après, si j'étais satisfait, je referais la même chose sur une toile. Je ne vis pas le temps passé, assis sur mon bureau, penché sur le visage d'Aqua que j'esquissais. Ils rentrèrent dans les alentours de 2 h. Ils en mirent du temps pour leur barbecue. A croire qu'il refusait de s'allumer… J'entendis les pas de Sora quand il monta les escaliers, il avait le pied tellement léger…Il était suivi de près par Cloud, beaucoup plus discret. Normal, lui au moins, il faisait attention aux autres, comme moi. La fatigue me tomba dessus d'un coup. Je m'étirai et allai me coucher. Je reprendrais le dessin demain, après les devoirs.

_Je me réveille en frissonnant, toujours le même cauchemar. Je me lève et regarde le ciel étoilé, première chose que j'ai vue après ma perte de mémoire. Je finis par descendre pour aller dehors, il fallait que je prenne l'air, j'étouffais. Je m'installai à mon endroit favori afin de mieux regarder les étoiles. Ca me calmait et me faisait rêver. Terra m'avais dis qu'elles correspondaient aux cœurs. J'avais trouvé ça vraiment beau._

_Je frissonnai sous l'air glacial, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, savoir que les autres étaient à proximité, mais endormis ne me rassurait guère. Je m'amusai alors à marcher au bord de la falaise, si je perdais l'équilibre, je tombais. Grisé par cette sensation, je me risquai à me pencher un peu plus dans le vide. Des bras encerclèrent ma taille et m'entrainèrent en arrière. J'atterris sur cette personne qui me tenait dans ces bras._

_« Terra ? »_

_Je le regardais, incrédule. Il semblait vraiment en colère, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait grondé, c'était parce que j'avais fait exploser une espèce rare de fleur en lui lançant ma Keyblade dessus. Je ne l'avais pas vu, et j'avais failli pleurer quand il s'était fâché. Mais là, c'était différent. Il était littéralement furieux._

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? »_

_Je le déglutis avec difficulté, ces yeux d'ordinaire bleus, arboraient une couleur orangée._

_« Non,non … »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu faisais ça ? »_

_Sa vois s'était radoucie, il me serra plus fort dans ses bras en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne répondis pas, j'ignorais moi-même pourquoi j'avais agis de la sorte._

_« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »_

_Je reçu un baiser fraternel sur le front. Et je me mis à pleurer, sans comprendre la raison. Il me serra plus fort au point que je lui signalai qu'il m'étouffait, il eut un rire et on resta ainsi, lui à me consoler, moi à pleurer. Mais je me sentais en sécurité dans la chaleur protective de ses bras._

…Je m'enfonçais vraiment dans une psychose des plus graves. Je devenais de plus en plus sensible à Terra qui n'était qu'un souvenir !

_Mais s'il était là, tu ne dirais pas non._

Tais-toi, je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur les gens réels, comme … euh …Axel ? Mauvaise idée, je ne supportais pas ce type, c'était hors de question. Je regardai l'heure, très tôt. Je ne pus me résoudre à me rendormir, je décidai donc de continuer le dessin d'Aqua. Je m'appliquai, méticuleux afin de rester le plus fidèle possible, lorsque mon réveille sonna, il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre en couleur. Le résultat me plaisait infiniment, j'avais réussis à lui donner une dimension vivante. Il était hors de question de faire de mes amis de la matière morte. Ses yeux montraient sa douceur, son intelligence. J'étais fière du résultat, peut-être parce que c'était moi qui l'avais fait. Après Aqua, c'était maître Eraqus, puis Terra, je rougis en repensant à la chaleur de ses bras. _Arrête de penser à ça, __sale pervers ! _me dis-je.

Je descendis donc pour prendre le petit déjeuner, toujours la même ambiance, froide, glaciale quand j'arrivais. Fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que ma présence n'était pas désirée. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, puis mon père nous emmèna en cours. Mes frères, casés, retrouvèrent leur petit ami respectif qui attendaient bien sagement leur arriver. Je donnais l'illusion qu'ils étaient comme des chiens, c'est vrai, je devais être peu jaloux, mes frères étaient très entourés, ils avaient leur famille, leurs amis, leur petit-ami. Moi, je n'avais personne. Hormis mes souvenirs, dont l'étreinte et le baiser fantôme d'un souvenir…mouais…la journée s'annonce très bien.

Comme on était lundi, je rentrais plus tard que mes frères, et c'était tant mieux. Ainsi je allais pouvoir faire mes devoirs en marchant, pas très ingénieux, je sais, mais j'avais hâte de continuer mes dessins… Je devais être risible, la calculatrice Texas ente les dents, le cahier et le livre de mathématiques dans les bras, en équilibre, tandis que j'essayais d'écrire une réponse lisible. Absorbé par mon travail, je ne vis pas l'obstacle devant moi. Mon crayon manqua de me percer l'œil. Avant de tomber à la renverse, sous le choc, je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que ça n'était pas un poteau…la honte.

Mes affaires étaient étalées par terre, mes fesses étaient endolories, mais l'essentiel, c''était que je ne me étais pas pris un poteau. C'était un homme, et je le connaissais, je gémis de dégoût, c'était Axel. J'aurais préféré le poteau, tiens. Lui aussi était tombé sous le choc, je le vis relever la tête tandis que je savourais puérilement de le voir à terre. Je m'empressai de ramasser mes affaires afin de partir au plus vite. J'aimais pas du tout le regard tueur qu'il me lançait, je réussis tant bien que mal à recaler mes affaires dans mes bras et rebroussai chemin, soulagé de pouvoir partir sans trop de dommage. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je sentis une poigne de fer m'attraper par l'épaule et m'obliger à me retourner. Je croisai un regard émeraude empli de colère et de haine.

« Surtout t'excuse pas ! »

Observons la situation. Avais-je une chance de le battre à mains nues ? …Non, aucune, il était bien plus grand que moi et était plus large d'épaule, en cas de bagarre, je ne ferrais pas le poids même si je savais me défendre. Peut-être par rapidité …hum , et vu le ton peu chaleureux qu'il employait, ç'allait pas tarder .

« Et bien excuse-moi ! »

Je distinguais bien les syllabes dans le « excuse-moi » que je prononcais. Comme si je parlais à un attardé…Cet exagération risquait de me coûter chère, car il éclata d'un rire sans joie, me rappelant désagréablement Xehanort quand il m'avait jeté du haut de la falaise.

« T'es mal placé pour me parler sur ce ton, je veux de vrais excuses ! »

Ce con était carrément en train de me broyer l'épaule, ça faisait super mal, au point que j'en lâchai mes affaires de maths. Pauvre calculatrice, si tu fonctionnait toujours, je ferai la promesse d'avoir 15 de moyenne en maths. Je le fusillais, inutilement, du regard, du moins, je lui offris le plus noir de mes regards, il serra la mâchoire et m'attrapa par le col. Là, je le sentais vraiment pas, là. Si j'avais une arme longue, c'était lui qui mordrait la poussière. Il s'apprêta à me dire quelque chose quand une main se posa sur son épaule, je vis Zack nous regardait d'un air affolé.

« Axel ! Lâche-le ! Non mais t'es pas bien ? »

Le crétin de rouquin me lâcha d'un geste brusque, j'en profitai pour récupérer mes affaires, éparpillées au sol. Ma calculatrice était complètement morte, complètement défoncé au niveau de l'écran. Je vis Axel partir, furieux. Quel gamin ! Hum, je pouvais parler, j'avais manqué de me faire défoncer la tronche par un type plus grand que moi, et de gabarit plus important.

Je vis Zack me tendre mon crayon avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je le remerciai d'un sourire et fit demi -tour. Finalement, j'allais prendre un autre chemin.

« Eh, Roxas ! »

Je me retournai vers Zack, je le vis se dandiner un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Il m'avait toujours fait penser à un enfant, avec sa générosité, son comportement.

« Oui ? »

« Désolé pour le comportement d'Axel, d'habitude il est pas comme ça, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

…Son rire gêné voulait tout dire. Je savais que ce type était pas sortable, enfin, ça voulait surtout dire que c'était moi qui l'énervait. Quand j'disais que je me faisais facilement des ennemis.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? Il commence à faire sombre. »

C'était tous lui. Se faire du souci pour les autres. Je souris.

« Non, ça va, je peux marcher, j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Je pris l'autre chemin, c'était plus long, mais je ne risquais pas de faire de rencontre désagréable. En plus, j'avais perdu du temps. Je terminai mes devoirs sur le trajet, debout, en marchant. Il se mit à pleuvoir quelques minutes plus tard et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas de capuche. J'étais habillé assez sombrement, et en plus, je traversais une petite forêt au bord de la route, l'idée de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette obscurité pour éviter de me faire renverser par une voiture ne m'enchantais guère. Je distinguais avec peine le cadran de ma montre. Il était presque 18 h, à croire que j'avançais à deux à l'heure, comme une tortue. Je me mis avancer plus vite, motivé pas le visage d'Aqua que j'allais retrouver. J'étais arrivé en plein milieu de la forêt quand une voiture s'arrêta à quelques pas devant moi. Intrigué, ma première pensée fut que c'était un étranger égaré qui s'arrêter pour me demander son chemin, mais ma pensée fut toute autre quand je vis la portière du côté passager s'ouvrir.

_Prend garde !_

Merci, j'avais remarqué, peut-être que c'était les gars de l'asile qui venait me chercher, en voiture normale pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je vis un type à la carrure impressionnante sortir et se diriger vers moi. Vêtue d'un costard-cravate, propre sur soi. Je restais sur le qui-vive lorsqu'il m'apostropha.

« Bonsoir. »

Poli, avec un fort accent. De quelle langue ? J'hésitai à lui parler, car après tout, ne m'avait-on pas mis en garde contre les inconnus ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler dans la pénombre, ne recevant de la lumière que des phares, non, je ne connaissais pas ce type. Son visage n'avait rien d'amical, j'avais 16 ans et j'étais un grand garçon alors pourquoi me sentais-je menacé ?

« Bonsoir, vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ? »

Pour aborder une personne en pleine nuit, enfin, lorsque la nuit tombe, c'est qu'on avait forcément besoin de quelque chose, non ? Je le vis esquisser un sourire, mécanique ce sourire. Comme s'il n'éprouvait aucune émotion, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Il me donnait des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

Et le sourire qu'il fit quand il me répondit me fit rater un battement. _Rien d'humain._

_Pars vite._

Je mourais d'envie de suivre le conseil de cette voix, mais c'était impossible, j'étais comme prisonnier de ce sourire diabolique, son visage était impassible, mais était rongé par la folie qui brillait dans son regard. Dire qu'on osait me traiter de schizophrène alors que des gens dont la folie est évidente se promènaient en liberté. Cherchez l'erreur.

« Il est tard, tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Pour que vous me fassiez des choses pas très nettes ? Non merci. Cet homme ne me disait rien qui vaille, et pourtant, je restais planté là, comme un idiot.

« C'est gentil, mais non merci. Ma maison n'est plus très loin. »

Son _sourire_, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, s'élargit, m'inspirant l'horreur. Était-ce un effet des phares que toutes ses dents étaient si pointues ? Étais-je tombais sur un monstre ou était-ce un tour de mon esprit ? La plupart des schizophrènes voyaient de drôles de chose, peut-être que ça commençait pour moi. A vrai dire, JE VOULAIS que ça soit un tour de mon esprit, car sa réponse me glaça, littéralement.

« Oh, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

…Je n'étais pas armé, alors pourquoi avais-je répondu du tac au tac ? J'avais envie de me pendre parfois.

« Alors pourquoi avoir demandé ? »

Bien entendu, je ne suis pas resté planté là, à attendre qu'il m'attrape, j'ai pris la fuite. Glorieux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dépassé sa voiture et j'ai foncé tout droit, sans me retourner. Je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de partir m'enfoncer dans la forêt qui se terminait par un ravin. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie, actuelle bien sûr.

Mais j'avais oublié qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. Il eut tôt fait de m'attraper par mon sac de cours, quand je pense que j'y avais cru, à leur connerie quand ils disent que les cours allaient nous permettre de nous en sortir ! Ça n'avait pas fonctionné pour moi. J'eus le réflexe de laisser mon sac dans sa main, mais son autre main s'était fermée en poing, que je me pris en pleine figure. C'était très douloureux. Je sentis le goût de sang dans ma bouche en m'effondrant au sol, sous l'impact du coup. Il était rapide, très rapide. _Trop pour être humain_. Je gémis de douleur quand mon dos et ma tête rentrèrent en collision avec le goudron de la route. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et le vis, un sourire fou dévoilant ses dents aiguisées. Je déglutis difficilement et par miracle, je vis une branche, assez solide, de la taille d'un bras, près de son pied. Il plongea sur moi tandis que ma main se refermait sur la branche. Et je lui assénai un coup sur la tête, la branche se brisa nette. D'accord, la branche n'était peut-être pas si solide que ça, mais un être humain normalement constitué aurait chancelé sous l'impact, c'était pas comme si j'avais rien dans les bras non plu, en plus avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il sourit de plus belle, était-il humain ?

« Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer, hein ? »

Jouer ? Je n'aimais pas du tout les insinuations dans sa voix, et personnellement, je trouvais pas ça marrant de devoir me battre contre une brute qui encaissait un coup sans être mis à terre, à croire que j'avais surestimé mes forces. N'ayant rien d'autres comme arme, je me résolus donc à utiliser mon ridicule bout de bâton pour essayer de me défendre. Je ramassai tout de même l'autre bout tombé, par chance, à mes pieds. Son rire était carrément _inhumain._

« Allez, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, _petit._ »

Me remémorant tous les conseils que Terra, Aqua et maître Eraqus m'avaient donné, j'attaquai en premier. Mais lui aussi était rapide, car il m'attrapa le poignet dés que la branche le frôla. Mon poignet prisonnier d'une poigne de fer, refusant de perdre le contrôle de mon autre bras armé, j'utilisai une de mes jambes pour l'atteindre dans l'entre-jambe. Mais lui aussi avait un autre bras, il m'attrapa la jambe et rien que la sensation de sa main poser sous mon genou me pétrifia d'effroi et de dégoût.

Avec un sourire emplis de sadisme, je sentis ses mains se refermer comme pour broyer mon genou et mon poignet. Ma pensée ressemblait à ça sur le moment '_'Mon Dieu, il veut me briser les os !'' En_ réponse, je lui enfonçai mon bout de branche dans l'œil. Son hurlement me fit plaisir car il me lâcha aussitôt. Je m'enfuis de nouveau, en courant sans m'arrêter une seconde pour souffler. J'aurai dû accepter l'offre de Zack.

C'est en arrivant chez moi que j'avais remarqué que je lui avais laissé mon sac de cours. Grâce à je-ne-sais-quoi, j'avais gardé les clés sur moi au lieu de les mettre habituellement dans sac, et j'étais seul chez moi. Heureusement, car ma tête était loin d'être agréable à voir après le coup de poing. Je constatai les dégâts dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'avais un immense bleu sur la joue gauche, mon sourcil était fendu tous comme mes lèvres. Mon poignet était douloureux, mais il n'y avait rien de casser. J'avais d'énormes ecchymoses dessus, comme au genou.

Malgré le fait que plus personne ne me parlait, pratiquement, il y aurait bien une personne un peu trop curieuse qui me demandera ce qui m'était arrivé. On dirait que je sortais d'un match de catch. J'avais la maison pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent, à vrai dire, j'avais hâte de leur retour, j'étais pas franchement rassuré seul. J'entendis la porte d'entrer se refermer. La panique m'envahit, avais-je bien fermé la porte ? Malgré un œil crevé, il devait sûrement être en mesure de me poursuivre, lui avait une voiture. Je retiens ma respiration quand j'entendis la personne montait les marches. Devais-je éteindre la lumière ? J'étais très tenté lorsque j'entendis les pas se rapprocher. Ils ressemblaient à ceux de Cloud, mais si cet homme m'avait espionné ? S'il avait étudié les habitudes de ma famille ? Arrête de te faire des films, me dis-je, si ça se trouve, ce type est tombé sur toi parce que tu étais seul au milieu d'une forêt, il aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Oui, mais maintenant que je lui avais crevé l'œil, il avait toujours mon sac. Où j'avais écris dans mon agenda mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Cloud. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je me rendis compte que c'était bien mon grand frère qui était en face de moi, et non l'immense brute de tout à l'heure. Il eut l'air surpris de me voir, et l'inquiétude pris place sur ses traits. Avant qu'il ne pose la question qui fâche, je m'apprêtai à le laisser en plan lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ? »

Mais j'ai l'esprit agile, et ma réponse était prête.

« Rien. »

Réponse très spirituelle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la réponse ne semblait pas être au goût de Cloud qui fronça les sourcils et posa ses doigts sur mon bleu et mes blessures.

« Roxas ! »

Le ton est menaçant, mais il ne me fait pas aussi peur que l'autre timbré. Mais je sais aussi que lorsqu'il voulait une réponse, il insistait jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

« Rien, je me suis entravé. »

Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il m'énervait sérieusement, là.

« Il faisait noir, et j'ai pris la route de la forêt. »

Cela expliquait facilement l'état de mon sourcil et de mes lèvres. M'attendant à ce qu'il me laisse en paix, je grimaçai lorsqu'il appuya sur ma joue gauche.

« Et ce bleu ? »

Je mentis une nouvelle fois avec une aisance déconcertante.

« Je suis rentré dans Axel, ça doit être durant le choc. Et puis tu pourrais mieux choisir tes amis. »

Il ne répliqua rien face à mon reproche. Je le quittai, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'avait pas cru une seule seconde.

Mais ça m'avais fais plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je suis donc rentré dans ma chambre, il était 19 h 30, j'avais le temps de continuer le portrait d'Aqua, ce qui m'apporta du réconfort. Je n'avais pas faim, et je saut le dîner, quoi de plus normal après une agression. Je terminai dans la soirée le portrait de mon amie, en me disant que j'avais fait mes devoirs pour rien. Je tentai de dénicher un autre sac, je finis par en trouver un dans la buanderie, vieux, mais solide. Lorsque je sortis, je tombai nez à nez avec Sora, qui ouvrit grand la bouche, horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je me suis fait agressé dans la forêt pas un type, n'appartenant pas à la race humaine sans doute, aux dents pointues voulant faire des choses pas très nettes avec moi.

« Je suis rentré dans Axel et me suis mangé le feuillage dans la forêt. »

Toujours être fidèle dans ses mensonges et les plus courts sont les meilleurs, comme on dit.

« Mais pourquoi t'as pris ce chemin ? Y'avait plus court. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu poses autant de question ?

Je marmonnai en réponse un vague « je ne sais pas » et retourna dans ma chambre. Il fallait à tous prit que je retrouve mon sac. Avec toute mes affaires bien entendues. Je m'endormis en espérant rêver de l'étreinte rassurante de Terra.

Le lendemain, je me levai extrêmement tôt. L'idée que cet homme puisse posséder MES affaires ne me plaisait pas. Munie d'une lampe de poche, je retournai à mon lieu d'agression, ce n'est pas très prudent, je l'avoue bien volontiers, mais je devais et désirais plus que tout retrouver mes affaires. Je finis par le retrouver, intact. A priori, il ne manquait rien, je rentrai à la maison, soulagé.

Je m'étais trompé, il me manquait quelque chose, mon agenda.

Quand je l'ai remarqué à la fin de la première heure de cours, j'ai cru faire une attaque. Il fallait que je le retrouve. La panique montant rapidement en moi, et si _cette chose_ venait me faire une petite visite à la maison ? Il fallait que je demande à Cloud ou à Sora que c'était inutile de m'attendre ce soir, je rentrerais à pieds. .. Non, en fait il vallait mieux que je demande à Cloud, lui au moins ne risquait pas d'oublier. En surmontant le dégoût à l'idée de croiser ces SI détestables amis ( UN en particulier), je finis par le trouver, sous le regard indiscret des personnes devant mon visage. Mon bleu, au lieu de garder sa teinte violacé, avait des nuances de jaunâtres, verdâtres avec une touche de violet, absolument répugnant. Mon frère discutait avec Zack, je me sentais assez mal pour venir le déranger, en vérité. Mais Zack fit remarquer à Cloud que je voulais lui parler. Et finalement, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû en parler tous simplement étant donné le regard empli de doute qu'il me lança. C'est donc sous les moqueries des amis de mon frère que je partis, en percevant malgré ses protestations le rire de Zack. Dire qu'il avait monté dans mon estime …

C'est en courant que j'étais retourné dans la forêt, j'avais donc ratissé la route de façon méticuleuse et finis par retrouver mon agenda, près d'un rocher. Je le feuilletai avec rapidité, rien n'avait été arraché, mais il était parsemé de tâches de sang. Charmant. Je le pris quand même, c'était mon agenda, dans l'intention de l'étudier de plus près. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, il y avait pas mal de monde. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je n'habitais pas dans une maison, mais comme dans une salle de réception où il y avait rarement le silence. Bref, je montai dans ma chambre afin de dessiner Aqua entièrement, avec sa Keyblade. Ma vie se résumerait-elle à ça ? Reconstituer par dessins mes souvenirs d'antan ?

Fallait croire que oui …

Mercredi, je les avais tous mis tous K.O, faut dire que ma tête s'était peu améliorée et que j'avais été pressé de question de tous les côtés. On se moqua de moi lorsque je racontai mon mensonge, comment pouvais-je être si maladroit en marchant et si adroit avec une épée ? J'étais devenu une contradiction ambulante. Toujours mieux que l'allumé de la famille Light …

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que je vis le message sur mon agenda. Ecris avec du sang. Pourtant, il y avait ma trousse juste à côté, il avait dû trouver ça plus glamour …Je dédramatisais avec humour, je le reconnaissais, mais en réalité, j'en menais pas large.

**Pauvre petite chose esseulée, j****'****arrive**

**A bientôt**

†

**ᴥ**

…

Ce type était complètement malade, ou c'était mon imagination ? J'étais très tenté de montrer ce message à quelqu'un juste pour vérifier que c'était bien réel. Mais on croirait que je simulais d'être en danger, donc non. J'étais suffisamment dans la mouise comme ça.

Je retournai à mon dessin, j'avais terminé Aqua et maître Eraqus, et sur feuille, c'était pas mal. J'avais donc tout mis sur toile, les portraits et la description précise des corps et des Keyblades, pour pouvoir garder sur moi les feuilles, en cas de nostalgie, qui arrivait très souvent d'ailleurs. Je retournai donc au portrait de Terra sur toile, il était vraiment magnifique. Et j'étais très heureux à l'idée de me trimballer sa gueule d'ange et son corps de dieu sur moi. Quand j'eus finis de le peindre, je m'attaquai à Vanitas, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dessiner aussi bien, était-ce l'énergie du désespoir de pouvoir avoir quelque chose à moi à chérir ? Pourtant, en dessinant le contour de son visage, j'eus la désagréable sensation d'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme. A croire que Vanitas avait vraiment une mauvaise tête…

Une vision floue m'assaillit et je revis une forme noir se jetait sur moi. Je repris vite mes esprits, ce n'était pas le même homme, j'en étais persuadé, mais c'était comme s'ils faisaient partis…de la même espèce…Qu'était-il exactement ? Un humain ? Ou pire que ça ? Pour ce qui est « pire que ça », j'voyais vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être. Manquerait plus que cette chose me poursuive depuis ma vie antérieure. Tiens, ça serait marrant ça ! Q'une bande de créatures n'ayant d'humain que leur apparence me poursuive pour je ne sais quelle raison parce que j'étais la X-Blade ! Je me mis à ricaner, oui, ce serait vraiment super, en plus de mes ennuis actuels. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'esprit léger, ça faisait du bien de se faire un film digne des fanatiques de fantastique. Surtout que c'était samedi demain, et que mes frères avaient encore invités leurs amis respectifs. Il risquait d'y avoir un boucan monstre. Je ne les ai jamais vus seul à seul avec leur petit-ami, à la maison bien sûr. Bizarre, seraient-ils trop pudiques ?

J'entendis le téléphone sonnait en bas, encore un amoureux transis qui appellait pour avoir du réconfort ? J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et je vis avec étonnement mon père me donner le téléphone, un appel pour moi ? Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres, vu que j'avais personne avec qui parler. Je pris le combiné tandis que mon regard dériva machinalement sur mon agenda. Oh putain …

« Allô ? »

Mais pourquoi j'avais pris ce maudit téléphone ? A coup sûr c'est l'autre dérangé qui m'appellait !

« Allô Roxas ? Salut, c'est Alexandre ! »

Respire Roxas, je t'aime Alexandre, mais pourquoi t'appelles si tard ?

« Excuse de te déranger aussi tard, mais ça te dirait de venir passer ta journée de demain au club ? Comme ça tu pourras t'entraîner encore plus et améliorer ton niveau, c'est une sorte de journée porte ouverte et on a pensé à toi pour faire un combat de démonstration, alors, ça te dit ? »

Mais que dire à cette perche que le destin me tend ait? Un peu que c''était oui ! Hors de question de subir les moqueries des crétins qui entouraient mes frères.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Super, alors on compte sur toi, ça commence à 9 heures, Bye ! »

Il raccrocha. J'étais plus que soulagé de son offre, j'aurais pas à souffrir le martyr demain. Y'avais plus qu'à espérer que j'oublie l'homme _inhumain_ et tout se passera bien, enfin, j'espère.

C'est dingue le monde que l'escrime peut attirer. Bien sûr, quand ils apprennent la quantité considérable d'effort à faire pour d'être de niveau potable, les gens partent assez vite, mais il suffit qu'il y ait pas mal de monde pour avoir une bonne réputation, m'expliqua Alexandre. Disons surtout qu'ils étaient tous venus pour le duel de cet après-midi. Comme un divertissement en fait. A croire qu'ils s'emmerdaient trop devant leur télé… En plus, j'ai même pas dit où j'allais à mes parents, je ne leur manquerais pas s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas au courant tout court que je m'étais inscrit au club d'escrime, payé avec mon argent, avec ma pomme quoi. Et je ne le regrettais pas du tout. Je retrouvais l'ivresse et l'euphorie du combat, enfin, ça n'avait rien de sanglant l'escrime, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de se savoir plus fort que les autres. Terra avait toujours le dessus car il était le plus fort, moi, mon truc, c'était la vitesse, la rapidité. Et je l'avais toujours d'ailleurs. C'est ça qui me faisait battre Alexandre et le reste du club. La seule personne contre qui je ne m'étais pas encore battue, c'était James, le fondateur du club. Et c'est aujourd'hui que j'allais me battre contre lui, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il était super fort. Et ça craignait si je perdais devant tout le monde. L'humiliation suprême. Mais bon, autant commencer à garder son sang-froid dés maintenant, non?

Pour passer le temps, je me mis à observer les individus arrivant en masse, des familles en général, des amateurs je pense... rien de passionnant en somme. Je me mis à observer les membres du club, ils donnaient des renseignements aux curieux, mais le plus passionnant, c'était d'observer Alexandre, sous ses dehors de type serviable, c'était un homme à femme, y'avait qu'à le voir draguer. Il me fit un clin d'œil, prends en de la graine, qu'il devait penser...

L'après-midi arriva plus tôt que je ne pensais. Avec le duel, évidemment. J'enfilai le costume et le casque, me rappelant avec joie mon armure du temps de ma Keyblade . Les spectateurs occupaient tous les sièges, à croire que c'était l'évènement du siècle. J'étais assez sur les nerfs comme ça lorsqu'Alexandre se mit à me donner une grande claque dans le dos, manquant de me jeter à terre.

« Allez Roxas ! On compte sur toi pour leur en mettre plein la vue, et t'oublie pas, même si c'est le patron que t'as en face de toi, te retiens surtout pas ! »

Il éclata d'un rire qui me fit presque regretter de le connaître. Lorsque j'arrivai sur la piste, le silence tomba d'un coup et mon angoisse monta d'un coup. Je vis mon adversaire arrivait. La différence de taille entre nous sembla choquer le public car des murmures étonnés montèrent d'un coup. Il devait au moins faire dans les un mètre 90 alors que j'atteignais difficilement un mètre 66. Mais heureusement, cette discipline imposait le respect de l'autre, et c'était tant mieux. Je vis avec surprise l'arbitre, surgir à nos côtés, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Nous nous saluâmes et prîmes position sur la piste. Le respect s'associait à l'honneur qui allait avec la fierté. Cette démonstration n'était qu'une mascarade pour me tester. Voir si j'allais me laisser battre en public… Courage Roxas ! L'arbitre prit la parole.

« En garde ! »

…

« Prêt ? »

Respire…

« Allez ! »

Nous engeâmes le combat à l'instant où James attaqua. Je réussis à parer et riposta immédiatement, notant une faille, faite exprès, dans sa posture défensive. Je parai de nouveau son attaque, il était vraiment rapide et je décelai facilement sa longue expérience. Il fallait l'avouer, j'étais vraiment impressionner, il se mouvait avec aisance, l'épée était comme une extension de son propre bras. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas avoir l'air ridicule à côté de lui. Malgré sa carrure, il était gracieux, et je me sentais vraiment gauche à ses côtés. Non seulement j'avais l'impression d'avoir la grâce d'un éléphant, mais mon genou gauche se mit à me lancer. Pitié, pensais-je, pas maintenant. Mais j'avais connu pire, en tant que Ventus bien sûr, même épuisé, je continuais toujours à me relever et à me battre. Espérons que ce corps en avait la capacité.

La fatigue commença vraiment à se faire sortir, et mon genou me donnait l'impression qu'une main invisible tentait de le broyer. Je vis mon adversaire, remarquant la diminution de la rapidité de mes attaques, attaquer de plus belle, je ne faisais que de me défendre, alors qu'il prenait le dessus. Cela me rappela désagréablement lorsque j'avis croisé le regard d'Aqua alors qu'elle me voyait, impuissante, entre les mains de Xehanort en haut de la falaise. Je serais mort si elle ne m'avait pas amortis la chute. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais que compter sur moi et au souvenir du regard désespéré qu'elle m'avait lancé en me voyant en danger de mort, je ripostai avec plus de rapidité et de force qu'auparavant, surprenant mon adversaire comme si j'avais feint un instant de faiblesse pour économiser mes forces. Avec habilité, je pris le dessus sur lui et prépara ma dernière attaque. Je le vis prévoir mon coup, mais je feintai agilement pour le toucher au genou. Je retirai mon masque en même tant que lui, et découvris un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le visage rieur qui me regardait avec amusement et fierté. Nous nous serrâmes la main sous les applaudissements du public. Je reçus des claques amicales dans le dos, sauf pour mon corps endoloris. Et me vis félicité par certaines personnes et James.

« On m'avait dit que tu étais doué. Et j'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux. Tu as très bien assimilé toutes les techniques. »

Je le remerciai d'un sourire quand Alexandre me tandis un papier. Je l'interrogeai du regard avant de le lire. Mince, c'était une autorisation parentale pour participer à un tournoi qui se déroulait à l'autre bout du pays. J'étais assez mal.

« C'est obligé de le montrer ? »

Ils me regardèrent, surpris par ma question stupide. C'est James qui prit la parole.

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive, mais tu es en mauvais terme avec tes parents ? »

« Oui, assez… »

Ils me croyaient et en étaient persuadés que j'étais malade.

« On pourrait arranger ça si tu veux, ils sont au courant au moins que tu fais de l'escrime, non ? »

« … »

Devant mon manque de réponse, je vis Alexandre me regardait avec de gros yeux et James soupira. Ca devenait de plus en plus compliqué on dirait, mais qu'est ce j'y pouvais si j'étais incompris dans ma propre famille ?

Bien qu'ayant largement le niveau sans être passé par la case départ, je me voyais mal parler de ma soudaine passion pour un sport requérant force et agilité à mes parents. Surtout que je n'avais jamais montré de telles aptitudes dans aucuns sports. Cela risquait de leur faire se demander si je ne voulais pas évacuer de la violence.

James regarda sa montre et jura, il était en retard à un rendez-vous, il nous laissa donc en plan tout en demandant à Alexandre de s'occuper de mon cas. Laissés seuls, je retournai au vestiaire en maugréant, je fus rapidement rejoins par Alexandre.

« Moi aussi, à ton âge, ça allait pas fort avec ma famille, dés mon plus jeune âge, je faisais de l'escrime mais étant mineur, ils avaient le droit de refuser ma participation aux duels, même si mon avenir était en jeux. »

Je le regardai avec curiosité, avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? J'haussai un sourcil, l'engageant à continuer son récit, il eut un petit rire.

« En fait, j'étais plutôt du genre à faire des bêtises et ça me retombaient dessus. »

Cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Il vivait au jour le jour, sans se soucier des conséquences, enfin, pour certaines choses. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'asticoter.

« Et maintenant ? Tu ne fais plus de bêtises ? »

Il éclata de rire. Cela accentuait sa jeunesse. Quel âge avait-il ? La vingtaine ?

« Pas du tout ! Je ne fais qu'accepter mes responsabilités et assume pleinement mes actes. »

…

« Mais j'ai que 26 ans, j'ai le temps ! »

Il faisait plus jeune. Le choc dut paraître évident sur mon visage car son rire s'accentua.

Je rangeai mes affaires lorsqu'il m'interrompit.

« Tu sais, si tu veux un coup de main pour parler à tes parents, je peux t'aider, j'espère juste que tu fais pas de connerie. »

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un clin d'œil taquin. Je souris malgré moi. Il allégeait vraiment l'atmosphère. Ca me faisait vraiment du bien.

« Je ne fais pas de bêtises, c'est ça le problème. »

Je due répondre trop sombrement car son visage perdit toute trace de gaité.

« Alors pourquoi ça se passe mal ? Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends, mais sache qu4en cas de pépin, je suis là. »

Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Ce type était en or, mais si je lui disais la cause de la tension familiale, il risquait de ne plus me parler. Surtout que se savoir fréquenter une personne atteinte d'une maladie mentale, ça a de quoi déstabiliser.

Et quand je pensais être fou, je le pensais vraiment. Rien à voir avec ma vie antérieure, tout dépendait de la croyance des gens et de leur ouverture d'esprit, mais quand j'arrivai chez moi, mon premier geste fut de monter dans ma chambre pour m'éloigner du chaos qui régnait dans le salon. Je fis accidentellement tombé mon agenda et remarquai que les tâches de sang qui le constellaient n'y étaient plus. De même que le message. Mes mains devinrent moites et mon pouls s'accéléra. Avais-je imaginé tout ça ? Les tâches, le message, le type ? Mais alors, d'où me venaient les hématomes constellant mon poignet et mon genou ? Et mes lèvres et mon sourcil fendus ? C'était réel, tout le monde les avait vus. On s'était même moqué de moi. Les branches avaient du être la cause du résultat sur mes lèvres et mon sourcil. De même que mon poignet et mon genou bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Aurais-je donc trébuché ? Quant à ma joue, il était parfaitement plausible que ce soit contre Axel. Finalement, mon mensonge était des plus verdicts. Et ma mère avait raison, je devais vraiment être malade. Complètement paranoïaque parce que je me souvenais d'une vie antérieure…

Je remplis le papier d'inscription au duel en imitant la signature de mon père, la question des papiers d'assurance étant réglée, je n'avais plus à m'en soucier. Sauf si mon père était mis au courant …

Je retournai au club afin de poser ma participation et rentrai sans tarder. Au moins, ça, c'était fait. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours prendre mon sac sur moi, avec tous mes dessins dedans, ça me rassurait. Mais il était clair que ce n'était pas en m'accrochant à des souvenirs que j'allais rester lucide devant une potentielle schizophrénie.

C'était toujours bruyant chez moi, avaient-ils donc l'intention de rester jusqu'au lendemain ? J'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'être un intrus dans ma propre maison. J'avais ouvert mon sac pour en sortir mes clés, mauvaise habitude, et m'apprêtai à le fermer quand on me bouscula lorsque je voulu monter les escaliers. Sous le choc, j'en lâchai mes affaires et mes dessins s'éparpillèrent au sol. Je vis Axel m'offrir un sourire carnassier. Existe-il un mot plus puissant que « haïr » ?

Il se baissa et prit le dessin général d'Eraqus, tandis que je m'empressai de récupérer son portrait et les dessins de Terra et Aqua. Le doute m'assaillis quand son sourire se fit sournois. Allait-il les déchirer ?

« Tiens, tiens…Tu dessines, Light ? Quelle étrange épée…est-ce une trace de ta folie ? »

Je tentai de le lui reprendre, mais il était bien plus grand que moi. Et le frapper n'était pas la meilleure solution dans ma situation actuelle.

« Ferme-là et rends-le moi ! »

Je commençai à perdre mon calme et c'était vraiment pas bon. Une lueur moqueuse apparu dans ses yeux.

« Hey, Cloud ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton frère dessinait ! »

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête dans notre direction, Cloud nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui lançai un regard furieux, pourquoi était-il ami avec un …type pareil ? Et pour couronner le tout, j'aperçus Hayner rire aux éclats avec Sora. Voilà qu'il me volait mes anciens amis…

« Axel, ça suffit, laisse-le ! »

Je regardai avec surprise mon frère qui s'était rapproché, venait-il de plaider en ma faveur ? C'était la première fois, depuis que ma mère avait élucidé bien avant moi les symptômes de la folie familiale.

Avec un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres charnues, Axel lâcha le dessin, que je rattrapai de justesse. Il m'offrit un sourire méprisant qi me blessa. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ?

Avant de monter jusqu'à ma chambre, je vis un ami de mon père m'offrir un sourire de sympathie. Même eux avait ramenés du monde ? Je lui souris du bout des lèvres et monta.

Je passai devant la salle de bain et vis ma mère se maquillait. Je frappai à la porte et entrai. Elle me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, depuis le début, elle manifestait de la distance et de la froideur à mon égard, et là, j'allais lui donné une bonne raison de s'éloigner de moi. Bien que je désirai que cette histoire cesse…

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

« Tu avais raison maman, la folie est bien héréditaire. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de la voir se raidir que je sortis immédiatement pour me réfugier dans ma chambre, satisfait de mon effet. Rien de telle qu'une prétendue folie d'un fils contre la méfiance paranoïaque d'une mère, aussi justifiée soit-elle. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre d'autres preuves de ma folie afin d'en être assuré.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, en fait, je ne supportai plus cette situation. L'escrime et le dessin prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans ma vie et à part ça, je n'avais pas de vie « sociale ».

Il ne me restait plus que l'espoir de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, sans doute un cadeau du destin suite à ma nouvelle vie, et l'espoir qu'un jour, je puisse revoir mes véritables amis, hors des feuilles de dessins et des peintures.

Dans le prochain chapitre, amélioration de la relation Axel/Roxas !

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Gros bugg avec l'ordi, soyez clément si vous voyez des fautes absolument immondes ! Ne soyez pas trop déçus !

Le prix de la renaissance

Chapitre 4

Rien ne me disait si TOUT ce que je voyais était réel. Fallait-il donc que je me méfis de tout les êtres vivants qui croisaient ma route ?

Mouis…possible…et avec un peu de chance, les gens que je n'aimais pas, comme Seifer, et donc ma famille ignorait l'existence, surtout mes parents en fait, n'existait pas. Si ça se trouvait, Axel n'existait pas, il était le fruit de mon imagination…Mais ça collait pas vu qu'il était ami avec Cloud…Et en plus, il avait failli me démolir…fallait vraiment être maso pour imaginer ça, non ? Mais je pouvais toujours essayé de m'en convaincre. Rien de tel que de me persuader que ce type…nuisible venait de mon esprit. Etait-ce la destiné des malades mentaux de soupçonner tout le monde ? Et si mon esprit, décidant de me jouer un tour comme l'autre jour, me faisait croire que Terra, Aqua et les autres s'étaient réincarnés eux-aussi ? C'était possible, j'en avais tellement envie, je voulais tellement y croire…Comment devrais-je agir si je perdais complètement la tête?

Je me levai de mon lit et allai vérifier s'il m'était encore possible de sortir de ma chambre. Cette attitude peut sembler étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant que ça en fait. Après avoir « avoué » que j'étais malade, ma mère s'était mise à douter de ma prétendue maladie mentale pour la première fois depuis des mois. Depuis que j'étais allé la voir pour jouer SON jeu, elle commençait à se demander si je ne faisais pas semblant. Mais il se trouvait que je n'avais jamais fait semblant ! Et quand je me rendais compte qu'elle avait peut-être raison, elle se disait qu'éventuellement, j'avais des chances d'aller bien. Mais elle pouvait très bien comploter derrière mon dos, prendre cet aveu à la lettre, et m'enfermer dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir avoir un total contrôle sur moi…

Hum…Je m'égarais, j'étais en train de sombrer dans une vraie psychose, mais chez les humains, parler était essentiel, ça permettait de penser à autre chose que ce qui tracasser, on allait mieux après avoir parlé. Mais mon problème, c'étais que je ne parlais à personne, je passais mon temps soit au lycée, soit au club, soit dans la papeterie mais c'était rare, soit dans ma chambre. Très joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais entouré que de bouquins, de dessins et d'épées. Et d'humains qui m'ignoraient, mais ça c'était autre chose…

Je retournai sur mon lit et m'allongeai à plat ventre. J'avais finis tout les portraits, il ne me restait plus qu'à dessiner les différents mondes, et ça c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, tout aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas été à la plage, _cette foutue plage_, pensai-je avec hargne. Dire qu'il avait fallu que mon frère me montre ce fichue fruit et pan ! Me revoilà avec une mémoire en plus ! T'en voulait pas ? C'est pas grave ! Assume ! Facile à dire … Si ça se trouvait, ma relation avec Axel ne serait pas ainsi …

Je me redressai brusquement lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Sora, qui me regardait d'un air larmoyant, tandis que je le dévisageai d'un air soupçonneux. Son air penaud me mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il restait sur le bas de la porte, sans bouger.

« Oui Sora ? »

Je dus dire ça de manière dure et froide car il éclata en sanglot et se jeta sur moi, m'entrainant dans sa chute et je me retrouvai sous lui, sur mon dos douloureux à jouer le rôle de l'éponge absorbante. Il avait toujours était plus sensible que moi, il montrait, du moins, ses émotions avec plus de facilité. Et je trouvais cette situation assez suspecte dans la mesure où cela fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas eus de véritables discussions. Il s'accrochait à moi de façon désespéré. Pourquoi à moi, alors qu'il y avait Riku, Cloud ou mes parents pour jouer le rôle ? Mais je devais bien avouer que ça m'inquiéter. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon jumeau agir de cette manière, s'accrocher à moi d'une façon si désespérer, que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

« Sora ? Il y a un problème ? »

Et s'il jouait la comédie pour me neutraliser afin que mon internement soit plus facile ? Je croisai ses prunelles clairs, et je m'en voulu d'avoir eu une telle pensée.

« Roxas, j'en peux plus de cette situation ! Tu veux bien qu'on se parle comme avant ? J'suis désolé d'avoir cru maman, j'pensais bien faire, dis tu me pardonnes ? »

Les sanglots dans sa voix montraient sa sincérité, s'il y avait une chose que je pouvais déceler chez ma moitié même les yeux fermés, c'était bien ses mensonges. Il était sincère et voulait que tous redevienne comme avant, je ne demandais pas mieux. Mais je lui en voulais, d'avoir cru notre mère plutôt que moi. J'ai été comme…trahi, et ça, ce genre de douleur ne s'efface pas de si tôt.

Je regardai mon frère qui pleura de plus belle, à croire que j'avais un air qui engager à la réconciliation. Le bruit de ses pleurs, et il avait 16 ans tout de même, commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système, si je parlai, ma voix serait couverte par le bruit et lui serait emmailloté dans son chagrin. Je pris le risque et lui asséna une gifle qui le surpris.

C'était la première fois que j'avais un geste violant envers lui. Mais au moins, il avait cessé ses jérémiades, et je pouvais enfin lui parler et lui dire ce que je pensais de tout ça.

« Ecoute Sora, moi aussi je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, mais c'est mal barré avec maman. »

Ben quoi ? C'est elle la cause de tout ce cirque, non ?

« Juste parce que je me suis levé la nuit, j'ai eu le droit, limite, à un mélodrame digne des grands classiques. »

Effectivement, ma mère avait aggravé la situation, inutilement en plus, quoi que mes visions d'homme pas nette ne ce soit toujours pas renouvelé, mon esprit serait-il en voie de guérison ? Sora me dévisageai avec des yeux rond, toujours pas remis de la gifle ? Manquait plus qu'il rapporte à notre mère ce geste violent digne du père Fouettard.

« Et toi en plus, tu l'as cru, et je t'en veux car tu étais sensé mieux me connaitre qu'elle. »

C'est pas vrai ! Il allait quand même pas se remettre à pleurer tout de même ?

« Mais Roxas, j'croyais qu'elle voulait t'aider, moi, j'voulais pas que tu finisses comme lui. »

Lui ? Aaaaaaah oui ! Lui, notre oncle, limite la référence biblique … Qui dit qu'il était vraiment schizophrène dans le fond ? Je regardai toujours mon frère d'un air impassible, voulant lui faire passer le message : C'est trop tard, c'était avant les excuses ! Je suis potentiellement malade, alors pour ta sécurité, ne t'approche pas de moi.

Et franchement, là, j'ai vraiment eu peur, car je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi désespéré, et la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un semblant de cette lueur dans le regard, c'était quand j'avais finis aux urgences parce que je m'étais ouvert le bras gauche. Il s'était alors jeté sur moi en me disant que si je mourrais, il me rejoindrait tout de suite. Nous avons tous souris à cette déclaration d'amour fraternelle.

Mais je crois avoir été le seul à voir qu'il était sérieux. Et c'est livide qu'il se releva, j'eus vraiment peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, on ne sait jamais, mon frère est tellement sensible aux autres … Je le rattrapai et le serra dans les bras, l'heure de la réconciliation avait sonnée, et je voulais retrouver ma complicité d'hantant avec mon frère jumeau. Quitte à avoir la faiblesse de lui pardonner sa trahison, aimer, c'est aussi savoir pardonner.

Et je faillis mourir étouffé sur ce coup-là. Je souhaitais aussi que tout ça cesse, mais ces accusations, ayant durées des mois, ne s'effaçaient pas ainsi, c'était trop facile sinon.

Sora s'agrippait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je lui rendis son étreinte de façon …plus mesurée. Il avait beau être sincère, je préférais rester méfiant. Le dégoût monta en moi, je me répugnais, surtout avec de telles pensées. S'il le fallait, je pourrai toujours «obtenir son aide » pour surveiller les intentions de mes parents à mon égard, quitte à manipuler mon jumeau, ce qui serait facile tellement il désespérait de se voir pardonner sa conduite.

J'étais vraiment devenu …un autre. Et c'était en ayant ces pensées que je serrais mon frère contre moi. J'étais abject.

Notre relation s'améliorait peu à peu, il s'était remis à me coller. Attention, pas comme un pot de glu, dés qu'il avait un instant à me consacrer, il restait avec moi. Cela ne me déplaisait pas, il en avait toujours était ainsi auparavant. Et j'aimais être avec lui, il était toujours aussi adorable, mais toujours aussi énervant, surtout quand il mit la main sur les portraits.

Par le plus grand des hasards, je lui avait permis de chercher un livre dans mon étagère et il avait fallu qu'il cherche dans mon placard, qui n'était pas une étagère pourtant. Par chance, je n'avais pas mis le portrait de Ventus, enfin, de moi, avec les autres, et je crois que je ne me remercierais jamais assez pour cette brillante initiative. Je m'étais abstenu de le mettre au courant que j'avais les souvenirs d'une vie d'hantant, sans parler des dessins et de l'escrime. Et il avait fallu qu'il fouine dans mon placard … Je voulais avoir DES CHOSES qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi. C'était égoïste, certes, mais je voyais désormais les choses sous un angle différent.

Quant à cacher mes dessins, là, c'était mort, j'avais signé les portraits et Sora savait pertinemment que je n'avais plus dessiné depuis la maternelle. Il ne lâcherait donc pas facilement le sujet.

« Ouaou ! Roxas, c'est toi qui les as dessinés ? »

Tu sais pas lire ? C'est écrit sous ton nez, mais sinon, non, c'est pas moi, c'est le Père Noël.

Devant ma mine blasée, il regarda plus attentivement et aperçut mon nom. Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse. J'étais assez surpris qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ces dessins. Car après tout, Cloud les avait vus. Ils étaient devenus très proches. Et se partageaient tout maintenant…

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais dessiner ! »

Son air émerveillé me donna vraiment l'impression d'avoir un enfant en bas âge devant moi. Je lui fis une petite grimace en guise de réponse et à ma plus grande horreur, il se mit à regarder les toiles de plus près. Je n'avais pas mis de cœurs à côté de Terra, j'étais un homme, j'avais ma fierté tout de même, mais si j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas laissé le portrait de Ventus, je n'avais pas enlevé celui de Vanitas. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il incarnait la joie de vivre comme Sora.

Il s'extasia sur les portraits d'Eraqus et d'Aqua, trouvant les Keyblades « super chouettes », en me disant que ces drôles d'épées étaient très originales, que j'avais beaucoup d'imagination. Il tomba sur le portrait de Vanitas, et se figea. Avec sa Keyblade, il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien d'engageant, mais personnellement, je le trouvais classe. Pas parce qu'il était une partie de moi, mais il avait été un redoutable combattant. Serait-ce l'escrimeur qui parlait en moi ?

Quand on le regardait, on voyait tout de suite que cet être de Ténèbres, ressemblant à mon frère,…ben…n'était pas semblable à Sora, tout au contraire…Il était infiniment plus sombre, c'était ce qui faisait son charme…

Je vis Sora me lancer une timide œillade.

« Tu t'es inspiré de moi ? »

Je lui fis une grimace d'excuse. Cela devait être vexant tout de même, de se voir aussi sombre sur une toile. Car après tout, il était hors de question que je raconte à mon frère la vérité. Du moins, c'était trop tôt…

Il continua son …exploration et fis littéralement la grimace devant Xehanort, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Avec sa boule à zéro, c'était pas une gravure de mode comparable à son Riku, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il finit par tomber sur les deux portraits de Terra, un où ses yeux étaient bleus, l'autre où ils étaient de cette étrange couleur orange, assez semblable à celle des yeux de Xehanort . Je pensai brutalement que j'avais oublié de dessiner les armures, elles étaient importantes les armures …

Lorsque Sora me regarda avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux, je le sentis mal. Avait-il senti que j'avais…un faible pour ce garçon ?

« Dis, Roxas, c'est des personnes que tu connaissais et dont tu t'es inspiré ?»

Pu…naise ! Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire ça ?

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Je posai cette question le plus innocemment du monde, sans pour autant avoir l'air suspect. C'était justement CA qui m'énervait chez Sora, soit il était complètement aveuglé par sa naïveté, soit il était redoutablement lucide.

Mais j'étais intrigué, comment pouvait il savoir que ces personnes avaient compté pour moi ?

« Ben…T'as mis beaucoup d'émotions sur leur visage, leurs yeux… »

Je le regardai, serein, t'inquiète Roxas, il risque pas de deviner …

« …et leur corps donne l'impression qu'il bouge, ils sont très…vivants… »

J'avais, en effet, essayer d'être le plus fidèle possible aux émotions qu'ils avaient le plus souvent montrées.

« …La fille, elle a l'air vraiment gentille, comme l'homme avec les cicatrices sur le visage, par contre, le garçon qui me ressemble… »

Il me jeta un regard appuyé «j'ais pas été cool avec toi, mais pourquoi tu m'as fais ressembler à un méchant ? »

« … et le chauve, ils ont vraiment l'air froid, comme les méchants dans les films. »

…cette réplique était digne d'un élève de première….

« Quant à celui-là… »

Il me montra les toiles de Terra, une lueur amusée dans le regard, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qui pouvait être drôle.

« …il est vraiment beau, sur les dessins, on voit aussi tes propres émotions. Et lui, c'est carrément différent des autres. C'est ton amoureux ? »

…C'était direct…Quoi ? Mais non…je restai figé, choqué, l'air niais. A vrai dire, j'étais horrifié, comment pouvait-il dire ça aussi naturellement ?

Mon manque de réponse fit élargir son sourire.

« T'as bon goût en plus, il est drôlement beau. Comment il s'appelle ?»

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'il sous-entendait avec la malice dans son regard. Etre avec Riku n'avait pas été la meilleure solution, je crois. Je lui pris les toiles de mains et les remis dans le placard. Quand mon frère sera parti, je les changerais de place. Mais je lui donnai la réponse.

« …Terra… »

Il me regarda, étonné, ce nom était bizarre, puis il haussa les épaules et m'offrit de nouveau un sourire espiègle, ne remarquant pas la douleur dans ma voix, en repensant à lui.

Mais une seule pensée restait dans ma tête « Riku avait perverti mon frère … »

« Dis Roxas, depuis quand tu dessines ? »

Je répondis de façon à ce qu'il culpabilise encore plus…

« Depuis qu'on ne se parlait plus. »

…lui montrant que je l'avais remplacé par le dessin. Il fit la moue mais l'espièglerie que je lui connaissais repris bien vite ses droits sur son visage.

« Mais alors…T'es un génie ! »

Je lui balançai mon oreiller dans la figure.

En faisant le premier pas, Sora avait rendu plus simple ma relation avec les autres. Cloud était moins indifférent, surtout depuis mes blessures en réalité, et je m'efforçai à tout prix pour ne pas être dans la même salle que lui, seul à seul. Etant incapable de lui mentir, je finirai tôt ou tard par lui avouer que j'avais cru voir un type de mon imagination me passer à tabac.

J'avais en quelque sorte, retrouvé mes frères, mais il y avait toujours cette distance entre nous notamment parce que je gardai pour moi ma vie antécédente. Depuis que je me souvenais de tout, ma vision avait…changé. Plus rien n'était comme avant, surtout que je n'avais plus aussi confiance en mes frères, alors que je leur faisais croire que c'était comme avant…Je me dégoûtais…car ce que je leur faisait croire n'était qu'illusion.

J'avais appris à mentir et étais devenu une sorte de maître en la matière, mais pour me surpasser, il fallait réussir à mentir à Cloud…Mais je finirais bien par y parvenir un jour…Tout s'apprend.

Rien ne s'était arrangé avec mes parents, ils culpabilisaient de m'avoir cru malade…Comme je l'avais dit, il suffit d'avouer qu'on l'est pour qu'on vous croit sain d'esprit. J'étais donc le seul, enfin à en être pleinement convaincu, car pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un jeu, que j'avais des chances d'être malade.

Quant au lycée, quand mes anciens amis ont vu que Sora me parlait de nouveau, ça a été comme un déclic, JE N'ETAIS PLUS MALADE ! Donc apte à être de nouveau fréquenté. Mais j'y avais pris goût moi, à cette solitude…Je m'étais convaincu d'ignorer les autres, faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait, comme dans une bulle. Bien sûr, je savais qu'Hayner attendait que je fasse le premier pas, et puis quoi encore ? Que Sora me parle, ça a plus de chance de signifier que je ne suis pas dangereux, la folie une fois décelé, elle reste là. Donc, maintenant, j'étais fou, mais pas dangereux.

On avançait on dirait…

Les vacances arrivèrent, elles ne duraient que deux semaines, mais c'était déjà ça. Et elles venaient avec le duel d'escrime. Je n'en avais toujours pas parlé à Sora, plus par peur qu'il fasse une bourde.

Et la journée où je devais m'absenter pour y aller, Sora me proposa une sortie afin que je renoue avec mes anciens amis…

Il me proposa cette sortie la veille, quand j'eus préparé toutes mes affaires, me préparant à la rude journée du lendemain. Lorsque je lui dis que je ne pouvais pas, il fallut que je trouve une explication plausible…Je voulais égoïstement garder l'escrime pour moi. C'était trop tôt pour en parler. Peut-être à mon retour, si je gagnais…

_Evidemment que tu vas gagner…_

Boucle-là toi. Si je le disais maintenant à Sora, il voudra à tout prix me voir exercer se sport…Et c'était hors de question, de m'humilier devant un membre de ma famille….

Et je trouvai le mensonge idéal, les cours de soutien en maths, que le prof donnait généreusement. Pour avoir une bonne moyenne. Et Sora me crut et fut dépité à l'idée que je ne vienne pas.

Mais je l'avis sous estimé. Car il ne m'avait pas cru une seule seconde et était allé au lycée pour savoir si j'étais venu suivre les cours. Et en revenant le soir, après avoir gagné et reçu une médaille, je le vis, assis sur mon lit, moi, le sac contenant mes affaires avec la médaille. Nous nous sommes regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Je voyais bien qu'il était triste que je lui avais menti, mais je m'en voulais aussi, de ne plus pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance. Je lui tendis mon sac, il l'ouvrit et je souris en voyant sa tête à la vue de la médaille.

« Roxas, tu fais de l'escrime ! »

Je lui souris en réponse.

« Ouaou… »

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, me laissant perplexe, il ressemblait à un enfant qui n'osait pas parler. Je m'assis à ses côtés, l'encourageant à parler.

« …Tu l'as dit aux parents ? »

Je pouffai de rie, non, et c'était ce qui rendait ce sport plus excitant.

« Non, tu es le seul de la famille à le savoir, tu peux garder ça pour toi, s'il te plaît ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

« Un secret ? »

J'acquiesçai et il m'entraîna manger en bas.

Et naturellement, mes parents et Cloud étaient là, mais ce qui ne fut pas prévu, c'est lorsque mon père nous demanda c qu'on avait fait de la journée, car après tout, on était en vacances.

Sora, comme toujours, s'empressa de raconter sa journée, il avait toujours adoré parler, même pour ne rien dire. Lorsque le regard de mon paternel se posa sur moi, je donnai un discret coup de pied à mon jumeau, simple histoire de précaution. Cette discussion était importante pour que je me rafistole avec eux, mais je n'allais tout de même pas avouer que je faisais de l'escrime, c'était dangereux de leur en parler, car d'où pouvait provenir ce talent soudain ?

Je sentis la main de Sora agripper le mienne, sous la table. L'effroi me glaça, c'était un code entre nous, quand l'autre était interrogé, et se trouvait dans l'incapacité ou ne souhaitait pas, tout bonnement, répondre, l'autre venait à la rescousse. Je lui lançai un regard tueur, genre « Si tu parles, tu le regretteras !, du moins, j'essayai.

« Et toi Roxas, ta journée s'est bien passé, qu'as-tu fais ? »

Je sentais tous les regards sur moi, et sur le moment de panique, je serrai la main de mon frère, répondant ainsi à sa question muette. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

« Roxas est allé voir son copain. »

…

Euh…

Quoi ?

Et je n'étais pas le seul à tirer une tête de trois mètres de long, croyez-moi. Mes parents et Cloud étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que je puisse avoir une vie sentimentale avec les évènements de dernièrement. Mais au moins, Sora ne m'avait pas trahi sur ce coup-là, j'avais pris un gros risque.

Cloud fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ah ! Il s'appelle comment ? »

Son regard lisait en moi, mais je serrai toujours la main de Sora, et lui lançai un nouvel appel silencieux « Tu m'as mis dans ce merdier, tu t'en occupes ! »

« Il s'appelle Terra ! »

Oh le con ! Je lui lançai mon regard le plus menaçant. J'en connaissais un qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le reste du repas se passa sous silence.

Le lendemain, je fus convié, comme le reste de la famille, chez les Fair pour je ne sais plus quoi. Et lorsqu'on arriva, je vis avec joie, ce Axel. Lui aussi était de la partie on dirait…

J'avais remercié Sora de son aide, non négligeable, et l'avait pratiquement fait pleurer quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il avait sorti une telle ânerie. Et je lui avais avoué une partie de la vérité, à savoir que Terra était mort. C'était plus simple à expliquer, sans pour autant avouer.

Il avait pleuré en disant que c'était la plus triste histoire d'amour après Roméo et Juliette …

C'était moi ou Riku avait carrément rendu mon jumeau plus niais qu'il ne l'était ?

Au final, je n'aurais jamais dû lui vouer le nom de mon ami, et c'est en le regardant discuter avec Zack et Cloud que j'eus cette pensée, mon regard devait être très amer car j'entendis un rire moqueur.

M'étant assis sur un banc pour contempler le gravier ô combien intéressant, je relevai la tête pour croiser un regard vert à la lueur narquoise.

…Bah…ca vous étonne que ce crétin soit là ?

« - Et bien Light, ce n'est pas bien de regarder son frère jumeau avec autant d'amertume après lui avoir laissé sous entendre une réconciliation.

- De quoi j'me mêle ! »

Ma réponse le fit éclater de rire. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle.

« Quelle horreur pour ce pauvre Sora de t'avoir comme jumeau, tu n'as même pas une totale confiance en lui! »

Ignore-le, Ignore-le, Ignore-le, Ignore-le, Ignore-le,…

« Alors comme ça, t'as un petit ami ? »

…Comment le savait-il ?

« J'avoue être surpris, tu n'es pas une personne de spécialement polie et tu es atteint de schizophrénie. »

…Et toi ? Tu te prends pour qui, pour le Messie ? Et comment le savait-il ? Pour notre conversation d'hier ?

Je dus lui lancer un regard surpris car il se moqua de moi, _encore une fois._

« C'est Cloud qui en a parlé à Zack, mais comparé à nous, la surprise de ton frère n'était qu'une pacotille. »

…

« Sinon, comment s'appelle-t-il ? J'aimerais faire un hommage sur sa future pierre tombale car tu es plutôt du genre instable, non ? »

Je me levai brusquement et le laissa sur le banc, j'avais envie de vomir, rien que de songer au fait qu'effectivement, Terra était mort, comme les autres, que j'étais de nouveau en vie, sans rien savoir du sort qu'ils avaient subi, c'était comme s'ils étaient morts de toute façon. Je croisai ma mère dans un couloir et ma tête due l'alarmer car je vis une lueur inquiète apparaître dans son regard.

« Roxas ? Ca va ? »

J'eus la désagréable sensation de déjà vu. Et je répondis à sa question par une autre.

« Pour combien de temps on reste ici ? »

Elle fut surprise de ma question, mais je vis bien qu'elle était heureuse que je lui parle à nouveau, même si ce n'était pas comme avant.

« On part ce soir. »

Ouf, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais parvenir à ignorer l'autre…mufle…

Je retrouvai Cloud en train de rire avec Zack, je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il sente mon regard empli de reproche sur lui. J'aperçus Sora me dévisageai, mal à l'aise depuis mon aveu d'hier soir. Je fis signe à mon jumeau de s'approcher.

« Roxas, tu m'en veux pour hier ? Tu sais j'suis désolé, j'savais pas que Terra était, enfin, … »

Je lui souris, doucement afin qu'il cesse son babillage.

« Tu ne l'as pas dit à Cloud n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me regarda, choqué.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Je le regardai, soulagé. Je lui fis un nouveau sourire, puis il partit aider mon père qui l'avait appelé.

J'interpellai Cloud.

« Cloud, je peux te parler ? »

Il avait senti depuis tout à l'heure que je voulais une discussion, il abandonna Zack qui m'adressa un sourire timide. Je lui répondis, malgré moi. C'était automatique en ce moment, je souriais à tout le monde, donc tout aller bien. Cloud s'approcha.

« Cloud, pourquoi as-tu parlé de mon soi-dis…de Terra à _tes_ amis ? »

Surpris, il me dévisagea une nouvelle fois, me donnant l'impression de passer sous un rayon X.

« Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas à mal. Ca m'avait surpris cette nouvelle.»

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit, lui qui souriait si rarement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de marmonner un « Pas autant que moi »qu'il n'entendit pas, par chance.

Je vis Axel et le regarda avec toute l'animosité dont j'étais capable, Sora, qui était revenu, surpris mon regard.

« Roxas ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, comme un rapace de sa proie.

« Tu n'aimes pas Axel ? »

Et c'est avec plaisir que je lui répondis.

« _Je le déteste_. »

Mon aveu fit apparaître la curiosité dans son regard. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié qu'Axel, se moque d'une certaine manière, de Terra, et en plus, sur sa mort. J'avais vraiment eu mal, et j'en parlai à Sora. C'était le problème avec Sora. Depuis tout petit, il avait cette faculté de pousser les gens à se confier à lui, je ne délogeai pas à la règle, loin de là. Et l'air sérieux qu'il prit en m'écoutant me fit vraiment comprendre que mon comportement malhonnête avec lui était absolument ignoble. Il avait compatis pour moi ce Terra qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont je lui avais assuré la mort incertaine. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Et il partageait avec moi deux « secrets », le dessin et l'escrime, et encore, les dessins, y'en a qui sont au courant à cause de l'autre gus.

J'allai faire un tour dehors, laissant Sora derrière moi car il avait quelque chose à faire. En pleine campagne, cet endroit avait du charme, tout était vert, les champs, les arbres, ma couleur préférée.

Je restai ainsi, un long moment avant de me décider à rentrer. Je vis Zack et mon frère aîné penchaient sur des livres. J'allai rejoindre Sora sur le canapé, il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ce fut la première fois que je le voyais avec un tel sourire, froid. Je le dévisageai, surpris.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'Axel se soit autant moqué de toi. En plus sur Terra alors qu'il… »

Je lui lançai mon pied dans son tibia. Il retient tant bien que mal un cri de douleur. Il avait parlé un peu trop fort à mon goût, il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« …donc je lui ais dit. »

…

Quoi ?

Dis quoi ?

«- Dis quoi ?

- Ben que le garçon que t'aimais est mort. Comme ça, il arrêtera d'être aussi cruel avec toi, au fond, il est super génial, même s'il aime bien taquiner.»

…

C'était en chuchotant et l'air le plus naturel du monde qu'il m'annonçait cette nouvelle. Et c'était des taquineries qu'il me faisait ?

…

Il avait pensé bien faire, hein ? Raconter _ça _à une personne que je détestais…

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir…

En étant honnête avec moi-même, il fallait bien avouer que j'étais intrigué par la façon dont il l'avait pris. Après tout, il avait parlé de lui faire un hommage, sur sa pierre tombale, en plus.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi avec Sora, dehors. Je dessinai un des Mondes tandis que mon frère eut la présence d'esprit de bouger dans tout les sens. Mais qui n'empêche que je pus terminer mon dessin, ne me laissant plus qu'à le mettre sur une toile.

L'heure de délivrance sonna, et sans le vouloir, je fus témoin avec Sora du baiser d'adieu qu'accorda Cloud à Zack, qui dut limite le menacer de le garder ici s'il n'avait pas son « bisou d'au revoir »…

A mes côtés, j'entendis Sora murmurait que ce baiser était très romantique…

…

Chacun sa façon de voir les choses, personnellement, je trouvai ce baiser forcé, moi, c'étais pas _romantique_.

J'abandonnai mon frère avec pour seule compagnie, sa vision de la romance, fallait que j'ais une petite discussion avec Riku, et me dirigeai vers la voiture lorsque je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule, je sursautai vivement, surpris et me retournai. Axel me fit signe de le suivre.

…J'avais tout sauf envie de me retrouver seul avec lui. Voyant ma réticence, il retourna sur ses pas et m'empoigna le bras avec force. Mais c'est qu'il insisté en plus !

« Ecoute Light, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas…. »

Mais c'est qu'il y croyait…. Ouais ben c'était avant qu'il fallait réfléchir à tes mots mon grand, maintenant c'est trop tard.

« Pourquoi gaspiller ta salive ?»

Ma réponse était froide, il eut l'air surpris. C'était étrange de le voir avec une autre expression que l'air mauvais, sournois, narquois. Un peu comme des masques, il devait être doué pour les jeux de rôle, et un bon manipulateur par la même occasion…Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir.

Je tournai les talons, et il ne tenta pas de me rattraper. J'étais le dernier à rentrer dans la voiture et devant la question muette de mes frères quant à Axel, je secouai négativement la tête, _il ne s'était rien passé, rien du tout._

J'avais copieusement engueulé mon frère, pourquoi avait-il été aussi indiscret ? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était l'explication _la plus _plausible que j'avais pu lui donner sur Terra.

Puis mes parents durent partir, seuls, tous des deux, en amoureux. Nous laissant avec Cloud, qui avait le droit d'inviter son petit-ami et ses amis.

Et grâce à Sora, j'avais finis par comprendre, mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, que Cloud, s'il le pouvait, n'inviterait jamais Zack à la maison. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Je n'avais toujours pas eu _les visions_, avais-ce été seulement passager ? Où le pire restait à venir ? Je voulais croire à la première option, mais je préférai rester sur mes gardes, on n'était jamais trop prudent…

On était très bien tous les trois, dans le salon, j'étais un peu à l'écart, mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'en vouloir, hein ? Quand on sonna à la porte, je vis avec stupeur Cloud se crisper. Je lançai un regard à Sora, qui, solidaire, donna une petite tape sur son épaule, puis il partit ouvrir.

J'entendis la voix de Zack, tandis que Cloud affichait une expression absolument indéchiffrable. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, Il ne le supportait plus ? Ou c'était….autre chose ?

S'armant de courage sous mon regard plus qu'intrigué, Cloud se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il attrapa le bras de Zack avec une autorité qui nous laissa, Sora et moi, surpris, depuis quand prenait-il les devant avec Zack, celui-ci était totalement imprévisible ?

Sora et moi étions seuls dans le salon, manqué plus qu'il invite Riku, tiens !

« Tu n'invites pas Riku, toi ? »

Il me lança un regard surpris, puis l'espièglerie réapparut…

« Non, il est partit en vacances, et puis tu sais… »

Il se rapprocha de moi, sur le ton de la confidence. Je commençai vraiment à m'alarmer de sa liaison avec Riku, car je n'aimais vraiment ce sourire presque…pervers…

Oui…pervers…

« …Cloud, il a pas invité Zack, en réalité il évite depuis que Zack lui a demandé … »

Son air gêné me parut hautement suspecte.

« Ne dis rien, ça va, j'ai compris… »

Il me regarda en souriant malicieusement.

« T'as vraiment compris ce que je voulais dire ? »

Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien.

« Oui j'ai compris et je peux même te faire un dessin. »

Il éclata de rire…Fallait que je surveille sa relation avec son petit-ami, lui qui était si innocent auparavant…

Je décidai de continuer mes dessins tandis que Sora regardait la télévision, il fallait le voir s'exciter pour un rien devant l'action minable des « héros ».

Le bruit de la télé ne me dérangeait pas. A vrai dire, je n'osais pas rester dans ma chambre en sachant Que Cloud et Zack était dans la même pièce, juste à côté…

Hum ! Concentre-toi sur tes dessins Roxas ! Pas sur ce que fait ton frère avec son petit-ami…

Le temps passait, Sora bavait littéralement devant le jeu de pieds et de mains d'un acteur, j'avais déjà mis sur toile deux des Mondes, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que ça sèche.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, laissant les toiles en bas, pour prendre de nouvelles feuilles. De toutes façons, je n'allais pas tarder de les reprendre, on ne sait jamais avec Sora… Le temps que je les trouve, j'entendis Cloud et Zack descendre. Tiens, pensai-je, ils se décident enfin ?

Je descendis finalement, m'attendant à les trouver devant la télévision.

Et bien non, ils étaient tous les deux penché sur mes toiles…J'aurais mieux fait de les emmener au final…

Lorsque je m'approchai pour les reprendre, Sora m'interrompit avec un grand sourire.

« Attends, laisse nous voir ! »

Je le regardai, horrifié. C'était mes toiles, si je voulais pas qu'ils regardent, j'en avais le droit !

Je sentis le regard appuyé de Cloud sur moi, je n'y fis pas attention, trop occuper à fulminer contre Zack qui en avait pris une alors que la peinture n'était pas sèche. Il l'a reposa, penaud.

« Tu dessines super bien ! Mais c'est bizarre comme pays… »

Je grognai en réponse, c'était pas des pays, c'était des Mondes. Lorsque je vis Sora ouvrir la bouche, je crus naïvement qu'il allait me sortir de cette situation énervante. Mal m'en pris car cet idiot, heureux que tout redevienne en quelque sorte comme avant, crut qu'il était bon qu'ils sachent qu'il n'y avait pas que des contrées bizarres parmi mes « œuvres ».

« Roxas n'a pas dessiné que ça, y'a aussi des personnes ! Et leurs épées sont trop classes ! T'as beaucoup d'imagination Roxas ! »

Je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Les portraits se trouvaient actuellement sur mon lit car j'avais mis à exécution mon projet de faire les armures…

Je tentai de reprendre les toiles lorsque Zack, dans un élan d'intelligence pure, trouva très drôle de les prendre et de les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. Il devait faire une bonne trentaine de centimètres de plus que moi. C'était mort.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Cloud alla voir. Tandis que je me ridiculisais à récupérer mes toiles, je vis Sora arborait une mine hostile, me rappelant Vanitas…

Cloud était suivi d'Axel, et je compris immédiatement l'enjouement de mon jumeau. Il appréciait Axel, certes, mais n'avait pas apprécié que celui-ci me rappelle _**mon soi-disant défunt petit-ami.**_

Je lançais un regard furieux à Cloud. C'était son petit-ami, non ? Donc sa faute s'il était ingérable et se comportait comme un enfant de 10 ans, alors qu'il en avait 18 tout de même…

Enervé, je lui lançais mon coude dans l'estomac, il se baissa et je pus, enfin, récupérer mes toiles.

Sora proposa, pour calmer les tensions qu'il avait aggravées, de regarder un film. Cloud accepta et força Zack à s'assoir à ses côtés, pour l'avoir à l'œil. Je sentais le regard d'Axel sur moi, mais l'ignorai, j'étais devenu très fort à ce jeu.

Pendant qu'il s'installait tous devant la télévision, je montai dans ma chambre et m'empressai de ranger tous ce qui trainait sur mon lit, ranger, c'était vite dit, cacher était le mot exacte.

Bien m'en prit car on frappa à ma porte de chambre, m'attendant à voir un Sora larmoyant pour que je vienne en bas, j'eus la surprise de voir Axel.

Je le dévisageai, suspicieusement. Pourquoi venait-il ici alors que le film était beaucoup plus attractif ?

« Ecoute Roxas… »

Première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom.

« Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour…Je ne savais vraiment pas… »

C'avait beau être un enfoiré de première, j'avais vraiment pitié de lui, il se rabaissait à s'excuser pour une gaffe de Sora au cours d'un dîner.

Bizarrement, ce n'était que maintenant que je prenais pleinement conscience que c'était Sora la cause de tous mes problèmes. Il m'avait forcé d'aller à la plage, enfin Riku l'avait aidé, il avait certifié les soupçons de ma mère et maintenant, faisait croire que, sous prétexte que j'ai mis de l'émotion dans mes dessins, j'avais mis en peinture le portrait de mon petit-ami mort, mais remodeler de façon à ce que ce ne soit pas douloureux.

Devrais-je haïr mon frère jumeau ?

Et j'en avais marre de ses excuses, surtout qu'il y était pour rien, ce crétin de rouquin !

Excédé, je l'interrompis.

« Arrête de t'excuser ! C'est inutile! »

…

C'était bête, mais je lui en voulais de m'avoir traité d'allumé à notre première rencontre. C'était lui le malpolie.

Je voulus lui fermer la porte sur le nez mais il m'en empêcha et entra. Surtout te gênes pas ! Fais comme chez toi !

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus méprisant, et je n'aimais pas du tout son sourire sournois. C'était quoi son problème ?

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Ma question, peu sympathique, adoucit pourtant son sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

« Au fait, tu as d'autres dessins ? »

…

En quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser ?

« Pour me dire quoi ? Qu'ils sont la preuve de ma folie ? »

Ma remarque, narquoise, le fit sourire d'un air suffisant. Je le toisais et sa réponse me déconcerta.

« Faut pas être très net pour imaginer des épées de ce style, mais l'imagination peut-être liée à la folie, tu ne crois pas ? »

…

C'est moi ou il me faisait croire qu'il en avait dans la boite crânienne ?

Devant mon manque de réaction, je le vis sourire et s'installer, sans gêne, sur mon lit. Ce type était …déstabilisant…il n'agissait pas comme il le devait chez ses hôtes. Et encore ! Je l'avais pas autorisé à venir dans ma chambre ! Il s'installa confortablement sur mon lit, assis en s'appuyant sur ses bras dans une pose nonchalante.

« - Ca te dérange pas que je reste ici ?

- Si, ça me dérange ! »

On s'observa ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Il finit par sourire.

« - Finalement, t'es pas si violent que ça.

- Normal, je sais me contrôler moi ! »

Cette remarque le fit éclater de rire.

« Bah…Je trouvais ça drôle de te dire que tu étais fou, fallait voir le regard que tu me lançais ! »

Drôle ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas fou comme tu dis, je peux l'être sans pour autant être violent. »

Son regard me scruta, je trouvais la couleur de ses yeux fascinantes, le vert était ma couleur préférée, non ? C'était normal après tout.

« Tant que tu ne te jette pas sur moi parce que tu as cru voir une horrible bestiole, ça me va. »

Y'a pas de doute, t'es une horrible bestiole, mais moi, quand mon esprit me joue des tours, c'est plus pour se montrer hostile envers moi.

« Tu sais, je voulais vraiment m'excuser, de mon comportement et de ma remarque…peu sympathique sur ton petit-ami. »

C'était bizarre qu'il tienne à s'excuser pour son comportement aussi, Sora lui-avait-il dit quelque chose ?

_Reste méfiant Roxas, c'est le seul moyen de démêler le vrai du faux._

« Tu n'étais pas le seul à agir ainsi avec moi. »

Je lui faisais comprendre que son message était bien passé, mais que je n'acceptais pas pour autant ses excuses.

«- L'avantage avec moi, c'est que je me suis excusé.

- En effet, mais t'es pas sincère.

- Pourquoi es-tu si méfiant ?

- J't'en pose des questions ? »

Qu'il était énervant ! Et je ne pouvais pas m'assoir sur mon lit en plus ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes dessins, mais il fallait bien que je termine ce projet. Je m'installai donc sur mon bureau et entamai un autre Monde. Il resta le reste de l'après-midi, comme ça, assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés. En dehors de ses insultes, il était…sympa…

Mais j'étais sûr que ce n'était qu'une façade pour mieux se moquer de moi.

Le moment où il se mit à bouger, ce fut pour regarder sa montre et se pencher sur moi pour voir ce que je faisais. Avant de se relever, il m'attrapa le menton et me força à croiser son regard.

Surpris, je le laissais faire, sans comprendre.

« Le vert est ta couleur préférée, non ? »

Son ton malicieux me rappelait désagréablement Sora. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'aimais cette couleur ?

« Ce dessin le montre. »

Je levai la tête et regarda la peinture que j'avais faite du bijou qu'Aqua m'avais donné. Etait-ce si évident ?

Il s'approcha de la porte et se retourna au dernier moment.

« Je te trouve toujours aussi fou tu sais. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

« Tu es bizarre mais au final, je t'aime bien. »

…

Comment devais-je prendre cette nouvelle ? Je trouvais ça inquiétant, qu'au final, il m'apprécie alors qu'il était près de me démolir la figure juste parce que je ne m'étais pas excuser après lui être rentré dedans.

« Tu oses me dire que je suis bizarre ! C'est pas moi qui suis resté planté assis sur un lit tout un après-midi ! »

C'était puérile, mais de nous deux, je le trouvais limite anormale.

« Je n'ais pas fait que de m'assoir, je t'ais observé dessiner et c'était très intéressant car tu donnes l'impression de fouiller dans ta mémoire pour restituer des souvenirs. »

…

Il était trop observateur, et je n'aimais pas ça.

Semblant changer d'avis, il se réinstalla sur mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait à la fin ?

« Tu ne veux toujours pas montré tes dessins ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, l'ignorant volontairement. Il eut un rire puis se leva.

« Je reviendrais demain, pour voir si tu as changé d'avais. »

Il porta deux doigts à son front et sortit.

J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais réussis à tenir dans une pièce seul à seul avec lui. De plus, les visions n'étaient toujours pas revenues.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous êtes déçu, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite, pour que je me fasse pardonner ^^ Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Que de gentils commentaires ^^ ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**J'espère vous satisfaire avec ce chapitre ! **

Le prix de la renaissance

Chapitre 5

Tout aller bien, tout aller bien, tout aller bien, tout aller bien, …

Non, c'était faux, rien aller.

En me réveillant, je rougis au souvenir du visage si proche d'Axel, il avait de si beaux yeux, s'ils n'avaient pas été vert, je l'aurais carrément eu en horreur…

Si ça se trouve…

Et dire qu'il venait aujourd'hui…Le désespoir montait en moi comme une flèche. Franchement, ce type était pas net ! Et pourtant, j'avais hâte de le revoir.

Je l'avais vu sur un angle différent, et comme avait dit Sora, c'est vrai qu'il _pouvait être_ sympa. Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais, c'est pas bon Roxas, tu dois te méfier, ce type est un manipulateur donc dangereux.

Ouais, mais moi aussi je suis peut-être dangereux…Je me levai et regardai l'heure.

Oh punaise, 5 heure du mat', j'étais mal parti pour me rendormir, surtout avec le souvenir de l'éclat des yeux d'Axel. Comme des émeraudes, et j'aimais les joyaux pour leur éclat qui les rendaient, simples cailloux, vivants.

Je n'avais pas envie de dessiner aussi tôt, j'eus instinctivement l'envie de mieux cacher mes œuvres, ce que je m'empressai de faire et une fois ma tâche terminée, je me couchai quand même pour attendre le matin.

A penser à Vanitas.

Tiens, pourquoi lui ? Bah, je suppose parce que je le faisais rarement, c'était sans doute pour ça…

_Pffft_

Manquer plus que ça, t'es toujours là, toi ?

_Je te préviens. __**Il**__ arrive._

Quoi ? Qui ça, il ?

…

Bon, c'est comme tu veux je suppose, répond-moi pas si ça te chante. J'étais surtout bien trop perturbé par la future visite d'Axel pour me préoccuper de ça.

Je revis le visage bienveillant de Terra, tout ça à cause de Sora…Avoir un frère jumeau a des avantages et des inconvénients. Devinez lesquels !

Je ne cessai de me retourner, si bien que je finis par avoir chaud et que je dus littéralement enlever mes couvertures et draps pour pouvoir me mouvoir plus facilement. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au matin, soi-disant jusqu'à 9 h.

Et ouais ! Rester presque 5 h au lit, éveillé, à combattre ses démons intérieurs. Ce que j'ai pu m'emmerder !

Surtout que Sora était tout excité, il avait eu des nouvelles de Riku, revenu de vacances, qu'il s'était empressé d'inviter. Comme ça, je pourrais surveiller leur relation. Je voulais le bonheur de mon frère, mais fallait bien avouer que Sora…n'était plus le même.

Surtout qu'on était tous à table, enfin, Cloud, Sora et moi, quand mon jumeau nous appris le débarquement prochain de son petit-ami. Et effectivement, Cloud et moi nous sommes regardés durant un instant, car le téléphone fixe n'avait pas sonné une seule fois. Allez savoir ce qu'ils se disent par portable…

Quand Riku sonna, ça ne pouvait être que lui vu le radar que mon frère semblait disposer à sa personne, Sora se précipita et l'emmena dans sa chambre…

…oui, dans SA chambre, puis ce fut le tour de Zack et d'Axel de venir, Cloud ne l'a pas emmené dans sa chambre bien sûr, il l'a de force installer sur la table de la cuisine pour le faire réviser un oral de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

Qui aurait cru que le calme et si posé Cloud puisse être aussi autoritaire…

Et l'autre qui me regarde avec un rictus moqueur.

« Quoi ? »

Ma question peu aimable semble ne rien signifiait pour lui, il affiche toujours cet horripilant sourire.

« Alors ?Tu me les montre ? »

Sans lui accorder un regard, lui montrant que je n'avais pas entendu sa question, je me tournai vers Cloud.

« Cloud, et lui ? Tu ne le fais pas réviser ? »

Sur le coup, je ne compris vraiment pas pourquoi Cloud rougissait, surtout que l'autre olibrius éclatait de rire.

« J'en ai pas besoin des révisions de ton frère, je suis un véritable génie ! »

…

A contrecœur, je montai dans ma chambre, me demandant tout de même ce que pouvait faire Sora. Forcément quand on est seul avec son petit ami dans une chambre…hum, quand je fermai la porte, je pus constater avec horreur qu'Axel était entré en même temps que moi **ET QU'IL FOUILLAIT DANS MES AFFAIRES.**

Instinct, heureusement que tu es là.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et le laissais fouiner. JAMAIS il ne pourra les trouver, ils étaient que trop bien cacher, il ne me manquait plus qu'à ne pas me trahir et tout serait absolument parfait.

C'était assez plaisant de le voir chercher des peintures. Mais je ne le perdais pas de vue, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes. Je prenais plaisir à le voir s'éreinter pour mes peintures, cela ne leur donner que plus de valeur. Avec sa grande taille, il était forcé de se courber, de se redresser, bref, il allait avoir un sacré mal de dos**. ET J'AIMAIS CETTE IDEE.**

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, il cessa ses recherches, se redressa et se tourna vers moi. Surtout que j'étais dans mon coin à rire en silence.

« Maintenant que tu as vu qu'ils n'étaient pas ici, tu peux partir. »

Ce jeu de cache-cache était dangereusement plaisant. Qui gagnerait au final ?

« Tu les a donc caché autre part hmm… »

Il passa sa main droite dans sa crinière rouge en me regardant d'un air calculateur. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous fassions autre chose ? »

…

Je le regardai d'un air vide…et un sourire pervers, oui, pervers, apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de les avoir déplacé, donc, comme tu m'a bien emmerdé, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que Riku et Zack partent et ça risque de prendre un petit moment »

…

« Très bien, comme tu voudras, mais je ne compte pas rester dans ma chambre à attendre ton bon vouloir. »

Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte mais il m'en empêcha.

« Tu as l'intention de descendre ? »

Question stupide, mais à son effigie.

« - A ton avis ?

- Mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ? »

Qu'avait-il encore dans la tête ? Je trouvais ça vraiment suspect de m'empêcher d'aller en bas, il n'y avait personne, à part Cloud et Zack qui révisaient, sans plus.

Son sourire se fit incrédule.

« Nan…tu croyais quand même pas que Cloud et Zack allaient réviser tout de même ? »

Son ton vraiment incrédule me fit soudain comprendre le rougissement de Cloud.

…

En comprenant enfin, je rougis, j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Sincèrement. Et Axel, percevant mon rougissement et mon air mortifié, éclata de rire. Il se foutait de moi ! Et je me détestais encore plus pour ma crédulité. Et en plus, Sora était avec Riku…

Axel s'écroula par terre. Il riait toujours aux éclats et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper.

« Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle ! »

Son rire redoubla, et je me sentais vraiment seul sur le moment.

« Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui t'imagine des trucs, sale pervers ! »

Il s'assit, essuya ses yeux et me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons, t'as bien fait des choses avec Terra, non ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Tout tournait autour de Terra maintenant, à cause de Sora ! Plus qu'énervé de passer pour un naïf à ses yeux, irrité d'être traité comme une personne qui ne connaissait rien, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui balancer la vérité au visage.

« Mais c'est Sora qui a inventé cette histoire ! Je suis jamais sorti avec lui, il n'est…qu'un personnage de mon imagination. »

Avoir mis Terra dans le rang de personnage me fit mal. Vraiment mal, mais au moins, cet idiot avait fini de rire et me regarder sérieusement.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

… Pourquoi disait-il ça ?

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatoire.

« S'il n'était qu'un personnage de ton imagination comme tu dis, alors pourquoi as-tu cette expression douloureuse sur ton visage ? »

…

Ca se voyait donc tant que ça ? Je serrais les poings et regardais le sol. Il n'avait pas tort, mes portraits n'étaient des personnages que pour Sora, pour moi, c'était plus, mes amis disparus…

Je sentis une main passait dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Axel s'était levé.

« Je vais pas te forcer à parler, t'inquiète. »

Il était trop observateur, je le haïssais pour ça.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sora ? »

En réponse, j'émis un grognement, me rappelant le dîner désagréable. Ce n'est sûrement pas à lui que j'allais dire que je faisais de l'escrime. Je le vis faire un sourire carnassier.

« - Si tu me le dis pas…

- C'est une menace ? »

Il rit en réponse, me prit par la taille et m'allongea sur le lit. Tout ça d'une manière très rapide afin que je ne puisse pas réagir. Réussis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Fallait avouer que c'était pas très net ses gestes. Et je n'aimais pas son sourire malicieux et moqueur.

« On va voir si tu refuse toujours après. »

Il se mit à me chatouiller. Bien sûr, j'éclatai de rire et me mis à me tortiller comme un vers de terre pour échapper à ses mains.

Peu de temps après, moi essoufflé et lui un sourire victorieux, il cessa et me regarda.

« Alors ? Tu veux que je continue ? Et je te préviens, j'irais demander à Sora si c'est la vérité.»

L'idée de revivre une torture pareille me déplaisait énormément, je déglutis et avoua à moitié.

« Mes parents …nous avez demandé …ce qu'on avait fait la journée …et Sora leur a dit que j'étais avec mon petit-ami …après avoir vu un des portraits. »

J'avais vraiment du mal à reprendre ma respiration et à parler correctement. Occupé à reprendre mon souffle, je ne protestai pas quand il s'allongea à côté de moi.

« Et tu faisais quoi durant cette journée ? »

J'eus la malheur de tourner la tête de sn côté, il était allongé de façon à me regarder, avec un bras soutenant sa tête, ces yeux verts attentifs.

« T'étais pas censé posé ce genre de question…j'ai dit la vérité alors t'es censé respecter tes mots. »

Il pouffa.

« T'as quelque chose à cacher Roxy ? »

Roxy ? Personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça depuis la maternelle. Je lui lançais un regard dégoûté face à ce surnom ignoblement mièvre.

« - J'ai rien à cacher.

- Mais à tes parents, oui. Sora est au courant ?

- Pourquoi ? T'as l'intention de le faire parler ? »

Je n'aimais pas cette idée, mon frère était capable de révéler n'importe quoi sans même sans rendre compte. Axel eut un rire léger.

« Non, et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas avec Riku à côté. Alors ? »

Je restai donc muet à sa question et un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien, on va jouer à un jeu, si je devine où tu as passé ta journée, j'ai le droit de te demander n'importe quoi, aussi bien dans l'immédiat que plus tard. »

La lueur de défi dans ces yeux me fascina, et ce petit jeu me plaisait bien, ne concernant pas mes dessins, du moins, dans l'immédiat, j'acquiesçai d'un sourire.

Ses yeux pétillèrent et je me mis sur le côté afin d'être en face de lui. Je sentais son regard sur moi, je fermai les yeux afin qu'il ne puisse rien y voir, il était trop observateur. Et manipulateur avec ça !

On resta ainsi, moi à attendre, lui à chercher. Puis je sentis son sourire et ouvrit les yeux. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Alors… »

Son murmure m'était audible, me faisant redouter sa question.

Respire Roxas.

« Est-ce…lié au sport ? »

…

Ne rien laissé paraître. Difficile à penser, ce crétin était proche de la vérité !

« Et tes parents ne sont pas au courant…donc dois-je en conclure que tu as commencé lors de la période T'es-un-cinglé-donc-personne-ne-te-parle ? »

Cinglé dont tu fais parti, abruti !

Ma colère due se lire dans mes yeux car son sourire s'agrandit.

« Touché la corde sensible, hein ? »

Il ricana devant mon air courroucé.

« Alors… »

Il était bien trop proche de la vérité et Sora était incapable de mentir, j'étais mal, vraiment mal.

« Est-ce lié à tes dessins ? »

Euh…d'une certaine façon. Ne laisse rien paraître Roxas.

Un sourire victorieux prit place.

« Tu en revenais lorsque j'ai pris ton dessin avec la drôle d'épée ? »

Il s'en souvenait, lui aussi ? Tu m'étonnes, un sadique pareil…

Mais bon sang, il brûlait trop !

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Roxy, n'oublie pas que tu dois me répondre obligatoirement par le positif si je te demande n'importe quoi. »

J'acquiesçai, c'était notre marché.

« Tu pratiques l'escrime. »

Il était sûr de lui, et avait exposé sa réponse comme une vérité.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il n'y avait aucune preuve chez moi que je pratiquais ce sport. J'avais le droit de savoir.

« Et bien le dessin que Cloud m'a forcé à te rendre. Le bonhomme avait une drôle d'épée, et on a fait de l'escrime en illustration du musée. Et tu étais vraiment doué, donc, je suis sûr et certain que tu pratique ce sport. »

Son sourire suffisant me horripilait et je lui jetais mon oreiller à la figure. I le retire en riant et me regarda.

« Alors ? J'ai raison ? »

A contrecœur, afin que Sora ne raconte pas de sottise, je glissai un « oui » à peine audible.

« Comme notre marché le stipule, tu dois me répondre que par le positif ! »

Son air enchanté ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Je pourrais très bien te demander qui est vraiment ce Terra… »

Je me crispais à son nom, j'avais tout sauf envie d'en parler, cela voudrais dire développer ma condition de réincarné, et il en était hors de question.

« …mais je vois bien que c'est trop dure, alors je te demanderais autre chose, mais plus tard. »

Sa voix s'était radoucie et un doigt vient caresser ma joue.

« Tu sais Rox', je commence vraiment à beaucoup t'aimer, malgré ta folie passive. »

Rox', maintenant ? Etions-nous devenus si intime pour qu'il se permette d'être aussi familier ? Cette confession _absolument amicale_, me tira un sourire et je voulus retirer sa main de ma joue quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur mon frère.

« Roxas ! Fallait que j'te dise… »

Sa voix mourut quand son regard s'arrêta sur nous, allongés sur mon lit, la main d'Axel contre ma joue, ma main sur la sienne.

Sur le choc de cette brutale intrusion, Axel et moi ne bougions pas, Sora prit une teinte pivoine en bredouillant des excuses, puis sortit précipitamment. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme me tira de mon étonnement et je me redressais brutalement, furieux contre moi-même. Fallait vraiment être con pour se laisser prendre par surprise de la sorte, surtout que Sora allait se faire des films.

Je sentis une main m'attraper par le poignet, je me retournais, toisant Axel qui trouvait la situation vraiment amusante.

« Au fait Roxas, comment trouves-tu la relation de ton frère avec Riku ? »

Je perçus facilement le sourire dans sa voix. Mais je répondis tout de même.

« S'ils s'aiment, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, même si je trouve que Sora est beaucoup plus pervers qu'avant. »

Je dis les derniers mots avec rage, mon frère pouvait vraiment être con parfois, et même souvent ! Il fallait vite que je le rattrape avant qu'il n'aille voir Cloud ou Riku, ou pire encore, Zack pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

Trop tard, Cloud me regardait d'un air surpris, Zack d'un air incrédule, Riku d'un air pervers, et Sora complètement choqué. Et Axel, qui souriait d'un air triomphant…

Cherchez l'erreur. Roulant des yeux, je tentai de m'expliquer.

« Sora, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, on ne faisait rien du tout, on…on…on…»

Shit, je ne trouvais pas d'excuse. Et Axel eut la bonne, excellente idée d'intervenir.

« On testait le lit. »

…

Je lui envoyai mon poing, de toutes mes forces évidement, dans le but de lui faire mal, dans l'estomac. Ca t'apprendra à raconter des conneries ! Il se plia en deux, suffocant à moitié. Zack se précipita pour aider son ami, qui me regardait d'un air des plus moqueurs.

« N'importe quoi ! On ne faisait que de discuter alors cessez de vous faire des films ! »

On discutait…mais oui on va te croire Roxas. Plus convaincant, tu meurs !

Zack me donna des envies de meurtre…

« Allons Roxas, soit pas si timide ! T'es chez toi alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! »

…Tout en envoyant un clin d'œil à Cloud qui devient cramoisi. Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose…

Mais le pire, ce fut l'intervention d'Axel, similaire à Zack. Il avait, hélas, reprit son souffle, avec ce qu'il disait, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il s'étouffe.

« Et puis s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Roxy et moi, ce serait comme si j'avais abusé d'un enfant. »

Là, ce fut à mon tour de rougir. De honte à ma remarque antécédente pleine de naïveté quand il m'avait empêché de descendre. L'association des deus démons maléfiques aux phrases ambiguë fut de trop, Cloud jeta Zack dehors, plus rouge que jamais, Axel le suivit en riant, ayant l'air de trouver la situation très comique. J'eus droit, de la part d'Axel, à un sourire narquois en guise d'au revoir.

Une promesse de retrouvaille qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Riku remonta avec Sora, je restai dans le salon en compagnie d'un Cloud exaspéré à un point inimaginable. Rencontrant mon regard, il me fit un petit sourire, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre Axel et moi. Ce sourire était surtout pour s'excuser de m'avoir forcé à côtoyer des crétins pareils. Je retournai dans ma chambre, retrouvant l'oreiller à sa place. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, et enfouie ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait l'odeur d'Axel.

J'appris plus tard qu'Hayner et les autres voulaient qu'on renoue. Bien évidement, c'est Sora qui m'a fait passer le message. J'avais franchement été déçu de leur réaction, tout comme celle de ma famille, mais j'avais presque entièrement pardonné à mes frères, complicité retrouvée pratiquement grâce aux autres abrutis, et c'était tentant d'aller retrouver mes anciens amis. Mais c'était trop facile, et je commençais vraiment à aimer cette solitude dans la cour. Etre entouré et être seul, j'aimais ça, car on était pas dérangé. Mes parents rentraient dans une semaine et on avait intérêt à ce tenir à carreau car s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à Sora et à moi, c'était Cloud qui prenait tout.

Me plongeant totalement dedans, je finis enfin tous mes dessins et peintures, j'étais fière de moi et ne cessais de les contemplait, me remplissant des souvenirs qui affluaient rien qu'en les regardant. Exactement comme les photos. C'était sans doute pour ça que je voulais rester seul, pour pouvoir me plonger dans cette autre vie ô combien trop courte. Les seuls moments où je sortais de ma chambre, c'était pour manger, et montrer à Cloud que j'étais vivant et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour réussir à convaincre Sora qu'il n'avait rien eu entre moi et Axel, et mon frère désiré tant se faire pardonner, me faisant penser qu'il était donc facilement manipulable, qu'il jugea important de me dire qu'Axel et Zack était bannis de la maison, condamnés à attendre le bon vouloir de Cloud. Et mon frère pouvait vraiment être têtu, avec lui, quand c'était non, c'était non.

Ces derniers temps, la question de l'agenda me revenait sans cesse, avais-je vraiment imaginé le message ? A vrai dire, ce que je trouvais bien plus inquiétant, c'était ma préférence à me satisfaire de mon autre vie, je reniais ma vie actuelle pour celle où j'avais été un élu de la Keyblade.

J'avais peur, et si finalement, j'étais toujours dans ce coma causé par la perte de mon cœur ? Si j'avais rêvé de tout ça ? Finalement, rester dans mon coin à rêvasser m'était plutôt nocif.

Plus je me complaisais dans cette vie d'avant, plus je m'éloigner de la réalité. Je finis même par douter de tous ce qui m'entourait, j'avais déjà commencé avant, mais là, c'était de pire en pire. Et je ne voulais pas sortir, même si l'air me ferait le plus grand bien. Quand Cloud et Sora me parlaient, je les ignorais, croyant que c'était mon imagination. Mon état mental se dégradait, et Sora vient jusqu'à me harceler pour me convaincre que, si j'acceptais mes sentiments pour Axel, j'irais mieux.

Je détestais Axel, bon on s'était presque bien entendu l'autre jour, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde en permanence. Notre soi-disant bonne entente avait été fondée sur un jeu en plus, donc rien de bien sérieux. Et je le détestais encore plus pour avoir deviné aussi facilement que je faisais de l'escrime.

Et d'avoir accepté le marché, ça, c'était le pire. Et il était hors de question d'en parler à Sora, qui se faisait des films un peu trop facilement à mon goût.

Pour qu'il cesse de me harceler, je le menaçais de me plonger encore plus dans le dessin afin d ne plus le voir. Puérile, certes, mais efficace à un point qu'il alla pleurnicher auprès de Cloud qui me donna raison. Quand j'disais qu'on avait le même caractère ! On ne supporte pas être dérangé ! Surtout par cette pile électrique de Sora.

Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'on ne voyait plus Zack et Axel. J'étais soulagé, au moins, ce manipulateur ne pourra plus me torturer, quant à Cloud, il avait l'air encore plus soulagé que moi. Et je le comprenais parfaitement, Zack pouvait vraiment être exaspérant dés fois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Sora n'osait plus inviter Riku dans une telle ambiance et décida d'aller voir son amoureux chez lui. Evidemment, Cloud obligea mon frère a emmené son portable, même si l'argenté habitait dans les environs. D'ailleurs, Riku et moi ne nous parlions plus. Il semblait voir en moi un rival qui pourrait à tout moment li ravir son grand-amour. A croire que, quand ils étaient ensemble, Sora ne parlait que de moi.

Contrairement à mon jumeau, je n'avais pas de portable. Je n'aimais pas ces petites machines et avait littéralement refusé quand on n'en avait proposé un en même temps que Sora. Celui-ci m'avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours. Il voulait m'envoyer des messages, afin qu'on soit toujours ensemble d'une certaine manière, même en cours. Déjà que je devais le supportais à la maison…

Pendant une absence de Sora, Cloud et moi avons reçu la visite surprise d'une vieille amie de mes parents. Nous la détestons pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a, un jour, demandé pourquoi nous étions les seuls blonds dans la famille. Et ma mère non plus n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque. Quant à Sora, lui, ces cheveux entraient dans la norme de la famille, il était normal lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait cette lointaine trisaïeule, c'était à cause d'elle que nos cheveux étaient blonds, enfin, dans le cas de Cloud, mais l'excuse était valable pour moi aussi à leurs yeux. Moi, c'était à Ventus que je ressemblais.

Donc, quand elle sonna, je viens naturellement ouvrir la porte et fit la grimace en la voyant. Ca l'a refroidi d'un coup. Maman ne l'avait plus jamais accueilli de la même manière après ses sous-entendus que Cloud et moi pouvions être le fruit d'un adultère, car après tout, Sora et moi étions de faux jumeaux, c'était fort possible. On était trois dans la famille à ne pas l'aimer, et on était deux à le lui montrer clairement. C'était notre jeu à Cloud et moi, celui qui était le plus détestable avec cette commère.

Et sur ce coup, je remportai la partie haut la main. Mise à cran par ma psychose, je lui parlai assez sèchement et lui fermai la porte au nez. Cloud rigola. Notre comportement était impoli, oui, on était odieux, oui, mais on s'amusait bien. Et on allait se faire enguirlander, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

C'est pour ça qu'on a toujours était proche Cloud et moi, malgré notre différence d'âge et mon jumeau. Lors des réunions de famille, on faisait « tâches » avec nos cheveux. Nos cousins nous regardaient un peu de travers alors que Sora était accueilli à bras ouvert. Cloud et moi finissions toujours par rester dans notre coin à jouer ensemble. On ne s'ennuyait jamais. On avait le même caractère, on ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais on se comprenait.

D'ailleurs, j'étais là, la première fois que Cloud et Zack se sont rencontrés. On revenait de l'école tous les deux car Sora n'y avait pas été étant malade, et ce crétin nous avait littéralement foncé dessus. Il nous avait fait immédiatement pensé à un chiot devant un jouet. Complètement excité, il venait d'emménager en ville et se mit à nous demander nos noms. Ca nous fit un choc, quand même, on était plutôt taciturne et de voir ce brun nous parler avec autant de chaleur, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours était vraiment déstabilisant. Il m'avait tout de suite fait penser à Sora pour le caractère, Cloud dit nos noms et, me prenant par le bras, le contourna. Zack nous regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres.

Et le lendemain, j'assistai bien malgré moi, à une scène qui présageait déjà le couple qu'ils formaient maintenant. A la tête que faisait mon frère à la sortie, j'avais parfaitement compris qu'il était dans la même classe que Zack, et que cette idée lui déplaisait particulièrement. Puis Zack lui courut après et passa sa main dans les épis blond de mon frère. Je vis mon aîné, si peu expressif de ses émotions, devenir rouge tomate. Il me rejoignit dans cet état et je finis par lui demander timidement ce qu'il lui avait dit pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Et j'ai souri à sa réponse. Zack lui avait dit qu'il adorait sa couleur de cheveux. Cela lui avait fait plaisir car après tout, c'était limite un sujet conflictuelle lors des réunions familiales.

Même si Zack était un crétin, il était sympa.

Et cette conclusion prit véritablement forme quand il vient voir Cloud pour s'excuser de son comportement. C'est moi qui ouvris la porte bien sûr, Cloud, en le voyant par la fenêtre, était monté dans sa chambre. Quand je lui dis ça, il me fit vraiment penser à un chiot abandonné. Il m'avoua, sans que je lui demande, que ça le rendait malade que Cloud ne réponde plus à ses messages. Il monta et j'attendis leur réconciliation. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Durant cette attente, je remarquai que ma psychose avait, temporairement, disparu. Il me fallait voir des gens de cette vie réelle pour que j'aille mieux, mais ma vie sociale était assez vide.

J'étais assez mal barré. Il me fallait donc voir le plus de monde possible, alors que je ne connaissais que très peu de gens.

Et si je faisais une sortie en ville ? Je n'avais pas encore commencé mes devoirs et j'avais vraiment besoin de m'y mettre, surtout ce truc d'histoire où la consigne est d'utiliser que des bouquins. Donc il allait bien falloir que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

Je poussai un soupir quand Sora arriva, débraillé, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

C'était vraiment à se demander ce qu'il avait fait avec Riku…

Me voyant assis contre le mur, il s'assit à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxas ? »

Sa question, inutilement inquiète, m'arracha un sourire.

« J'attends de voir si Zack et Cloud se sont réconciliés. »

Un grand sourire pervers apparut sur les lèvres de mon jumeau.

« Oh ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire, il avait une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

Quand ils descendirent, je savais que Cloud s'en voulait d'avoir pardonné si facilement à Zack, ça se voyait. Et le sourire triomphant de Zack me rappelai celui d'Axel.

A mes côtés, Sora fit un grand sourire explicite à Cloud qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. J'adorais cette ambiance empli de perversité. Zack fit un clin d'œil à mon jumeau et prit la main de Cloud pour l'entrainer dehors. Je trouvais ce geste vraiment adorable de sa part. Surtout que Cloud avait l'air si timide à côté. Cloud finit par revenir, cramoisi, Sora se moqua de lui et pour le faire taire, car je trouvais qu'il gâchait ce moment de retrouvaille, je lui envoyai mon coude dans les côtes.

L'instant de silence fut magique, j'aidai Cloud à préparer le dîner, Sora était banni de la cuisine à cause de sa trop grande maladresse. Et j'appris au cours du dîner que mes parents revenaient demain soir. La journée où j'avais justement prévue d'aller à la bibliothèque. On n'habitait pas à côté, en plus, même carrément à l'opposé, mais j'aimais bien marcher.

_N'oublie pas ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour._

Merci de me rappeler les moments désagréables ! Je passerais ma journée à la bibliothèque de toute façon, il faut pondre au prof un bon gros pavé, et donc je serais forcé de rentrer tard le soir, en pleine nuit…J'aimais prendre mon temps pour faire mes devoirs, surtout à la bibliothèque. Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Ma paranoïa revenait au triple galop, et franchement, je sentais que j'allais peut-être regrettais cette journée à la bibliothèque. Mais j'avais pas envie de me faire reprendre par mes parents parce que je n'avais pas ouvert mon agenda. Et après, cette besogne serait terminé, alors…

J'appris mon projet du lendemain à mes frères, je sentis le regard scrutateur de Cloud sur moi, je n'avais pas de portable, et je n'étais donc pas joignable. Cloud accepta ma requête à la condition que Sora me passe son téléphone vu qu'il restait à la maison. J'acceptai à contrecœur, je haïssais ces engins encore plus qu'Axel.

Sora voulut passer la soirée à me montrer comment envoyer des messages, je le renvoyai promener en lui disant que j'appellerai en cas de problème.

Cloud était plus parano' que moi, la preuve, il voulait que je prenne à tout prix le téléphone. Il y a toujours pire que soi.

Et Sora jeta un froid, pour moi en tout cas.

« Eh ! J'ai remarqué qu'y'a toujours cette voiture en face de chez nous. On va peut-être avoir de nouveaux voisins ! »

Une voiture ? Quelle voiture ? Je sentis les cheveux de ma nuque s'hérissaient. Une sueur froide me coula dans le dos.

« Tu sais à quoi ressemble le propriétaire ? »

La question de Cloud me tira de ma frayeur. Si ça se trouve, c'était pas _lui._

« Il est super flippant, il est super grand et bien habillé ! Et il a pas franchement l'air rigolo. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. J'allai voir par la fenêtre et vit la voiture._ Sa _voiture, elle était dans la pénombre, mais je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. Alors ce type était réel ? Il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination ? Sora l'avait vu et mon frère allait très bien niveau mental. Et si je me faisais encore des films ? Que c'était une autre personne ?

Prétextant une envie de vomir, je remontai dans ma chambre, sans terminer de dîner. Et si, ce type me chercher parce que j'étais réincarné ? J'avais eu cette idée dans un moment de décontraction, pour me détendre, mais si c'était vrai ?

Et pour mon agenda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Je ne dormis pratiquement pas de la nuit, mortifié.

Je n'avais pas renoncé à mon projet, sinon, il allait falloir que je me justifie auprès de mes frères, et vu mon stade d'épuisement, il aurait été facile pour eux de m'extirper la vérité. Il en était hors de question.

Par chance, Cloud devait aller en ville, il avait le permis, mais il faisait frais et il m'accompagna à pieds. Quelle chance, je me sentais en sécurité, et j'en oubliai ce qui m'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, je vérifiais si le portable de Sora était éteint, priant de ne pas recevoir de message de Riku. Et je travaillai. Finalement, ce truc d'histoire sur la III° République était absolument passionnant ! Je ne vis pas le temps passer et en oublia de déjeuner.

Pour avoir pondu un pavé, c'était un pavé. J'étais fier de moi. J'avais mis du temps à trouver ce qui m'intéressait, mais les brouillons qui s'affichaient devant moi étaient plus que satisfaisant. Je visais au moins la moyenne. J'eus la surprise de voir Axel s'installer en face de moi.

Mon air choqué ne passa pas inaperçu. Il me gratifia d'un salut de la main et eut un sourire goguenard.

« Alors Roxy, on travaille ? »

Ca se voit, non ? Je lui lançai un regard sceptique.

« Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Et toi ? J'ignorais que tu savais lire. »

Son sourire se fit espiègle.

« Comme je l'ai dit lors de notre dernier entrevue, je suis un génie. »

Je reniflais d'un air méprisant. Mouais…

« Et puis Roxy, il y a beaucoup de chose à mon sujet que tu ignores… »

Sa voix s'était faite…séductrice. Son sourire était beaucoup plus doux et je n'aimais vraiment pas cette étrange lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux de chat. J'avais l'impression d'être un malheureux oiseau qui n'allait pas tarder de se faire avaler tout cru.

Appelle-moi encore Roxy et je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Mais à part cette impression, c'était moi ou il me draguait ?

Marmonnant un « Mais oui, mais oui,… », lui montrant l'attention que je portais à ses propos, je me remis à recopier au propre. Je ne tardai pas à sentir son regard sur moi. Exaspéré d'être empêcher de travailler, je daignai lever la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Il se pencha vers moi, il était trop près, mais il était interdit de parler dans une bibliothèque. Je n'avais donc, rien à en redire.

« - J'étais sérieux l'autre jour.

- L'autre jour ? »

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Et ainsi, je lui montrais que je ne retenais aucun de ses discours.

Il eut un petit sourire.

« Quand je t'ai dit que je commençait vraiment à beaucoup t'aimer, malgré ta folie passive. »

Je lui lançai une œillade narquoise, tout en rapprochant mon visage du sien, je sentais presque son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Ma folie passive ? Mais tu sais, rien ne prouve que je suis passif, je peux être très violent. »

Ses yeux brillèrent, me rappelant l'éclat des émeraudes au soleil.

« Violent ? Violent comment ? Et dans quel domaine ? »

…

On flirtait là, non ? Et c'était quoi sa dernière question !

Dégouté par sa dernière remarque, je me remis à travailler, l'ignorant. Il sourit de plus belle.

« L'escrime ? »

C'était moi ou il me faisait délibérément rappeler notre marché ?

Plus qu'irrité, je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table, sa grimace de douleur me rempli de joie.

« T'es venu pour faire quoi ? Le pitre ? Je suis ici pour travailler, moi, alors ferme-là ! »

Axel fit la moue et se mit à travailler.

On passa l'après-midi ainsi, à travailler en silence. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi sérieux. C'était assez bizarre, puis il avait raison, je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui.

Il partit vers 17 heures. Je n'avais pas encore terminé mes devoirs, mais après avoir hésité, il me proposa de me ramener. Je refusai. Il me sourit et partit, me laissant seul.

Je finis de copier à 18 heures plies, le timing parfait quand on sait que la bibliothèque ferme dans les 3 minutes qui suivent.

Je fus surpris par l'obscurité en sortant du bâtiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse si sombre et j'en venais presque à regretter d'avoir refuser l'offre d'Axel. Il m'aurait bien enquiquiné durant tout le trajet, mais au moins, j'aurais eu le sentiment d'être en sécurité.

Quoi qu'avec un pervers pareil….non, c'était pas sûr…

Je descendis les marches et prit le chemin le plus court pour rentrer. Les lampadaires illuminaient à peines les rues et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

J'étais vraiment bête, j'aurais pu recopier chez moi, dans la sécurité de ma famille, d'ailleurs, à 18 heures 30, mes parents devraient être à la maison. J'allumai le portable de Sora, afin de ne pas penser au danger que je ressentais pour l'environnement.

Paranoïa, quand tu nous tiens…

Je rangeais le téléphone et me mis à marcher plus vite, peu rassuré. J'entendis une voiture arrivait et la regarda passer pour traverser la rue.

Il y a, parfois, des détailles qui vous sautent aux yeux, aussi évidents soient-ils. Je crus que c'était une voiture banale, l'éclairage donnait aux objets une drôle de couleur, mais sa forme me sauta aux yeux quand elle s'arrêta près du trottoir, à quelques mètres de moi.

C'était _sa _voiture. La panique m'envahie, il était réel, ce type existait bel et bien, en chair et en os, Sora l'avait vu ! Je restai tétanisé sur place pendant qu'il sortait. Aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge, c'était impossible, mes cordes vocales ne répondaient plus.

En guise de salut de sa part, j'eux=s droit au sourire aux dents aiguisées. Ce sourire inhumain fut le déclic. Je détalai en courant, faisant chemin inverse. C'était vraiment con de ma part, alors que la maison serait l'endroit OU JE SERAIS EN SECURITE.

_Idiot ! Je t'avais prévenu !_

T'appelles ça prévenir toi ? Fallait dire que c'était lui ! Oh bordel ! C'était quoi ce type ? Et si c'était vrai ce semblant de souvenir que j'avais eu ? Que j'avais déjà rencontré une de ces créatures ?

_Plus vite ! _

La voix était paniquée, je le sentais bien, mais minime comparé à la panique qui afflua avec plus de force en moi quand j'entendis _ses _pas se rapprocher de moi.

Je connaissais la ville et je tournai brutalement dans une ruelle, priant que ce ne soit pas celle du cul-de-sac tant redoutée.

J'atterris devant les toilettes publiques et ne voyant pas d'autres solution pour lui échapper, car il était lus rapide que moi, je m'y réfugiai, ouvrit une porte et m'enferma. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, il allait donc obligatoirement devoir s'amuser à toutes les ouvrir pour me retrouver.

Je souris à cette pensée, j'étouffais ma bouche contre ma main, ma respiration était sifflante et j'avais beaucoup de mal à reprendre mon souffle.

_Calme-toi ! Tu ferais mieux de trouver un autre endroit pour te cacher, celui-ci ne fera pas long feu._

L'entendre me faisait du bien, je n'étais pas entièrement seul, mais qu'entendait-il en disant que je n'étais pas en sécurité ? Ce n'était pas les chiottes publiques qui allaient me protéger, j'en avais parfaitement conscience !

Je retiens ma respiration quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un rire glacial me vient aux oreilles, m'arrachant un frisson d'effroi, s'il me trouvait, j'étais mort, j'en étais persuadé.

« Alors petit blondinet, comment on se retrouve ? »

Son accent accentua mes frissons, je fermais les yeux et retiens, tant bien que mal, un gémissement d'horreur.

« Tu as aimé mon petit message dans ton agenda ? »

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, alors le message avait été réel ? Mais pourquoi n'y était-il plus ? Je tremblai d'effroi en réalisant cette atroce vérité. Il était entrée chez moi, il avait remplacé mon agenda par un autre afin que je reste seul.

Seul face à lui.

Comme la dernière fois où il avait failli m'avoir.

Je me mordis les lèvres au sang, j'aurai dû accepter que Sora m'apprenne à écrire des messages, si je parlais, _il _allait m'entendre et savoir où j'étais exactement.

Je remarquai que le téléphone de Sora n'était pas en mode silencieux, étouffant un cri de panique, je tentai de régler le problème. Il m'échappa des mains, tant elles tremblaient.

_Je t'avais dit d'aller ailleurs ! Maintenant c'est trop tard…_

Mais explique-moi bon sang ! C'est qui ce type ? J'en ai déjà rencontré des comme lui, j'en suis persuadé, mais dans mon autre vie. Son ricanement me glaça.

« Je sais exactement dans quelle cabine tu es, petit. »

Oh merde…je me mis face à la porte, debout, en cas où il ouvrirait brusquement la porte afin de lui faire face. Je devais être ridicule dans ma position, debout, prêt à bondir. Mais je n'avais pas d'arme pour me battre.

« Mais ce ne serait pas drôle si je te trouvais maintenant, alors on va jouer. Je vais ouvrir toutes les portes des cabines vides d'abord, et la tienne en dernier, tu es d'accord ? »

Il était fou ! Et comment le savait-il précisément où j'étais ?

_Tu l'as déjà rencontré, il sent ton odeur, celle de ton cœur._

Une sorte de…chasseur ?

…_En quelque sorte._

« Dis-moi petit, tu saignes ? Je sens la bonne odeur de ton sang qui coule, miam, j'espère que c'est tes lèvres. »

Son ricanement me tira de mon dialogue mental. Qu'allait-il me faire s'il m'attrapait ?

Je m'étais réfugié, comme un con, dans le dernier toilette de la rangée au fond de la pièce, je ne pouvais, en aucun cas, m'échapper.

Ce que je pouvais être con !

Je me rappelai maintenant que cette créature n'avait pas de nom, elle s'appelait communément la chose. En tant que Ventus, je m'étais battu contre une de ces créatures. Sans l'intervention de Terra, il m'aurait tué.

« Première porte… »

Son jeu n'avait rien de drôle à mes yeux, surtout s'il comptait. Cela rendait la situation beaucoup plus stressante. Et malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à savoir combien de portes il y avait exactement.

« Deuxième porte… »

Pourquoi en avait-il après moi ? Lui avais-je fais quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu ?

« Troisième porte…dis-moi petit, je sens ta peur, et entend le battement de ton cœur. Hmm… »

A ses mots, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, je mordis ma lèvre avec plus de force et je sentis le sang coulé sur mon menton. Je l'entendis ricaner.

« Quatrième porte… »

Pourquoi ais-je refusé que Sora m'apprenne à écrire un message ! Je ramassai le portable au sol, il fallait à tout prix que je me mette sur le mode silencieux. Mais comment ça marchait ce truc ! J'observais le clavier et vis la touche. Le portable m'échappa de nouveau des mains, et se fracassa contre le sol.

Un rire dément se fit entendre, après le bruit de chute du téléphone.

« Cinquième porte… »

Merde ! C'était le portable de Sora ! J'entendis l'homme rire.

« On essaye d'appeler au secours ? »

Je récupérai les morceaux éparpillés et les rassemblai, Je notai avec soulagement qu'il fonctionnait encore, et que j'avais reçu un message de Cloud. La sonnerie avait sans doute était étouffé par la chute.

**T'es où ?**

**Les parents son là depuis une demi-heure et on commence à s'inquiéter.**

**Appelle vite**

J'aurais adoré appeler, mais avec un psychopathe à côté qui s'amuse à compter le nombre de porte qui nous sépare en sachant pertinemment où je suis, ça a de quoi jeté un froid !

« Septième porte… »

Je n'avais pas entendu la sixième, sa voix se rapprocher de plus en plus. Désespéré, je regardai vers le plafond s'il n'y avait pas de sortie.

Il n'y avait rien, hormis le mur. J'étais bien fait comme un rat.

Par curiosité, je regardai l'heure, il était 19 heures passées, il y avait de quoi s'inquiétait. A l'heure qu'il était, je devais être chez moi, au chaud, en sécurité.

_T'aurais dû accepter la proposition de cet Axel._

T'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! T'es le premier à lâcher des « pffft » méprisant dés que je pense à lui ! Mais n'empêche que j'aurais dû…

« Petit ? J'en suis à la neuvième porte. »

Sa voix presque chantante m'attira une plainte d'horreur. Ce qui le fit bien rire.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. A croire que la peur m'avait figé le sang dans les veines.

Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il se passe quelque chose ! N'importe quoi qui puisse me sauver ! Que je ne me fasse pas tuer ou approcher par une telle créature !

Et mon vœu fut exaucé. A ma plus grande horreur.

Le portable sonna. En tombant, les touches s'étaient éparpillées et je n'avais pas mémorisé l'emplacement du mode silencieux. Mal m'en prit.

Je tentai alors d'étouffer le bruit strident dans mes vêtements. Il n'y avait que mon frère pour utiliser une telle sonnerie, non mais franchement !

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre juste devant moi, derrière la porte, me glaçant d'effroi.

« Je sais que tu es derrière cette porte, dit-il en toquant doucement, mais je vais faire durer le plaisir, les battements de ton cœur affolé sont _tellement plaisants_. »

Son plaisir sadique était évident, je l'imaginais même dégouliner de sa phrase. L'appel était de Sora, et je voulais lui répondre, j'avais en quelque sorte, un temps de répits, non ?

Je décrochai et répondis doucement et prudemment. Guettant le moindre bruit derrière moi. Il pouvait ouvrir à tout moment.

« -Allô ?

-Roxas ? T'es où ? »

La voix de mon frère retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Le monstre avait cessé son jeu et attendait.

Et j'en profitai.

« -Quelque part.

- Mais où ça ? Roxas ! Axel et Zack sont là ! Axel commence à s'inquiétait lui aussi ! Il nous a dit que t'avais refusé son offre ! »

Un rire retentit tout près de mon oreille gauche. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue ouvrir la porte.

Je me figeai quand je sentis sa langue me lécher affectueusement l'oreille.

« - Roxas ? T'es…t'es seul ? »

La voix paniqué de Sora avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. La voix du monstre était aussi tranchante qu'une lame.

_Il _ria.

« - Tu ne m'en voudras pas, _Roxas, _d'avoir mis fin à notre jeu de cache-cache ? C'était beaucoup plus drôle avant cet appel.

- Sora, fit-je, d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre la plus calme possible, je te rappelle.

- Mais Roxas … »

Je raccrochai et _il _me l'arracha des mains. Je vis avec netteté la forme de ces dents, _faites pour arracher et déchiqueter._

Il m'enlaça affectueusement, m'empêchant ainsi tout geste, murmurant contre mon cou.

« Maintenant, c'est le vrai jeu qui commence. »

**Alors ? Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène avec le monstre ^^* mode sadique enclenché***

**Dîtes-moi, qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Vos avis m'intéressent ! **

**Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tous ces commentaires ^^ merci à tous ! La fin d'Aqua et de Terra n'ont rien à voir avec le jeu, alors ne me taper pas ^^' Et bon sang, pour les fautes...ne me tuez pas, si vous voulez la suite faut me laisser la vie sauve ! **

*** se fait tuer parce que tout le monde déteste sa fic***

Le prix de la renaissance

Chapitre 6

Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Ses mains à la poigne d'acier enserraient ma gorge et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je plaignais Sora d'avoir entendu la voix du monstre, il devait vraiment être inquiet,_ mortellement_. Au moins, je n'avais plus à avoir de soupçon sur ma santé mentale. J'étais parfaitement sain d'esprit et dans une situation pareille, c'était une maigre consolation.

« Alors _Roxas, _que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire ? »

Son sourire se fit plus large, et sa langue, bien plus longue que la moyenne, me lécha le côté du visage, là où le sang avait coulé suite au choc.

Tout était flou, je me souvenais à peine qu'après m'avoir enlacé, m'empêchant ainsi tout geste, j'avais sentis son souffle et ses lèvres, _anormalement glacé, comme le reste de son corps, _contre moi.

« Maintenant, c'est le vrai jeu qui commence. »

Il avait détruit le téléphone de Sora, juste en serrant la main. J'avais fixé avec horreur cette main à la force surhumaine, _il lui serait facile de me briser le cou._ Avec un rire dément, il m'avait jeté hors de la cabine et m'avait écrasé contre le mur. Sous le choc, ma tête avait violement heurté le mur, j'étais sonné et j'avais à peine réagit quand il m'avait attrapé par la gorge, humant mon sang avec délice.

« Hmm…quelle délicieuse odeur…quel goût succulent… tu ne m'en veux pas si je goûte, _avec plus de profondeur_ ? »

Ses dents se plantèrent dans ma gorge. Doucement, pour me faire souffrir, afin que je me vide lentement de mon sang.

Je ne devais pas rester là, je devais me débarrasser de lui. Malgré la douleur fulgurante de mon crâne, je tentai de bouger les bras et les jambes, tout était fonctionnel. Les mains de ce psychopathe enroulait toujours ma gorge, _je devais survivre, je devais savoir ce qu'était devenu Aqua et Terra._

_Toujours aussi sentimentale ?_

T'es là toi ? Oui je le suis toujours. Mais je n'avais aucune arme pour pouvoir le battre, il fallait que je le mette à terre à mains nus, mais dans mon état actuel, c'était impossible.

_Tu veux vraiment le battre ?_

…Oui, je veux savoir. Vivre pour savoir, c'était pathétique, non ?

Je réussis à rassembler assez de force et lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Les doigts de ma main droite craquèrent et une douleur vive monta le long de mon bras, mes doigts venaient de se briser, mon pouce avait été broyé sur le coup. J'émis un gémissement de douleur. Il éclata de rire.

« On se débat toujours, hein ? »

Ces yeux brillèrent d'une flamme nouvelle et il me relâcha. Je m'effondrai au sol, suffocant. Je devais m'en sortir, par n'importe quel moyen !

« Vraiment intéressant…tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être introduit chez toi pour changer ton agenda ? Il aurait été fâcheux pour un membre de ta famille d'être au courant, non ? »

Reprenant mon souffle, je le vis s'accroupir devant moi, il se mit à me regarder pensivement.

« J'aime ton regard, plein de défi, ne trouves-tu pas cet endroit trop saugrenu pour un combat ? »

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué, un combat ? Tout ça pour un combat ! Il dut lire dans mon regard ma surprise, car sa réponse me pétrifia.

« Oui, un combat, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui de la loi du plus fort, si je gagne, je dévore ton cœur. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand, me regardant avec avidité.

« Alors on va bouger pour trouver un endroit…plus adapté. »

J'essayai de me lever mais il me devança. Il m'attrapa de nouveau la gorge, je ne pus qu'agripper ses mains afin de ne pas manquer d'air, restant ainsi inoffensif.

Ma main brisé me faisait atrocement mal, je ne pouvais pas me servir de mes jambes, je tenais à peine debout. Mon poids ne le dérangeait même pas quand il ramassa tous les débris du portable, non sans avoir vérifié s'il ne restait pas un morceau. Mon sang avait à peine coulait, rien ne tâchait les murs, les portes étaient intactes.

Il n'y avait aucunes preuves de ce qu'il s'était réellement produit ici.

Il m'entraîna dehors de force, la rue était déserte, j'étais complètement seul. Ma tête finit par tourner lorsqu'il atteignit sa voiture. Et s'il voulait m'enlever ? Cette idée m'effrayait, je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui, surtout dans un état physique pareil.

_Reste calme. Il ne pense qu'à dévorer ton cœur, il veut faire ça après s'être amusé à te voir te démener pour ta vie. C'est un chasseur, après tout, il aime quand sa proie bouge encore. Je le comprends._

Devais-je être rassuré par de tels propos ? En tout cas, cette envie de jouer ne l'empêcha pas de me jeter sur les sièges arrière de sa voiture. Il, non, nous savions tout les deux que j'étais incapable de m'enfuir, j'étais trop affaiblie, ce coup sur la tête et la perte de sang m'avaient rendu groggy.

J'étais à sa merci. Ce truc dévorait les cœurs, et semblait adoré voir ses proies espéraient la vie sauve.

Je ne connaissais pas la route qu'il avait prise, mais allongé sur le dos, sur la banquette arrière, je regardais la cime des arbres défiler. Est-ce que ma famille s'inquiétait vraiment ? Et Axel ? Quand Sora avait dit qu'il l'était, au fond, ça m'avait fait plaisir. Je devais bien reconnaître que je le trouvais intriguant…

Mes idées étaient plus clairs, les arbres devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, je sentais qu'il s'avançait plus profondément dans la forêt, mais que pouvais-je faire pour l'en empêcher ? Hurler alors que personne n'entendraient ? Peine perdue…

_Tuer ou être tué, que choisis-tu ?_

Te revoilà ?... Vivre…j'aimerais vivre pour savoir…

_Toujours aussi pitoyable à ce que je vois, idiot. Vivre pour savoir comment ces chiffes molles sont mortes ? Engloutis dans les Ténèbres ou pas ?_

Et toi, tu es toujours aussi cruel…

_Je suis lucide. Reste sur tes gardes._

Dans mon état ?, pensais-je, ironique.

_Je serais là._

Je souris à cette réponse. On verrait bien…

La voiture s'arrêta finalement sur un terrain en friche, laissant les phares allumés, je pus voir qu'on était entouré d'arbres. Je n'avais pas eu la force de m'assoir pour regarder le chemin, et ma soudaine vigueur aurait tenté le monstre à me pousser au bout de mes peu de force qu'il me restait. Et ces forces, je devais les garder.

Il sortit en premier, m'ouvrit et me jeta au sol. J'atterris douloureusement sur le dos, mais cette fois-ci, ma tête fut épargnée.

On était dans une forêt, en son centre, j'étais le gibier et lui le chasseur. Et un bien piètre gibier car j'étais déjà blessé. Dos contre terre, face contre un ciel noir comme de l'encre, je sentais son regard acéré sur moi, notant les failles, les forces, les faiblesses. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il était fait pour tuer.

Les créatures comme lui étaient appelés _choses_. Je n'en savais pas plus, hormis que Terra avait eu énormément de mal à tuer l'individu de cette espèce qui avait tenté de me dévorer. Que risquais-je en lui posant la question ? J'avais le droit de savoir, non ?

« T'es quoi au juste ? »

Son regard devient affamé, un grand sourire édenté pris place.

« Tu le sais très bien. J'appartiens aux créatures que vous autres, _élus de la Keyblade, _appelés _chose. »_

Sa réponse ne me satisfaisait pas, je devais en savoir plus.

« - Pourquoi tu me cours après ?

- Mais parce que tu es le dernier, me fit-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

- Le dernier quoi ? »

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, mais avais-je raison ? Me poursuivait-il parce que j'étais la réincarnation de Ventus ?

« Mais le dernier élu de la Keyblade, du moins, tu es le seul à avoir survécu car tu as perdu ton cœur avant que _nous_ le dévorions. »

…

Je le fixais, stupéfait.

« Quoi ? »

Son sourire prit tous son visage.

« Les miens et moi avons dévoré les autres, tu es le dernier. Ton amie a fait en sorte de protéger ton corps endormie, mais il ne nous intéressait pas car tu n'avais plus de cœur. Mais en revanche, fit-il d'un air gourmand, elle en avait un _absolument délicieux. _»

Non, non, Aqua, la gentille Aqua qui me racontait tant de belles choses sur les étoiles, elle qui me rassurait et m'encourageait, non, ils l'avaient dévoré ! Elle est morte parce qu'on lui avait dévoré le cœur…

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, alors elle avait fini ainsi, dans la douleur ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, comme cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Et Terra ? Avait-il subit le même sort ? Et Xehanort ?

Il se mit à jubiler à la vue de mes larmes. La rage montait en moi, comment avait-il osé faire du mal à mes amis ! Il devait payer…

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ton amie, il y a aussi le garçon, rajouta-t-il, impitoyable, lui, c'était autre chose, je me suis personnellement chargé de les dévoré, juteux, onctueux, si … savoureux…il est naturel que je goûte au tien, est-il aussi plein de promesse que les leur ? »

Il m'assena un coup de poing et s'assit sur mon ventre, m'épinglant les bras d'une main. Il avait agis avec une rapidité étonnante. Les larmes redoublèrent à la mention de Terra, lui aussi alors… Ils devaient payés !

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Ma question pouvait paraître absurde, mais j'ignorais à quand remontait cette autre vie.

« - Oh…sache que j'ai vécu très longtemps, mais je suppose que tu dois te demander pas mal de chose, nous sommes presque immortels, nous pouvons vivre éternellement mais il est possible de nous tuer.

- Pourquoi eux ?, ma voix exprimé ma douleur, mais je ne regrettais pas de savoir la vérité.

- Xehanort nous l'avez demandé, sais-tu qu'il était notre créateur ?, fit-il d'un grand sourire empli d'animosité, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu la chance de lui arracher le cœur. »

Même lui…je regardais désespérément autour de moi s'il n'y avait pas une branche, il n'y avait qu'en ça que j'étais doué, l'escrime, pâle copie de ma splendeur en tant que possesseur de la Keyblade.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait que vous ? »

Oui, j'essayais de retarder ma mise à mort, on discutait, mais la baston n'allait pas tarder. Il ricana.

« Beaucoup des miens on était tué lors de notre attaque contre les élus, nous étions peu nombreux à nous régaler du festin, je grimaçais de dégoût, mais au final, nous ne sommes plus que deux. »

Deux ? Il y en avait un autre ? Mon regard paniqué ne passa pas inaperçu, il arrivait donc très bien à voir dans le noir. C'était effrayant.

« - Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dévorer. Sache que Xehanort nous a créer dans le but de tuer tous les élus de la Keyblade, hors il se trouve que tu nous as échappé.

- Pourquoi vous les mangez ?

- Les cœurs ? C'est la seule chose de comestible pour nous et encore, seuls ceux des élus peuvent satisfaire notre faim. Il nous faut manger tous les cœurs des élus pour parvenir au but de nos existences. »

Son sourire empli de fierté m'inquiéta.

« - Quel but ?

- Ca, me fit-il d'un air malicieux, je te le dirais avant que tu meurs. »

Rien que d'imaginer la tuerie que mes amis avaient subi, l'envie de vomir me prit. Cette envie s'accentua quand il tira la langue pour lécher le sang sur mon menton, j'eux un haut le cœur.

« Allez, maintenant, montre moi de quoi tu es capable, es-tu aussi souple qu'elle ou aussi résistant que lui ? »

A leur mention, je me mis à me débattre, la rage montait en moi rapidement, ne le faisant que rire davantage.

« Vas-y, débat-toi, vis tes derniers instants, as-tu un dernier regret ? »

Rageur, je lui crachai à la figure.

« Oui, celui de ne pas t'avoir tué ! »

La rage apparue dans ses yeux, fruit de l'insulte que j'avais émis en lui crachant au visage. Son poing libre vint s'écraser contre ma mâchoire, ce geste lui fit perdre tout contrôle et il se mit à me frapper de ses poings. Ne pouvant riposter, j'utilisai mes jambes et lui envoyai avec violence mes genoux dans le dos. Il eut un effroyable craquement, et je notai avec un plaisir évident que c'était son dos.

Sous le choc, il me lâcha et j'en profitai pour m'éloigner, je chancelai et ne pus m'éloigner car il m'attrapa la cheville, me faisant tomber la face contre terre.

Le jeu était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé, il voulait me tuer directement, c'était évidant. Je me mis sur le dos et lui envoya mon pied dans l'estomac, il eut un atroce sourire quand ses mains agrippèrent ma cheville. Comprenant son geste, je me servis de mon autre jambe et il reçut un coup sur le nez, qui craqua sous le choc.

La folie prit place sur son visage.

« Maintenant, tu vas payer, _Roxas, _je vais lentement dévorais ton cœur en le laissant dans ta cage thoracique, tu verras, c'est extrêmement douloureux. »

Il en était hors de question, il devait payer ce qu'il avait fait à mes précieux amis.

Il se jeta sur moi, m'attrapa la tête et la frappa contre le sol. Le premier coup me sonna, je tentai de me dégager, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de me mouvoir.

_Tuer ou être tué ? Que choisis-tu ?_

Je sentais que ma conscience s'estompait, mais je souris au son de la voix, il était revenu finalement.

Je voulais vivre, je savais la vérité, il devait payer pour eux.

_La chose_ finit par cesser et se mit à me frapper le visage avec violence.

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Tuer ou être tué, que veux-tu ?_

Je voulais…

Un coup atterrit sur ma tempe, interrompant mes pensées.

Je voulais qu'il paye, qu'il meurt, que son espèce nocive disparaisse. Il m'avait pris tous ce que j'avais…

_Alors ?_

La voix se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Oui, j'avais le choix, me laisser mourir pour les rejoindre, ou vivre pour les venger…Ma nouvelle vie se résumait à ça ? La vengeance ?

Je souris à la pensée de ma réponse.

« Je veux… »

Le monstre cessa ses coups et me regarda. Mon sourire ne lui échappa pas. Il fronça les sourcils, c'était étrange de le voir faire ça, lui qui était si froid…

« Tu te débat encore ? C'est bien. »

Il me gratifia d'une œillade moqueuse, j'en avais plus pour très longtemps, c'est vrai. Je devais lui dire.

« Je veux…tuer. »

_Bien, il était temps._

Les coups reprirent de plus belles, ma conscience s'estompait, était-ce la fin ? Il fallait croire que non, je repris soudainement mes esprits et stoppai de ma main valide le poing qui allait s'abattre sur mon visage. Je me sentais bien mieux d'un coup, je n'avais plus mal, je n'avais qu'une obsession, le tuer.

Mon geste le surpris. En tant normal, j'aurais été incapable de retenir un de ses coups, mais là, les rôles s'inversaient.

Je notai avec plaisir que le retour soudain de mes forces le décontenançait. J'en profitai et lui jeta mon poing valide à la figure. Il se retrouva à terre, je jubilais, j'aimais cette sensation de victoire, j'avais le dessus, et il allait regretter de s'être frotté à moi. Je le dominais de ma hauteur, il semblait choqué en me dévisageant, ma tête devait être effrayante à voir après tout les coups que j'ai reçu, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, il allait payer.

Mon corps ne me faisait plus souffrir, était-ce l'ivresse du combat ? L'adrénaline ? Je me sentais en pleine forme et je me jetai sur lui. Je le frappai au visage tandis que ces crocs se plantèrent dans mon bras, il m'offrit un rictus moqueur. Je lui souris et lui assena un coup de tête, ne sentant plus la douleur physique, j'en profitai, mais je savais qu'il y aurait des conséquences, je les mis de côté et continuai.

La rage me rendait violent, sa tête finit en sang, je crus avoir le dessus, mais il m'éjecta de sa poitrine, j'atterris violemment contre un arbre, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous nous étions éloigné de la voiture.

Nous devions être beaux à voir, couvert de sang, prêt à mordre comme des chiens enragés. Il était motivé par la faim, moi par la rage. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie qui résonna dans le silence qui venait subitement de tomber sur le terrain en friche.

« Incroyable, incroyable…jamais je n'aurais cru que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps, tes amis ont mis moins de temps, ricana-t-il, mais dis-moi, combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir ? »

Il se jeta sur moi avec une telle rapidité que je n'eux le temps que de me jeter sur le côté, l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi s'affaissa vers l'arrière, coupé au tronc. C'aurait pu être moi, je me mis à m'enfoncer dans la profondeur de la foret, la chasse pouvait enfin commencer.

Je l'entendis éclater de rire, il devait être excité à l'idée de me traquer, son odorat était plus que développer, de même que son ouïe, il me repèrerait plus facilement. Rendant la chasse plus intéressante.

_Méfie-toi, c'est un prédateur, il va tout faire pour rendre la chasse amusante._

Je le savais merci. Surtout que je lui avais montré que je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement, il devait être au comble de l'excitement. Je savais qu'il me laissait courir à attendre que je m'épuise, c'est toujours plaisant de voir une proie se débattre, après tout.

Je continuai de courir le plus vite possible, je n'avais aucune chance de m'enfuir, il était plus rapide que moi, je devais absolument trouver une branche assez solide pour m'en servir d'arme. Mes yeux, habituait à l'obscurité, repérèrent le cabanon dont j'étais séparé par plusieurs mètres de terrains et d'une rivière.

J'étais assez étonné de voir un point d'eau, ne me souciant pas de savoir si c'était profond, je posai un pied et enchainai dès que je vis que le niveau m'arrivait aux hanches. Bien qu'avançant difficilement dans une eau incroyablement glacée, je continuai à courir le plus rapidement possible, je sortis en chancelant, épuisé. J'avais toujours détesté courir dans l'eau. J'atteins la cabane et cherchais désespérément une arme, une hache, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à le tuer.

Ne trouvant rien aux alentours, je défonçai la porte après plusieurs tentatives, m'explosant l'épaule au passage. L'intérieur était vide, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la porte n'avait pas été fermé d'un cadenas, je finis par trouver une petite hache, je la pris et sortit en courant.

Je me figeai en le voyant me fixer de l'autre côté de la rive. Un sourire aux lèvres, il me dévisageait d'un air affamé, une lueur de joie à l'état pure apparue dans ses yeux à la vue de la hache que je tenais dans mes mains. _Il me dévorait du regard. _On se fixa ainsi, durant plusieurs minutes, à attendre que l'autre attaque en premier. Je savais qu'il attendait que se soit moi. Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir. Je partis dans l'autre sens, non sans avoir aperçu cet éclair d'extase sur son visage, il semblait vraiment s'amuser comme un fou…

Je savais qu'il s'était mis à ma poursuite, je devais agir maintenant que j'étais armé. Le sentant derrière moi, je me tournai brusquement et tentai de le frapper avec la hache. Il feinta au dernier moment. Nous nous observâmes, prêt à attaquer. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ce fut le déclic, me rappelant ce geste à la mention des cœurs d'Aqua et Terra, j'attaquai et la lui trancha, nous regardâmes tous les deux, surpris, le morceau à terre. J'avais agi avec rapidité et le choc qui se lisait sur son visage me fit reprendre mes esprits et sourire d'un air mauvais.

Le sang coulait sur son menton, en coupant sa langue, je l'avais mis dans la norme, que du bénéfique. Il poussa un cri de rage, furieux, et me fonça dessus.

_Il est aveuglé par la douleur, achève-le !_

Je brandis la hache et lui sectionnais le bras droit, je ne vis pas son autre bras se diriger vers moi, et je reçu son poing dans l'œil droit. Lors de l'impact, quelque chose me piqua, j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait rien planté dans l'œil. Je l'ouvris difficilement, mais ma vue était intact, je brandis une nouvelle fois la hache, à croire que ses forces étaient décuplées avec un seul bras valide, il se saisit du manche et jeta mon arme dans l'eau. Je me baissai à temps avant que sa main gauche, anormalement allongée, vienne me trancher la tête. Je vis son bras à terre, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne puisse pas le remettre à sa place. Je plongeai sur le côté afin de récupérer la hache, mais dans l'eau, c'était difficile.

Il me rejoignit et l'eau prit une teinte rouge, me rendant la tâche encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était. Je ne faisais qu'éviter ses coups, me déplaçant, fuyant. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais je devais le vaincre, quitte à ce qu'il meurt !

Je finis par sentir sous mon pied le manche, je plongeai et tandis que sa seule main valide happé ma cheville, je frappai au hasard et l'eau devient cramoisi. J'émergeai et me réfugiai sur la berge. Son hurlement fut atroce, je lui avais tailladé une jambe en profondeur. Epuisé, je n'avais plus la force de tenir debout, je m'effondrai alors sur le sol, face contre ciel, respirant à grande lampé tout en fermant les yeux. Je tenais toujours la hache, mais j'avais bien trop froid pour me rendre compte de mon état de fatigue extrême. Le hurlement cessa, et j'entendis des pas mouillés se rapprocher de moi. Je tentai de m'assoir, mais une main s'enroula autour de ma gorge tandis qu'un poids s'installa sur mon ventre. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux lorsque je sentis des gouttes chaudes tomber sur mon visage. Du sang…chaud, plusieurs gouttes atterrirent sur mes lèvres, le goût de la rouille et du sel me vient rapidement, m'éveillant complètement.

Nous nous observâmes pendant un moment. De nous deux, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert, il était entaillé de partout, il lui manquait un morceau de langue et un bras. J'étais en un seul morceau.

_Vas-y ! _

Je lui fis un grand sourire, il était le chasseur, et moi la proie, mais là, les rôles avaient été inversés. Je réunis mes forces dans mon bras droit et brandis la hache, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter, et pourtant, il me fixa narquoisement avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents couvertes de sang.

Il s'effondra à mes côtés tandis que je me relevai, et me jetant sur lui, je me mis à le frapper de toutes mes forces, sous son ignoble rire. Ma main droite me fit soudain mal, je me rappelé l'avoir cassé, mais en avait oublié la douleur. Je continuai quand même à m'acharner contre lui. Il devait souffrir. Il riait toujours mais ne bougeait plus, je finis par me lever et levant la hache au-dessus de ma tête, je voulus l'abattre, mais son rire sans joie me retient. Je fus étonné de l'entendre parler, ne lui avais-je pas coupé la langue ?

« Excellent Roxas, excellent…je t'ai sous-estimé, mais sache que je ne suis pas le dernier, il ne suffit que d'un pour atteindre notre but commun afin que nous en bénéficions tous, même mort… »

Un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Même au-delà de la mort, ils étaient tous connectés ? Un mangeait un cœur et c'était comme si les autres en manger…

«- Tu es incroyable…je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais être aussi combattif, quel magnifique combat…

- Quel est votre but ? »

Si je le tuais, il en resterait toujours un en liberté, il lui suffirait donc de me dévorer le cœur pour que les autres en bénéficient. Ca me donnait des frissons, je devais le trouver et le tuer.

Je devais savoir dans quel but ils avaient été crée, pour avoir le Kingdom Hearts ? Ou pour quelque chose de bien pire ?

Il me répondit par un grand éclat de rire, qui me fit apercevoir ce qui restait de sa langue. Une quinte de toux l'interrompit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me répondre.

« Ca…tu verras _avec l'autre _et il se peut qu'il aille faire un tour du côté de ta famille… au revoir, _Ventus._»

Sa main gauche prit de nouveau une apparence allongée, comprenant où il voulait en venir, je lui tranchai la main.

« Je m'occuperais personnellement de _lui_, hurlais-je »

Il éclata de rire, qui cessa net quand je plongeai la lame de la hache dans la gorge, tranchant sa tête.

Le sang me gicla au visage, mais je ne regrettais pas mon geste. J'observai sa tête, il affichait un rictus moqueur et incrédule. Je fouillais sur lui, à la recherche de papier, il n'y avait rien, peut-être qu'à la voiture…

Je m'éloignai du corps, et finit par rejoindre la voiture. J'ignorais comment je m'y étais pris, je n'avais pas du tout mémorisé le chemin, et pourtant…

Avant d'ouvrir la portière, je m'écroulai au sol. Je me sentais…différent, je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer la mort de mes compagnons, j'allais perdre le contrôle sinon, et faire une bêtise…je devais me reposer un instant, j'avais tellement sommeil…

Je dus m'assoupir un moment car quand je rouvris les yeux, je me sentais mieux, infiniment mieux. Mon esprit était plus clair, j'étais plus sûr de moi, je ne doutais plus et savais parfaitement ce que je faisais et ce qu'il me restait à faire.

J'ouvris la boîte à gant et n'y trouva qu'un portable. Il n'y avait aucun numéro répertorié. Je n'avais aucune information sur l'autre et il ne captait rien.

J'observai une dernière fois le terrain et prit le chemin pour quitter cet endroit. Je n'avais pas à me soucier si je laissais des traces derrière moi, car je savais que l'_autre _se chargerait de les effacer. Après tout, c'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient survécu. En effaçant toute trace de leur existence, ne laissant aucun indice derrière eux, on pouvait facilement les imaginer mort.

Plus je marchais, et plus je me rendais compte de l'impact qu'avait eu le combat sur mon corps. J'étais ankylosé de partout, ma tête, mon œil, tout me faisait mal. Je finis par sortir de la forêt et regardait s'il y avait du réseau. Il n'y en avait toujours pas, je ne pouvais pas appeler. Je regardai l'heure, j'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard, il était 23 heures. Ignorant de quel côté on venait, je pris le chemin au hasard. Je continuai à marcher, le portable dans la main. J'espérais vraiment que l'autre n'était pas encore passé à l'action, que ma famille était en sécurité.

Je mis plus d'une heure pour rentrer en ville. Il fallait croire que j'avais été inspiré lors de ma décision de la route que je devais prendre. Je n'avais croisé personne lors de ma promenade, et j'espérais qu'il en serait de même en ville, je ne tenais pas à croiser des fêtards ivres alors que j'étais couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. J'aurais pu me nettoyer dans la rivière, mais je n'avais eu aucune envie de revoir le corps, et de m'enquiquiner à trouver le chemin. L'eau était, de plus, extrêmement glacé.

Je retournai aux toilettes publiques, toujours ouvertes. Le portable captait, et je pouvais appeler la personne que je voulais, mais pas dans mon état. Le moment fatidique arriva, et je redoutais de voir mon reflet dans la glace. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir.

Mes vêtements, trempés, étaient déchirés à certains endroits, ma tête était toute en sang. Je me lavai les cheveux et le visage dans le lavabo avec le savon. Pour une fois qu'il y avait du savon… Difficilement à cause de ma main cassée et de la morsure. Même mes yeux étaient injectés de sang. Quand j'eus terminé, je lavai les parties visibles de mon corps, mes habits, sombres, ne laissaient pas à l'évidence qu'ils étaient imbibés d'hémoglobine. Quand j'eus tout terminé, je me trouvais assez présentable, hormis mon œil au beurre noir, les lèvres et les arcades sourcilières ouvertes. Je me figeai en regardant mes yeux. Mon œil droit, entouré d'ecchymose, n'avait plus sa couleur bleu habituel. Il était doré.

Oh merde, ça n'allait pas du tout ça. C'était pas prévu…Je tentai niaisement de le frotter, je ne réussis qu'à faire ressortir encore plus sa couleur inhabituelle.

Manquer plus que ça ! Ressembler à Vanitas…Je ressemblais à Ventus, mais là, j'avais un truc de Vanitas…C'était le comble de l'horreur ! J'avais maintenant un œil de Vanitas, un être sans-cœur, froid, arrogant, capable de tuer sans raison valable…

_C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire, non ? Tuer un homme._

Ce n'était même pas un homme !

_Et alors ? Tu l'as tué, non pas pour ta survie, mais parce que tu voulais venger tes si précieux amis qui sont morts depuis belle lurette._

Tu es odieux…

_Réaliste, idiot, que tu le veuilles ou non assume !_

Assume quoi ? Que je sois à la fois Ventus et un dégénéré psychopathe sans émotion ?

_Evite les insultes tu veux ? L'autre ne va pas tarder à rappliquer, quand un des leur meurt, ils le savent immédiatement._

Merci du rappel…Je mis ma tête sous un autre angle, c'était étrange de me voir avec les yeux vairons, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit temporaire…

Me jugeant d'un aspect tout à fait apte à ne pas choquer malgré ma tronche, je sortis de nouveau le portable, prêt à passer l'appel.

Il était minuit passé, et j'avais, en premier temps, pensé à appeler Alexandre. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais tout lui dire, surtout en cas de problème. Mais il était tellement gentil que j'aurais avoué avoir tué un monstre, hors le code d'honneur des escrimeurs est très important. J'ai, d'une certaine manière, laissé le corps, sans vie, derrière moi, et c'était un acte de pure lâcheté. Et même si je lui avais expliqué que cette chose me poursuivait pour me dévorer le cœur et achever, enfin, un processus, il ne m'aurait pas cru, et aurait été certains que je venais de tuer un être humain.

Respirant calmement, faisant la liste de tous ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'immédiat, je composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Il ne crierait pas comme Sora, je le savais, il resterait calme et écouterais patiemment tout ce que j'avais à dire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'était pas trop inquiet pour me harceler de question.

J'entendis les longs ''biiip'' qui me laissèrent croire qu'il avait laissé le portable à un endroit inaccessible dans l'immédiat. A moins qu'il ne soit méfiant de voir un numéro inconnu s'afficher.

Je l'entendis avec appréhension décrocher.

« Allô ? »

Méfiante et inquiète, voilà comment était sa voix. Cela m'arracha un sourire, m'effrayant au passage, j'étais vraiment devenu comme Vanitas.

« - Cloud ? C'est moi, Roxas. Ne crie pas, ne dis rien aux autres, je vais plus ou moins bien. Tu peux venir me chercher en m'apportant de l'antiseptique, des bandages et des vêtements ? Je suis aux toilettes publiques à côté de l'Eglise.

- Tu es gravement blessé ?, fit sa voix calme.

- Plus ou moins superficiellement.

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

- …Oui. »

Je raccrochai. j'avais bien fait de l'appeler , j'avais encore menti avec une facilité et un aplomb déconcertant. J'avais choisi la bonne personne…

J'attendais craintivement sa venue, il fallait bien avouer. Mon état physique montrait clairement que mes blessures étaient, pour la plupart, tout sauf superficielles. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop choquer, quand même…

La porte s'ouvrit et Cloud entra, les bras chargeaient de tous ce que j'avais demandé. Je pris soin de fermer mon œil droit, attendant de voir sa réaction pour le reste, et il eut l'air carrément choqué de me voir, je le comprenais que trop bien…

J'essayai de lui faire un petit sourire pour l'apaiser, mais ça se termina en grimace quand je sentis mes lèvres se craqueler et le goût du sang se répandre dans ma bouche. Mais j'aimais cette sensation, c'était la preuve que j'étais vivant…

Sans rien dire, il me tendit mes vêtements, l'antiseptique et les bandages. De toute ma physionomie, seule les jambes n'avaient rien, du moins extérieurement. Je changeai de pantalon et restai torse nu, afin d'appliquer les soins sur mon épaule défoncée, mon cou et mon bras sanguinolent, sur ma main cassé et mon œil. Ce dernier étant plus pour le cacher…

Son regard se fit perçant à la vue de mes blessures à vifs. Mais il ne dit rien et m'aida à désinfecter. Je me laissai faire, heureux que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi après ce qui venait de se produire. J'observai mon frère en douce, sa douceur me rappelait Aqua, son attitude posé ressemblait aussi à celle de Terra, à leur mention je sentis les larmes affluer. Je fermai les yeux pour m'en empêcher. Si je me lâchais maintenant, je serais toujours faible, je devais être fort pour _l'autre_.

Je savais que Cloud avait vu que je retenais mes larmes, et je reconnaissais volontiers que je faisais ça par fierté. Mais il continua à me soigner, jugeant le temps des questions trop tôt…

Toutes mes blessures profondes furent couvertes de bandages. J'avais clairement lu la question de Cloud dans ses yeux « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me faire de telles marques au cou et au bras ? », pour mon épaule et ma main, son verdict tomba sans appel.

« Il va falloir aller chez le médecin Roxas. »

Mon visage aussi eut droit à la désinfection et à l'état de mon œil, je me fis bien enguirlander.

« Tu aurais pu me dire d'emmener de la glace ! »

…Je marmonnai un vague « oui » et reçu une slave d'ondes meurtrières d'yeux océans. Je déglutis, dés fois, Cloud pouvait vraiment être effrayant…

_Pas plus que les choses._

Garde ta voix nasillarde au frais ! Mon épaule et ma main devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses, sans parler de ma tête qui me donnait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Cloud me ce conduit à la voiture, reconnaissant celle de ma mère, je fus étonné qu'il est pu la prendre sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais étaient- ils au courant que j'avais appelé mon aîné ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui, et je le vis hésiter à me parler en mettant la clé sur le contact. Je lui jetai un regard empli de curiosité de mon seul œil ouvert, et pour l'instant, valide.

« Euh…Cloud…ils sont au courant ? »

Je le vis sourire, un petit sourire triste.

« Non, il hésita,…disons que quand tu m'as appelé, ils étaient tous partis car il y a eu un problème chez les grands-parents et tout le monde y était, les oncles, tantes, cousins,…une explosion. Ils se sont tous précipitaient à l'hôpital, j'ai choisi de rester en cas où tu appellerais. »

Une explosion ? Chez mes grands-parents ? _Y était-il lié ?_ Voyant mon trouble, Cloud continua.

« Axel et Zack sont restés un temps avec moi mais je les ai renvoyé chez eux. Riku est partis avec Sora. «

Axel s'était inquiété pour moi ?

_Oublie ça !_

Hum…bon… Zack...c'était plus pour Cloud à mon humble avis…

Je fis un sourire à mon frère.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu étais le seul à vraiment t'inquiéter pour moi, non ? »

Cloud n'était pas du genre émotionnel, je m'attirai de sa part un coup d'œil furieux et une tape sur la tête, me faisant couiner de douleur.

« Oui j'étais inquiet !, me hurla-t-il, et dans l'état où tu es, c'était fondé ! »

Il démarra la voiture. J'avais toujours _son _téléphone dans la main, et me demandant si la chose avait eu un nom, je me rappelai subitement que Sora n'avait plus de portable.

« Euh..,Cloud, fis-je timidement. Cloud se mettait rarement dans de vraies colères, et à l'instant, j'avais eu un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait.

- Mmm ?

- Le portable de Sora a été explosé, je fais quoi ? »

Il détourna la tête de la route pour me regarder, la colère parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux.

« C'est celui qui t'a fait ça ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

Lui ou le portable ?

« Le portable a été écrabouillé, j'ai pris le sien. »

Sur le moment, je crus vraiment que mon frère allait me tuer.

« Ah…euh…lui… »

Il est mort, je l'ai réduit en morceaux avec une hache, on a joué au loup.

« …assez amoché pour le restant de ses jours… »

Les mains de Cloud serraient fortement le volant. Je commençais vraiment à me demander si c'était ma tête ou celle de mon agresseur, qu'il s'imaginer serrer.

« …Bon, fit-il, pour l'instant, on verra plus tard pour le portable, quand tu auras reçu des soins pour ta main et ton épaule, tu me raconteras tout, sans mentir, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il insistait autant sur ces deux mots, et je m'occupe de trouver une excuse, pour ton état, à dire à tous le monde. »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Je souris finalement. Je pouvais plus compter sur lui que sur le reste de la famille on dirait…

On traversa le bois où j'avais subi la première agression. J'étais sain d'esprit…une bonne, non, excellente nouvelle.

La maison était vide, ils n'étaient toujours par rentré, à vrai dire, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si _celui qui restait _n'avait pas fait cette explosion, en admettons qu'il l'avait produite, pour que je m'endorme sur ma chance, pour ainsi mieux me surprendre….

Je commençais vraiment à penser comme Vanitas, en tout cas, le fait que la majorité de ma famille était à l'hôpital m'avait grandement aidé…

Cloud me força à prendre de l'aspirine tout en me choquant et en me faisant plaisir par ses mots.

« Roxas…tu sais…je préfère qu'il….ne t'arrive rien et que toute la famille soit décimé plutôt que le contraire… »

Il avait rougi en disant ces mots. C'était gratifiant de se sentir aussi important. Hmm, l'arrogance de Vanitas…

Je le remerciai du regard. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il me disait. Dans la mesure où notre quasi-rejet par nos cousins et tantes au profit de Sora à cause de nos couleurs de cheveux nous avait vraiment rapproché et soudé, il était normal qu'on garde du ressentiment pour des gens comme ça, non ?

Cloud alla chercher de la glace, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, Cloud à mon côté droit, tandis que j'appliquais avec soulagement le froid de la glace sur mon pauvre œil.

A mes côtés, Cloud se tortillait, mal à l'aise, je savais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, j'attendis, patiemment.

« Roxas...n'en veux pas…à Axel…il m'a dit ça pour me rassurer…tu fais …de l'escrime, alors ? »

…

Je lui souris. Reste calme Roxas, tu auras tout le plaisir d'étriper l'autre crétin quand tu le verras, avec un hache si tu en as envie.

« Je me suis mis à dessiner aussi, quand c'était trop lourd cette histoire de schizophrénie… »

_Vas-y, balance tout ! Comme si tu avais envie qu'il s'apitoie sur ton sort !_

La ferme ! C'est le seul à me chouchouter, je peux bien lui faire quelques concessions !

Je remarquai le regard concentré de Cloud.

« Roxas ? Ca va ? »

Si tu l'ouvre je…

_Tu fais quoi ? Tu t'ouvre la tête, tu mets fin à tes jours ? Je suis toi et tu es moi, n'oublie jamais !_

Je respirais un bon coup.

« Vague douloureuse au niveau de la boîte crânienne. »

J'enlevai la glace et touchai mon œil, il n'était pas gonflé, je me risquai à l'ouvrir, priant qu'il ait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle.

_Le doré n'est pas une couleur naturelle peut-être ?_

J'en ai marre de me répéter, la ferme j'ai dit. Et puis non, ce n'est pas ma couleur d'yeux naturelle, moi c'est bleu, pas doré.

Ma vue était toujours intacte, la paupière un peu engourdie par la glace, mais sinon, ça allait. Je me levai, rassurant Cloud d'une main, et allai à la salle de bain. Toujours doré.

Punaise…fallait vraiment arranger le coup, je descendis et vis mon frère au téléphone. Il manqua de lâcher le combiner en voyant la couleur de mon œil droit. S'il réagissait ainsi, ça promettait pour les autres !

Il raccrocha et se jeta sur moi.

« Bon, le médecin va passer, c'est un ami à moi, je lui ai dit pour ta main et ton épaule, il regarda mon œil, comment t'as fait ? »

Sceptique, je lui retournai son regard incrédule.

« J'ai pris un coup et depuis, il est comme ça. J'en sais rien, moi. »

Il continua à me dévisager, mal à l'aise, je retournai m'assoir sur le canapé, prêt à attendre le médecin. Je dus m'endormir car Cloud me secoua gentiment. J'ouvris les yeux et me trouva face à un homme qui me regardait avec insistance. Si je m'étais écouté, c'était mon poing dans la figure qu'il se serait ramassé.

Le verdict tomba, mes doigts étaient complètement brisés. J'essayai de les bouger, mais ils ne répondaient pas. Mon poignet aussi avait une étrange couleur mauve-noir qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon. J'avais un énorme hématome sur l'épaule, mais il y avait de forte chance que je n'ai rien. On alla aux urgences sur ses recommandations, la radio révéla que mes doigts et mon poignet étaient cassés. Coup double, quoi. Mon épaule n'avait rien. Les morsures étaient, par chance, trop superficielles pour avoir besoin de points de sutures. J'avais surtout l'impression qu'on me regardait comme un délinquant, sans doute avec les multiples blessures que j'avais au visage… J'eus droit à un beau plâtre, moi qui était droitier, j'eus droit de la part de Cloud un regard qui en disait long…

On rentra à 5 heures 28. Je tenais à peine debout, si Cloud ne m'avait pas soutenu, je me serais écroulé par terre. Il n'avait encore prévenu personne de mon retour, quant à mon œil, il m'avait dit qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose…Il ne m'avait pas posé de question, dans mon état d'extrême fatigue, j'étais bien capable de lui dire n'importe quoi, et il en avait bien conscience, la séance était remise à plus tard, donc…

Je n'avais pas osé lui demander l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé, le jugeant assez sur les nerfs. Je l'avais empêché de dormir tout de même. Je pris une douche, difficilement, et alla me coucher, épuisé. Mon ventre gargouilla, je n'avais même pas dîné, et je me voyais mal descendre alors que le risque que Sora et mes parents débarquent étaient trop grands. Et puis, je devais absolument dormir avant de manger.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Cloud pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi cette nuit.

En tout cas, il en resté _un_, prêt à attaquer à tout instant. Mais j'étais prêt à riposter, ce sera difficile dans l'immédiat avec l'état de mon bras droit.

Le jeu commençait vraiment à partir de maintenant, le vrai. S'_il _gagnait, il avait mon cœur. S'il perdait, j'aurais sa vie, vengeant mes amis. Et s'_il _s'attaquait à un membre de ma famille, mes parents, Cloud et Sora s'entend, _il allait connaître la vraie signification de la souffrance._

Dans tout les cas, la chasse était ouverte…

**Un Roxas plus sombre qu'avant ça vous dit ? J'ai un kiff sur les yeux vairons, et Roxas va les garder ainsi, montrant le côté double de l'être humain, lumière/Ténèbres, Ventus/Vanitas. Bleu/Doré, *bave***

**Pour la main, j'suis pas médecin, j'ai essayé de rendre crédible en me tapant des recherches sur le net ^^. J'espère que c'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux…**

**Pas trop déçu ? En tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à faire mourir le monstre, je l'aimais bien T_T, mais fallait payer ! VENGEANCE ! XD Et puis y'en a un autre XD qui est cent fois mieux et sans fois pire XD **

**Reviews ? Donnez moi vos avis !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Luce, ajsky et à Anima-Celesta pour leur reviews. Ca plaît toujours de voir que les fidèles suivent le mouvement XD**

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<p>

Chapitre 7

Mes parents et Sora ne sont rentrés que le lendemain, aux alentours de midi. J'étais encore au lit, à récupérer la nuit éprouvante quand Cloud est rentré dans ma chambre, pour voir comment j'allais. En gros, ma tête allait mieux, je n'avais plus mal nul part, mais par contre, ma tronche était toujours pareil.

Je dormais encore profondément quand Cloud me réveilla.

« - Roxas ?, dit-il en me secouant légèrement, ils sont là.

- Mm …

- Je vais descendre leur dire que tu es rentré… »

Sentant son poids s'enlever du lit, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux et l'attrapa d'un geste vif par la manche, ce geste nous surpris tous les deux.

« Cloud, attend, s'ils ne posent pas de question, c'est pas la peine de les prévenir, ils me verront bien…ne leur dit rien… »

Il serra les poings, ça le mettait en colère qu'on me préfère l'autre partie de la famille, mais je m'en fichais. Voyant que la situation allait déraper, j'insistai pour avoir ma réponse.

« Alors, fis-je en chuchotant, c'est quoi l'excuse ? »

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. J'aimais pas ça.

« Hmm…j'avais pensé dire que tu étais tombé, mais vu la gravité de tes blessures, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'avouer, en partie, que tu t'es bagarré. »

…

Oooook….

« - Et qu'on me prenne pour un adolescent à problème ? Non merci !

- Dis Roxas, fit-il en hésitant, c'était…le même que la première fois ? »

Je le dévisageais en silence. Il n'avait pas oublié, alors…

«- …oui…

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il agressé deux fois ? »

Je m'allongeai sur le côté, pour mieux le regarder. Je souris tristement, j'aurais aimé ne pas mentir, dire la vérité, car après tout, je lui devais une fière chandelle, mais non, il y en avait toujours _un autre_, prêt à passer l'action, s'il n'avait déjà pas commencé…

Protéger Cloud d'une vérité qui le dépassait, ça c'était ce que je devais impérativement faire…quitte à raconter des bobards…

« Je te le dis mais tu garde ça pour toi, même à Zack tu ne dis rien, et encore moins à Axel ! »

Si c'est pour que ce crétin me charrie à chacune de nos funestes rencontres, c'est même pas la peine !

Cloud n'hésita pas une seconde.

« J'y garde pour moi, promis… »

Avec ce que j'allais lui dire, y'avait intérêt…

« La première fois que je l'ai ''rencontré'', c'était dans le bois, tu sais quand je vais à pieds les lundis…ben il a…il…m'a trouvé à son goût… »

La suite n'était pas compliquée à deviner. Et je ne mentais pas, il m'avait trouvé à son goût….mon cœur était à son goût…

« …on s'est…un peu battu…continuai-je, puis je t'ai menti quand tu es rentré en disant que j'étais tombé. »

La colère se lisait sur le visage de mon frère, je savais parfaitement quelle remarque il allait me sortir.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout simplement ? Tu aurais pu porter plainte pour agression sexuelle sur mineur ! »

Oulà, tout de suite les grands mots ! Je faillis éclater de rire, me valant un regard assassin. Et puis non, j' aurais pas pu porter plainte contre _ça _!

C'est avec un grand plaisir sadique que je lui rappelai les circonstances de mon mensonge.

«- Je te signale que tu ne me parlais plus à cause de ma soi-disant schizophrénie. Vous m'avez tellement donné la pression que j'ai fini par y croire moi, que j'étais malade, j'ai cru que ce type sortait de mon imagination.

- Alors qu'il t'avait frappé !

- Les branches auraient très bien pu me griffer ! »

Je le vis soupirer, exaspéré.

« Et je suppose que tu t'es rendu compte que ce type était réel quand Sora a appelé, c'est ça ? »

J'eux un grand sourire victorieux.

«- Il a réagit comment Sora ?

- Il a dit que tu n'étais pas seul, et après, grand-mère a appelé pour dire qu'il y avait eu un problème, qu'ils étaient tous à l'hôpital… »

Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle être rayé de la carte !

J'émis un petit rire, réalisant que malgré le fait que j'étais entouré de ma famille, je restais seul, seul fasse à mon passé qui me pourchassait sans relâche.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre, nous faisant sursauter. Je vis Cloud me chuchoter quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et l'instant d'après, attrapant mes couvertures, il le les mis sur la tête et j'entendis sa voix avec distinctement.

« Fais semblant de dormir. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et au bruit de pas, je savais que c'était ma mère. De l'animosité monta en moi, comment cette femme pouvait être ma mère, la personne qui m'avait mis au monde et qui ne se souciait pas de moi ?

« Cloud ? Roxas est rentré, il va bien ? »

Je bougeai sans le faire exprès et me tendis quand je sentis les doigts de mon frère s'enfonçait dans la morsure de mon bras, me disant très clairement de ne faire aucun geste. J'avortai un gémissement de douleur, fallait que je l'enguirlande après.

« - Oui…

- Ah…tu ne te demandes pas comment vont les autres ? »

Je sentis Cloud se tendre, un peu comme un ressort. Oui, il était clair qu'on se souciait vraiment de mon bien-être dans cette famille, ça faisait plaisir à savoir….

« Tu ne te soucie pas de Roxas ?, fit la voix glaciale de mon aîné. »

Je devais bien avouer que je jubilais de le voir tenir tête ainsi à ma mère. Vas-y Cloudy ! Massacre-là !

…

Hum.

« Si …bien sûr….mais il est là et va bien…les autres sont à l'hôpital eux…

- Oui et bien Roxas aurait très bien pu s'y trouver, alors maintenant, tu le laisses dormir. »

Ma mère sortit sans dire un mot, vexée.

Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le Cloud !

Je me mis à éclater de rire en tentant de retirer les couvertures. Je croisai le regard sceptique de mon frère.

« Et ben, fis-je en riant, c'est moi ou tu as osé l'envoyer paitre ?

Mon frère m'observa sans rien dire, cela me mis mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raah ça va si on peut plus rigolé…

- Tu es différent Roxas…me dit-il. »

J'haussai un sourcil, ah….moi aussi je trouvais…

Je m'assis sur mon lit et regarda mon frère, il avait l'air morose, ça ne changeait pas à d'habitude, mais je savais quand c'était naturelle ou pas.

« Cloud ? Il y a un problème ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tout le monde préfère se souciait d'une partie de la famille qu'on voit lors des rares occasions plutôt que de toi qu'on voit tous les jours, hurla-t-il. »

Je le regardai, surpris. Et je fis un grand sourire. Fallait vite que je récupère mon caractère d'avant là, Vanitas n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif et c'était dérangeant, mais là, je devenais un peu trop expressif dans le sens moqueur….j'étais plus moi quoi…

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Roxas, me fit froidement remarquer Cloud, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de plus grave et ils n'auront pas bougé le p'tit doigt !

- Tu t'étonnes qu'on me traite ainsi après l'épisode de la schizophrénie ?

-…

- Même s'ils le montrent pas, ils me croient tous fous…alors je m'en fiche….

- Et Sora est ton frère jumeau je te rappelle, fit Cloud. »

J'éclatai de rire sous le regard énervé de Cloud qui me fit signe d'être plus silencieux.

« -Oui, Sora est mon jumeau et c'est pas normal. T'as vu nos caractères ? Le jour et la nuit….et comme on dit, heureux les simples d'esprit, alors mieux vaut ne pas le mettre dans la combine, j'ai tendance à m'en prendre plein la figure lors de ses agissements. »

A cause de qui les soupçons de ma maladie mentale et que l'autre m'ait attrapé aux toilettes ?

Cloud eut un bref sourire puis son regard se fit plus sérieux.

« Tu m'as dit la vérité n'est-ce-pas ? »

J'affrontai son regard.

« Bien sûr, dis-je en mentant sans scrupule.

- Bon, je vais … »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable, je le vis froncer les sourcils, agacé. Le nom de Zack s'affichait sur l'écran, me rappelant que je devais trouvé un portable pour Sora…

Je vis mon frère décrochait.

« Allô ?...oui Zack….il va bien…quoi ?...maintenant ? »

Le ton incrédule de mon frère attira ma curiosité, on parlait de moi, et quoi d'autre ?

« Roxas, fit-il, tu ne bouges pas, tu restes ici, je reviens. »

Son ton autoritaire laissa planer une promesse de mort en cas de désobéissance quand il partit. Je me remis sous les couvertures, jouissant du confort et de la chaleur. Je ne fis pas attention aux éclats de voix qui venaient d'en bas, je me rendormis.

Je fus réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette, le truc qui casse les oreilles à la longue, surtout quand la personne appuie dessus en y laissant son doigt. Il fut clair que j'étais seul, et qu'il me revenait de droit d'aller ouvrir cette foutue porte. Mais qui a dit que je devais aller ouvrir ?

En entendant les bruits irritants s'espaçaient, je ricanai intérieurement et mis l'oreiller sur ma tête. Au moins, là, j'étais tranquille.

Je restai allongeai le reste de la journée. Pas très glorieux me direz vous, mais c'était agréable de faire semblant de dormir, surtout quand Sora entra dans ma chambre. Il s'assit près de mon lit et me regarda feindre l'endormi, et évidemment, ça, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Il était clair qu'il attendait mon réveil, et moi, je le regardai à la dérobé, sous mon oreiller. Il avait l'air triste et semblait culpabiliser.

Hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin hin…hum…je devenais vraiment horrible…

Je le vis soudain tressaillir et se tourner vers mon visage enfoui.

« T'es réveiller depuis quand ?, me fit-il timidement

- Bien avant que tu sois là. »

Il eut un petit rire gêné et il souleva mon oreiller. Je le laissai faire et nota avec satisfaction sa surprise à la vue de mon œil doré.

« Roxas ! C'est…

- Normal, oui. »

Il le regarda, fasciné. Nous restâmes silencieux, et ce silence bienfaisant fut bientôt rompu par mon frère.

« J'suis content que t'aille bien, maman disait que ça servait à rien de t'attendre, qu'il t'arriverais rien.

- Vraiment ?, fis-je, moqueur. Et les autres ? Je trouve que c'est mérité leur séjour à l'hôpital. »

Sora ne dit rien.

« Au fait, j'ai explosé ton portable sans le faire exprès.

- Pas grave, fit-il en souriant, ils m'en ont acheté un autre.

-… »

Déjà ? Ca avait été rapide….Sora finit par se lever et, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue, partit.

Vers 19 heures, je sortis enfin du lit et m'habilla convenablement, mon ventre gargouillait, je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier matin quand même.

Je descendis, guider par une délicieuse odeur de madeleine et de chocolat. Je fus surpris de voir Cloud, déjà rentré, me faire signe d'en prendre une. D'habitude, quand il en faisait, il nous interdisait d'y toucher tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. J'en pris une et l'avala, elles étaient toujours aussi succulentes. J'en pris une autre sous son regard désapprobateur. Ca risquait pas de me faire du mal.

Je m'assis sur le canapé pour grignoter mon butin quand je vis mon père passait devant moi, il me regarda machinalement et s'arrêta soudainement.

« Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-il enfin après quelques secondes d'observation, Cloud nous a dit que tu t'étais battu mais je savais pas que c'était à ce point… »

Je lui offris un sourire et continua à grignoter sous le regard attentif de Cloud. Puis ma mère passa et à la vue de mon bras plâtré, je la vis froncer les sourcils. Mais elle ne m'adressa pas la parole et sortit.

« Où ils vont ?, demandai-je à mon aîné.

- Il retourne à l'hopital.

- Oh ! »

Je vis Sora m'adressait un petit signer d'au revoir.

« Je peux prendre une autre madeleine ?

- On va bientôt manger Roxas, tu t'empiffreras après, me répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

Je pus quand même en prendre une, me valant une tape sur la tête.

C'était la dernière semaine avant la rentrée. Et même si je n'avais plus aucune trace de coup sur le visage, mon étrange couleur d'yeux était toujours aussi flagrante. Mes parents étaient persuadés que je mettais des lentilles et Riku s'était moqué de moi quand il était passé chercher Sora pour une sortie. Je n'avais rien dit, il n'y avait que Cloud qui savait.

Mon changement de comportement n'échappa à personne. Mes parents prirent mes sarcasmes et autres moqueries pour de la pure et simple jalousie puérile qu'on m'ait préféré l'autre partie de la famille. Cloud s'inquiétait de plus en plus à mon sujet et c'était parfaitement justifié. J'étais devenu odieux, arrogant, froid. J'étais un peu comme ça avant, mais actuellement, c'était cent fois pire.

Et quand ma grand-mère insultât Cloud à table après qu'on ait eu la bienveillance de l'inviter à dîner, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Toujours à l'hôpital, mes parents désolaient de ce qui leur était arrivés. Ils avaient alors décidés d'inviter ma grand-mère, seule rescapée, à dîner, jugeant que ça la changerait.

Elles ne nous avaient jamais aimé cette grand-mère. Mère de mon paternel, elle trouvait inadmissible que Cloud et moi puissions être aussi différent physiquement que caractériellement des autres membres des Light. A table, après avoir proposé de s'incruster vu que sa maison se reconstruisait, elle me regarda de travers.

« Tiens, fit-elle, tu te donnes un nouveau genre depuis cette bagarre ? Tu peux enlever ta lentille mon gars, c'est pas ça qui va m'intimider. »

Voyant Cloud m'imposait le calme du regard, je ne répondis rien à cette fausse remarque désagréable. Je fus étonné de voir Cloud prendre ma défense.

« Ce n'est pas une lentille, fit sa voix calme, c'est naturel. »

La vieille mégère éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Naturel ? Il n'y a jamais eu ça dans notre famille, fit-elle d'un ton méprisant, et en te bagarrant comme un chiffonnier, tu nous montre ton vrai visage, voyou, éructa-t-elle à mon intention. »

Un silence se fit à table et un éclat de rire, glacial, se fit entendre. J'étais celui qui possédé ce rire. Je vis Sora frissonnai.

« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle de se voir insulté devant toute sa famille, me fit-elle.

- Grand-mère, fit Cloud, si Roxas s'est battu, c'est parce qu'il a eu des problèmes.

- Des problèmes ? Minimes par rapport au drame que vit actuellement la famille. Tsss…se faire remarquer de la sorte pour qu'on s'occupe de lui alors que les autres sont à l'hôpital….tenait, j'en ai perdu l'appétit ! »

Elle ponctua ses propos en repoussant son assiette. Je regardai avec intérêt cette vieille femme me manifestait tout le mépris dont elle était capable, continue comme ça la vieille, tu verras ça va te retomber dessus….

Cloud se leva brutalement, le rouge aux joues…oh merde, pensai-je.

« Vous ne prenez pas la défense de Roxas ?, fit-il froidement à l'intention de Sora et des parents, vous savez bien qu'il a eu des problèmes avaient que l'explosion ne se produise et vous avez tout les trois préféré aller voire une bande d'emmerdeurs qui nous ont pourris la vie à Roxas et moi !

Le silence tomba et ma grand-mère, femme fière blessée dans son orgueil, ne supporta pas l'affront.

« Tu prends donc le partie de cet impertinent Cloud ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

- Mon intelligence est de te mépriser toi et les autres au moment où vous nous avez méprisés…. »

Cloud reçut une gifle de mon père, rouge de colère.

Là, c'est moi qui vis rouge, je vis Cloud se tenir la joue et je le poussai derrière moi. Je le vis me regarder, stupéfait. Ca devait être bizarre avec ma petite taille….

« Et oui, chantonnai-je en regardant ma grand-mère, j'ai été un bien vilain garçon, je me suis battu à mort avec un type, bref, tout ce que tu ne supportes pas. Et oui, mon œil droit est naturel, si tu veux le même tu demandes. »

Ma menace la fit pâlir, je vis mon père, en face de moi, lever la main, je la reçus sur la joue, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Tu supportes tellement pas les différences que tu peux pas nous voir Cloud et moi, et bien tu sais quoi ? Les autres et toi peuvent bien mourir, j'en ai rien à faire et su tu mourrais, je viendrais boire le champagne sur ta tombe. »

Mon père, ivre de fureur, me donna une baigne dans la figure, j'entendis ma mère et Sora hurler. Je gloussai sous le regard consterné de mon père.

« Et Cloud, fis-je, ravi de l'idée qui venait de me traversait, pourquoi tu leur dis pas pourquoi je me suis fait agressé ? Ca changerait la donne, non ? »

Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient que j'avais était agressé sexuellement ? C'était faux, mais c'était l'excuse que j'avais trouvé pour protéger Cloud. Les autres, je m'en foutais.

Je vis Cloud me lançait un regard sceptique. Je lui fis un « au revoir » de la main et partit dehors.

L'air froid m'aida à rester calme, et je m'éloignai de la maison, je devais marcher. Je n'étais plus moi-même, ça me terrorisé, je devenais un autre, je devenais comme li, comme Vanitas, en plus expressif. C'était effarant la vitesse de ma dégradation.

_Continue les insultes et tu le regretteras._

Là-ferme, j'te cause pas. J'arrivai à l'endroit voulu, une grande couche de verglas qui pouvait facilement faire office de miroir. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais celle de la lune était amplement suffisante. Je me mis à genoux et contemplai mon reflet. Ca faisait plusieurs jour que j'avais remarqué le changement, mais je fuyais les miroirs comme la peste, essayant vainement de me persuader du contraire. Ce n'étai t plus mon reflet, au lieu de voir un garçon blond avec les yeux doré/bleu, je voyais Vanitas. Je grimaçais, il grimaçait. Son image me collait et c'était perturbant. Vraiment….

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Ne voyant rien dans le verglas, je me retournai et vis Cloud.

« Tu m'a fais peur, fis-je.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder le sol comme ça ? »

Je lui souris et nota que sa joue était rouge. Je la touchais du bout de mes doigts frais.

« T'aurais pas du Cloud…

- Elle le méritait et je ne regrette rien. Toi aussi tu aurais pu éviter. Elle a fait un malaise vagale peu après que tu sois partie. Elle s'est plainte qu'elle n'a jamais vu un démon comme toi. »

J'éclatai de rire, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Et quand j'ai dit que tu avais été agressé sexuellement, elle a clairement regretté, fit-il en souriant, les parents aussi, surtout papa et maman. Quant à Sora, il s'en est pris une aussi car il a dit aux parents qu'ils étaient vraiment nul avec toi. »

Je souris à cette nouvelle, satisfait. Pas à la gifle de Sora, mais qu'il leur ait dit qu'ils étaient nul.

« Ils se sont excusé au moins de t'avoir insulté ?, fis-je d'un air mauvais à Cloud.

-Papa a voulu mais je suis parti te chercher avant. »

Bien sûr, mes parents devinrent extrêmement collants depuis que Cloud leur avait appris mon éhonté mensonge. Voyant que j'en étais ressortis plus dur, ils jugèrent qu'il valait mieux que je reste tranquille, à attendre que j'oubli. Après tout, j'étais devenu hystérique quand ils avaient voulu que je porte plainte. Mais que voulaient-ils ? Que la police intervient alors qu'elle était inutile ? Il risquait pas d'agresser d'autre gens vu qu'il était mort…

Je repris le dessin afin d'immortaliser le visage, certes répugnant, de _l'autre, _dans le but d'essayer de me rappeler leur but. Oui, j'avais déjà vu ces créatures, mais j'ignorais que Xehanort les avait crée, et encore moins dans un but précis. Pourquoi le cœur des élus ?

Je versai de nouvelles larmes au rappel due ce qu'avait subi mes compagnons. Les essuyant bien vite, je me fis la promesse de ne plus pleurer, je devenais trop faible. Je ne devais pas l'être si _l'autre_ arrivait.

Et puis l'escrime allait bientôt reprendre….

La rentrée arriva trop vite à mon goût. Jen'avais plus la tête d'une sortie du catch, mais mes yeux risquait d'en intriguer plus d'un et il était hors de question que je gaspille mon argent dans des lentilles dont aucune ne correspondaient au coloris bleu de mon œil gauche.

Je dus supporter toutes la journée le regard appuyé d'Hayner dans mon dos. Ne daignant pas faire attention, je l'ignorai. Personne ne m'interrogea, toujours cet air engageant…

Sora vient me voir à la récréation pour me hurler qu'un nouvel élève était dans sa classe. J'en avais rien à faire, alors je supportai en souriant narquoisement les regards emplis de reproche de Riku. Même s'ils étaient en couple, Sora pensait toujours à moi. Et c'était très drôle à voir…

Bref, on eu droit à l'explication le soir, de Sora sur ce nouveau. Grand, brun, aux yeux gris. Avec un tatouage sur l'œil gauche. A en croire ce que disait mon frère, les profs avaient été choqué. Je ne m'en souciais pas plus, j'avais d'autres problèmes en tête comme un psychopathe qui pouvait surgir à l'angle d'une ruelle…

J'assistai tout de même au cours d'escrime. Je ne pouvais que regarder avec mon bras plâtré, et je pouvais bavarder avec Alexandre, ça changeait de mon quotidien.

Puis le drame. Le soir, j'eus la mauvaise surprise en allumant la lumière dans ma chambre d'y voir Axel. Avec mon dessin de la chose entre les mains. Vivement, je le lui pris et la fourra dans mon sac, je l'avais laissé sur mon bureau car j'avais eu l'intention de la mettre sur toile. Je le foudroyé du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ton frère m'a invité, fit-il du ton le plus évident du monde.

- Dans ma chambre ?

-N'ai-je donc pas le droit de te rendre une petite visite ? »

Je le regardai d'un air vide, il se foutait de moi, non ?

Je rangeai mon sac et m'assis sur mon lit quand il m'attrapa le visage.

« Ca te va bien, me fit-il, tu étais mignon avant, maintenant, tu es irrésistible. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'aimais pas qu'on me rappelle cet œil de Vanitas.

J'enlevai ses mains de mon visage, quand il me serra contre lui.

« Je suis content que tu n'ais rien. »

Ah…Cloud ne leur avait pas dit….pour ce qu'il avait dit à mes parents alors….tant mieux, je supporte pas la pitié…

Je tentai de le repousser.

« Hey, fis-je, t'es collant alors lâche moi ! »

Il fit la moue et me serra encore plus contre lui. M'empêchant de bouger les bras.

« T'es méchant Roxy, je m'inquiète pour toi, moi.

- Oui et bien merci de ta sollicitude alors maintenant tu vires.

-A une condition et tu dois respecter notre marché. »

Je me figeai.

« Cet homme sur ton dessin, ce monstre….c'est celui contre qui tu t'es battu, non ? »

J'étais doué pour mentir alors pourquoi lui dirai-je la vérité ?

« Non, c'est un dessin comme un autre. »

Son visage se rapprocha du mien, _dangereusement. _

« Roxas Roxas, murmura-t-il, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi. Ca marche avec les autres mais pas avec moi. »

Son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas respecter notre marché. Alors j'ai toujours le droit de te demander ce que je veux. »

Son regard se fit malicieux.

« Soit tu me dis la vérité, soit tu m'embrasses. »

…

…quoi ?

J'avais bien entendu, là, non ?

Je le dévisageai comme si j'avais un débile en face de moi.

« Tu te rends compte que si je fais le choix, tu ne pourras plus me demander quoi que ce soit ?

- Bien sûr Roxy ! Et j'entends bien recevoir le baiser ! »

…

Nan mais j'allais quand même pas lui faire plaisir !

_Ne lui dit rien._

Tu m'encourages à l'embrasser, toi !

_Je n'ai pas dis ça, tu peux toujours le frapper._

…

Je tentai de lever un de mes genoux, mais je perdis l'équilibre et si ce crétin ne m'avait pas tenu, je me serai écroulé sur le lit, et qui sait les idées qu'il aurait eu…

« Tut tut Rox', pas la manière forte avec moi. Alors ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, fis-je puérilement.

-Oh Roxy !, fit-il les yeux soudains brillant, serait-ce ton premier baiser si tu faisais ce choix ? »

Je le voyais venir avec ses gros sabots ! Je tentai de me libérer, quitte à hurler qu'un pervers se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi. Mais c'était le cas…

« A L'AIDE !, criai-je, IL…. »

Sa main gauche se plaqua contre ma bouche, son autre bras me serrant toujours aussi efficacement contre lui. Le salaud…

« Allons Rox', me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, on a peur ? »

Il lâcha mes lèvres et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Hypnotisant, ce crétin les utilisait sur moi, le fumier !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me dégager et réussis en le mordant à la main quand il tenta une nouvelle fois de me bâillonner.

« Ouch, fit-il sourdement, tu as un sacré cou de croc, fit-il amusé. »

Il me laissa faire et j'eus la nette impression d'être comme un animal sauvage qui avait montré les crocs. Et que l'autre, ayant approché sa main de façon amicale, se laissait mordre pour mieux amadouer la bestiole….

Je voyais clairement qu'il supportait la douleur et attendait que je m'épuise à serrer la mâchoire.

_Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part._

La ferme, tu préfère que je l'embrasse peut-être ? Ou que je lui dise la vérité ?

_Et si tu le séduisais ? Tu as l'air de lui plaire et de lui convenir. Tu t'arranges pour qu'il ne t'embête plus avec ses questions et tu es tranquille._

…

Non seulement j'étais entouré de cinglé, mais en plus, j'en avais un dans la tête.

Non mais t'es pas bien ?

_Ses yeux te plaisent, tu n'as qu'à faire abstraction du reste du corps…_

J'avais vraiment envie de vomir…

Et je commençai vraiment à avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer. Le goût de sang me parvient à la langue et inconsciemment, je léchai les blessures en même temps.

Un sourire purement sournois apparu sur ses lèvres. Et je regrettais de ne pas avoir lâché car il m'attrapa et me coucha sur le lit, lui au-dessus.

J'en eux le souffle coupé, il était assez lourd malgré sa musculature…Ben quoi ? J'étais serré contre lui et j'avais très bien senti le matériel…

Je tenais toujours sa main entre mes dents quand je sentis son autre bras me tenir une nouvelle fois fermement les mains.

_Tu aurais pu agir….mais non, tu étais trop choqué par ses gestes…._

J'aimerais t'y voir, toi, à ma place.

_Mais je vois tout à travers tes yeux idiot. _

Le goût du sang devient plus fort et je notai avec satisfaction qu'Axel grimaçait. Il s'aperçut de mon bonheur malsain et un sourire pervers se fit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux jouer à ça Roxas, fit-il dans mon oreille, très bien. »

Je sentis ses lèvres descendre le long de mon cou.

Oh merde, il allait quand même pas…je me mis à me tortiller afin de l'en empêcher. Il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou, je sentis bien qu'il avait vu la blessure mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa tache. Je me retiens de pousser un soupir de contentement. Là ça devenait vraiment problématique….

Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à embrasser mon visage, me mettant mal à l'aise. Il m'embrassait avec une passion dévorante, doucement, fougueusement.

_Avoue que tu apprécie._

…

Ravalant ma fierté, je lâchai finalement sa main. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sur mon front.

« Tu as aimé Roxas ?

-…

-Le goût du sang ? »

Il était trop observateur, je tentai de le repousser quand sa main sanglante me força à relever le visage et de le regarder dans les yeux.

Nous restâmes silencieux, et sans que je le vis venir, trop captivé par les magnifiques nuances de vert dans ses yeux, il m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres, chaudes, s'étaient doucement posé sur les miennes. Une expression rieuse apparut dans ses yeux.

« J'espère que tu as aimé, murmura-t-il contre les miennes. »

Je ne réagis toujours pas quand il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et qu'il m'embrassa de plus belle. Ce fut…plus passionné….ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux et mes bras pour m'enlacer. Et là, je n'eus qu'un tressaillement malgré ma volonté de le repousser.

Il me donna un furtif baiser sur la joue avant de me quitter, me laissant allongé sur le lit, mortifié.

Et j'avais même pas réagis…

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Le toucher fantôme de ses baisers hantait ma peau et mes lèvres. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de marcher, même si je n'avais pas fait de choix….

Le lendemain, en rentrant de cours avec Sora et Cloud. J'eus la surprise d'apprendre que le nouveau dans la classe de mon frère s'intéressait à moi.

« Roxas, se plaignit-il, pourquoi tu viens pas me voir aux récrés ? Il t'a trouvé super mignon avec tes yeux vairons !

- Il veut me connaître à cause de mes yeux ?, demandai-je sceptique.

- Mais non voyons, il te trouve chouette ! Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi ! Allez ! Tu verras il est trop sympa ! »

Je vis Cloud haussai un sourcil.

« Sora, fis-je, j'ai déjà mauvaise réputation à cause de cette bagarre qui m'a condamné à avoir cette tronche alors ne me demande pas de sortit avec un tatoué. »

Au lieu de voyou, ce sera délinquant. Voyou avait une notion plus atténué, plus pour les bambins sacripants….

Mon frère fit la moue, déçu. Je ne cessais de repenser à Axel depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé. Je ne l'avais dis à personne, mais dés que je le voyais, j'y repensais automatiquement et me mettais à rougir.

Non pas de désir, mais de honte. J'aurais pu me défendre, mais j'avais à peine réagis. Et ça me fouttait en rogne, surtout qu'il s'en apercevait, de mon trouble. Et il s'en amusait, il ne cessait de se lécher les lèvres quand il croisait mon regard, me faisant rougir encore plus.

Mon pain, que je tenais dans la main gauche, s'écrasa quand je serrais le poing. Je vis Sora et Cloud me jetaient des regards surpris. Mieux valait le pain qu'eux…

« Maman, fit Sora, je pourrais inviter Mike à la maison ?

-Mike ?

-Ben le nouveau, tu sais celui qui est arrivé.

-Celui avec le tatouage ?, demanda mon père d'une voix inquiète. »

Mon frère roula des yeux.

« Oui, s'il peut, fit ma mère. »

Tiens tiens, pensai-je, j'allais donc voir à quoi ressemblai ce fameux Mike.

Sora l'invita pour le vendredi soir.

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de mon jumeau. Celui-ci excité à l'idée de recevoir son nouvel ami, ne cessait de me raconter, sans raison particulière, les innombrables qualités de Mike. J'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu le même discours avec Riku….

Le jour J arriva, et Cloud, exaspéré d'entendre les babillages de Sora, préféra entendre ceux de Zack. Je dus jouer le rôle du frère attentif…et de bien mauvaise grâce. Ma mère parvient à le calmer en lui demandant de l'aider pour la préparation d'un plat. Trop heureux de cette occasion inespérée, je partis dans ma chambre mettre sur toile la chose. Je n'y pris pas plaisir, surtout au souvenir de ses crocs dans ma chaire.

J'entendis la sonnette. Déjà ? Vu l'heure, oui. J'abandonnai mes pinceaux, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Mike, je ne l'avais encore, curieusement, jamais vu.

Je descendis et entendis des éclats de rire, une voix, assez masculine se fit entendre, agréable à écouter, séductrice. Instinctivement, je m'arrêtai. Son accent, léger, me semblait familier…

…

_C'est le même. Méfie-toi._

…

Tendu, je descendis et vis un garçon, les cheveux noirs mi- long, plutôt grand, de dos. Sora fit un signe dans ma direction et il se retourna.

Un teint pâle, des yeux gris avec un tatouage que l'œil gauche, des cheveux noirs corbeaux. Tous ces détails me sautèrent aux yeux.

Et je compris tout de suite en le voyant.

Il était _l'autre, le dernier._

A ma vue, une lueur éclaira ses yeux froids. Une langue pointue passa sur ses dents aiguisées.

« Bon, fit énergiquement Sora, Mike, j'te présente Roxas, Roxas, voici Mike. »

Je restai dans les escaliers, prenant sur moi malgré mon envie de m'enfuir de cette maison où il s'était introduit.

Son sourire se fit _presque_ aimable_. _Il s'approcha de moi, tendant la main.

« Enchanté Roxas , me fit-il de sa voix séductrice. »

Je la pris sèchement de ma main valide et je me tendis quand il la porta à ses lèvres. Etant dos à ma famille, ils ne purent voir ses crocs et sa langue surdimensionnée quand il se la passa sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Sora furent émerveillés devant ce geste délicat. Pas moi….

On dut passer à table et je compris que j'étais fichu. Non seulement il allait dans le même lycée que moi, mais en plus, il était devenue très proche de ma moitié.

Séducteur, manipulateur, il faisait tout pour se mettre ma famille dans la poche. Mes parents furent vite conquis par ce ténébreux brun.

« Dis-moi Roxas, me fit-il de sa voix mélodieuse, Sora m'a dis que tu dessinais et faisais de l'escrime. C'est vrai ? »

La fourchette que je portais à mes lèvres resta en suspens. Merci Sora…

« Roxas, s'écrièrent mes parents, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit !

- Allons, ne le grondait pas, fit-il en me regardant par-dessus ses mains jointes, on a tous nos petits secrets, non ? »

Mes parents gloussèrent, apaisés et conquis.

« Et bien figure-toi que je fais moi aussi de l'escrime. »

…

…quoi ?

_Il est plus malin que l'autre, il est partout où tu es maintenant, prends-garde._

Je vis son regard se faire brulant. Ecœuré, je sortis de table, prétextant un malaise. J'allais dans la salle e bain et, penché au dessus du lavabo, j'observais son reflet. Cette fois ci, Vanitas ne faisait pas les mêmes gestes que moi. Je le vis faire l'effort de me sourire pour m'apaiser dans mon désespoir. Sa main se posa sur le miroir. Son regard trahissait son désarroi. Oui, il y avait de quoi. Le dernier de leur race avait réussis à s'immiscer sous mon propre toit, séduisant d'abord mon jumeau, puis mes parents. J'étais bel et bien sans alliés, à condition que Cloud ne le rencontre pas…

J'allai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je tentai de trouver un plan de secours, je n'avais plus d'endroit à moi, j'allais même le croiser aux cours d'escrime !

Je dus rester ainsi une bonne heure, je me levai et passa devant la salle de bain pour descendre quand un bras jaillit de la porte et, m'attrapant par le cou, m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Je fus violemment plaqué contre le mur avec des bras plaqués de chaque côté de la tête, un souffle chaud caressa mon oreille.

« Alors Roxas, je te rencontre enfin ! Il m'avait dit que tu étais plutôt mignon, et je constate qu'il avait raison. »

Je croisai son regard affamé.

« Toi…, le menaçai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de mal à ta famille, seul toi m'intéresse. »

En disant ces mots, il s'était éloigné et son index frôla ma lèvre inférieure.

« On se revoit à l'école lundi, mmm ? »

Quand il ferma la porte, je me laissai aller contre le mur, je m'assis et prenant ma tête entre les mains, je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'affrontais dés maintenant.

_Le jeu commençait maintenant._

* * *

><p><strong>Je l'adore Mike ! N'est-il pas beau et classe? XD<strong>

**Alors Alors ?**

**Ce chapitre mérite-t-il un review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Que j'aime les reviews des fidèles ! XD Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Je fais ce que je peux est mon ordi bugg, alors ça aide pas franchement …**

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<p>

Chapitre 8

J'avais sans cesse cette nausée. Elle persistait depuis que Mike m'avait promis des « retrouvailles ». Quand Cloud revient le lendemain, Sora se jeta sur lui pour lui dire que les parents adoraient son nouvel ami, mais que j'avais été impolie en sortant de table. On me reprochait de m'être senti mal à ce que j'en compris…

Et vu qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le prénom « blasphématoire », je devenais grincheux, il en fut conclu que je ne l'aimais pas, et ça mes parents et Sora trouvèrent ce comportement inadmissible. Et ont donc décidé de l'inviter plus souvent afin de me convaincre et de me persuader qu'il était bien sur tous rapports…

Mais je savais ce qu'il était réellement, et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus pour l'avenir. J'étais sa cible et il avait si bien agi que je pouvais dire tous ce que je voulais allant à son encontre, c'était moi le méchant.

Egoïstement, j'espérais vraiment que Cloud ne le connaitrait jamais, il ne me restait plus que lui dans la famille à ne pas avoir été embobiné par ce monstre. Mon dernier soutien…

J'étais fait comme un rat et en encore, les coups foireux n'avaient même pas commencé…

Et naturellement, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui attendait devant le portail du lycée. Sora se jeta littéralement à son cou, ce type était génialement doué pour jouer des rôles, un vrai manipulateur comme on en trouve souvent dans les rues. Je vis Riku lui adresser un regard noir, tiens, se pourrait-il que mon grand ami l'argenté ne le supporte pas ? Hum…je pourrais m'en faire un allié, surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes…

Ca y est, je recommence…Je passai devant Mike sans daigner le regarder, mon si beau regard devait se mériter. Je le vis sourire, amuser par mon comportement d'enfant gâté outragé. Sur le moment, je devais vraiment être puérile…Sora fit la moue face à mon comportement, mais il ne tenta pas de me rattraper, c'était déjà ça…

Finalement, en classe, on se sent bien. Je n'avais plus d'endroit à moi maintenant, il s'y faufilait aussi sûrement qu'un nuage de poisons indescriptible à l'œil nu et qu'une fois remarquer, les dégâts étaient irréversibles. Drôle de comparaison, non ? C'était pourtant l'effet qu'il me produisait, et s'il y avait un endroit où je me sentais un minimum en sécurité, c'était bien ma salle de classe durant les heures de cours, au moins là, il risquait pas de me sauter dessus sans crier gare devant tout le monde…C'était rassurant…

J'eus droit au mélodrame de Sora qui me suppliait de venir manger avec lui. Je notais avec satisfaction les regards de haine qu'on me jetait. Mon frère pleurait littéralement contre mes genoux, alors forcément, il y avait de quoi penser que j'étais un être sans-cœur….Bien sur, Mike sera là, ce qui me poussa à refuser avec plus de force.

Puis il ramena sa fraise car mon idiot de frère l'avait demandé de régler nos problèmes afin qu'on mange tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur…

« Roxas, commença-t-il de sa voix séductrice, qui n'avait aucun effet sur moi, je peux te parler ? »

Quand il disait ça, c'était de façon à ce qu'on s'éloigne de mon, frère, mais pas trop afin qu'il écoute sa bonne volonté à m'accepter tel que je suis avec mon mauvais caractère.

Je ne fis même pas mine de le suivre, il m'attrapa discrètement par le bras, extérieurement, c'était un geste doux, appelant à l'intimité, c'est ce que j'en conclu avec la lumière qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Sora, mais je sentis très bien la poigne d'acier qui m'emmenait de force, autorité incontestable qui m'obligea à le suivre comme un vulgaire pantin.

« J'ignore pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas Roxas, fit-il dans un sourire malicieux, mais je te l'ai dit je ne ferais pas de mal aux autres si tu restes un gentil garçon. »

Cette dernière partie de la phrase fut chuchoté, mon frère devait être persuadé qu'on se disait des mots doux, et effectivement, ça y ressemblait…

Je ne desserrai pas les dents, et je refusai d'entendre du chantage plus poussé, allez savoir ce qu'il risquait de me faire…

Bien entendu, je ne les ai pas rejoins tout de suite, je me suis juste approché pour voir si Mike ne tentait rien…de dangereux vu que j'avais eu la courtoisie d'accepter d'être en sa présence durant le déjeuner.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait me sentir, à près tout, son odorat était particulièrement des plus développé. Il était assis à côté de mon frère, qui babillait toujours, Riku était plus loin et respirait la joie de vivre. Donc Mike accaparait Sora …il pouvait y avoir du bon…je pourrais facilement exploiter cette faille….il laisse le petit-ami jaloux derrière….

La jalousie, sentiment à ne jamais sous-estimer, c'est fou les folies qu'on peut faire sous son emprise….

Le bras de Mike entourait les épaules de mon frère, ils étaient tout les deux de dos, mais j'aperçus rapidement le coup d'œil goguenard que Mike me lancé de son œil tatoué. Je fronçai les sourcils, ses yeux me défiaient, qu'avait-il donc l'intention de faire ?

Je déglutis en voyant un éclat argenté vers sa main, au niveau de la manche, près du cou de mon frère.

Un crétin de moins sur cette Terre, ça ^peut toujours faire du bien, sauf quand c'était mon frère jumeaux. Furieux, je m'approchai et m'assis en face de Sora, près de Riku, qui pour une fois, ne me regardait pas en chien de faïence.

Je vis clairement le sourire narquois de Mike. Io avait gagné la première partie du jeu…

Sora me fit un grand sourire joyeux, mais je gardais les sourcils froncés. Etait-ce normal d'être dans les bras d'un nouvel ami plutôt que dans ceux de votre petit-ami ?

Je devais maintenant tirer profit de son plan de séduction de mon entourage, quitte à ne pas avoir mon frère, j'aurais Riku, c'était pas un idiot, et qui plus est, il sera guidé par la jalousie….

Je suis horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pas plus que lui !

« Roxas, fit-la voix de Riku, je peux te parler ? »

Je le regardai, surpris. Avait-il donc compris que quelque chose clochait avec le nouvel ami de Sora ?

Je le suivis, sous le regard empli d'amusement de Mike.

Quand nous fûmes hors de leur vue, je le pris par le bras et l'entraînai dans l'endroit le plus éloigné, je n'avais pas oublié son ouïe…

« Riku, je suppose que tu n'apprécie pas Mike ? »

Il m'offrit un splendide rictus. Dans le mile, Roxas, t'es trop fort !

« Non, et d'après Sora, tu ne l'aimes pas non plus.

- Effectivement, fis-je dans un grand sourire, je n'aime pas sa façon de se coller à mon frère, toi non plus à ce que j'ai compris. »

Il se renfrogna.

« Je te propose un truc, on le surveille, comme tu es le petit ami de Sora, tu peux facilement surveiller ses gestes, à l'école tu t'en occupes, et je m'en occupe à la maison car il semble s'y plaire ce parasite. Et on se fait un compte rendu. »

Je fis un sourire amusé apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

« Ca me va. »

On se sourit, finalement, y'a toujours un moyen pour s'entendre.

Sauf que j'avais pas prévue la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements.

Je savais que Mike faisait tout pour se mettre ma famille dans la poche, afin de mieux me « mater », mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait à embobiner Riku. Pas de la même manière qu'avec ma famille, mais en lui faisant croire qu'il s'était rapproché de Sora afin de mieux me connaitre vu que j'étais si peu enclin à me montrer ouvert. Or, Mike collait Sora et ça énervait Riku, donc forcément, ç a me retomba dessus. Quand on se fit le « premier compte-rendu », j'eus droit à un reproche. Pourquoi j'enquiquinais la vie sentimentale de mon jumeau en refusant, attention, tenez-vous bien, les avances de Mike ?

Oui, on se le demande franchement….

Pauvre con !

Donc Mike se montrait en amoureux transi, déjà, alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver ? C'était illogique, à moins que ce soit comme dans les livres, le coup de foudre au premier regard…

Livre que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lire….

Je perdis ainsi mon allié, alliance qui n'avait duré à peine quelques heures. ..

_Il est doué, je te signale qu'il prend de l'avance sur toi. Il ne va pas tarder à gagner vu la lenteur de réflexion dont tu fais preuve._

Hey, tu la mets en veilleuse, j'aimerais t'y voir moi, face à un psychopathe qui fait croire qu'il a eu le coup de foudre au premier regard.

_Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas son jeu ? Tu peux facilement faire croire à ta famille que tu s succombé à son charme, tu l'invites sans cesse chez toi et il ne peut rien te faire sans se mettre en danger, lui et son plan._

…C'est moi ou on a déjà eu une conversation semblable à celle-ci ? Mais avec Axel…

…

Tu veux que je séduise ce timbré ?

_Il aime jouer, il se peut qu'en le divertissant suffisamment, il te laisse tranquille._

…

Le divertir….

Tu sais quoi ? Compte pas sur moi !

_Tu changeras d'avis de toute façon._

C'est ça…

Je terminai enfin mes devoirs qu'en Cloud entra discrètement dans ma chambre.

« Roxas, c'est qui ce garçon ?

- Mike, fis-je en grimaçant, le…nouvel ami de Sora »

Je vis mon frère m'observait. Je fonçai les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

« Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'apprécier, nota-t-il. »

J'éclatai de rire, ne pas l'apprécier était un euphémisme.

« T'as remarqué ? Et toi Cloud, tu en penses quoi ?

- Il est étrange, il semble que tu lui plais beaucoup.

-…

- Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il dégage…il a quelque chose de dangereux…. »

J'observai Cloud avec attention, il se méfiait donc de lui, alors ? Je n'étais donc pas seul.

Il me sourit finalement.

« Dis-moi Roxas, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Axel ? »

…

« Non, pourquoi ?

- il pose plein de questions sur toi. »

Ah…il s'intéresse à moi….comme Mike….oui mais Mike, c'est pour me piéger….

« Genre à quel âge j'ai arrêté les couches ? »

Mon frère rit.

« Non, fit-il malicieusement, il m'a demandé l'autre jour si tu avais quelqu'un en vue. »

Et il croit que c'est lui ? Pfff….

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je vis avec horreur Mike entrer. Mais c 'est quoi ce foutoir ? Ma chambre est devenue le club Med ou quoi ?

Je vis Cloud se tendre, il avait clairement l'air mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il me laissa seul avec la chose en m'adressant un petit sourire forcé.

C'est avec un grand sourire sadique aux dents pointues que Mike ferma la porte.

« Te gêne surtout pas _Mike_. »

Il ricana.

« Tu t'es réincarné dans une famille très intéressante, Ventus. »

Je grinçais des dents à l'entente de ce qui avait été mon nom durant un certain temps.

« C'est vrai qu'on t'a cru schizophrène ? Je devine que c'est quand les souvenirs ont ressurgis. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il devinait un peu trop bien.

« T'es devenu pour quoi, parler du bon vieux temps ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Ton frère est toujours persuadé que Terra est ton petit-ami défunt, tu sais ? Alors il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je me disais aussi, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi protecteur envers sa petite Lumière. »

Sa main frôla ma joue. Nous étions-nous déjà vus par le passé ?

Je ne dis rien et me contenta d'observer ses gestes. A tout moment il pouvait décider à me rompre le cou.

Une lueur affamée brillât dans ses yeux.

« Tu permet que je t'appelle Ven, comme dans le temps ? C'est vraiment incroyable, tu n'a aucune dissemblance physique avec ton autre vie. Comment va Vanitas ? »

…

_Tssss_

Mike gloussa.

« Sérieusement Ven, il y a réellement eu quelque chose entre toi et Terra ou c'est toi en revivant tes souvenirs qui a remarqué _certains de ses atouts physiques_?»

Mon poing gauche atterrit dans sa main, il était aussi rapide que l'autre.

« Tut tut tut Ven, pas de ça avec moi. »

Il tordit mon poignet, je me retiens de gémir de douleur, hors de question de lui donner satisfaction.

« Oui, regarde-moi avec haine Ventus, après tout, je suis le dernier à tuer si tu veux venger tes compagnons.»

Il m'amena contre lui et je sentis son nez se poser dans le creux de mon cou, merde, j'avais déjà été mordu à cet endroit et c'était particulièrement douloureux.

« Mmmm, fit-il en humant mon cou, toujours ce parfum pure, lumineux, un soupçon de ténèbres, mmm, tu as une odeur absolument fantastique Roxas.

-Dégage de là pervers !

- J'adore quand tu me regarde de cette manière. »

Je reçu un baiser dans le cou, sur l'emplacement de la morsure. Il me lâcha et je le vis se lécher les lèvres avec appétit.

« Au fait, c'était bien joué avec Riku, mais j'ai toujours des points d'avance, chantonna-t-il.

- Et toi ? A quoi tu joues à dire que tu es intéressé par moi ?

-Oh, mais tu l'es Ven, c'est très intéressant de te voir de débrouiller dans un environnement plus ou moins hostile. Presque tous seul … des parents qui sont persuadés d'avoir un cinglé sous leur toit avec en plus un jumeau adorablement naïf.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

-Hé hé hé, ton frère aîné par contre, lui c'est autre chose, c'est le seul à avoir senti que j'avais un truc qui n'appartenait pas à la norme humaine, fit-il d'un air satisfait, mais tu n'a rien dit au sujet de ta vie d'avant, mm ? »

Enervé, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre quand je sentis ses bras m'enlaçaient par derrière, sa bouche venant se coller contre mon oreille.

« Prends garde, Ven, prends garde, je veille toujours et je pourrais te trouver n'importe où. J'étais à la base censé te tuer dès que je te trouvais, mais tu m'a tapé dans l'œil avec tes yeux vairons, ton air infiniment plus froid et sombre que l'adorable Ventus que j'ai connu. »

Sa langue s'enroula autour de ma gorge, je frémis de dégoût au contact de la chair humide. Il la rangea et j'eux droit à un baiser sur la joue. Il m'attrapa par le bras de telle façon que je ne puisse pas m'échapper et m'entraîna en bas.

Sora se dirigea tout de suite vers nous.

« Ca y est vous êtes ensemble ? »

…

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand Mike me devança.

« Voyons Sora, fit-il d'un ton charmeur, chaque chose en son temps, nous n'avons fait que _de mettre certaines chose au clairs_. »

J'eus droit à une pression assassine sur mon bras. Garde le silence. OK…

Il finit par me lâcher non sans me donner un baisemain, mais il se prenait pour qui ? Je vis Cloud me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, j'haussais les épaules en un geste impuissant.

Ma vie devenait un vrai foutoir depuis qu'il était là.

Mais il se tenait à carreau, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer tout de suite. Il venait de plus en plus souvent à la maison, pour dénicher des informations sur moi, et pour carrément s'incruster dans la famille. Ma grand-mère, à cause de qui Cloud avait reçu des baffes, se faisait toute douce, malgré son tatouage.

Et là, je vis bien que Cloud commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

« Roxas, me fit-il un soir, je peux te parler ? »

Je le suivis, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais je savais que de toute manière, Mike épierait notre conversation.

« Oui ?

- Ce Mike, il y a quelque chose de louche avec lui, surtout quand il te regarde. Roxas, promet-moi de ne pas t'approcher de lui. »

J'étais tenté d'exploser de rire pour alléger l'atmosphère mais son regard déterminé m'en empêcha. Il sentait vraiment qu'il y avait un problème, j'espérais juste que Mike ne toucherait pas à mon frère…

« D'accord, promis-je. »

Je vis Cloud s'éloignait, puis je me tournai vers Mike, adossait derrière le mur.

« Impressionnant pour un simple humain, conclut-il en souriant, relax Ven, j'vais rien lui faire, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse vraiment. »

Je le regardai, méfiant.

« Jaloux ?, demanda-t-il. »

J'éclatai de rire, il pouvait vraiment être bête !

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? Que tu portes intérêt à ma famille afin de mieux la trucider ? En sachant pertinemment que je subirais le même sort ?

-Avoue que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- C'est clair, tu es un cauchemar!

-Un bien beau compliment venant de ta part, merci. »

Je partis en le laissant derrière-moi, il ne fit pas mine de me rattraper, quel coup préparait-il ?

A ma grande surprise, je reçus la visite de Zack. Cloud était partit avec mes parents et Sora faire les courses, ayant besoin de quelques affaires. On s'assit sur le canapé pour mieux discuter.

« Roxas, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre Cloud ? Il arrête pas de parler de ce garçon, le nouvel ami de ton frère.

- Mike ?

-Ouais. »

Seigneur, Cloud aurait-il finit par succombé ? Riku et Sora était toujours ensemble, mais l'ombre de Mike planait au-dessus, je savais que si Sora quittait Riku, je me prendrais tout à la figure.

« Il arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour toi, me fit-il en souriant, il a l'air vraiment à cran. »

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? C'est pas comme si Mike me sauterait dessus…quoi que….à vrai dire, ça me faisait infiniment plaisir que Cloud s'inquiète, mais ça signifiait que j'étais surveillé donc pas libre de mes gestes. S'il se passait quelque chose, Cloud serait en ligne de mire, je devais tout faire pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.

« Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Oui mais Cloud n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde et à ce propos, Axel à réagi bizarre, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. »

J'eus droit à un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Cloud était devenu trop inquiet à mon sujet depuis la « bagarre », d'ailleurs, je devrais bientôt me faire retirer le plâtre, reprendre l'escrime, et être confronté une fois de plus à cet odieux personnage…

Et oui, j'en avais fui les cours d'escrime, lâche mais nécessaire…

« Bon, écoute Zack, j'ai besoin d'un service.

- Vas-y.

-Tu dois convaincre Cloud qu'il doit arrêter de s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Vu sa grimace, c'était impossible.

_Tu sais comment convaincre ton frère, rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit._

…

Ouais…t'avais raison….va falloir jouer son jeu…

_Aaaah !_

Oui bon ça va !

« Zack, c'est normal que Mike me regarde bizarrement, on…on est… »

Je le vis haussais un sourcil. Allez Roxas ! Du cran ! Tu joues une pierre de coup ! Cloud cesse de s'inquiéter, tu sauves ta peau d'un Riku enragé, allez !

« On est ensemble. «

Il eut un blanc, puis le sourire de Zack se fit taquin à ma plus grande horreur.

« Comme ça tu résistes pas aux mystérieux inconnus ! »

Il gloussa devant mon regard vide.

« Mmm, fit-il, ça explique pourquoi son regard déplaisait à Cloud, mais pourquoi tu lui a rien dis ?

- Je savais pas comment il allait réagir. »

Zack finit par partir, je savais qu'il allait le dire tout de suite à mon frère.

J'étais vraiment dans la merde et encore, j'étais poli…

Bien sûr, le soir, Sora se jeta dans mes bras pour me dire ses félicitations d'avoir choisi quelqu'un d'aussi classe que lui…et que Riku avait l'air hyper-content…tu m'étonnes…

Cloud ne me dit rien, mais je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, il me regardait, sans rien dire, indéchiffrable. Il n'allait pas me forcer à parler, il avait senti qu'il émanait le danger de Mike, alors espérons que ça se passe bien.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Roxas, me murmura-t-il de façon à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre. »

Je lui souris, il finit par se détendre un peu. C'était mieux ainsi. Mes parents furent positivement enchantés de cette nouvelle, ils se mirent presque à me traiter mieux qu'avant….

Le lendemain, je croisai le regard amusé de Mike, qui me fit un petit signe de tête.

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça Roxas, fit-il en se rapprochant de moi, mais j'avoue que la tournure que prend notre….jeu devient de plus en plus intéressante. »

Je souris, et notais que la rumeur s'était rapidement propagée. Hayner me jetait un drôle de regard. Je n'y fis pas attention. J'adressai un sourire narquois à Mike, puis je partis en classe.

Bien sûr, il allait falloir que je passe plus de temps avec ce monstre pour être plausible et il fallait que j'en sache un minimum sur lui tout de même…

Yerk….

Mais il y avait certaines réactions, face à cette nouvelle, que je n'avais pas prévue. Celle d'Axel notamment.

Cloud l'avait invité et celui-ci, à peine arrivé, m'avait entraîné dans ma chambre. Mais pourquoi cet endroit !

« Roxas, fit-il en fermant la porte, tu es vraiment avec ce garçon ? »

Je le regardai, sans rien dire.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Cloud ne l'aime pas, et j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très net.

-Tu crois que tu l'es ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-Bon écoute, je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma vie, alors maintenant tu sors avant que je m'énerve. »

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, je l'avais mis dehors.

J'entendis un applaudissement derrière moi, je sentis un courant d'air glacial, je me retournai et vis Mike applaudir contre la fenêtre grande ouverte. C'est clair qu'il n'avait rien d'humain…

« Félicitation Ven, c'est ce que j'appelle envoyé promener. Tu as l'air de lui plaire, non ? »

Je ne dis rien, observant ses gestes, il semblait en colère.

« Ils commencent vraiment à me taper sur les systèmes ces deux-là, Cloud et Axel, c'est ça ? »

Je me tendis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ils sont un peu trop sur mon dos, ils se méfient de moi, assez surprenant pour de simples humains, ils sont très observateurs. «

Je serrai les poings, s'il s'en prenait à eux…

« Et c'est là que tu intervins Roxas, tu t'arranges pour qu'ils cessent de me surveiller tu te débrouilles pour apaiser leur méfiance. Ton joli coup de dire qu'on était ensemble était vraiment pas mal, ça a, à la fois, endormi les méfiances et rendu ce sentiment encore plus fort. Si tu réussis à mater ton frère et ce Axel, je répond à n'importe question. »

Il était déjà parti avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Et merde, j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

A chaque fois qu'Axel venait, il était morose et Zack se moquait gentiment de lui en disant qu'il aurait du se lancer plutôt. Sora semblait trouver ce « triangle amoureux » des plus passionnants. Je refusai toujours d'inviter Mike en tant que petit-ami, mes parents ne tardèrent pas à me le reprocher, et excédés, je manquais de leur avouer que je ne l'aimais pas. Cloud m'avait toujours en ligne de mire. S'il y avait bien une personne que je ne pourrais jamais convaincre sans dire la vérité, c'était bien mon frère. Même si Zack semblait avoir une influence certaine sur lui, ce n'était pas suffisant…

Les deux personnes dont il devait urgent de protéger étaient Cloud et Axel. Oui, même Axel…il n'avait rien à voir dans cette sordide histoire, et je tenais bien à savoir dans quel but il voulait me dévorer le cœur.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussis à les convaincre au bout d'une semaine. On m'avait enfin retiré mon plâtre.

Bien sûr j'allais avec appréhension à l'escrime mais à ma grande surprise, il fut…charmant ?

A savoir pas de coup vicieux, aimable, on me taquinait juste un peu sur notre relation, pas plus. Quand votre propre piège se retourne contre vous…

Je pus néanmoins voir avec plaisir qu'in n'avait pas mon niveau avec une épée, j'avais donc le dessus dans un domaine.

Mais il était clair qu'au prochain cours, il sera mon adversaire…et ça, ça ne me plaisait guère…

Je rentrai chez moi quand il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une ruelle.

« Dis-moi Roxas, tu as envie que je fasse du mal à un membre de ta famille ? »

Son ton froid, inhumain, me glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Sa voix était comme un chuintement.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? Normalement, tu te gênes pas ! »

Son sourire se fit carnassier et vicieux.

« Oooooh, alors tu as deviné pour l'explosion ?

-Alors c'était toi ?, fis-je, incrédule.

-Bien sûr, il fallait bien que tu rentres au bercail, après m'être débarrassé du corps morcelé de mon compagnon, il a bien fallu que je m'arrange pour qu'on ne te pose pas trop de question. »

Il s'est tellement bien arrangé que ma famille a à peine fait attention à moi.

Il lâcha mon bras.

« Je te préviens Ventus, pour eux, tu as intérêt de les éloigner. »

J'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Je fus sur les nerfs durant tous les autres jours, je surveillais chacun de ses gestes des que je le pouvais, certains, beaucoup même prirent ça pour de l'amour…

Il n'agissait pas, et j'ai donc nourris l'espoir qu'il ne portera pas sa menace à exécution.

Mais l'être humain est faible, n'est-il pas ?

Sora passa chez ma très chère grand-mère pour récupérer un vieux livre pour les cours. A 19 heures, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Je commençais à paniquer et je n'étais pas le seul. Cloud ne tarda pas à m'accompagner aller le chercher, mes parents restèrent à la maison en cas où. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas chez Riku vu l'air consterné de celui-ci au téléphone. Quant à Mike…injoignable….

J'étais tendu, et Cloud semblait avoir tout autant que moi un mauvais pressentiment. Cela se confirma quand on vit la porte de chez ma grand-mère, celle de sa nouvelle demeure, ouverte. Ils étaient tous sortis de l'hôpital sans être capable de dire ce qu'il s'était réellement produit, les choses avaient-ils un pouvoir sur les esprits ?

Nous nous sommes précipités et j'eus un haut le cœur. L'odeur du sang me retournait l'estomac, je dus me boucher le nez. Cloud, livide, regardait le mur.

Ma grand-mère était allongée contre le mur, au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Du sang perlé sur le coin de ses lèvres, horrifié, je m'approchai et les vis, les inscriptions sur le mur. L'acte avait été barbare, mais les mots me firent frissonner encore plus.

_**Ventum est, nisi caelum**_

_**Caelum abscessit, ventum procellæ fiunt**_

_**Finis veniet**_

Je tombai à genoux, je n'avais jamais fait de latin, mais j'avais compris une chose.

Il avait enlevé Sora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traduction ( google): Le vent n'est rien sans le ciel.<strong>_

_**Le ciel disparu, le vent deviendra orageux. **_

_**La fin arrivera**_

**Le vent, c'est Ventus=Roxas**

**Le ciel, c'est Sora.**

**Je vous prends pas pour des débile, hein, c'est juste en cas où ce que j'ai écris est incompréhensible.**

**Petite pub pour mon autre fic, **_**Quand toutes les souffrances mènent à l'Amour.**_ Elle est super XD ! Non mais c'est bien si j'avais une idée sur ce que plus de gens en pensent…

**J'veux plein de reviews ! Sinon, pas de suite ! Nan je rigole, mais les reviews venant du cœur sont la bienvenue même si je me montre assez horrible dans cette fic XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour tous ces reviews ! =D Merci mes très chers fidèles ! XD De l'action et encore de l'action !**

**NE PAS FAIRE ATTENTION AUX FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE !**

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<p>

Chapitre 9

Il me provoquait. Et son coup avait réussis. Cloud avait juste serré la mâchoire, se retenant de toutes émotions devant le cadavre de notre aïeule. Je devais avouer que Mike me rendait vraiment la tâche difficile, la police allait rappliquer, et on allait tous être interrogé pour savoir qui aurait pu en vouloir à ma grand-mère. Si ça se trouve, Cloud et moi ferons les suspects idéals, on ne l'aimait pas, après tout. Je rendis le contenu de mon estomac dans un buisson puis les sirènes ne tardèrent pas à retentir. Mes parents, pâles, se rapprochèrent de nous. Je vis Cloud leur donner des explications et ma mère se jeter dans les bras de mon père. Comment avaient-ils pu apprécier une vieille mégère pareille ?

Un agent de police s'approcha de nous, la main de mon frère, apaisante, vient se poser sur mon épaule.

Après, tout se passa comme dans un rêve, on est là, mais on est en partie absent…Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, ni ses doutes, ni ses questions. Je ne réagis que lorsque ma mère signala la disparition de Sora.

« Vous dîtes qu'il était venu la voir ?, fit-il.

-Oui, fit ma mère, ça ne peut pas être lui , il aimait trop sa grand-mère pour ça, ils s'adoraient ! »

…

Mouais….

« Monsieur, fit mon père, que signifie ce texte écrit sur le mur ? C'est un message ? »

L'agent eut un rictus.

« On a traduit, vous pouvez parler d'un message, la personne qui a fait ça a lentement torturé votre mère et ç écrit avec son sang. Mais le texte n'a rien avoir avec le crime. Ca dit « Le vent n'est rien sans le ciel, Le ciel disparu, le vent deviendra orageux, La fin arrivera. »

Face à notre silence, l'agent eut un rire froid.

« Très poétique n'est-ce pas ? Mais dîtes-moi, votre fils Sora, ça veut bien dire Ciel, non ? »

Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira.

« Oui…

- Connaissez-vous des personnes qui auraient pues leur en vouloir ? »

Mes parents froncèrent les sourcils, perplexes. Qui aurait pu en vouloir à mon adorable frère jumeau selon eux ? J'étais en plein dilemme, Mike n'était pas humain, j'étais sa cible, je n'allais tout de même pas en parler aux agents. Surtout avec mon passé de potentiel schizophrène.

Un frisson parcouru ma peau, je sentais un regard hostile sur moi, et quand je vis ma mère me lancer un regard empli de méfiance et de soupçon, j'eus comme un déclic.

Et si c'était moi qui avait organisé ce meurtre ?

Je vis un autre agent s'approcher et murmurer quelque chose à notre policier, celui-ci acquiesça.

« Bon, on a une bonne nouvelle, on a trouvé trois types d'empreintes différentes, il n'a pas été prudent le rigolo qui a fait ça. »

Son regard s'attarda sur moi.

« T'inquiète petit on retrouvera ton jumeau ! »

Ca, c'était impossible, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je fis tout de même un petit sourire confiant, pour la forme. Nous fûmes tout les deux, Cloud et moi, interrogé sur l'état des lieux. Quand ce fut finit, mon père ordonna à Cloud de rentre avec moi, il avait des choses à dire avec l'agent.

Le danger, je sentais le danger à plein nez, pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mes parents me regardaient avec hostilité ?

Avant de partir, je vis ma mère interpellé un agent, je le sentais vraiment mal…

Cloud et moi n'avons pas parlé de tout le trajet, je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal, quel coup Mike pouvait bien avoir préparé ? Et ces empreintes ? Je le croyais plus intelligents que ça…

Riku nous attendait devant la maison, je le vis pâlir en nous voyant sans Sora, Cloud le convia à attendre nos parents à l'intérieur, avec nous. On s'assit tous les trois sur le canapé, j'aurais aimé être seul pour hurler ma rage, ma colère, ma haine contre cette ordure qui avait enlevé Sora. Je devais rester calme, pour l'instant, in l'y avait aucun indice permettant de savoir où Sora avait été emmené, tout dépendait des informations que Mike allait me donner, s'il le voulait…

Je sursautai quand la main de Riku se posa sur mon épaule.

« Roxas, ils vont retrouver Sora, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il avait l'air encore plus angoissé que moi.

Je vis Cloud m'observais en fronçant les sourcils.

« Roxas, tu as appelé Mike pour lui dire? »

Je me figeai à son nom. Il était injoignable parce qu'il était occupé à cacher mon frère. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un sonna, Cloud se précipita et je fus surpris de voir mon frère arborait une mine choquée. Intrigué, je me penchai plus sur le côté et le vis. Mike était ici.

C'était quoi la blague, là ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Il avait l'air hagard, paniqué.

« Désolé d'avoir été injoignable, s'excusa-t-il, qu'est-ce- qui se passe ?

-Sora a disparu, répondit Riku. »

En excellent comédien, que dis-je, en acteur de génie, il eut l'air incrédule et enchaîna en demandant qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil.

Seigneur, ce type était…une horreur. Quand il eut fini d'apprendre de nous le point de vue de tout le monde sur cette affaire, et après avoir été horrifié de l'assassinat de ma si gentille grand-mère. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Dos à mon frère et à Riku, il pouvait tout me dire sans qu'ils écoutent.

Quand je sentis ses bras entraient en contact avec mon dos, je frissonnai de dégoût, comment osait-il…Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas bouger dans ses bras, sa bouche se trouvait près de mon oreille. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que mon petit-ami cherchait à me consoler, drôle de consolation….

« Roxas, dit-il à voix haute, ne t'en fais pas, ils retrouveront ton frère, et puis _je suis là_. »

Je tentai de le repousser mais son étreinte se resserra.

«Ne t'en fais pas, _il ne lui arrivera rien_. »

Il me fit assoir contre lui, sur le canapé, je vis Riku demander à Cloud s'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain, acquiesçant, mon aîné appela Zack et Axel, ainsi que les autres amis de Sora. Je me retrouvai seul avec cet enfoiré…

Tenant ma main dans la sienne, je sentis sa poigne d'acier se refermer, comme des tenailles, je retiens de me jeter sur lui pour lui faire avaler son sourire sarcastique.

« Où est-il ?, murmurai-je.

-Tu as aimé mon message ? Je devais bien employé les grands moyens, tu as été incapable de faire ce que je t'avais demandé. Au début, je pensais m'en prendre à Cloud mais il était trop méfiant. »

Ses murmures étaient calmes, assurés, j'étais vraiment tombé sur le pire de ces monstres …

« Pour la vieille, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, elle était absolument odieuse avec toi, il n'y a que moi qui en ais le droit. »

…le plus sadique et psychopathe…

« Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit…. »

Son autre main caressa ma joue.

« Tut tut Ven, il fallait bien pimenter notre jeu, non ? C'est une combinaison de cache-cache et du loup. Tu verras, c'est très drôle, et puis… »

Son sourire me fit apercevoir ses dents pointues et sa langue surdimensionnée.

« …tu seras la pièce principale de ce jeu. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, que voulait-il dire par là ?

Mes parents entrèrent brusquement, tendus. A la vue de Mike, leur visage s'éclaira, à croire que son pouvoir de séduction marchait à tout les temps…

« Ils ne leur reste plus qu'à analyser les emprunte et les cheveux qu'ils ont trouvé et on aura celui qui a fait ça. »

Mike sourit d'un air entendu, comme seuls savent sourire ceux qui préparent un mauvais coup.

Mes parents m'envoyèrent me coucher en même temps que Cloud. C'est avec appréhension que je les laissais avec Mike et son sourire fielleux.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, que mijotait Mike ? Il était tordu, mais il avait besoin de mon cœur pour ses bidouillages, et si je le lui donnais ? Ma vie contre celle de Sora ? Ca ne lui plairait pas, il aimait trop s'amuser…

Je me retournai une énième fois dans mon lit.

_Roxas, prépare-toi à fuir._

Quoi ?

_Idiot, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange qu'ils aient retrouvé des traces d'ADN et des empreintes ? _

…

Les miennes ?

_Ses créatures sont capables de tous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient capables de reproduire les empreintes, mais il se peut qu'il ait fait ça…_

…Ils vont m'accuser d'avoir enlevé Sora !

_Je te dis ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Et on sera mal, vraiment mal…_

Je me mordis les lèvres, et m'imagina dans ce genre d'ennuis. Oh merde…ma mère, non, mes parents m'avaient regardé avec tant de méfiance…

Je me redressai.

Et s'ils pensaient que j'étais vraiment schizophrène ? Que j'avais enlevé mon frère durant un instant de folie et tué ma grand-mère ?

_Il a bien préparé son coup, malgré ta méfiance, il t'a bien eu…_

Me serait-il possible de retrouver ma vie d'avant, vivre sans ces souvenirs de Ventus, ne pas être hanté par Terra ou Aqua dans mes rêves ? Serait-ce qu'une chimère ?

Dis, tu m'aideras quand ça tournera mal ?

_Idiot, bien sûr. Je suis toi et tu es moi, je ne peux qu'être présent._

En cas de grabuge, je ne serais seul qu'en apparence…

Mes parents furent appelés au commissariat, me laissant seul avec Cloud. Zack avait proposé de venir avec Axel afin d'apporter un peu de réconfort mais mon frère avait refusé. Si Zack venait, il allait craquer. Sora commençait vraiment à nous manquer…Riku nous rejoint avec Mike qui me lançait discrètement des regards narquois.

Au bout d'un moment, je compris, tout devient limpide. Mes parents avaient parlés de leur doute au sujet de ma santé mentale, les policers, en apprenant que je n'avais aucune affinité avec cette grand-mère, pouvaient facilement me placer parmi les suspects. J'avais 16 ans, mais c'était fort possible. Et là, mes parents allaient apprendre que sur les trois types d'empreintes retrouvés, il y en avait une qui me correspondait…puis le plan de Mike prenait vraiment forme à présent.

Je serais condamnés à fuir, si je disais la vraie nature de Mike, je serais directement interné, et Sora risquait d'y passer. Il en était hors de question, j'avais perdu Terra, Aqua et les autres, je ne perdrais pas mon frère.

Instinctivement, je me levai. Je vis Cloud me jetait un regard surpris. Si je devais agir pour être libre de faire payer très cher tout mes problèmes à Mike, c'était maintenant. Je montai dans ma chambre et prépara un sac.

Ca doit paraître cliché ma fuite, mais je devais me montrer plus stratège que Mike, je devais l'avoir avant qu'il ne m'ait. J'observais mes peintures, je ne devais pas m'en encombrer, j'avais toujours les dessins. Je pris quelques vêtements et cachai le sac sous mon lit, c'était encore trop tôt.

Je redescendis et croisai le regard amusé de Mike, je le vis se mordre les lèvres, excité. Le téléphone sonna et Riku décrocha.

« Allo ?...Roxas ?...Oui, il est là….qu'est ce qui se passe ?... »

Là, je devais y aller maintenant. Je retournai dans ma chambre et pris mon sac, je descendis et vis Riku, hostile, me regardait avec hargne, le combiné dans la main.

« Où vas-tu Roxas ? »

Je déglutis, putain Mike, j'aurais ta peau….

« Je vais prendre l'air, je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien ?

-Tu vas bien, fit la voix inquiète de Cloud.

-Et Roxas, c'est quoi ce sac ?, fit la voix vicieuse de Mike, tu vas quelque part ? »

J'étais encerclé par un Cloud perplexe et un Riku furieux que j'ai osé leur faire croire que j'étais innocent, et un Mike qui jubilait d'excitation.

« Cloud, fit Riku, bloque la porte, il ne doit pas s'échapper, ce sont ses empreintes qui ont été retrouvé chez votre grand-mère, il a enlevé Sora, son propre frère jumeau, OU EST-IL, hurla-t-il. »

Le regard interloqué de Cloud me montrait bien qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de chose.

« Mais Roxas était avec moi…

- Et avant de rentrer ? Il était où ?, fit-il sèchement. »

Je vis Cloud me regarder suspicieusement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, surtout que Mike était en extase de me voir fait comme un rat.

« Oui Roxas, murmura-t-il, pose ce sac et reste avec nous, tu diras à la police où tu as caché ce pauvre Sora. »

L'enfoiré, mais j'avais prévu ce coup, j'avais laissé à Cloud un message écrit, sur son lit, j'espérais qu'il me croirait et qu'il respecterait mes consignes. Je vis Riku faire un geste dans ma direction, je fus plus rapide, je bondis vers la porte et m'enfuis.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve, non, un cauchemar où je dois limite jouer le rôle du grand criminel innocent qui fait tout pour sauver sa peau. Quel cliché !

Des passants me regardent, surpris. Forcément, faut pas être très net pour courir comme un taré, comme si ta vie en dépendait…dans mon cas oui, mais seulement pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ces sales monstres ! Et je devais vite m'arranger pour mes yeux car ce type d'yeux vairons, plus discret tu meurs !

J'entendis la voix de Riku me crier un « Stop », comme si j'allais l'écouter ! Mais le pire fut tout de même quand il hurla que j'étais le criminel qui avait tué la très respectable Madame Light. Je fus coursé par plusieurs types, mais mon domaine, c'était la vitesse, j'étais plus rapide et je parviens facilement à les distancer. Je me réfugiai dans des toilettes publics et m'observa, oui, j'étais facilement repérable avec mes yeux, putain, c'était quoi ce cirque ? Comment j'avais fait pour être ainsi coursé par la police ? A l'heure qu'il est, Riku devait bien avoir prévenue le commissariat que j'avais pris la fuite…et on devait forcément me chercher, ils allaient en faire des gorges chaudes au lycée !

Je vis à travers le miroir un homme sortir d'une cabine, celui-ci, en me voyant, me sourit et m'observa avec curiosité.

« Ouaou, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir des yeux ainsi, c'est…

-…naturel, oui.

- Bah, tu dois en croiser pleins des vieux comme moi, dit-il en riant, qui se plantent devant toi et te regarde avec étonnement, non ? »

Je souris, merde, il pouvait facilement se rappeler de moi qi on l'interrogeait.

« Passe une bonne journée ! »

Je le regardais partir, je devais quitter la ville.

Bon sang mais quelle galère ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un film d'action où un espion voit que tous le monde le soupçonne d'être une taupe et se voit faire appel à toute son expertise pour se sauver….

Je devais trouver Sora, était-il en ville ou ailleurs ? Mike allait bien devoir me donner des éléments s'il voulait que je joue avec lui…

Je croisai plusieurs voitures de police, punaise, c'était les gros moyens ! J'avais mis un bonnet, cachant ainsi mes cheveux, quant à mes yeux…je gardais la tête baissée, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

J'entrai dans un café, c'était l'endroit idéal pour savoir ce qu'on disait sur le criminel. Je me mis dans un coin et observa le policier qui expliquait aux clients.

J'étais impressionner par leur vitesse d'intervention, étais-je si dangereux ?

« Bon, voici une photo du meurtrier présumé, il est mineur et il se trouve qu'il souffre de graves troubles mentales, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit schizophrène. »

…Il remettait ça sur le tapis on dirait…

Je fus surpris qu'il ne dise rien aux sujets de mes yeux, mes parents croyaient donc toujours que c'était une lentille ? Je sortis discrètement et rentra dans une personne.

_Et dans un agent de police en plus._

Oh merde !

L'agent me sourit.

« Et là, rigola-t-il, ça peut être dangereux de na pas faire attention où on va. »

Je m'excusai et parti dans l'autre sens, en réajustant mon sac. Je sentais son regard me suivre, du coin de l'œil, je le vis froncer les sourcils, puis, faisant mine de rentre dans le café, il se retourna brusquement et je me mis à courir. J'avais été repéré.

Je le vis parler dans un talkie-walkie, punaise ! Les autres allaient se ramener.

Les passants me regardaient avec surprise, pas tous les jours qu'on voit un malade courir, hein ?

« Arrêtez, hurla le flic. »

_Cause toujours. Dépêche-toi !_

Je commençais vraiment à m'essouffler, je tournai dans une petite rue et atteint à temps un bus qui partait. Sur ce coup-là, j'étais vraiment chanceux. Je payai ma place et vis avec joie l'agent qui me poursuivait aller dans une autre direction.

J'étais tranquille, il ne savait pas où j'étais, ni où j'allais…

_Tu trouves que la situation est tranquille ?_

Ecoute, je suis un criminel schizophrène, du moins faut que leurs expert établissent un diagnostic pour ça, qui a trucidé sa grand-mère, en tout cas les preuves le montrent, et qui a enfermé son frère quelque part. Pour l'instant, oui c'est tranquille et Mike va le regretter de s'en être pris à Sora.

_On s'est bien fait avoir…_

Et comment !

_Tu crois franchement que Cloud va te croire ? Tu n'as même pas écris la vraie raison de la venue de Mike en ville._

Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure, on verra…

Le bus s'arrêta à une station assez éloigné de la ville. Je descendis et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Mon bonnet, d'une couleur grise, faisait un peu trop ressortir à mon goût l'éclat inhabituel de mon œil droit. Ma peau, livide, n'arrangeait strictement rien. Je devais arranger ça, vite fait.

Je trouvais un super marché et y achetai plusieurs boîte de lentilles de contact. Leur couleur était d'un bleu très pâle, il n'y avait que cette couleur, mais ça allait très bien. Ca devait paraître exagéré le coup des lentilles, là, non ? J'étais bien obligé si je voulais retourner en ville pour chercher Sora. Les flics me cherchaient. J'étais persuadé qu'il était caché là-bas, du moins dans les environs. Et à coup sûr, les flics patrouilleraient un peu partout avec mon visage bien en tête. Il fallait que je revoie ce crétin de Mike.

_Et tes cheveux ?_

Quoi mes cheveux ?

_Tu les laisses comme ça ?_

Attends, je vais pas me faire une boule à zéro quand même !

_Je ne pensais pas à ça idiot ! Je penchais plus à changer leur couleur. Garde ta coupe si tu veux, mais tu ferais mieux de te les teindre d'une couleur différente, ils savent que tu es blond et les blonds ça se reperd facilement._

…C'est un reproche ?

Nan mais attends ! Me teindre les cheveux ! Mais c'est pour les filles !

_Vas dire ça à Mike quand il aura tué ton frère car tu n'auras pas été à la hauteur de son jeu !_

…

_T'es une vraie fille !_

…

Blessée dans mon amour-propre, j'achetai une coloration au hasard. Espérons que ce ne soit pas du vert…

Encore mieux, du noir. Au moins, c'était carrément à l'opposé du blond, non ?

Il n'y avait personne aux toilettes, j'en profitai et enlevai mon bonnet. J'observais une dernière fois la couleur blonde de mes mèches. Puis je commençai le massacre. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une femme quinquagénaire qui se teignait par crainte qu'on voit les rares cheveux gris.

Non mais sérieux….faut vraiment en arriver là ?

_Tu as déjà commencé de toute façon._

Pffff…

…

C'était … bizarre….si je fermai mon œil gauche, je ressemblais énormément à Vanitas…limite si j'avais plus l'air innocent et doux que me conférait la couleur blonde de mes cheveux. Le problème restait dans mes cils et sourcils, leur couleur était trop clairs, j'allais quand même pas me maquiller !

_Quelle chochotte !_

Je finis par me décider à les faire plus foncer, non mais qu'est ce qui faut pas faire !

Je complétai par la pose de mes lentilles…je m'abstiens de commentaire…

La nuit était tombé depuis un petit moment déjà, je me dirigeai vers une cabine téléphonique et sortie la monnaie, j'espérais qu'ils ne surveillaient pas les communications…ça faisait un peu…trop, non ? C'est pas comme si y'avait eu plus d'un meurtre…

Oh merde ! A moins que Mike est utilisé le cadavre de l'autre, oh putain le salaud !

_Mmmm…_

Tu m'étonnes qu'ils me courent après ! Ils ont peur que j'en fasse un troisième…

Je sais, c'était risqué mais je devais savoir si Cloud était de mon côté. Je composai le numéro de son portable et attendis.

« Allo ?

-Cloud, t'es seul ?

-Oui, tu peux parler. »

_Méfie-toi ! N'oublie pas que Mike peut embobiner n'importe qui, imagine que ton frère ait succombé et ait parlé de ton message à la police._

Je sais !

« Tu…tu me crois ?, fis-je avec espoir.

- Bien sûr imbécile ! T'as intérêt à tout me raconter après, je trouve que Mike s'amuse un peu trop, la police est en effervescence, ils croient également que tu as tué un autre homme, il a été découpé en morceau a coup de hache. »

Oui, sauf que là, c'était bien moi.

« Et Sora ?

- Pas de nouvelle, ils croient tous que c'est toi, tu vas bien ?

-On va dire que oui, surveilles Mike, il est lié à la disparition de Sora, je…je vais revenir…

-Quoi ! Roxas, chuchota-t-il, c'est de la folie !

-Arrête de stresser ! J'ai…un peu modifié certaines choses, ils ne pourront pas me reconnaître !

- Tu seras prudent ?

-Comme toujours…

-Je vais raccrocher, Zack qui arrive… »

Ah ah ! Tu voix qu'il me croit !

_Oui, effectivement, mais n'empêche qu'il va falloir que tu lui dises…_

On verra ça plus tard…j'espère juste que Cloud ne va pas prévenir que je vais revenir…

Je pris un autre bus le matin, j'avais acheté un autre sac et quelques vêtements en plus des miens, on ne sait jamais…

Il y avait des policiers un peu partout mais je fus surpris qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas, j'avais enlevé mon bonnet naturellement et en me voyant dans une vitrine, il était peu probable que je sois ce garçon blond que tout le monde cherchait.

Le seul avantage, je loupais les cours, toujours tirés le positif de toutes situations.

La pause de midi arrivait, et je vis avec effroi des tas de personne se rassemblait autour de Mike pour lui dire à quel point ils étaient désolé que son petit ami soit un criminel.

Oui, si je l'attrapai, il allait être intime avec la souffrance.

J'étais habillé en noir, normal pour la saison, je suivis ce sal hypocrite et le vis tourner dans une rue. Je continuai et le vis adosser au mur, en train de m'attendre. Un sourire joyeux scotché aux lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique avec les cheveux noirs Ventus. »

Furieux, je me jetai sur lui.

« Sale enfoiré, où est Sora ! »

Il me rit au nez.

« Allons chaque chose en sont temps, tu sais que tu es impressionnant ? »

Je voulus lui balancer mon poing à la figure, mais je me retiens à temps, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait dire ensuite à la police…

« Le corps, où l'ont-ils trouvé ? »

Ces yeux brillèrent.

« Dans les toilettes publiques, là où il t'a attrapé. Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais.

- Content de l'apprendre, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ! »

Il me regarda sérieusement. Etonnant venant de sa part.

« Ce que je veux ?, demanda-t-il, incrédule, mais ton cœur ! »

…

« Mais d'abord on joue un peu et je t'explique certaines choses, tu as le droit de savoir non ?

-…T'es cinglé…

- Merci, tu te souviens de l'endroit où il t'a emmené pour votre combat ?

- C'était quoi son nom ? »

Mike sourit, moqueur.

« Son nom ? Nous n'en avons pas, Mike est juste un mot qui m'appelle à vos yeux, sinon, je n'en ai pas, nous n'en n'avons pas besoin. »

D'aaaccord…

« Et bien tu m'y rejoins cette nuit et s'il te plaît veille à ce que Cloud reste à carreau, c'est bien beau de lui avoir dit de se méfier de moi, mais je suis capable de lui faire du mal. »

Je me raidis à la menace.

« Oh et Ven, les instructions, car sans ça ce n'est pas drôle, se trouvent dans ta chambre. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour trouver certains objets, tu vois, on joue à cache-cache et au loup, mais dans tous les cas, c'est toi qui es coursé.

-…

-Et puis j'emmènerais Sora avec moi, tu verras qu'il est en pleine forme ! Alors ne soit pas en retard… »

Je reçu un baiser sur la joue et je restai là, tétanisé. Sora risquait d'y passer si je trainais…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça fait pas trop qu'il se soit teint les cheveux, ça pète la classe je trouve ^^<strong>

**Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus courts, je sais mais c'est pour votre bien XD Je suis super inspirée en ce moment alors …^^**

**Re petite pub pour mon autre fic ****Quand toutes les souffrances mènent à l'Amour ****je vous force pas à la lire, mais le contenu est mieux que le résumé ^^**

_Vous devez obligatoirement reviewé ! C'est un ordre !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Mouahahahah ! On s'approche de la fin ! Merci d'avoir reviewé !**

**Le chapitre d'après sera plus long ^^ ne faites pas attention aux fautes ! **

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<p>

Chapitre 10

Il fallait vraiment que je retourne chez moi ? Que je me risque à faire ce genre d'acte suicidaire ? Ca faisait un moment que Mike était parti, mais je n'avais pas trouvé la force de bouger, et non, ce n'était pas son _bisou_, qui m'avait figé ainsi.

Mon temps était limité, et il allait falloir que je la joue fine, Cloud risquait forcément d'être impliqué, je l'avais prévenu de ma venue et, comme le dernier des idiots, je n'avais pas pensé que Mike commencerait sérieusement à s'énerver autant à cause de mon aîné.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, je poussai un soupir, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ait personne chez moi.

Bien entendu, j'avais toujours les clés sur moi, et c'est avec joie que je vis ma maison vide de toute présence indésirable. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, prêt à chercher ses instructions.

A vrai dire, quand il disait « instructions », je pensais puérilement à une liste, genre les listes de course, ou encore mieux, des règles rédigées comme dans les règlements scolaires. Mais pas une simple lettre ! Limite il parle à son meilleur ami …

_Hey Ven !_

_Je trouve qu'une lettre fait plus intime, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait paniquer durant un instant ? J'ai noté avec bonheur que tu as pensé d'emmener tes clés avec toi, mes félicitations ! Ainsi il sera plus facile à Cloud de rester à l'écart, même s'il sait que tu es revenu, alors tâche de ne pas lui dire où tu es._

_Quand j'ai dit la nuit, c'est bien entendu vers minuit, tu dois sans doute grincer des dents en lisant ça, mais je trouve que c'est une heure qui nous correspond bien, ne trouves-tu pas ? Deux êtres au passé obscur qui se retrouvent au milieu de la nuit pour une dernière rencontre, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Naturellement, je te dirais tout ce que tu as à savoir, et Sora sera là, il te passe le bonjour, au passage !_

_Je t'ai dit instructions, mais je ne trouve pas que s'en est, je pensais plus t'avertir de t'armer, j'aime la nuit, et sache que nous autres, chose, sommes des créatures nocturnes, du moins, nous aimons nous complaire dans les plus profondes Ténèbres, et je laisserais donc libre court à ma violence innée._

_Si tu ne me déçois pas, je te dévoilerais tout ce que tu veux savoir, ce serait idiot, non, de me tuer alors que je suis le seul à savoir pourquoi tes anciens compagnons ont été massacrés ?_

_A bientôt Ven ! Je t'embrasse bien fort !_

J'ai des frissons de je ne sais quel sentiment quand je lis cette lettre, dois-je éprouver de l'horreur, du dégoût, de la rage ?

En tout cas, cet imbécile heureux m'a encore mené par le bout du nez ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me demandé de voler une bricole ou je ne sais pas, mais pas une phrase du genre _Cette nuit va être grandiose !_

Mais il a sûrement fait ça pour être sûr que je retournerais chez moi pour l'heure…

Ayant fait attention à ce que personne me voit, je repartis tout aussi discrètement que j'étais entré. Pour l'arme, je pensai automatiquement à une épée, ou un sabre, un truc qui coupe et soit assez long.

J'avais exactement 10 heures à tuer. Un après-midi entier pour trouver une arme, une première partie de la nuit à retrouver le chemin, et avec un peu de chance, il me resterait du temps pour me refamiliariser avec le terrain.

… Beau programme…

_Et où vas-tu te trouver une épée ou une autre arme ? Ce n'et pas mercredi et par conséquent, le club d'escrime est fermé, tu ne pourras rien faire._

Arrête d'être dans ma tête et merci, je sais quel jour on est ! Je devais trouver une arme, enfin, quelque chose qui le blesserait… Je continuai dans la rue quand je vis un attroupement de policier, je fis demi-tour rapidement, c'était pas le moment de me faire remarquer, s'ils me voyaient, ils me demanderaient sûrement pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours, c'est ça faire son âge.

Je pris une autre rue, espérons que je n'ai pas l'air suspect à regarder tout autour de moi comme si ma vie en dépendait, et marchai la tête baissée. J'eus la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Je me retournai et vis Zack, qui me regardait, concentré, les sourcils froncés. En tant normal, j'aurais éclaté de rire, mais là, quand je vis son regard s'éclairer, je priai pour qu'il ne dise rien, du moins, s'il m'avait reconnu.

Je continuai à marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'air encore plus suspect que je ne l'étais. Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il était censé avoir cours, non ? Manquait plus que Cloud soit avec lui…Je tournai au coin de la rue, il ne m'avait pas suivie, tant mieux…

Je rentrai dans quelqu'un en me tournant. Bon sang mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi faut-il que je rentre toujours dans des personnes !

Je me figeai en voyant mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici lui aussi ?

C'était très bête de ma part, mais sur le moment, nous sommes restés là, comme ça, à nous regarder. Je finis par le voir froncé les sourcils, une alarme interne sonna l'alerte en moi. Ce serait indigne de sa part de ne pas me reconnaître, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose quand un bras s'enroula autour de ma gorge et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le torse d'une haute personne.

Mais pourquoi il faisait ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Axel fichait ici !

Je restai muet sur le coup, tant de rencontre indésirable en aussi peu de temps, ça a de quoi vous les couper.

« Bonjour Monsieur !, fit joyeusement Axel, je vous présente Noctis, c'est un cousin à Zack, ils se ressemblent, pas vrai ? »

Noctis ? C'est quoi cette abomination ? Depuis quand fait-il de l'esprit ?

Je constatai avec joie que mon père regardait Axel d'une façon aussi choqué que moi. Son regard papillonna vers moi, je sentis le bras d'Axel faire une légère pression sur ma gorge. OK, ne parle pas Roxas. Je fis un rapide sourire, mon père semblait se détendre, son regard s'éclaira…

Merci le soutien paternel…j'retiens.

« Bon, faut qu'on retourne en cours, au revoir monsieur. Allez viens Noc', faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer ! »

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Quand je disais que ce type était un manipulateur, un vrai acteur, comme Mike, et doué pour le mensonge, j'en suis sur le c**. Mon père n'avait carrément pas ouvert la bouche, pourtant, il connaissait mon visage mieux que cet inconnu qu'était Axel…

« Si tu me lâchais ?, fis-je au rouquin.

- Tu pourrais me dire merci, murmura-t-il, il n'aurait pas hésité à te balancer aux fics.

- Trop aimable, maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Il me lâcha brusquement, mais m'attrapa le bras pour m'emmener dans une rue vide.

« D'accord ! Tu ne veux rien me dire sur ce qui se passe, je veux bien ! Que Cloud se ronge les sangs par ta faute, passe encore, mais que je te laisse te débrouiller seul face à quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé que ce type, c'est hors de question ! »

Je restai silencieux, plaqué contre le mur. Axel semblait se calmer, je sentis sa main, étonnamment chaude, se poser contre ma joue. Surtout te gêne pas.

« C'est lui qui a Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Il a tué votre grand-mère et t'as fait porté le chapeau ?

- … »

Ca servirait à quoi que je lui dise ? Personne, même pas lui, me croirait si je disais ce que Mike était réellement.

« Roxas…tu pourrais répondre, je viens quand même de te sauver la mise. »

Il me regarda en soupirant, je grinçai des dents quand ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres. C'était une manie ou quoi ? A me voir réagir de la sorte, il aurait normalement eut un sourire narquois, mais là, il était sérieux, c'était bizarre…

« Ce…Mike…il ment comme il respire, commença-t-il, je l'ai vu faire avec la police quand tu t'es enfui. Il est vraiment doué et manipule les gens avec beaucoup de facilité. »

Tu m'en diras tant, c'est déjà bien qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on soit plus doué que moi dans ce domaine, fit Axel en souriant sournoisement, alors je tiens à ce qu'il chute de très haut. »

J'haussai un sourcil, où voulait-il en venir ?

« Donc je t'accompagne. »

…

« Hors de question ! »

Mais il se prend pour qui ? Non, il se ferait tué en un claquement de doigt, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais c'était différent….

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?, fit-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Je repoussai sa main, rageur, il était con ou quoi ?

« Il te tuera !

- Sans doute mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse mumuse avec toi ! »

J'eus un rictus.

« Ce jeu n'est pas pour les petits enfants »

Axel éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur et je pourrais ainsi vérifier si tu es cinglé. »

Je fis un « Pffff » méprisant et rebroussé chemin. Il m'attrapa de nouveau par le bras.

« Roxas….tu préfère que se soit Cloud qui soit impliqué ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, scandalisé. Il oserait impliquer un de ses meilleurs amis parce que j'ai refusé qu'il vienne avec moi !

« D'accord, éructai-je, tu viens mieux vaut que se soit toi qui meurs plutôt que lui ! »

Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi Roxas. »

* * *

><p>Cloud sortit de cours et vit Zack qui l'attendait prêt du portail, l'air tracassé par quelque chose. Il s'approcha et le vis fixer son portable d'un air contrarié.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Zack lui prit la main avec autorité et l'entraîna chez lui. Cloud eut beau protesté, le comportement brusque de Zack le surprenait, s'était-il passé quelque chose durant sa promenade en ville ?

« Cloud, fit Zack en referma brutalement la porte d'entrée, j'ai vu Roxas aujourd'hui. »

Cloud pâlit, il n'avait dis à personne que son frère l'avait appelé, est-ce que Zack avait prévenu la police ?

« Et ?, fit-il d'une voix nouée.

- Ses cheveux étaient noirs et il avait des lentilles. «

Cloud sourit intérieurement, Roxas avait toujours été pleins de ressources, il devait être mignon en brun.

Il garda le silence.

« Tu savais qu'il allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Zack , j'ai tout sauf envie de me disputer avec toi. »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir rien dit, mais y'a Axel qui vient de m'envoyer un message. Il est avec Roxas. »

Cloud regarda Zack, sceptique. Il n'avait rien dit en voyant son frère ?

« Comment ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il dit qu'ils vont tout arranger. »

Cloud avait un mauvais pressentiment, ils allaient tout arranger, avec cet étrange individu qu'était Mike ? Il savait au fond de lui que ce garçon était la cause de tous les problèmes récents. Roxas ne lui avait encore rien dit sur cet être quasi- inhumain…et s'il était avec Axel, ça allait, lui aussi pensait sincèrement que quelque chose clochait avec ce garçon.

Pourvu que Sora aille bien, pensa-t-il. Et pourvu que Roxas lui dise tout après ! Ca le dérangeait un peu qu'Axel soit avec son frère. Au début, il n'avait cessé de se plaindre de cet enfant blond bizarre que tout le monde croyait fou, puis il y avait ses dessins qui l'avaient intrigué é et Cloud s'était vu harcelé de question sur son frère. Axel s'était montré très intéressé par Roxas, et ça ne semblait pas être réciproque. Zack avait taquiné le roux en ne cessant de lui répéter que Roxas était rancunier. A vrai dire, que son frère repousse Axel l'avait amusé, il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de lui ainsi. Mais ces derniers temps, Axel semblait vraiment se soucier de lui…et ça, Cloud en était plutôt satisfait, que Roxas se soit mis avec Mike, ça l'avait alarmé, quelque chose se tramait et il préférait franchement voir son frère avec Axel. Ce n'était pas plus sûr, mais au moins, Axel avait quelque chose de normal.

Tout serait parfait si Mike disparaissait, il fallait compter sur Roxas et Axel pour ça.

* * *

><p>Mike observa Sora dormir. Ca avait été un jeu d'enfant que de tuer cette vieille peau avant que Sora n'arrive. Il avait senti l'extase de sentir le sang chaud couler sur ses mains, de sentir l'odeur emplir ses poumons… Il pouffa en se remémorant la tête de ce pauvre Sora à la vue du carnage, il avait littéralement tourné de l'œil. Roxas n'aurait pas fait ça, non. Lui, il était différent, différent aux autres élus, différent de Ventus. Pourtant, c'était bien lui.<p>

Mike jeta un œil à la corde qui tenait les poings et les cheville de Sora. Ce pauvre garçon était sous l'emprise des drogues, quelle tête ferait Riku s'il l'apprenait ! Un vrai idiot celui-là ! Il n'y avait que Roxas qui était bien, le sombre et si torturé petit Roxas ! Nostalgique de sa précédente vie, il voulait savoir pourquoi ses comparses ont été tué, tu parles…cela ne faisait partis que d'un amusement ! Leur but était de leur dévoré les cœurs pour l'amusement, même s'ils avaient été frustré de voir ce petit blondinet leur échappé, oui, cela avait empêché l'accomplissement de leur vie, il n'avait pas pu terminer le travail quand Ventus avait perdu son cœur.

Devait-il lui dire la raison pour laquelle ils dévoraient les cœurs des élus ? Il était tellement mignon à s'énerver parce qu'on n'a pas voulu lui dire la vérité. Oui, finalement, il n'allait pas lui dire, c'était mieux ainsi, personne ne saurait pourquoi ils avaient été crée, ce serait son cadeau d'adieu à Ventus s'il le tuait, il le laisserait dans la frustration. Mais si lui, il gagnait, il le laissera mourir lentement sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Mike éclata de rire, oui, si Roxas survivait, il vivrait dans l'incompréhension, mais s'il mourrait, ce sera sans comprendre pourquoi. Dans tout les cas, il allait souffrir, et c'était ce qui comptait !

Il se leva et fit quelque pas. Il avait sécher les cours, de toute façon, c'était nul, il n'y retournerait jamais. Ce pauvre Hayner, persuadé d'avoir eut un psychopathe comme ami, c'était beau l'amitié ! A croire que Roxas n'a pas trouvé de bonnes personnes depuis Terra et Aqua. Il s'étira, est-ce que Ventus viendrais seul ? Il en était capable, et s'il emmenait quelqu'un, ce ne sera sûrement pas le beau blond qu'était Cloud. Il sourit, si Roxas emmenait quelqu'un, ce serait peut-être le rouquin, Axel ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait adoré les regards meurtriers de celui-ci quand on avait appris qu'il était avec Roxas. Aaaaaaaaaaaah l'amour…..mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque ! Du moins Roxas ne semblait pas vouloir céder s'il avait un semblant de ce sentiment…Et puis, il était vrai que Roxas n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec son petit air boudeur, il était même adorable. Et que dire maintenant qu'il avait un œil doré. Il était clair que Vanitas n'avait pas disparu, était-ce avec son aide que son camarade avait été tué ? Sans doute, ce type était une machine à tuer, tout le contraire du doux et tendre petit Ventus. Qui aurait cru que Roxas et lui était une seule et même personne, Roxas s'était endurci, et il avait bien envie de savoir à quel point.

Mike ricana en caressant la joue de Sora, Roxas allait céder par sa faute, oui, Sora allait servir pour une fois, et là, il pourra clairement voir la haine, le désespoir dans les beaux yeux de Roxas.

Et puis, il aimerait bien avoir une petite discussion avec Vanitas aussi.

Oui, ce serait magnifique…

Sora remua sous la main de Mike, il cligna dans yeux et se vit dans une forêt, il ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés à la vue de Mike.

« Bien dormi Sora ? »

Son sourire dévoila ses dents anormalement pointues et sa langue surdimensionnée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Roxas arrive, en attendant, je vais te raconter une histoire, celle de ton frère, d'accord ? »

Sora était incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« Tu verras, ça va être grandiose ! Ne m'en veux pas, mais t'attraper était le seul moyen d'avoir ton adorable jumeau… »

Oui, ça allait être magnifique.

« Alors écoute bien Sora, tout a commencé il y a très longtemps… »

* * *

><p><strong>XD Mike qui raconte une histoire ! Je suis fan ^^<strong>

_Obligation de reviewer !_

_J'ai besoin d'être nourri !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Un grand merci aux fidèles d'avoir reviewé ! **Thanks everybody ! Place à l'avant dernier chapitre !****

**J'ai trop la flemme pour citer les noms XD. Merci en particulier à Noumouni qui a bien eut la gentillesse de corriger les fautes ^^', entre ce message de remerciement et le chapitre, vous verrez la différence ! XD**

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<br>Chapitre 11

10 heures 56. On se rapprochait de la forêt…oui on…Je lançai un regard en biais à mon compagnon de route. Etait-ce normal que je sois à chaque fois choqué de le voir si sérieux et calme ?  
>J'avais hésité à lui montrer la si gentille lettre de Mike, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il la déchire, pas que je voulais la garder en souvenir, mais qui sait, elle pourrait servir au final…donc non, j'avais gardé ce détail pour moi.<br>Après avoir gracieusement accepté ''l'aide'' d'Axel, j'avais vainement cherché à me procurer un truc coupant et long. Et là, j'ai découvert un des talents cachés d'Axel, c'est un excellent serrurier…En gros, j'ai volé, grâce à son aide, une épée au club. C'était pas avec ça que j'allais découper Mike en rondelle, mais ça pouvait blesser, à l'œil par exemple…  
>Bref, on partait en forêt pour un petit duel qui allait forcément dégénérer, de toute façon, avec Mike, ça ne pouvait que dégénérer vous allez me dire…<p>

« C'est là, fis-je. »

Axel se gara près de la route. Ben quoi ? On allait pas y aller à pieds non plus, et chose étonnante, Axel n'avait posé aucune question du genre ''Comment ça se fait que c'est dans un endroit pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?... ''  
>Limite il était charmant…<p>

_Concentre-toi._

J'l'avais oublié c'ui-là…Je sortis de la voiture et observai les environs. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Je sentis la main d'Axel prendre mon bras quand il s'approcha de moi.

« Roxas…tu y as pensé ?

- De quoi ?

- Il aurait très bien pu tuer Sora. »

Je serrai l'épée dans mes mains. Un peu que j'y avais pensé…dans tous les cas, il allait subir le même sort que l'autre…

« Il ne l'a pas tué…il n'aurait pas pris ce risque…

-Effectivement, fit joyeusement la voix de Mike. »

Je sentis Axel me pousser derrière lui, non mais oh ! C'est pas le moment de faire le chevalier ! Je vis, malgré l'obscurité, ses yeux luire d'un plaisir malsain.

« Vous êtes en avance…alors Roxas, ma lettre t'a plu ? »

Je sentis le regard appuyé d'Axel sur moi. Oui bon ça va…

« Où est Sora ? »

Il balaya ma question d'un geste de la main.

« Relax, il n'est pas très loin, tiens mais c'est Axel ! »

…

Fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué…qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

« Au lieu de sacrifier Cloud, tu le sacrifies lui ? Mais c'est que t'es devenu méchant Ventus !

- Ventus ? murmura Axel en me regardant avec incompréhension. »

Je regardai Mike avec colère, la situation était assez compliqué comme ça, c'était vraiment pas le moment d'en rajouter.

« Tait-toi Mike ! »

Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ooooh …t'as toujours rien dit Ven ? C'est pas bien que des gens te fassent confiance sans savoir qui tu es vraiment. »

Rageur, je voulus me jeter sur lui mais Axel m'en empêcha.

« Mike, l'avertit-il, rends-nous Sora et tout se passera bien, que Roxas soit Ventus ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'en ai rien à faire, il est ce qu'il est. »

...

Là, on devait être beau à voir Mike et moi, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds en direction de ce crétin de rouquin.

_Que c'est mignon, une déclaration d'amour ressemble à ça non ?_

…La ferme…

Mike rompit mon état de béatitude en éclatant de rire.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es entiché de Ven, Axel ? »

Il éclata de rire d'un rire tordu une fois encore. Il s'essuya les yeux comme s'il avait pleuré de rire, je voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle moi...

« Hey Ven, j'ai tout raconté à Sora, le pauvre petit, il était choqué. »

Je le regardai, paniqué. Qu'allait-il penser de moi, maintenant ? Et si Mike avait encore raconté des bobards ?  
>J'avais beau me tenir à l'affût, je ne vis pas Mike se glisser derrière Axel, aussi agile qu'un serpent. Axel non plus ne put se mouvoir pour protester, je vis avec horreur Mike lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, lui plaquant une de ses mains aiguisée sur la gorge.<p>

« Mike, lâche-le ! C'est moi que tu voulais alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il lâcha Axel et se tourna vers moi, incrédule.

« Mais parce que c'est amusant, j'adore voir cet air désespéré sur ton visage, ça te va si bien. »

Il regarda sa montre.

« Il est un peu tôt pour commencer le jeu, mais ne bougez pas, je vais chercher Sora. »

Il nous laissa seul. Je sentis mes lentilles me gêner, je les enlevai et les mis dans ma poche, je ne tenais pas à polluer cette forêt…Je sentais le regard d'Axel sur moi, je me risquais à lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Il eut un petit sourire.

« Assez de choses pour que je te comprenne mieux. »

Ca lui faisait rien ? Je voulus lui exprimer ma question quand il m'attrapa par le bras et se réfugia derrière un arbre, me plaquant contre son torse.

« Axel ! Qu'e… »

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, m'intimant le silence.

« Chut…il a un flingue… »

Oh merde….J'avais surtout la désagréable impression que cette arme ne m'était pas destinée…

« Tu es très réactif Axel, fit Mike, tant mieux, ce sera encore plus amusant. Roxas, je suis avec Sora, et j'ai une magnifique arme à feu dans les mains destinée à ton frère et à ton amoureux. Tu viens avec moi et je laisse la vie sauve à Sora, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je voulus naturellement y aller, mais Axel me tenait fermement contre lui.

« Axel, chuchotai-je, lâche-moi !

- Pour qu'il te tue ? Hors de question ! »

J'eus beau me débattre, il refusa de me lâcher. Mais ce que je pouvais avoir envie de planter l'épée en travers de leur crâne à ces deux-là !

« Roxas, chuchota Axel dans mon oreille, il veut s'amuser, il tuera Sora directement s'il te voit arriver tout de suite.

-Si je vais vers lui, il pourra s'amuser autant qu'il voudra !

- Recommence pas ! Tu connais un peu le terrain à ce qu'il m'a dit…

- Ouais…y'a une rivière pas loin, je sais plus exactement où elle est par contre…

- Très bien…on va s'éloigner un peu…ne proteste pas….il ne fera rien à Sora tant que tu ne seras pas devant lui…

- S'il touche à mon frère, je t'étripe ! »

Axel m'offrit un rictus, puis me prit la main et avança dans la forêt. Le rire de Mike me glaça.

La partie commençait enfin.

* * *

><p>J'ignore comment, mais on se retrouva vers la cabane, me rappelant désagréablement la mise à mort de l'autre. Je manquai de trébucher mais je fus rattrapé à temps par Axel. On voyait que dalle, comment Axel avait fait pour ne pas se prendre les arbres ?<p>

« Et dire qu'on fuit, marmonnai-je.

- C'est pas ce que t'as fait la dernière fois ?, me demanda-t-il doucement. »

Je le regardai, vexé, Mike lui en avait parlé ? Bonjour le criminel…

« C'était différent ! Là y a Sora qui va se faire tuer ! »

Axel prit mon visage dans ses mains.

« Roxas, arrête de paniquer, je t'harcèlerai de question après, quand ce sera fini.

- J'ai même pas pu voir comment il allait !

- Calme-toi. Si tu crois que tu vas lui faire quelque chose avec ton épée en plastique… »

Je rougis de colère et lui assena une gifle. Je le vis se toucher la joue, me toisant de son regard vert. C'était bizarre que je puisse voir aussi bien la nuit, l'habitude sans doute…

« Et c'est qui l'abruti congénitale qui m'a gentiment ouvert la porte en me disant que j'aurais besoin d'une arme ? »

Je distinguai un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je sentis sa main caresser ma joue, je la retirai mais il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, un petit instant de tendresse entre les amoureux ! »

Nous nous sommes retournés vers la voix de Mike, qui nous toisait en tenant Sora dans ses bras. Axel me retînt.  
>Mon frère était très pâle, j'avais l'impression que la vie l'avait quittée, c'était bizarre que je vois aussi bien dans le noir…en temps normal, jamais ce genre de détail ne m'aurait sauté aux yeux….<p>

« Sora, murmurai-je. »

Je vis avec effroi la langue de Mike s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. La main d'Axel enserra mon bras avec plus de force.

« Approche Ven, je ne vais pas te manger, par contre ton frère, je peux. »

Je me dégageai avec violence de la poigne d'Axel.

« Roxas !

- Ne bouge pas le feu follet, le menaça Mike en pointant le revolver sur lui. »

Je m'approchai prudemment et nota la lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux en voyant ma façon, très crispée, de tenir mon bout de plastique.

« Lâche mon frère d'abord.

-D'accord ! »

Je vis avec effarement mon jumeau s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Tu m'as dit de le lâcher, se justifia Mike. »

Les subtilités de la langue…Je me précipitai vers Sora, il respirait, tant mieux, en revanche, sa peau était froide, me laissant envisager le pire, j'enlevai mon pull et le lui mis.

_Fais attention !_

Je sentis le bout du canon contre ma tempe. Je souris, ça devenait intéressant…

« Axel, fis-je, occupe-toi de Sora. »

Le roux s'approcha prudemment et prit Sora dans ses bras, je le vis froncer les sourcils en touchant sa peau. Merde, j'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave...

« Eloigne-toi Axel, ordonna Mike, tu gênes. »

Je vis avec difficulté cet idiot me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai mon morceau de plastique avec moi, fis-je narquoisement. »

Axel s'éloigna doucement, mais je surveillais les mouvements de Mike, plus Axel s'éloignait, plus le canon se retirait de ma tempe, je compris vite qu'il avait l'intention de le tuer.  
>Attention, j'en ai rien à carrer d'Axel, c'est juste que je ne tiens pas à avoir un mort sur la conscience…<br>Quand je vis le bras de Mike se tendre vers cet idiot de roux, je me jetai sur lui, faisant dévier la trajectoire de la balle. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas touchés…le pistolet voltigea plus loin…

Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur la tempe, mes doigts ne craquèrent pas sous le choc, une chance, Mike me répondit par un éclat de rire digne du créateur de Frankenstein, je reçus un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me coupa le souffle. Mais je réussis tout de même à rouler sur le coté, évitant un coup qui m'aurait explosé la boîte crânienne.

« C'est mignon, Ven, tu sauves la vie de ton frère et de ton amoureux en te sacrifiant.

- J'ai jamais dit que je me sacrifiais ! »

Je brandis l'épée et voulus la lui planter dans le visage. Mais il l'attrapa et la brisa nette. Mortifié, je regardais mon bout de plastique raccourci…maintenant, ça pouvait être mortel….  
>Je reçus un coup à la tempe, ce qui m'assomma sur le moment et je fus plaqué contre un arbre.<br>Sa langue passa sur mon oreille.

« J'aimerais beaucoup te parler Vanitas, tu es là ?

- T'inquiète il t'écoute, parviens-je à articuler.

Tu parles d'une discussion d' arriérés mentaux…

_Je ne lui ferais pas cet honneur._

« Ooh…il refuse ? Dans ce cas… »

Je sentis une de ses mains passer sous mon haut.

Hey ! Ca va pas du tout ça ! Oh l'autre crétin, vas-y parles-lui !

_Qui traites-tu de crétin ?_

Devine !

Les lèvres de Mike se posèrent sur mon cou, et merde ! Je sentis une violente douleur au niveau du cœur, sa main rentrait dans ma cage thoracique.

_Comment ose-t-il …_

Sans que je comprenne comment j'ai pu faire, mes bras, seuls, repoussèrent Mike.  
>Il releva la tête et me sourit.<p>

« Salut Vanitas !

- Salut le débile ! »

J'éprouvais soudainement du mépris pour cet être qui tentait de me tuer, et de l'excitation. J'allais le tuer. Ca allait être marrant…  
>Je passai un de mes mains sur ma poitrine et je sentis un liquide chaud souiller ma main. Tsss…il avait osé m'abîmer….il devait payer…très cher…<br>Mike se jeta sur moi, j'esquivais avec une facilité déconcertante. Qu'il était lent !

« Alors l'escargot, pourquoi tu les as tous tués ? »

Mike eut un rire ravit.

« C'est trop tôt pour que je te le dise ! Et encore, c'est pas sûr que tu le saches ! »

Sa réponse hilare me déplaisait. Je l'attirai vers la rivière, toujours l'air aussi chaude celle-là, et me jetai sur lui, l'entrainant dans ma chute. J'avais gardé mon bout estropié d'épée et la lui planta dans la poitrine. Il éclata de rire, ce qui me prit anormalement par surprise, il en profita, me prit par les cheveux et me plongea la tête dans l'eau.

Mourir noyé…c'était une de mes hantises, sentir l'eau entrer dans les poumons, suffoquer…c'était un peu ce que je vivais, sauf que l'eau n'entrait pas dans mes poumons…

Je commençais vraiment à manquer d'air et Mike me lâcha subitement. Je sentis des bras m'attraper par la taille et une surface dure rencontra mon dos. Je tentai de me retourner afin de cracher l'eau, le bras m'aida, je fus étonné malgré tout d'être dans une étreinte chaude. Des lèvres se posèrent doucement dans mon cou. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de mon côté ''violent'', celui-ci disparaissait, merci du soutien !

_Quand tu veux !_

Couché !

« Il est où Sora ?, réussis-je à dire en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- En sécurité, répondit Axel, je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête. »

Une balle dans la tête de Sora ? Mon regard s'attarda sur l'eau qui devenait foncée, je vis le corps de Mike flottait, ah, non, pas Sora, c'était Mike qui avait morflé…j'préférai ça…  
>Je me levai avec l'aide d'Axel.<p>

« Il est pas mort, c'est pas ça qui va le tuer, dis-je en frissonnant. »

Axel fronça les sourcils, la stupeur apparut sur son visage quand Mike se redressa.

« Bordel, murmura-t-il, ça fait mal, Axel ! »

Axel m'attrapa dans ses bras et courut se réfugier derrière un arbre. Tu parles d'hommes…on se terre dés qu'on peut…

« Ca sert à rien, il sent l'odeur de mon sang…

-On peut toujours essayer… on gagne du temps…»

Les bras d'Axel me réchauffaient, ça faisait du bien, j'hésitai, puis me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras. Son étreinte se resserra. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. Je grimaçai pour la forme…justifiable dans la mesure où on frôle la mort, autant en profiter...

« Sora va bien ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, il est avec Cloud et Zack. »

Je me redressai brutalement, ils étaient là ?

« Tu les as appelé ?

-Oui, je sais que tu ne voulais pas, mais Sora allait plutôt mal… »

J'étais perplexe, comment il avait fait pour avoir du réseau ? J'avais du attendre un bon moment avant d'en avoir moi…

« T'as eu du réseau ? fis-je étonné. »

Il me dévisagea.

« Oui…tu n'en as pas eu toi ?

- Pas dans la forêt…

-C'est vraiment étrange que tes battements de cœur soient aussi calme Axel, Sora serait-il en sécurité dans une ambulance avec Cloud ?, fit la voix de Mike. »

Je sursautai violemment, je m'y attendais après tout…y'avait pas de quoi être étonné…avec son ouïe…il pouvait tout entendre.

« Je sens l'odeur de ton sang Roxas ! »

Les bras d'Axel me serrèrent avec possessivité. Woh ! C'est pas écrit bien à posséder' non plus !

« Bon, vous me tapez vraiment sur le système les amoureux, merci de m'avoir rendu mon arme Axel, je pourrais te descendre encore plus vite. »

Sentant la menace, je poussai Axel sur le côté, j'avais bien fais car la balle se planta sur le tronc, juste où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant.  
>Un sourire dément apparut sur les lèvres de Mike qui avait eu l'obligeance de suivre Axel dans le mouvement. Il pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur Axel, et là, je n'étais pas à coté…<br>Je n'ai jamais aimé le rugby, sans intérêt à mes yeux, inutile, sport grossier où l'être humain se transforme en une bête qui veut gagner coûte que coûte. Et pourtant, je fus inspiré et fis un magnifique plaquage afin d'éviter une mort rapide et sûr à Axel…  
>Il avait quand même sauvé mon jumeau…oui, l'être humain est faible…je sais…<p>

Mike me saisit à la gorge et me murmura dans l'oreille, furieux.

« Ca ne va pas du tout comme comportement Ven. Tu veux sauver ton frère et ce garçon, tut tut, tu n'aurais jamais dû perdre ton cœur, c'est à cause de toi tout ça Vanitas.

-C'est Xehanort qui m'a enlevé les Ténèbres, c'est de sa faute, de toute façon vous l'avez bouffé ça sert à rien… »

Venais-je de prendre la défense de Vanitas ? C'est pratique de porter la faute sur un mort, il peut pas protester…

« Tu es bien mignon, mais tu m'énerves vraiment Roxy. »

Quel capricieux celui-là…J'hoquetai en sentant quelque chose de pointu se planter dans ma poitrine. Je sentis du sang couler le long de ma mâchoire, le goût métallique emplit ma bouche. J'étais en train de me faire trucider en beauté…  
>J'entendis Axel hurler mon prénom, si ça lui plaisait…je sentis Mike me lâcher et éclater de rire, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé après, je sais juste que je dus m'évanouir à cause de ma trop grande perte de sang.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelle tête il avait fait ce pauvre Sora quand il lui avait dit pour Roxas, il avait bien pris la peine de lui décrire comment était Aqua , Terra, qui était Vanitas même. C'était drôle que le gentil Sora ressemble autant à un être des Ténèbres…<br>Il devait bien avouer qu'il était impatient de revoir Roxas, qu'il était mignon avec les cheveux noirs, mais il le préférait en blond, il avait l'air plus doux, plus innocent…Sora gémit de douleur à ses côtés, il sourit et caressa la joue froide. Pauvre petite chose, il n'avait vraiment pas de tripes…en même temps, avec toutes les drogues qu'il lui avait données, c'était normal qu'il se sente mal…

Il passa le reste de la soirée à s'amuser avec lui, il adorait voir la peur dans ses yeux, qui aurait cru que le si gentil et charismatique Mike puisse être un grand méchant, hein Sora ?  
>Il fut interrompu dans son jeu quand il entendit une voiture plus loin. C'était pratique d'avoir l'ouïe fine…<br>Il s'était levé heureux de reconnaître les battements de cœur de Ventus, mm, ce petit cœur si vivant qu'il allait normalement lui arracher…le sentir palpiter dans sa main comme avec ceux des autres….  
>D'autres battements de cœur accompagnaient ceux de Roxas, intrigué, il se concentra dessus. Tiens ! Axel était là aussi ? Ca pouvait être amusant…<br>Il avait laissé Sora comme ça, il était incapable de se mouvoir et de parler le pauvre garçon, et s'approcha discrètement. Ils étaient mignons ensemble ces deux-là, Roxas faisait tout pour le repousser et Axel faisait tout pour s'approcher. C'était vraiment amusant…

Ils étaient vraiment en avance, en tout cas, heureusement que Roxas était là, sinon, il se serait ennuyé de Sora et l'aurait malencontreusement tué, comme il aurait cassé un jouet qui ne l'amusait plus.  
>Ca avait été encore plus drôle quand il était revenu avec Sora et cette arme à feu. Axel avait tout de suite réagi et les réactions de Ventus étaient toujours aussi vives. Et que dire quand ils s'étaient enfuis ! Il avait vraiment eu envie de les tuer ! Tous ! Surtout Sora et Axel…ils ne servaient à rien ces deux-là, peut-être qu'Axel tiendrait plus longtemps sous la torture…pour son Roxy, il ferait n'importe quoi après tout…<br>Quant à Roxas, s'il pouvait, il le laissera en vie le plus longtemps possible, il voulait s'amuser avec lui, il était beau garçon alors autant en profiter un maximum…  
>En surveillant les battements de leur cœur, il leur avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour aller le plus loin possible, puis il s'était glissé dans la forêt avec délice, il percevait tout, les oiseaux les insectes sous la terre, la chaleur du sol…rien ne lui échappait, c'était énervant parfois…mais là, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que cet instant.<br>Il était vite arrivé près des deux fugitifs, que c'était adorable de les voir se disputer comme un vieux couple ! Mais cet Axel avait un peu trop bien vu comment il fonctionnait, c'était moins drôle sur le moment…Sora ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, et cette arme à feu pourrait faire des dégâts considérables sur sa boîte crânienne…

Oui…Axel l'avait vraiment énervé au moment où il avait demandé à Roxas de venir vers lui…quel trouble fête ! Il avait vraiment été heureux de voir Roxas le ''jeter'' et se diriger vers lui, rien que lui. Cela avait été si exaltant ! Encore mieux quand Axel lui avait débarrassé le plancher de sa présence et celle du jumeau. Il aurait adoré leur loger une balle dans la tête mais Roxas n'avait pas semblé être d'accord avec sa décision…  
>Et leur petite bataille, ça avait été drôle, Roxas était tellement mignon quand il était énervé ! Puis il avait eu le dessus, Roxas avait un peu été sonné par ses coups, mais il bougeait encore…il avait toujours apprécié Vanitas…si…différent de Ven…violent…arrogant….Roxas tenait un peu de lui…pour le faire ''émerger'' un peu, il avait dû user la manière forte…la peau de Ven était douce, sa peau avait un goût sucré…il en enviait presque Axel….s'il parvenait un jour à avoir Roxas…<br>L'œil gauche de Roxas avait alors eu cette lueur doré au fond, il avait été heureux de sentir cette force, cette rapidité, de voir cet air arrogant, ce ton méprisant, c'était Vanitas quoi.  
>Mais il était aussi naïf que Ventus, il avait cru que lui planter l'épée cassée dans la poitrine aurait suffis à le tuer, un humain oui, mais un être tel que lui, non. Il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et lui avait plongé la tête dans l'eau.<p>

Il avait toujours aimé les bulles.

Puis il avait ressenti cette piqure douloureuse dans le front, sous le choc, il avait lâché Roxas et s'était effondré à la renverse. Alors comme ça, Axel jouait au preux chevalier ? Il auraitopu se lever immédiatement, mais il voulait entendre Roxas énumérer une de ses nombreuses qualités à ce roux. Il avait adoré voir la stupéfaction d'Axel quand il s'était levé.  
>C'est vrai que cette saleté de balle lui avait fait mal…<br>C'était devenu moins drôle quand il se rendit vraiment compte que Roxas ne voulait pas qu'Axel meurt. Il avait essayé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais une fois de plus, Roxas s'était interposé, à croire qu'il voulait désespérément mourir…  
>Tout ça était à cause de Vanitas, s'il n'avait pas existé, Ventus n'aurait pas perdu son cœur, et ils en auraient fini avec cette fichue histoires…<br>Décidé, il avait alors planté sa main dans la cage thoracique du petit ''blond'', le sang s'était mis à couler le long de ses lèvres, il avait subitement eut envie de l'embrasser…était-ce normal d'avoir envie d'embrasser votre victime ?  
>En tout cas, quand il sentit un truc pointu lui rentrer dans le dos, il éclata de rire, Axel lui rappelait les ânes avec les carottes, il recommençait toujours les mêmes erreurs. Il lâcha sans le vouloir son petit Ventus qui perdit connaissance, ce qui ne lui plut pas beaucoup, c'aurait été plus drôle s'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts…<br>Quelque chose enserra son cou et le jeta en arrière. Il en lâcha ce pauvre Roxas qui n'avait rien demandé. Il croisa les yeux verts acidulé d'Axel.  
>Ce garçon voulait se battre et l'empêcher de prendre le cœur de son amoureux ?<p>

« Tu es un égoïste Axel, tu ne veux pas partager avec moi le cœur de Ventus ? »

L'air renfrogné d'Axel lui avait bien fait rire, puis il s'était soudainement redressé, c'était quoi toutes ces sirènes de polices qui arrivaient subitement ? Axel lui offrit un regard narquois.  
>Incrédule, Mike regarda un policier pointer une arme en sa direction et lui hurler des mots qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Ces misérables humains n'allaient quand même pas croire qu'ils pourraient l'attraper quand même ?<br>Non, il n'écoutait plus…oui, le jeu prenait un autre tournant…s'il partait maintenant, cela signifiait que son but n'était pas atteint, il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard rendre visite à Roxas et aux autres….oui, il sourit à Axel, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir, il traversa la forêt avec aisance.  
>Oui, il prenait la fuite, mais un jour, il terminerait son travail…et puis Roxas avait bien travaillé aussi, il méritait une petite pause maintenant…<p>

Rien n'était fini…

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis pas fier de moi... j'le trouve nul ce chapitre...mais...<strong>

**Mouahahahah ! J'avais pas le cœur de tuer Mike T_T Mais c'est chouette quand même non ?**

**Reviewé pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

_Review obligatoire !_


	13. chapitre 13

**J'en ai ma claque du lycée ! J'ai trop de boulot -_-+ C'est effectivement très long XD Courage !**

**T_T Désolée pour le retard ! Dernier chapitre ! Gloire à Noumouni de supporter mes fautes à corriger XD **

**Merci à tout vos commentaires, j'ai trop la flemme de citer les noms, mais vous vous sentirez concernés XD Même les anonymes ( alcooliques) * se prends une brique dans le visage***

* * *

><p>Le prix de la renaissance<br>Chapitre 12

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais à l'hôpital, ma première réaction fut de penser à Sora. Je fis la grimace en voyant ma mère à mon chevet. C'était pas exactement la personne à laquelle je m'attendais…

« Sora va bien ?, lui demandai-je.

- Oui, il arrive, fit-elle, vexée. »

_Tu l'as cherché vieille peau !_

C'est ma mère que t'insultes alors du calme!

Mon jumeau me sauta au cou, à peine entré dans la chambre. Il avait l'air plus en forme que dans la forêt, tant mieux…

« Roxas ! Tu sais que les cheveux noirs te vont bien ? »

Traduction : Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !  
>Sa bêtise faisait plaisir à entendre…je le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras. N'empêche que c'était bon de le savoir sain et sauf, valait mieux pas parler de ce que Mike lui avait dit sur mon compte tout de suite…je grimaçai de plus belle à la vue de Riku, qui eut la sagesse de rester en dehors de ma chambre. Si j'étais en état, je me jetterai sur lui et lui déchiquèterais tout ce que je pourrais…<p>

Ah pulsions meurtrières…

Ma mère n'en menait pas large, croyez-moi. Elle osait à peine me regarder. Mon père attendait dans le couloir, je faisais si peur que ça ? Je préférai ce comportement, s'ils se mettaient soudainement à s'excuser à tout va, je risquerai de m'énerver et ça allait mal finir…  
>Je réussis à déchiffrer dans le babillage de mon jumeau que je n'étais plus un suspect . Ben tiens ! Donc ils avaient fini par remarquer, grâce, sans aucun doute, à mon frère et à ses si géniaux amis, qu'il y avait des pépins depuis son arrivée…<p>

Et que son comportement n'était pas des plus normaux…vous m'en direz tant …Mon innocence avait été appuyée par la lettre de Mike, il est clair qu'il était le coupable dans toute l'histoire pour la police. Comme quoi, j'avais raison de ne pas la montrer à Axel, elle a finalement servi…surtout que j'avais volé une épée…pardonnable ?

En tout cas, je me demandais bien quel genre d'argument Cloud et les autres ont utilisé pour détourner les soupçons de moi. Même si Riku n'était pas dans mes favoris en ce moment, il était tout de même un garçon intelligent. Il avait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec le comportement de Mike…oui j'essayais de me persuader qu'au fond, Riku était quelqu'un de bien…pour mon frère…c'était dure…

Et l'autre nigaud, il allait bien ?

Pas que je m'inquiète…mais quand même…Axel m'avait aidé…ce n'était pas anodin…Je vis Cloud me sourire en entrant dans la chambre, tout le monde avait l'air en vie…Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Sora quand Axel entra, ma mère prétexta une course...pfff….dîtes plutôt que vous me jetez en pâture au loup….je sentais pas cette entrevue…tout le monde partait, c'était louche. En plus, ma mère pouvait pas avoir de courses à faire, c'est mon père qui les faisait le plus souvent…

« T'as l'air en forme, fit-Axel en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Toujours en vie ?

- C'que t'es rabat-joie…»

Cet enfoiré était niquel, aucune égratignure alors que j'avais un pansement qui ornait ma joue droite, y'a vraiment une injustice…oui, toujours aussi beau…

« Mike s'est échappé. »

Pourquoi l'annonce d'Axel ne m'étonnait pas ? Je trouvais ça limite normal et fus horrifié de mon calme face à cette nouvelle. Y'avait quelque chose de pas rond chez moi…Ses yeux verts me scrutèrent, attendant une réaction de ma part. Comment voulait-il que je réagisse ? Ce psychopathe était en vie, en un seul gros morceau et s'apprêtait peut-être à revenir….hors de question que j'agisse comme un cinglé !

« Ah…ils le cherchent ?, fis-je calmement.

-Oui…

-Ils ne le trouveront jamais. »

Axel sourit, la malice apparut dans ses yeux, quand j'disais que je le sentais pas…

« Tu sais que j'ai dû jouer de mon charme afin que Sora ne dise rien à tes parents sur cette histoire avec les Keyblade, c'est ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quel charme tu parles, répliquai-je. »

Oh mais je le voyais venir, à coup sûr il allait me demander un truc en échange de son silence.

« J'ai tout raconté à Cloud, mais j'ai inventé des trucs pour Zack et tes parents, faudra tenir ton jumeau à l'œil…

Ainsi, ils en avaient tous discuté dans mon dos ? Comment avait réagi Sora ? Et Cloud ? Axel…lui, semblait pas franchement choqué…quand j'disais qu'il était pas normal !

- Je sais…abrège ! »

Son sourire se fit taquin.

« Tu sais Roxy, on a jamais rien sans rien dans ce monde. »

Suspicieux, je le regardai….moui continue…

« Que tu sois Ventus ou Roxas, je m'en fiche… »

Si tu le dis…

« Que tu aies possédé une Keyblade, ça, ça explique ton talent pour l'escrime…. »

Je roulai des yeux, il me tapait vraiment sur le système. Qu'il était lent ! Et ça l'amusait visiblement de me voir perdu dans ses magouilles pour me déstabiliser ! J'étais effrayé de le voir me délabréter des éléments de ma vie antérieur d'un air aussi décontracté. N'importe qui, en me voyant après une telle nouvelle, aurait hurlé à mon encontre de ne pas m'approcher d'eux, de retourner dans mon asile. Pas de faire ami-ami…quoi que j'avais pas l'impression qu'il faisait ami-ami….

« Bon Axel ! Stop, tu veux quoi pour ton silence ? »

J'eus droit à un regard goguenard.

« Ce que je veux…c'est que tu sortes avec moi. »

_Il est vraiment sans gêne !_

T'as écouté la même chose que moi ?

_Oui, tu veux un coup de main pour le massacrer ?_

Je m'en sortirais seul, merci.

Je lui offris un sourire moqueur.

« Et où ça tu veux que je sorte avec toi ?

- Commence pas à faire de l'esprit avec moi Roxas, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais.

- C'est non.

- Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, c'est un aller simple pour l'asile qui t'attends.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?_

Si t'interviens, ça va l'exciter. Et il va dire que j'ai un dédoublement de personnalité.

Je soutîns le regard empli d'aplomb d'Axel.

« T'irais jusque là ?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste, fit-il avec un sourire suffisant. »

_Non mais regarde-le !_

Il est en face de moi…

_N'accepte pas !_

Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Ce serait un bon moyen pour le surveiller…C'étais pas toi le premier à me dire de le séduire ?

N'empêche que c'était mesquin…encore du chantage pour une chose d'une telle importance…et ça l'avancerait à quoi de ''sortir'' avec moi ? Ah si, à une chose…avoir un accès libre à la maison pour me casser les pieds à me rappeler que j'ai été considéré comme un malade mental potentiellement dangereux…

« Très bien, mais tu ne me touches pas, tu ne m'embrasses pas. »

Fallait bien capituler non ? En plus il avait une voiture…entre l'harcèlement moral d'un manipulateur sadique et ceux d'infirmiers avec des seringues, mon choix était vite fait pas vrai ? Un sourire moqueur naquit.

« T'as pas dis non dans ta chambre et dans la forêt.

- T'as abusé des situations !

- T'avais l'air de bien aimer être dans mes bras malgré tout…

- La ferme ! J'avais l'air bien dans ceux de Mike peut-être ? »

Ah saleté de langue…Axel me regarda, furieux.

« Il t'a embrassé ? éructa-t-il. »

Roxaaaaas, pourquoi tu la boucles pas quand il le faut ? Mais sa réaction était très intéressante…quelle fougue !

« Ca voulait rien dire…les tiens n'ont plus d'ailleurs. »

Provocation minable, certes, mais elle le rendit encore plus furieux. Et c'était marrant…. Certes, j'avais pas oublié, aucun risque, les baisers qu'il m'avait donnés dans ma chambre, ça, ça s'oubliait pas…ni même quand il m'avait sorti de l'eau…j'avais quand même senti ses lèvres dans mon cou…à moins que c'était mon imagination tordue. Ma mémoire est encore un peu floue avec l'épisode de la forêt…  
>On se toisa jusqu'à ce que Sora rentre pour me dire que j'avais plus à m'en faire, je n'étais plus sur le banc des suspects…totalement inutile, je le savais déjà…je le soupçonnais de nous espionner pour le compte de Cloud…<br>Vu le regard qu'on lui jeta, il jugea plus prudent de nous laisser seuls…on avait pas l'air de franchement bien s'entendre. Relax Cloud !

« C'est qui le premier de nous deux à t'avoir embrassé ? »

Je ricanai intérieurement.

« Où ça ? »

Mouahahahah la tête ! Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'l y en avait eu un autre comme Mike avant….Il sortit brutalement de ma chambre. Yes ! I'm free ! Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, je fus bientôt rejoint par un Cloud blasé. Il regarda Axel s'éloigner et s'assit sur mon lit en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi.

-Je sais.

-Arrête de le provoquer.

-Mais c'est marrant !

-Roxas…

-Mais il le faisait bien avant ! »

Réponse plus que puérile, je sais, mais je craignais tout de même qu'il n'aille voir mes parents, dans tout les cas, si je n'étais pas suspect, j'étais toujours un peu malade…

« Il va vraiment le dire ? Cloud ?

- Non, il n'est pas comme ça…je comprends mieux pourquoi tes dessins étaient bizarres, me taquina-t-il.

- Très drôle, tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

-Au fait…ce Terra…c'était….

-Mon meilleur ami…oui….

-D'accord…»

Il me regarda silencieusement suite à ma réponse, il mourait d'envie de me poser des questions sur cette vie, mais j'en avais pas franchement en vie en ce moment…

« Cloud ?

-Oui ?

- Comment t'as…réagis quand…tu as su ? »

Il eut un petit sourire rassurant, j'eus même droit à une accolade. C'était bizarre, on dirait qu'il tentait de me rassurer….

« Tu as peur qu'on ne te vois plus comme avant ?, me demanda-t-il dans mes cheveux.

-…un peu…, avouai-je.

-Axel nous avait appelé pour nous dire de vous rejoindre. Il m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé Sora et m'a demandé d'appeler la police et une ambulance, quand je suis arrivé avec Zack, je l'ai vu avec Sora dans ses bras, j'ai cru qu'il était mort….il était tellement pâle…, murmura-t-il. »

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Ce triste épisode n'empêchais pas actuellement ma moitié de gambader dans les couloirs de l'hôpital…toujours le même celui-là…Je fis un sourire réconfortant. Il allait bien donc ça allait….

« Axel nous l'a laissé et nous a dit qu'il allait te rejoindre, j'ai voulu le suivre quand j'ai compris que tu étais avec Mike…mais Zack à refusé…même Axel…Tu étais dans un sale état, tu saignais énormément de la poitrine…. »

Je souris une nouvelle fois.

« Relax Cloud ! Je suis en pleine forme ! »

En fait, non, je craignais la suite de son récit, comment avait réagis la police suite à sa fuite ?

« Quant à Mike…les flics étaient furieux. Quand tu t'es enfui de la maison, Riku était tenté de te courir après, puis la police est venue et ils n'étaient pas très contents de savoir que tu t'étais fait la malle, fit-il en souriant. Quand ils ont lancé leurs hommes contre toi, je suis allé voir un de leurs hommes pour leur demander s'ils avaient interrogé ta…bestiole. Ils ne savaient rien de lui et j'ai tenu à ce qu'ils sachent qu'il était soudainement apparu en ville, juste après la découverte du cadavre de cet…autre homme dont ils t'assignaient le meurtre. Que tout se passait mal pour toi depuis qu'il était là. Ils ont quand même continué à te chercher tout en cherchant Mike, il était toujours en ville, mais introuvable, comme par hasard. Mais ils étaient persuadés que c'était toi avec ta soi-disant maladie mentale alors que lui, tout le monde le trouvait bien…ton coup de téléphone m'a rassuré…tu allais bien même si tu risquais pas mal d'ennui en revenant…. puis Zack m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait vu le lendemain…j'espérais que tu t'en sortirais avec Axel….que vous lui règleriez son compte à ce Mike avant que la police s'en charge…qu'il disparaisse….arrivés à la forêt, j'ai prévenu la police qui m'a dit que le soi-disant domicile de Mike était vide, il n'y avait rien, je leur ai dit où on se trouvait avec Mike…ils se sont soudainement trouvé très intéressés par cette nouvelle…surtout en apprenant que Sora était avec nous et que c'était bien Mike qui l'avait enlevé….je l'ai prévenu afin qu'elle ne soit plus sur ton dos, mais l'ennui est que Mike a disparu et que les policiers le prennent pour un dangereux criminel…. »

Roxas eut un petit sourire, en gros, tout ça, c'était grâce à Cloudy, hein ?

« Je te dois ma liberté c'est ça ? »

Cloud eut un sourire.

« Si tu veux, tu sais que tu es mignon en brun ?

-Arrête ! Mike disait la même chose ! »

L'ambiance détendue et nostalgique se tendit d'un seul coup. J'étais vraiment doué…..

« Hum…, fis-je, ils n'ont pas remarqué la disparition de Mike au lycée?

-Si…après….quand la police est allée les voir pour avoir des infos sur lui….apparemment, il était parti l'après-midi, Sora nous l'a dit…

-C'est Axel ou Sora qui t'a dit …enfin….pour….

-Axel…Sora était encore trop mal en point pour parler….j'avoue ne pas être trop surpris…tu semblais toujours perdu dans tes pensées…c'est venu comment les souvenirs ?

-En rêve….et c'est en parti grâce à la tête que j'ai fait après le premier souvenir que maman a jugé bon de me traiter en malade mental….

-Au moins je sais la vérité maintenant….

-Et Sora ? »

Cloud eut un sourire.

« J'avoue ne pas être franc avec Zack, ça va peut-être un jour se retourner contre moi mais c'est le seul moyen pour le tenir à l'écart…il ne t'a pas du tout fait confiance alors il n'y a pas de raison de le mettre dans la confidence…quant à Sora, Axel et moi, on s'est relayé à son chevet à guetter son réveil pour qu'il ne dise rien de compromettant sur toi. Tu sais, il suffit qu'il dise un mot et la police te gardera comme suspect idéal malgré que tout porte à croire que c'est Mike. Quand il s'est réveillé, on lui a expliqué la situation….Axel l'a menacé de le torturer s'il disait quoi que ce soit à Riku…qu'il lui devait bien ça vu que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené… »

Et c'était ça, son charme ?

« Tu l'as laissé menacer Sora ?

-Non, et puis de toute façon, Sora avait très bien compris qu'il devait garder ça pour lui…il n'est pas idiot non plus mais attends toi à ce qu'il te pose plein de questions…ça semble visiblement l'intéresser…

-Et les parents ?

-Il a fallu la jouer fine, ils étaient toujours dans les parages et osaient à peine croire qu'ils t'avaient injustement accusé….ils ne sont au courant de rien, on leur a dit la même chose que pour Zack…et la police… »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Mentir aux parents, à Zack, à la police….c'est bien pour expliquer pourquoi il m'a soi-disant fait porter le chapeau, c'est ça ?

-Et bien…oui…on est que trois à savoir pourquoi….

-Et le ….le meurtre de l'autre…il lui est assigné ?, demandai-je timidement. »

Cloud passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Oui….même si c'est toi qui l'a tué, c'était pour te sauver…tu n'as rien à te reprocher…. »

C'est fou comme mon esprit était clair maintenant….un vrai film d'horreur…Mon frère m'embrassa sur le font et m'ordonna de dormir, de toute façon, je ne pouvais faire que ça, il n'y avait plus personne qui voulait me parler….même pas Hayner….de toute façon, j'aurais refusé….

Axel ne vînt pas une seule fois me revoir à l'hôpital. J'y restai encore plusieurs jours, ayant perdu pas mal de sang, et je devais bien avouer que j'étais assez vexé qu'Axel ne revienne pas…s'il m'avait proposé de sortir avec lui, c'est bien qu'il avait des sentiments, non ? A moins qu'il souhaitait juste me mettre dans son lit…  
>Yeeeerk….Roxas, arrête de trop penser, tu te fais du mal…quoi que….nan mais arrête…<p>

Les murs blancs, le silence….tout ça me donnait l'impression d'être dans une chambre d'isolement dans un asile. Je n'étais pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais les souvenirs d'une vie dont je devrais même pas m'en rappeler…et mon futur meurtrier était toujours en liberté….j'en avais des sueurs froides….et s'il venait me rendre une petite visite la nuit ? Ou le jour ? L'heure n'était pas un problème pour lui…je devenais vraiment parano….j'avais l'impression qu'on me regardait, qu'on me surveillait…  
>En rentrant, enfin, à la maison, signifiant ainsi, adieu à la nourriture infecte, je me jetai dans ma chambre et entreprit de dessiner Mike. Peut-être que ça me calmerait….lui et l'autre faisaient vraiment taches avec les autres dessins… mais je me sentais un peu mieux après …<br>Oui, ça craint, je sais, mais il était en vie, quelque part, à m'attendre, enfin, à attendre que le temps m'atteigne pour pouvoir me tuer…que son souvenir me tue à petit feu…je commençais vraiment à le connaitre maintenant….  
>Lorsque mes parents étaient venus me chercher à l'hôpital, je ne les avais même pas regardé…être ignoré est horrible n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient plus que gênés quand j'étais là….ma mère pouvait mettre mon état de pierre tombale sur le compte du combat post-traumatique avec Mike si elle le voulait…<p>

Je passai le reste de mon temps, de l'après-midi, à tenter d'enlever ma couleur noir avec de la décoloration de ma mère…elle avait littéralement manqué de sauter de joie en me voyant lui adresser la parole…pathétique….c'est que cette saloperie mettait du temps à partir !  
>…oui je suis de sexe masculin….<br>Efficace, jamais j'aurais cru être aussi heureux de retrouver ma couleur blonde. Sora eut l'air déçu en me voyant de nouveau avec ma couleur naturelle le soir, en revenant des cours…t'as toujours eu des goûts exécrables Sora…. Il me sauta au cou en me suppliant de le pardonner de m'avoir causé autant d'emmerdes….c'est clair que pour m'en avoir causé, il m'en a causées !

Cloud me serra aussi dans ses bras, je préférai son étreinte….plus douce…que celle de ma moitié…lui au moins faisait attention aux autres…. Ca faisait une semaine depuis la mort de ma grand-mère, et on dut tous aller aux obsèques… Pour moi, fallait juste s'habiller en noir….pas besoin de mettre un costard-cravate, c'était que ma grand-mère….en m'habillant pour ce jour ''funeste'', je me regardai dans la glace, et à part mes yeux bizarrement vairons, quelque chose avait changé. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que c'était….je n'avais aucune cicatrice, rien….alors quoi ?

Je le sus devant son cercueil….je n'éprouvais pratiquement plus rien. Je n'éprouvais pratiquement plus aucun sentiment…certes, j'avais été soulagé de savoir que Sora allait bien, qu'Axel aussi avec Cloud et les autres….j'avais été sarcastique, j'avais souri avec mon aîné, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Quand on était tous à l'hôpital, j'avais encore, disons, ces sentiments…j'arrivais à les éprouver naturellement…plus maintenant….depuis que je m'étais dit que je n'étais pas normal en fait…j'étais dans une déprime total….tant mieux, au moins, je risquais pas d'éclater de rire ou de pleurer devant sa tombe….j'étais comme…imperméable, impassible à tout…serais-je donc encore moins humain que Mike ? Car pour se réincarner, il faut bien une raison, non ? Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir de tels souvenirs …

Sora avait l'air de culpabiliser en regardant le cercueil…ce n'était pas de sa faute…elle était morte bien avant qu'il n'arrive chez elle….Mon frère semblait doucement se remettre de la trahison de Mike, tant mieux … Cloud arborait un air impassible….on était déjà deux à ne rien éprouver pour cette vieille bique ! En fait non, on était bien plus nombreux que ça…c'est ça qui est intéressant dans les réunions de famille, au bout d'un moment, tu découvres les vrais visages. Je fis plein de découvertes. Les airs ennuyés de certains, d'autres faussement attristés, ou autres, en fait, ils n'attendaient tous qu'une seule chose : l'héritage.

Les seules personnes de sincère à cet enterrement, je crois que c'était bien mon père et Sora. Sinon, ils jouaient tous aux parfaits hypocrites ! Talent héréditaire faut croire…propre à notre famille….

Je sentis tout le long le regard de Cloud sur moi, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop pour moi…Et cette assemblée d'hypocrites me donnait une idée. On finirait bien par se rendre compte que je n'allais pas bien du tout après cette altercation avec Mike, personne n'irait bien avec un psychopathe qui vous coure après. J'étais carrément en train de faire une dépression même…Donc si je disais que j'allais bien en jouant la comédie, on me poserait pas de question soulante du genre ''Est-ce que ça va mieux ?'' J'avais intérêt à faire la conversation ce soir pour me montrer convaincant….

Au lieu de m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme j'en avais eu l'intention quelques heures plus tôt, j'aidais ma mère à mettre la table. Elle fut surprise d'une telle initiative de ma part, encore plus quand je posais des questions sur l'état de la famille suite aux obsèques. Bref, je dus supporter d'entendre parler des tantes, des oncles, des cousins, dont je n'avais rien à faire…

Je parlai même avec Sora. A savoir de Riku, me donnant des envies de meurtres…mais au moins, j'appris que l'argenté collait dans tous les sens du terme, ma moitié. Il semblerait qu'il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir pu se laisser tromper par Mike…y'a toujours plus intelligent que soi…nan, c'est pas une remarque personnelle….je parlai même avec lui de ma vie passée, replongeant ainsi dans mes souvenirs. Quant à Cloud, il suffisait que j'arrête d'avoir une tête de suicidaire, on avait pas besoin de faire semblant de discuter ensemble….il me suffisait au final que j'aie l'air décontracté pour que tout aille bien.

Alors que rien n'allait. J'étais anxieux, nerveux, j'avais…peur….je mourais de peur et j'avais personne à qui le dire. Cloud à la rigueur, mais il allait s'inquiéter….la police cherchait toujours Mike, la question, pour ma famille, était en quelque sorte réglée. Pas pour moi en tout cas…Cloud se méfiait toujours un peu, mais il savait tout aussi bien que moi que Mike avait peu de chance de revenir avec les flics aux basques….c'était cinglé de revenir sur ses pas….mais moi, je le connaissais sans doute mieux que quiconque au final….et je savais, toutes mes tripes me le hurlaient, il allait revenir. C'était une certitude, et je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne en pitié, "oh le pauvre, il est victime de la folie d'un dangereux psychopathe !" Alors que je suis tout aussi psychopathe que lui au final. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à cacher un meurtre qu'on lui assigne….je suis aussi inhumain que lui et le pire, c'est que Sora et Cloud savent que j'ai tué, et ils se comportent toujours pareil avec moi….je me dégoûte…même s'il n'était pas humain, j'ai tué quand même. Le problème d'avoir une conscience…

Me jugeant parfaitement stable sur le plan mental suite à mes efforts de paroles et mon comportement positif, mes parents se mirent à me parler comme si ces derniers mois étaient un mauvais rêve. Quand j'disais que la vieille manquerait à personne…

Jouer l'hypocrite, même si ça m'horripilait, était ma dernière carte pour aspirer à la tranquillité. Seuls Cloud et Sora savaient, enfin, avaient pleinement conscience que côtoyer Mike, dans mon cas, était horrible dans la mesure où il avait tué mes amis et avait ensuite également tenté de me faire passer à la casserole. C'était le seul moyen d'être à l'abri des questions de mes parents…  
>Je choquai Cloud en jouant le rôle du parfait hypocrite, exemple, je fis comme si je leur avais pardonné…je me suis corrompu…C'était vraiment drôle cette sensation de tenir les gens sous son pouvoir…j'aimais beaucoup faire croire que j'avais tout oublier alors que je n'en pensais pas moins…tu m'étonnes que Cloud ait l'air aussi scandalisé…jouer la bonne humeur, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est dure en réalité…surtout jouer la bonne humeur. J'avais l'impression de porter un masque…mes yeux me trahissaient. Mon visage souriait, mais pas mes yeux…j'étais vide au fond…<p>

Mais au moins, j'étais tranquille, même Sora n'y voyait que du feu…quant à Axel, qui avait claqué a porte suite à une de mes provocations minables à l'hôpital, je le revis à la maison. Il était vraiment….perturbant. Il était prêt à user le chantage pour que je sorte avec lui afin de pouvoir m'emmerder avec plus de puissance, mais au final, il m'ignorait sur toute la ligne. Pas un regard, pas un geste à mon égard. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi vexé ? C'était un acteur né, un manipulateur …. ses paroles n'étaient que du vent….il m'énervait !

Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. J'avais vraiment du mal à dormir, les cauchemars revenaient sans cesse. Entre rêver des choses et de Vanitas, je préférais Vanitas…

Je me réveillais toujours en sueur, paniqué à l'idée de me rendre compte que Mike serait là, à attendre patiemment avec son sourire machiavélique que j'émerge du sommeil. Je rêvais toujours qu'il m'attaquait. J'étais au final toujours aussi seul, même entouré de ma famille. Je n'avais toujours pas renoué avec mes anciens amis, et cette solitude me rendait presque fou. Elle me pourchassait dans les rêves, et je me voyais seul, attaqué par Mike et celui que j'avais tué. Je finissais déchiqueté entre leurs dents et leurs mains aiguisées…je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler en me réveillant, au bord des larmes….j'étais devenu faible mentalement, et j'avouais être totalement perdu face à Axel. Il agissait toujours aussi nonchalamment qu'avant….

Quand Sora me proposa une sortie devant mes parents et Cloud, je ne pus qu'accepter même si tout mon corps hurlait à l'agonie, je devais paraitre en forme à leurs yeux. C'était impératif pour éviter d'avouer que rien que de savoir que Mike était en vie et libre me donnait envie de vomir et me faisait cauchemarder les yeux ouverts. J'ai alors accepté avec un grand sourire, enfin, grand, j'ai juste souri en disant oui, pourquoi pas…

Résultat concluant, ils étaient persuadés que j'allais bien. Cloud me surveillait toujours un peu, mais il savait que j'avais besoin d'être tranquille. Bien sûr, quand Sora disait ''sortie'', c'était avec Riku…je transpirais de joie rien que de le voir. On ne s'est pas jeté l'un sur l'autre pour se taper dessus, j'avais pas oublié qu'il avait été prêt à me sauter dessus quand j'avais essayé de lui échapper, mais il prenait soin de mon frère, c'était déjà ça, et je le haïssais encore plus car il était avec Sora. Il n'était pas seul. Je crevais de jalousie, au final, j'étais toujours seul même si certains membres de ma famille savaient que j'étais Ventus…

J'eus mal à la poitrine en voyant Axel rire avec Cloud et Zack dans le salon en rentrant. J'arrivais tout juste à sourire et je leur enviais leur rire. Axel…pourquoi avais-je si mal en le regardant depuis l'hôpital ? Etait-ce parce que j'avais mis sa vie en danger dans la forêt, ou bien qu'il ne faisait plus attention à moi car je l'avais repoussé ? A croire que je ne l'amusais plus du tout…

La gorge serré, je montai dans ma chambre, tant de joie me rendait malade. J'étais blessé du comportement d'Axel, mais au final, c'était mieux ainsi, non ? Personne n'a dit que je survivrai à la prochaine intervention de Mike, et c'était mieux si j'étais seul quand il reviendra me chercher…s'il se perd pas en chemin…

J'étais bien léger pour quelqu'un qui sait qu'une créature dangereuse voulant mon organe vital se baladait en liberté. Il ne viendrait pas de si tôt peut-être, mais je savais qu'il reviendrait….je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il voulait mon cœur, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mes compagnons sont morts…je suis dans l'ignorance la plus totale, mais parfois, c'est mieux de ne pas savoir la vérité, non ?  
>Mais savoir que Terra et les autres étaient mort pour je ne sais quelle raison me rendait malade. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais la véritable raison…j'aurais voulu les revoir sourire… Je devais savoir, je voulais connaître la réponse. Ils étaient tous morts et moi, j'étais encore en vie d'une certaine façon. C'étai injuste, j'aurais préféré qu'Aqua ou Terra, les deux même survivent, ils auraient su quoi faire eux….j'étais un gosse perdu, je ne savais même pas comment réagir quand ma vie était en danger.<p>

Cloud invita Zack et Axel à dormir à la maison. Il était évident que Zack dormirait avec Cloud, et je pris la décision, qui choqua tout le monde, de prendre Axel dans ma chambre. Je fis appel à tout mon self-control afin de ne pas faire disparaître son sourire horripilant qui semblait dire ''Ahahah ! Tu ne supportes pas que je t'ignore !'', et que dire de son regard satisfait….m'en vais te crever les yeux….mais ils sont si beaux….  
>Quand il alla dans ma chambre, celui-ci eut un sourire pervers des plus insultants, j'aurais aimé lui retourner ce sourire, mais j'en étais incapable.<p>

_Ne le provoque pas trop._

C'est juste pour discuter.

_Mais oui…_

Commence pas…

C'est en sortant de la salle de bain en me séchant les cheveux que je vis Axel, allongé sur mon lit, malgré celui installé à son intention.

« Tu ne m'as pas accepté dans ta chambre pour me susurrer des mots d'amour, mm ?

-Quelle perspicacité…

-Dommage… »

Je m'assis à côté de lui.

« T'as toujours rien dit à mes parents.

-Tu m'as accepté dans ta chambre pour une nuit pour parler de notre couple ? Tu me fais plaisir Roxy ! »

« Ah bon ? On est ensemble ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis l'hôpital chéri !

-Quand t'as claqué la porte car j'ai été embrassé par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

La tournure de la conversation me plaisait bien, j'adorais le voir dans un état de colère, il imitait bien la jalousie…tiens, enfin un sentiment. J'aimais bien le voir dans cet état….à croire que je me sentais humain qu'avec lui…

« Oui, fit-il sourdement. »

Je me moquai de lui.

« Tu sais que t'es un grand acteur ? Fais pas comme si t'avais des sentiments à mon égard… »

Pour moi, c'était du pur bobard ! Même si je devais bien avouer que ça m'aurait pas déplu de le savoir sincère…

Il me regarda, furieux.

« Tu crois vraiment que je simule ?

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Faut vraiment être sincère pour faire du chantage ! "Sors avec moi et je ne dis rien sur ta vie d'avant" ! Tu parles d'aimer…

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Je te déteste, tu m'as carrément ridiculisé dès notre première rencontre alors que tu m'avais plu. Et tu n'as cessé de me provoquer alors t'attends pas à ce que je me jette à tes pieds ! »

Mon mensonge éhonté - je ne le détestais pas, je l'appréciais quand même un minimum même s'il m'énervait vraiment - le fit tiquer. Un sourire mesquin apparut.

« Mais t'as avoué que je t'avais plu ! »

Je le fis taire avec mon oreiller, m'étant un terme à notre ''conversation''. Il partit se laver en me regardant d'un air victorieux, me laissant seul avec son odeur sur l'oreiller…j'étais pitoyable…  
>J'avais toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller quand Axel revient, torse nu, en simple boxer. Heureusement que j'avais la tête dans l'oreiller…il était vraiment bien foutu…<br>Il était facile de me croire endormi, ma respiration était profonde et égale, je ne bougeais pas. Je sentis Axel rabattre les draps sur moi, un baiser se posa contre ma tempe. Son souffle caressa mon oreille, ses lèvres étaient chaudes…Il m'aimait donc un peu ?  
>Je le sentis se coucher dans son lit et bien sûr, savoir qu'il dormait à proximité en simple appareil ne m'aidait pas du tout à dormir !<br>J'entendis finalement sa respiration se faire régulière, et s'il faisait pareil que moi ? Pas grave…je feinterais avec mon génie inné ! Hum…  
>Je l'observais dormir, par chance, il dormait face à moi. Il était vraiment beau…il avait l'air si paisible, je l'enviais un peu de dormir sans problème, sans cauchemars…il était vraiment bien fait…<p>

J'observai ma chambre dans la pénombre, si ça se trouve, Mike était dans les parages…Je sentis un regard sur moi et rencontrai une paire d'yeux verts.

« T'as un problème ?, fis-je aimablement. »

Axel gloussa.

« Et toi ? La vue sur mon corps t'a plu ? »

Je plongeai la tête dans mon oreiller, il était PENIBLE ! Au moins, l'oreiller était gentil, il avait encore son odeur…Je sentis mon lit s'affaisser du côté d'Axel, je sortis brusquement mon visage de son refuge.

« Axel, tu fais quoi ?

-Je me tape l'incruste.

-Vire !

-Pousse-toi ! »

Je sentis le corps chaud d'Axel se plaquer contre le mien. Ca allait pas du tout ça !Je me décalai mais il était hors de question que je quitte mon lit, c'était le mien !  
>Je me raidis en sentant les bras d'Axel autour de ma taille.<p>

« Axel, que tu t'incrustes dans mon lit pour m'emmerder, je veux bien, mais tu vires tes mains de là !

- Je ne fais que te tenir au chaud.

-J'y arrive très bien seul ! »

Je me tortillai quand il me serra contre son torse. J'étais mal à l'aise…une idée certes sournoise me vient à l'esprit, il allait vite déchanter...

« Axel, tu sais que j'ai cerné les subtilités de la manipulation. Le bonheur et les bienfaits de la manipulation…

J'eus droit au regard appréciateur d'Axel. On se reconnaissait entre maître….

-Oui, et ?, se moqua-t-il.

-Tu réagirais comment si je me mettais subitement à crier au viol ? »

Axel gloussa.

« Vas-y Roxy ! Essaye et tu verras… »

A ta guise !

J'ouvris la bouche mais sa main m'empêcha d'atteindre mon objectif.

« Pris au piège ! murmura-t-il. »

Ca avait été effectivement trop facile…Il me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

_Il devient un peu trop entreprenant à mon goût…_

Tu trouves aussi ?

« Alors maintenant Rox', tu vas écouter ce que je vais te dire. Je te lâche et tu m'écoutes, c'est du chantage, je sais, mais t'en penses quoi ? »

Excédé, j'hochais positivement la tête, je commençais un peu à étouffer, serré ainsi contre lui…  
>Il retira sa main.<p>

« Salaud, prononçai-je.

-Je sais, tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas sincère ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas…

-Roxas ! Je suis sérieux !

-Tu es un acteur, tu es capable de jouer n'importe quel rôle et de manipuler les gens aussi bien que Mike.

-Tu me compares à lui !

-Vous êtes pareils. »

Je sentis ses lèvres s'appuyer de force contre les miennes. J'avoue avoir été surpris d'abord, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant…  
>Il tentait de me séduire, hein ? Pris au jeu, je réussis à passer mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassai à mon tour. J'étais…heureux, oui, heureux, qu'il fasse de nouveau attention à moi…Je sentis avec amusement son étonnement, je ne me serais jamais cru aussi entreprenant…<br>Je lui offris un sourire sournois quand on rompit le baiser. Tiens, je souriais à nouveau…

« Et maintenant ? Tu veux que je compare vos baisers ? »

Il eut un rictus.

« Tu es horrible.

-Je sais mais t'es vraiment idiot !

-Tu me fais marcher depuis le début ?

-Tu es marrant à voir t'énerver.

-Tu abuses de ma jalousie alors…

-Tiens, tu es jaloux ?

-Roxas ! »

Je devais avouer que j'étais bien dans ses bras, et ça m'énervait !

« Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas…

-Dis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu m'aimes, et tu refuses de l'admettre car ça t'énerve, j'ai raison ? »

Etait-ce de l'amour ? Non…enfin …bonne question…j'aimais bien sa présence…j'aimais bien être dans ses bras, c'était pas désagréable…et surtout, je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il m'ignore de la sorte…c'était horrible….je me sentais moins seul avec lui, plus vivant, plus moi-même… J'en oubliais même Mike !

« Et toi ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Je vis un sourire pervers sur son visage, je regrettais ma question…

« Ca t'intéresse mm ? »

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, sa main m'attrapa le menton et me força à affronter son regard.

« Si tu veux savoir, c'est que tu ressens quand même quelque chose pour moi, non ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime bien mais ce n'est pas ce que tu appelles de l'amour, alors pourquoi tu veux à tout prix m'entendre dire une chose non véridique ?

-Moi en tout cas, ce que j'éprouve pour toi est réel.

-Réponds à ma question.

-C'est humain de vouloir que l'autre éprouve le même sentiment qu'on lui porte. C'est tout à fait normal que j'éprouve le besoin que mon amour pour toi soit partagé.

-Tu insistes tellement sur tes sentiments que je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi… »

Je reçus un autre baiser, furtif cette fois.

« Mais tu m'aimes un peu quand même ? me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Mouais…mais je t'en veux toujours pour notre rencontre…

-T'es vraiment rancunier…

-Oui, tu retournes dans ton lit ? »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tu dois donc forcément tenir à moi… »

Je restais silencieux face à son constat…oui, je tenais à lui, un peu trop même à mon goût…

« Je tenais pas à avoir un mort sur la conscience !

- Trouve-toi des excuses…

- Complais-toi dans ton autosatisfaction ! »

Nous restâmes silencieux.

-Tu veux que je reste ? demanda-t-il finalement »

A vrai dire, j'étais bien là, dans ses bras…j'y avais pris goût…et j'avais peur qu'il se remette à m'ignorer…  
>Je vis Axel sourire, ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, il me sourit gentiment et se lova contre moi, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentis ses lèvres s'appuyaient tendrement contre la peau de mon épaule. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse. Autant en profiter…<p>

« Donc tu m'aimes bien un peu.

-La ferme Axel, je veux dormir. »

Il gloussa et cessa de bouger. J'étais perturbé…qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien ressentir pour lui ? Ca m'avait rendu dingue qu'il ne me regarde pas après m'avoir proposé ce chantage, il était doué….et là, dans ses bras, j'en oubliais ce qui m'empêchait de dormir…en fait, je mentais sur toute la ligne en disant que je ne l'aimais pas…je l'aimais en réalité, mais j'avais peur de le perdre, que Mike me le prenne comme il m'avait pris, lui et les siens, mes amis…J'avais peur de me retrouver seul, et dans les bras d'Axel, je me trouvais bien, protégé, réconforté…oui, je l'aimais cet idiot…

Je me réveillai dans ses bras, au chaud. Il avait l'air…si innocent…je souris moqueusement et essayai de sortir de l'étau de ses bras. Réveillé, il cligna des yeux et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Avoue que j'étais confortable, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Ca allait… »

Confortable, chaud, le matelas idéal. Je m'extirpais de lit et pris mes vêtements pour me changer. Axel bailla et s'habilla, il voulut rester mais mon regard le dissuada. J'avais bien dormi n'empêche…  
>J'eus droit au regard appuyé de Cloud sur moi durant tout le petit-déjeuner. A croire qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose…<br>Axel me rejoignit rapidement.

« Cloud risque de m'étriper s'il apprenait que j'ai dormi avec toi.

-Tu veux mon silence ?, demandai-je, narquois. »

Axel sourit.

« Très bien, je capitule, tu ne dis rien sur cette nuit à ton frère et je cesse d'essayer de te faire sortir avec moi par le chantage.

-Ca marche.

-Mais je peux toujours te convaincre par les sentiments, mm ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer oui… »

Rien à faire, j'avais réussi à le prendre dans mes filets ! Mouahahah ! Bon il m'avait aidé…mais j'avais en partie gagné…  
>J'étais avec Axel dans la cuisine quand Sora vient timidement nous voir.<p>

« Dîtes, vous…vous êtes ensembles ? »

Axel lui adressa un regard surpris, il eut un petit sourire.

« Et bien …

-Oui, fis-je. »

Là, admirez le maître ! J'adorais voir la surprise sur son visage. Et la tête de Sora ! Encore mieux, il partit rapporter l'affaire à Cloud. Axel se tourna vers moi, amusé.

« Ah bon, fit-il malicieusement, on est ensemble maintenant ?

-A toi de voir. »

Il m'énervait…  
>Qu'il ne veuille pas me voir pour m'emmerder après ma réponse positive, j'en avais rien à faire, même si ça me mettais hors de moi ! Il était le premier à chouiner en me disant qu'il m'aimait et là, quand je lui dis limite que j'accepte, il fait tout pour m'éviter !<br>Tout ça parce qu' il avait clairement vu mon jeu. Si je sortais avec lui, c'était pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Je devenais humain à son contact ou à sa pensée, c'était horrible dépendre d'une telle manière d'une personne qu'on ne comprend pas et qui nous énerve. Il demanda à me parler, après plusieurs jours de silence radio.

« Tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu m'apprécies, me dit-il un jour quand on sortit du lycée.

-Tu croyais quoi ? C'est évident, non ? Tu m'as tellement menacé avec tes chantages que je suis devenu parano et je dois bien faire ça pour te surveiller ! »

Tu parles ! On aurait même pas dit qu'on était ensemble, de vrais étrangers…et ses baisers alors ? Ils voulaient rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ca me rendait encore plus triste car au fond, j'y avais cru…Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans une rue vide. Pourquoi une rue vide ?

« Tu sais que tu es cruel ?, me fit-il en me plaquant contre le mur.

-Oooooh je te fais souffrir... pauvre petit… »

Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Arrête ça ! »

Ses yeux me transperçaient littéralement….ouhlà ! Il s'énervait…

« Très bien, Roxas. Tu as gagné, j'arrête de te forcer ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sortes avec moi juste pour me tenir à l'œil ! Tu sais très bien au fond que je ne le ferai pas alors arrête de te trouver des prétextes ! Je ne veux pas servir d'excuse parce que tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même…»

Je le regardais en silence. Il serra la mâchoire puis partit, me laissant en plan, comme ça.  
>Merde, c'est qu'il m'aimait vraiment ?<p>

C'est lui qui m'avait évité, non ? Je n'avais fait que l'imiter ! J'étais peut-être allé trop loin…  
>Mais je n'avais aucun regret, il n'était pas sincère de toute façon… A lieu de m'éviter par amusement, on se faisait vraiment la gueule…Dés que j'entrais dans une pièce, il partait, dès qu'il était là, j'essayais un minimum de m'expliquer, mais il m'ignorait…être ignoré est bien la pire de toutes les souffrances, non ? Surtout que ce garçon est aussi têtu que moi….Je me dégoûtais encore plus. Maintenant que la seule personne qui me rendait à peu près vivante me tournait le dos, j'ouvrais grand les bras au désespoir. Je faisais toujours ces mensonges à mon entourage, si je vous dis que je vais bien, c'est que c'est vrai alors don't worry ! J'essayais surtout de me convaincre moi-même que j'allais bien, c'était ma seule façon de tenir véritablement face à la pensée que Mike allait revenir.<p>

Un soir, en rentrant des cours, je vis Cloud, Zack et Axel ensemble. Une fille s'approcha et se jeta au cou d'Axel. Je fis comme si je ne les avais pas vus, ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais dans les parages ….mais je sentis le regard moqueur d'Axel sur moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite…un nouveau vide s'était formé en moi, c'était bas son comportement, il me faisait souffrir parce que je l'avais fait souffrir…digne des maternelles…

Je rentrai à la maison, je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver…je ne connaissais que trop bien cette sensation….

Au bord du malaise, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre mais Sora eut le malheur de croiser mon chemin. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'étoiles en me voyant, je savais qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose avec Riku, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir heureux alors que j'en bavais à cause d'un sordide idiot manipulateur qui ne voyait que ses propres intérêts. Je ne supportais pas d'être repoussé alors que je n'avais pas hésité à le faire, c'était de bonne guerre pourtant…

« Roxas, commença l'infortuné, tu sais, y'a Riku qui… »

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Sora ! J'en ai rien à faire de ton Riku ! Ferme-là ! Ferme-là ! Mais ferme-là ! »

Le pauvre enfant me regarda, surpris. Ma mère arriva, attiré par les cris.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Roxas, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? »

Je les regardai, furieux. Je voulais les frapper, de toutes mes forces, qu'ils payent tous les deux pour la douleur que m'avait causée Axel. Je poussai violemment mon pauvre frère qui ne comprenait rien et allai dans ma chambre.

Et je la vis. La lettre.

L'écriture de l'enveloppe était soigné, c'était même parfumé. Qui a bien pu…

Le malaise me reprit je l'ouvris. C'était bien une lettre de Mike.

_Salut Roxas !  
>J'espère que tu vas bien ! Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris la fuite, tu sais que ton petit-ami est un bel enfoiré ? Il était hors de question de me faire attraper par de simples humains. Je n'ai toujours pas eu ton cœur, ça ne fait rien, je te laisse un petit instant de répit pour profiter de ton cher et tendre. Je reviendrai chercher la pièce manquante du puzzle et ne m'en veux pas de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas savoir la vérité, crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas savoir pourquoi nous dévorons vos cœurs…<br>Un jour, je reviendrai te voir…et je prendrai ton cœur, n'est-ce pas romantique ?  
>Un jour, nous nous reverrons…ou peut-être pas…<br>Adieu ou a bientôt !_

Je devais en parler, l'angoisse monta en moi, je me mis à paniquer. Mike allait revenir…N'étant pas humain, il n'avait rien à craindre de la police ou autre chose….il insinuait l'espoir qu'il ne revienne jamais, ce serait tellement bien ! Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Le fait de savoir que Mike s'était introduit dans ma chambre ne séchait pas mes larmes…Je tentai de me calmer, il n'y avait vraiment que Mike pour me faire réagir de cette façon…

Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit, dès que je les fermais, les cauchemars revenaient plus nombreux, plus horribles les uns que les autres, manquant de me faire trahir le silence de la maison. Les larmes coulaient, sans que je puisse les retenir. Le jour, j'étais quand même plus à l'aise…

Je me recouchai, en larme, quand est-ce que ce cauchemar vivant et éveillé prendrait fin ? Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'étais…terrorisé, il était hors de question que je mêle un de mes proches dans cette histoire, si je devais revoir Mike, ce serait la dernière fois. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je me figeai, retenant ma respiration, et si c'était lui ? Je me blottis, comme un enfant, dans mes couvertures. J'étais effrayé, oui. Je sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux, l'autre se glissait sur une de mes joues striées de larmes.

« Roxas ? Ca va ? »

Sora ? Je retirai craintivement les couvertures de ma tête et croisai le regard inquiet de ma moitié dans le noir.

« Roxas, répéta-t-il, tu fais des cauchemars ? »

La vue de mes larmes dut redoubler son inquiétude, il hésita mais me rejoignit tout de même sous la couverture, me prenant dans ses bras en me berçant, tout en me murmurant que tout irait bien. Non Sora, Mike était de retour, dans les environs, je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais, mais au moins, toi et les autres, vous serez vivants et en pleine forme.

Je m'endormis dans l'étreinte rassurante de mon frère.

Il n'était vraiment pas rancunier. Je le regardai dormir, il avait l'air….complètement démuni…je touchai sa joue, il remua un peu au contact. Je souris un peu. Quand on était petit, il régissait exactement pareil. Je me souviens qu'un jour, Cloud et moi l'avions trouvé endormi sur le canapé, on s'était alors amusait à lui toucher les joues du bout des doigts. Le résultat avait été très concluant….

Je me levai et descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller au lycée…surtout après ce que j'avais vu avait vu la veille…Sora me fit un grand sourire en descendant, je fis l'effort de le lui rendre, mais je voyais bien qu'il était toujours inquiet. Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas aborder le sujet. Je somnolais durant la journée entière, à peine si je me rendais compte des matières…et dire que je devrais rentrer une nouvelle fois à pieds…je ne savais même plus pourquoi….Je croisai Sora dans la cour et lui demandai des nouvelles d'Axel. Et si Mike s'en prenait à lui ? Après tout, il l'avait contrarié…J'en fis de même avec Cloud vu que mon jumeau ne l'avait pas vu. Je subis les moqueries de Zack, qu'un coup de coude meurtrier de mon frère fit taire. Au moins, mon frère savait pourquoi je m'inquiétais….Il allait parfaitement bien….tant mieux, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi depuis la veille….

Je rentrai sans encombre et m'affalai sur le moelleux canapé du salon, je préférai dormir ici que dans ma chambre. Rien que la pensée que Mike était entré dans celle-ci durant mon absence me retournait les tripes. Ma respiration se fit lente et régulière, mon corps fut pris dans une délicieuse torpeur et je me laissai aller, guettant le moindre bruit. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, des éclats de voix. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de rester dans ma torpeur…Je sentis un poids à côté de moi, quelque chose effleura ma joue, j'attrapai le poignet en ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Je tombai face aux orbes émeraude d'Axel. Je lâchai son poignet en soupirant et m'assis. Je vis Sora me faire un grand sourire de la cuisine, avec un gâteau dans les mains. Encore endormi, je tentai de me lever et fus rattrapé par Axel.

« Hey, ne tombe pas. » me murmura-t-il contre la joue.

A quoi jouait-il ? Il avait bien une petite amie, non ? Je tentai de me dégager afin de monter dans ma chambre, mais il ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me força à m'assoir sur ses genoux. A vrai dire, j'étais épuisé, ses bras était chauds et confortables, je n'ai pas résisté de m'y nicher et de m'y endormir. J'étais faible pour quelqu'un sensé le haïr…

J'émergeai plusieurs fois de mon sommeil, et à chaque fois, j'étais dans ses bras, à recevoir des baisers sur la tempe. Je remarquai vaguement aussi que sa main se trouvait sous mon haut et touchait ma hanche. A quoi jouait-il ? Mais j'étais trop groggy pour lui poser la question…et puis autant en profiter, non ? Après ce petit moment, il allait sûrement m'ignorer alors oui, carpe diem…

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front, il me serra contre lui et se leva. Tiens, il arrivait à me porter ?

« Bah…il dort ?, fit la voix de Sora.

-Oui, je vais le coucher, il a l'air vraiment épuisé…

-Axel, laisse Roxas dormir sur le canapé, fit Cloud.

-Tu as peur que j'en profite dans sa chambre ?, taquina Axel.

-J'ai bien vu que tu en profitais quand il était sur tes genoux, heureusement qu'il dort car tu en aurais bavé. »

Je reçus un autre baiser, mais sur le coin des lèvres, j'avais vraiment la paresse de ne pas ouvrir les yeux…

« Axel, l'avertit Cloud.

-Dans sa chambre, il sera mieux. Promis je ne le toucherais pas Cloudy.

-Ca m'étonne pas qu'il soit crevé…, murmura Sora.

Je sentis Axel monter les escaliers et me poser sur mon lit. Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant la différence de température entre son corps et mon lit. J'aurais pas dit non si j'avais pu retourner dans ses bras…Une main passa dans mes cheveux et je reçus un baiser. Pourquoi était-il aussi intime quand j'étais inconscient alors qu'il faisait tout pour me faire enrager ? Mes questions ne m'empêchèrent pas de me rendormir…

_Tout brûlait. La maison, la ville. Je cherchais Sora et Cloud, partout, nulle part. Qui avait fait ça ? Où étaient les parents ? Et Zack ? Et Axel et Riku ? Ma maison était dévorée par les flammes, mes dessins, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Je regardais, impuissant, les flammes lécher mes souvenirs. Une ombre, da taille humaine, se dressa et traversa les flammes dans ma direction. Espérant y reconnaitre un membre de ma famille, je le rejoignis et me figeai._

_Mike me regardait. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de sang, ça dégoulinait sur son menton. Il me regarda et sourit, dévoilant ses crocs et une langue épaisse._

_Je le vis remuer les lèvres, mais je ne compris pas, que voulait-il dire ? Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle lui et les siens avaient tué mes amis….Je ne pouvais pas bouger, il s'approcha et prit mon visage dans ses mains ensanglanté. Je tentai de me dégager, l'odeur du sang emplissait mes narines, je n'en pouvais plus._

« Non ! Pas ça ! Arrête ! »

Je me redressai en hurlant. Encore ce cauchemar, il revenait souvent ces dernier temps. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je l'éloignai d'une tape. Je me débattais, paniqué quand deux mains me prirent le visage, comme dans le cauchemar. Je vis Axel me regarder d'un air inquiet.

« Roxas, ça va aller, on est là…

-A…Axel ? »

Il me serra contre lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je vis au pas de la porte mes frères qui me regardaient, l'air soucieux. Je m'agrippai à Axel comme si ma vie en dépendait, Mike me hantait dans mes rêves, c'était horrible, je n'avais pas un instant de répit, sauf dans les bras d'Axel…

« Je m'en occupe, fit Axel à l'intention de mes frères, chuuuuut…ça va aller, calme-toi….je suis là…. »

Je me calmai peu à peu dans ses bras. Je me détendais facilement avec lui….cette dépendance me déplaisait, mais je me sentais vivant, bien avec lui…Me remémorant les événements d'avant le cauchemar, je le repoussai avec violence. Il me regarda, surpris.

« Sors d'ici !, éructai-je, va-t-en ! Dehors ! »

Il eut un petit sourire, doux, gentil, ça changeait de ses sourires moqueurs…

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au sujet des cauchemars ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'étais pas d'humeur à subir tes railleries !

-Je ne me serais pas moqué de toi.

-Mais oui…bien sûr je vais te croire… »

J'avais mal, vraiment mal de savoir qu'il s'amusait avec moi….c'était un jeu cruel qui me rendait vraiment de plus en plus faible. Je ne fis plus attention à lui et me lovai contre mon oreiller, lui montrant ma ferme intention de me rendormir. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que je le sentis me forcer à me retourner et m'embrasser de force, me défiant de ses prunelles vertes.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, il en profitait, c'était clair. Une lueur espiègle apparut à la vue de mon hésitation et de mon incertitude. Il faisait ça pour me provoquer, c'était obligé…

Il atteint mon oreille, prêt à me murmurer des paroles empoisonnées digne du Malin sous la forme du serpent. Mes yeux trahissaient mes émotions, il allait obligatoirement se payer ma tête, je devais être mignon à voir avec cette confusion et cette gêne…

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Roxas, murmura-t-il fielleusement, non, ces beaux yeux ne savent pas mentir… »

Il passa un doigt sous mes yeux. Je le regardai, complètement perdu. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu as mal, mm ? »

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, je compris tout de suite qu'il voulait que j'y réponde, mai je ne savais pas quoi faire…repousse-le Roxas. C'est mieux comme ça….

Axel m'attrapa les poignets, m'empêchant de le repousser, je détournai la tête afin que mes traîtres yeux arrêtent leur cinéma.

« Roxas…ne fuis pas, regarde-moi… »

Il libéra une de ses mains et me força à lever la tête, je fus bien tenté de le mordre, mais son regard plus que sérieux m'en dissuada.

« Je t'aime. Arrête de te mentir, tu m'aimes aussi et tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si on est ensemble à cause de Mike, pas vrai ? Je saurais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il me força à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, d'un air sérieux, mais et la fille ? C'était…une fille….

Je répondis finalement au baiser, furtivement et je tentai une nouvelle fois de me dégager.

« Roxas…, fit-il d'un ton blasé. »

Il me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Tu m'appelles si t'as un problème d'accord ? »

Je le regardai, il était vraiment sérieux. J'acquiesçai finalement, il ne me laisserait pas tranquille sinon…Il sourit et me prit un baiser, puis il partit.

Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bien avec lui ?

Je descendis plus tard et eus la surprise de voir Cloud, furieux. Je vis Sora se diriger vers moi en souriant.

« Si t'avais été là plus tôt, t'aurais vu ce qu'Axel a subi ! »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ce rouquin avait encore fait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sora rit un peu et me poussa du coude.

« Cloud a pas aimé savoir qu'il t'avait embrassé.

-Comment il le sait ?

-Quand Axel est descendu tout à l'heure, il a dit que vous étiez ensemble, félicitations Roxy ! Et Cloud a pas aimé la nouvelle… »

Je fixai l'air joyeux de mon jumeau. Pourquoi Cloud était-il en colère ? Et donc Axel considérait qu'on était ensemble ? J'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer à la même vitesse que les autres…

Je vis que Cloud me regardait, l'air courroucé. Je remontai dans ma chambre, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais dit à personne pour Mike, pour sa lettre….pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien à l'encontre de mes proches…

C'était ça aimer ? Être, enfin, se sentir protégé dans les bras de l'être aimé, presque reprendre vie ? C'était ce que je ressentais avec Axel, ça m'effrayait cette dépendance….en plus, il semblait que mon aîné et Axel ne se parlaient plus. Depuis qu'on ''sortait'' officiellement ensemble. Et depuis ce…constat, on ne s'était pas revus…et oui, on était apparemment ensemble. Sora était heureux pour moi que je sois ENFIN avec quelqu'un de bien, et quand je lui fis la remarque que c'était pas vrai, il me regarda d'un air ''Mais oui, fais pas ton timide », et j'appris également que c'était Cloud qui empêchait Axel de venir me voir. J'adorais mon frère ! J'ignorai comment j'aurais réagi si on s'était retrouvé face à face….j'aurais rougi comme une fillette et aurais bégayé. Il me rendait …. différent…

Je sortis du lycée, et notant la présence de Riku avec Sora, je préférai m'éloigner afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, une main me prit le bras et m'entraina loin du lycée. Je regardai Axel, surpris, où est-ce qu'il m'emmenait ?

« Tu m'en veux pas Roxy si je t'emmènes chez moi ? J'ai laissé un message à Cloud, il va péter un câble mais tu seras là pour me protéger. »

Je ne dis rien, et me laissai faire, comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Ah. »

On s'arrêta devant une maison en ville, belle, grande. Pas mal, il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer en me tirant par la manche. Son salon me plaisait. Je sentis ses bras enlacer mon cou, par derrière, il huma le parfum, si j'en avais, de mes cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué Roxas. »

J'étais bien dans ses bras…Il m'embrassa sur le front et me prit la main pour m'emmener je-ne-sais-où. Je ne fis pas attention, trop perturbé par ses gestes affectueux. Il n'avait pas une seule fois émis un chantage ou une raillerie, pas de coup foireux, pas d'œillade moqueuse…juste de l'attention. C'était dérangeant…il m'aimait donc vraiment ?

J'émergeai de ma…somnolence mentale quand il me prit dans ses bras sur le canapé.

« Axel ? Dis…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu joues la comédie ? »

Il me regarda d'un air blasé. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois en souriant.

« Toi alors…je t'aime sincèrement Roxas…au point de risquer ma vie en t'emmenant chez moi alors que Cloud m'a formellement interdit de te voir.

-Je le comprends. »

Axel me regarda, vexé.

« T'es de son côté ? Moi qui croyais que tu serais du mien…

- On peut pas tout avoir.

-Si, fit-il malicieusement, je t'ai eu toi. »

Je tiquai à cette déclaration.

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te détester malgré tout !

-Je sais mais j'ai déjà ton amour, ça me suffit. »

Tsss ! Je ne répondis rien face à cette vérité, tant qu'il me demandait pas de lui dire que je l'aimais, pas de problème…fallait vraiment parfois reconnaitre sa défaite….Je voulus lui parler de la lettre de Mike, j'hésitai, et si ce dernier s'en prenait à lui ? Non, je ne voulais pas courir se risque…Le portable d'Axel sonna. Il décrocha avec un grand sourire.

« Oui Cloud ? »

Je regardai Axel, mais quel sadique ! Mon frère s'inquiétait pour moi, et lui, ça l'amusait ! J'étais plus que tenté de lui arraché le téléphone des mains…Axel eut un grand sourire en me le tendant.

« Ton frère veut savoir si tu vas bien. »

Je pris sèchement le portable.

« Cloud ?

-Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Je regardai Axel, sceptique.

« Ca … veut dire quoi cette question ?

-Je n'aime pas savoir que tu es seul avec lui…tu rentres bientôt ?

-Oui, maintenant.

-Bien à tout de suite. »

Je raccrochai et regardai Axel, celui-ci affronta mon regard avec amusement.

« Axel, pourquoi Cloud est à ce point en colère contre toi ? »

Il rit doiucement et me prit dans ses bras.

« Disons que je lui ai dit que je t'avais embrassé pour te forcer à reconnaître tes sentiments, il l'a assez mal pris, je dois dire….

-N'importe qui le prendrait mal, maintenant lâche-moi. »

Il fit la moue.

« Tu semblais bien dans mes bras pourtant….surtout quand tu dors, tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon ? »

Je serrai les dents au souvenir. Il en avait bien profité…moi aussi d'ailleurs…

« Merci du compliment, je peux rentrer maintenant ? »

Il eut un sourire énigmatique. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, me faisant penser à un chat.

« Tu me quittes déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai des devoirs.

-Tu peux les faire ici.

-Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte.

-Pourquoi dis-tu toujours le contraire de ce que tu penses ?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu prends toujours plaisir à m'emmerder ?

-Très bien…mais je te ramène. C'est pas très sûr dans les rues en ce moment… »

Son air sombre m'interpella, parlait-il de Mike ?

En tout cas, il n'eut aucun geste déplacé dans la voiture, il se tenait à carreau et sa présence était même toute à fait charmante. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se gara devant ma maison et m'accompagna à la porte, bien sûr, c'est Cloud qui ouvrit la porte. Axel eut droit au plus beau regard tueur de mon frère, ce à quoi il répondit insolemment par un air narquois. Je voulus rentrer mais Axel m'en empêcha et poussa la provocation jusqu'à m'embrasser devant Cloud. Bien sûr, il me lâcha et je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, complètement choqué. Comment pouvais-je aimer un pareil idiot ?

Je commençais vraiment à me demander si j'avais bien fait de les laisser seul à seul à s'expliquer…si j'étais resté, j'aurais pas eu l'air convaincant en essayant de démontrer par x et y que j'aimais l'autre idiot…J'entendis la porte se fermer et j'allai à la fenêtre. Axel était vivant et semblait même joyeux. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas inventé une magouille afin que Cloud l'autorise à venir plus souvent à la maison….

Et bien si. Il revînt le lendemain soir et me serra dans ses bras. Comme si on s'était pas vu depuis une éternité…A part ce geste, il fut…charmant ? Il n'eut aucun geste me portant sur les nerfs, il était sage, à croire que Cloud savait utiliser le pouvoir du chantage….genre ''Tu te calmes et tu peux voir Roxas comme bon te semble.'' En tout cas, je me sentais bien quand Axel était là, j'en oubliais Mike et les cauchemars, j'en oubliais les problèmes. Il était un peu….comme une lumière, une flamme qui tenait à distance les ténèbres cauchemardesques…

Le week-end approchait et j'avais bien l'intention d'aller passer le samedi après-midi à chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sora. Je savais déjà quoi lui offrir, il ne me restait plus qu'à l'acheter…Quand ce jour tant attendu arriva, je ne prévins personne, jugeant cette acte parfaitement inutile.

Le cadeau fut vite acheter, je revins malgré tout à la maison et le cachai sous mon lit. Tout le monde était parti, Sora chez Riku, Cloud chez Zack, en fait, il n'y avait que moi qui ne faisait pas des activités que faisaient apparemment tous les petit-amis. Mais j'étais pas tout le monde…

Je repartis flemmarder en ville. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose…forcément lié à Mike….pourvu que personne ne soit visé. J'atterris dans les rues sombres de la ville. Je m'y sentais attiré, sans aucune raison. Pourtant, quelque chose allait se produire, j'en étais sûr…Je me mis à penser à l'escrime. Quand j'avais repris suite aux accusations, j'avais eu le droit aux "désolé de t'avoir cru coupable". Mais j'en avais rien à faire de leurs excuses ! Ca me faisait penser que Sora et Axel m'avaient tous les deux supplié, enfin Sora surtout, de les inviter lors d'un prochain duel…peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de prochain duel….

Je levai la tête et vis un mur. T'es trop génial Roxas, un cul-de sac…Blasé, je me tournai et me figeai. Mike était juste en face de moi. Le dernier combat était donc arrivé…. Il me fixait d'un air moqueur, je le toisai. Il était d'une très grande rapidité, et je ne le vis pas se glisser derrière moi. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je sentis une piqure dans mon bras. Je vis une seringue planté dans mon bras.

« Mike, tu fabriques quoi ? »

Il m'embrassa l'oreille tout en me serrant contre lui. Je sentis la torpeur m'envahir suite à la piqure. S'il ne m'avait pas retenu, je me serais élégamment vautré sur le sol…

« La dernière danse Ven, tu sais que je te préférais avec les cheveux noirs ? Mais ton apparence candide ne me déplait pas. On aura des tas de choses à se raconter à ton réveil. »

La voix ne se manifestait plus depuis un certain temps déjà, et ça me manquait, surtout dans ce genre de moment. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je préférais celles d'Axel…

* * *

><p>Lorsque je revîns à moi, j'étais allongé sur le dos, le sol était tout sauf moelleux. Ma bouche était pâteuse, je réussis à m'assoir difficilement et regardai où j'étais. Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment avais-je pu me trouver dans la vieille usine désaffectée ? Ah oui ! Mike…Je le cherchais du regard et le vis suspendu sur une poutre en acier qui sortait du mur. Il me regardait d'un air pensif.<p>

Je me sentais gêné sous son regard, j'avais l'impression de passer sous des rayons X…

« Tu es mignon quand tu dors Ventus, mais je préfère quand tu as les yeux ouverts. »

Il fut en face de moi, agenouillé en à peine trois secondes.

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

Je vis son regard s'attarder sur mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression que, contrairement à Axel, ses gestes seraient moins attentionnés…Je réussis à me lever et le défiai du regard. Mon comportement lui plut car il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air joueur.

« Alors tu ne baisses pas les bras Ven ? Tant mieux, j'adore ceux qui ont l'esprit combattif ! Et tu sais quelle excuse tes frères et Axel ont sortis à tes parents ? Ils ont carrément dit que j'étais devenu cinglé car tu m'avais repoussé ! C'est vrai que tu es une personne qui fait tourner la tête Roxas…, murmura-t-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. »

De l'autre main, il caressa ma joue, si j'avais pu, j'aurais repoussé sa main, mais je me sentais encore trop mal suite à la piqure surprise. Un sourire sadique étira démesurément ses lèvres, qui se plaquèrent de force sur les miennes. Choqué d'un tel geste, je tentai faiblement de le repousser. Mais il me tenait de force et je basculai bientôt sur le dos, lui sur moi.

Se lèvres ne tardèrent pas à dévorer mon cou, me permettant ainsi d'avoir enfin de l'air pour respirer. Je le sentis vraiment mal en sentant ses mains retrousser mon haut. Je réussis à me dégager, par je ne sais quel miracle. Il me dévisagea d'un air amusé. Rigole pauvre idiot !

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi, furtif comme un serpent.

« Tu sais que tu as un goût sucré ? Doux, appétissant, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Axel t'aime autant. »

Je plaçai mes mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussai. Mes gestes, faiblards, le firent éclater de rire. Puis il me dévisagea froidement et me força à le regarder.

« Je suppose que tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi tes amis sont morts, pas vrai ? Et bien je ne te le dirais pas car au final, tout est de ta faute Ventus. »

Quoi ? Comment ça tout était de ma faute ? C'était pas moi qui avait dévoré les cœurs. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres face à mon incompréhension.

« Oui, si tu n'avais pas été si important pour l'équilibre de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, on n'aurait pas été créés, et tes amis seraient mort naturellement. Si tu n'avais pas existé Ven, tes amis n'auraient pratiquement pas donné leur vie afin de te protéger ! »

Il tentait de m'empoisonner l'esprit…et ça marchait, le produit avait aussi bien affaibli mon corps que mon mental…J'étais condamné à l'écouter insinuer son venin en moi…c'était vrai…si je n'avais pas été là, Aqua n'aurait pas été tuée…pareil pour Terra….

Son sourire démoniaque s'élargit.

« Oui, c'est ça, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, tout est de ta faute Ven, tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître… »

Naître…mais je revivais, non ? J'avais une famille, un petit-ami….même si la situation était un peu compliquée et spéciale, mais je revivais. Toutes ses paroles fielleuses n'étaient que du vent ! Je le repoussai avec violence et réussis à me mettre debout. Il se releva, furieux, je tanguai un peu sur mes pieds, trop occupé à me tenir debout, je ne le vis pas s'approcher, il m'attrapa à la gorge et me força à le regardai dans les yeux.

« Tu es énervant Ven, tu le sais ça ? Je pensais te faire mien mais tu ne te laisses pas faire et c'est pénible. Donc je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute en t'arrachant le cœur tout de suite. »

Il me plaqua contre le mur et je me mis à suffoquer, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et le pire fut quand je sentis sa main se glisser sous mes vêtements. Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue.

« Tu as la peau vraiment douce Ven… est-ce que Axel a pu y toucher et y goûter sans ces habits gênants ? Moi j'aimerais beaucoup…j'aime beaucoup le blanc, et ta peau l'est… »

Il était complètement malade ! Sa main monta, me caressant au passage, jusqu'à mon cœur. Il profita clairement des battements précipités. Il m'embrassa doucement la joue, et je profitai de ce moment d'inattention. Je levai un de mes genoux, qui lui atterrit dans l'estomac. Je me dégageai et me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'usine. Une main m'attrapa par les cheveux, je croisai le regard furieux de ce psychopathe qui me balança littéralement contre un mur. Je dus faire un vol plané d'au moins trois mètres. Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche une fois que mon dos ait violement atteint le mur en béton. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Des morceaux de mur étaient tombés en même temps que moi, me suivant dans ma chute. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée, j'espérais vraiment que ce n'était qu'une impression….

Mike s'approcha de moi de sa démarche chaloupée, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était méchant Ventus, très méchant. Tu veux que je le devienne aussi ? »

Il m'agrippa les cheveux pour me relever. Je gémis de douleur. J'avais vraiment mal partout….Je voulais raiment le tuer…

« Dis-moi Ven, fit-il en me regardant, ça ne te fait rien quand je te dis que tu ne sauras pas dans quel but tout tes amis ont été tués ? »

J'étais fou de rage, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, que pouvais-je faire à part gémir de douleur ? Il lécha le sang qui coulait de mes lèvres.

« Allez Roxas ! Sois gentil et évite de bouger quand je t'arracherais le cœur. »

Je lui mordis la main quand il caressa mes lèvres. Son sourire fut horrible. Fou, rageur, presque à en faire pleurer d'horreur. Je fus une nouvelle fois projeté contre un mur. Sauf que ma tête fut la première a recevoir le choc. Je tombai littéralement, au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Hey ! Ne t'endors pas !_

Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Roxas, tu veux le battre n'est-ce pas ? A n'importe quel prix ?_

Pourquoi tu me donnes l'impression d'être le diable qui me propose un contrat ?

_Je suis sérieux ! Il ne faut pas que tu meurs ! Sinon, tes stupides amis seront morts pour rien en voulant te protéger !_

Si je survis, ça voudra dire qu'ils ont perdu leur cœur pour rien…

_Arrête ton statut de suicidaire à la noix ! Ecoute, acceptes-tu que je fasse quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas en état…_

C'est-à-dire ?

_Que j'agisse mais tu seras toujours toi._

Je sentis une main m'attraper par le col. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Tiens, Mike était toujours là…Je lui crachai au visage. Il me jeta de nouveau contre le mur. J'étais bon qu'à ça, à être jeté contre le mur…

Au contact du mur dans mon dos, cette chère voix se fit pressante.

_Alors ?_

Il y aura des conséquences après ?

_Il y a des chances…tu acceptes ?_

Défoule-toi.

_Non, tu te trompes, c'est toi qui va te défouler._

Il n'avait plus mal. Il se sentait en pleine forme, la torpeur avait disparue, et il n'avait plus mal à la colonne vertébrale. Au lieu d'être effondré au pieds du mur, Roxas se tenait debout. Un rictus étira machiavéliquement ses lèvres. Oui, il allait se défouler…

La poussière, suite aux écroulements par morceau des murs, commençait à s'estomper. Mike allait avoir une petite surprise. Roxas attendit patiemment, tout comme Mike, que la poussière disparaisse. Cela prit tout de même un certain temps.

De son côté, Mike avait hâte de voir Roxas baigner dans son sang, il était tellement beau quand il souffrait ! Axel était très chanceux ! Il vit la poussière s'estomper puis fronça les sourcils. Roxas était debout, et il semblait en pleine forme. Celui-ci le fixait de ses beaux yeux vairons d'un air narquois. Cette expression, Vanitas ne pouvait qu'être derrière tout ça….Il eut un petit sourire, oui, ça allait être drôle, il aimerait bien entendre, non, voir Vanitas capituler…oui…ce serait génial…

En voyant Mike fronçer les sourcils, Roxas gloussa, il avait réussi son coup ! Maintenant, place au vrai spectacle. Il s'éloigna nonchalamment du mur et s'approcha du dégénéré mental. Il fallait bien l'être pour oser s'en prendre à lui, non ?

« L'escargot, tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à moi, le prévînt-il. »

Mike eut un petit rire.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, oui, on verra bien à la fin qui va regretter et qui va gagner. »

Roxas eut un sourire suffisant, ses yeux vairons brillèrent de malice.

« A ta guise, murmura-t-il. »

Mike sourit à cette dernière remarque, il n'allait pas le ménager le petit blondinet. Il s'approcha rapidement pour lui porter un coup fatal. Roxas évita le coup en se déportant vers la droite. Mais qu'il était lent ! C'était d'un pitoyable…

« Et bien l'escargot, un problème de synchronisation ? »

Mike sourit.

« On verra bien… »

Roxas gloussa et s'éloigna. L'usine était grande, les dégâts qu'ils risquaient de commettre seraient irréversibles. Tirer profit de son environnement, il voulait revoir Axel après tout … Le blond observa Mike, celui-ci le dévorait littéralement du regard.

« Tu es magnifique tu sais ? Couvert de sang, fit-il en frissonnant de plaisir. J'avais vraiment envie de prendre du plaisir tout à l'heure, mais t'es tellement peu coopératif. »

Roxas sourit et lui offrit un regard moqueur.

« Prendre du plaisir ? Je t'en donnerais tout à l'heure, patiente un peu. »

Son ton moqueur fit sourire Mike.

« Tu crois que tu vas m'échapper ? Tu te trompes, tu vas mourir, comme les autres, et bien sûr, je me ferais plaisir avant de te tuer »

Roxas grimaça de dégoût.

« Moi aussi je me ferais plaisir avant de te tuer… »

Roxas l'envoya contre un mur en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac. C'était pour tout à l'heure ça. Et aussi parce qu'il était énervé à l'idée de rester dans l'ignorance. La poussière s'estompa et comme il s'y attendait, Mike n'était plus là. Roxas observa le mur. Complètement défoncé, surprenant dans la mesure où il n'avait pas tant de force que ça …. Mike et son corps inhumain … Il s'approcha des décombres, il devait forcément avoir des tiges en métal de fer forgé ou un truc dans ce genre. Quand l'usine avait été abandonnée à cause de son emplacement, ces tiges avaient fait polémiques, devaient-on les laisser dans les murs en béton armé capable de rester debout, seuls ?

Il se rapprocha du mur et vit un morceau de métal dépasser. Il sourit, ça allait être plus facile maintenant. Roxas regarda la longueur, oui, ça irait, maintenant, il allait lui falloir enlever, non, arracher ce truc du mur. Roxas le prit entre ses mains et tira d'un coup sec. Toujours figé dans le mur. C'était bien beau de rêver…. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et se décala, quelque chose lui brûla la joue. Le blond y porta ses doigts. Du sang, Mike le regardait, un sourire mesquin étirait ses lèvres. Comment osait-il abîmer son visage ?

Il jeta un œil aux mains de la chose. Enfin, des mains, c'était plus des lames qu'autre chose … Il eut un sourire, il pouvait faire tourner la situation à son avantage …Roxas évita un autre coup, il fallait que Mike tranche la tige qui sortait du mur, pour lui. Il savait pertinemment que le brun l'avait remarqué aussi cette tige, mais ça devait vraiment être énervant de le voir échapper, éviter ses coups avec autant de facilité, non ?

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard de Mike, s'il avait pu, Roxas aurait éclaté de rire. Quel personnage lunatique ! Roxas sourit en voyant la lame trancher la tige. Les rôles allaient être inversés. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et assena un coup dans la tête de l'autre abruti. Ca faisait du bien. Mike chancela un peu sous le choc, Roxas en profita pour attaquer. Seulement la chose semblait voir les évènements sous un autre angle.

« Tu t'es procuré une arme, on va bien voir maintenant, fit-il d'un air gourmand. »

Roxas fut prit d'une envie de vomir en voyant son adversaire se lécher les lèvres. C'était d'un mauvais goût …

Roxas para comme il put les coups de Mike, après tout, c'était comme s'il avait deux épées … lui en avait qu'une… Une des mains-épée du monstre trancha le métal. Roxas tiqua, il perdait un peu de sa crédibilité là … mais deux contre deux, ça pouvait le faire.

Roxas envoya des coups de plus en plus rapides, puis donna un coup dans le bas-ventre de Mike, qui se plia de douleur. Ils se battaient, tous les coups étaient permis, non ? Il n'y avait pas de code d'honneur dans une mise à mort. Mike était courbé en deux, sa nuque était offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Roxas frappa dessus de toutes ses forces. Un effroyable craquement se fit entendre. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la tige …

Le monstre s'effondra. Assommé ? Non, il se retourna sur le dos, Roxas ressentit une violente douleur à la jambe droite. Cet enfoiré avait tenté de l'amputer. Mais la coupure semblait assez profonde… Enervé, Roxas lui planta une tige dans la gorge. Mike hoqueta. Roxas eut un sourire mauvais.

« L'heure du jugement est arrivé, chose. Tu es prêt ? »

Mike répondit par un rictus ensanglanté.

Roxas grimaça, sa jambe le lançait, mais il devait tenir, il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps avant que tout ça soit fini. Mike tenta d'enlever la barre qui le maintenait inconfortablement clouée au sol. Roxas lui brisa les bras de coups nets et précis.

« Non non Mike, tu restes comme ça. Maintenant, dis-moi dans quel but vous avez tant besoin de nos cœurs. »

Roxas affronta le regard moqueur du brun qui émit un atroce gargouillis. Riait-il ?

« Tu…tu es devenu si cruel…dire que tu étais doux comme un agneau… »

Roxas se crispa.

« Réponds à ma question. »

Une quinte de toux lui répondit.

« C'est pour avoir le Kingdom Hearts ? »

Mike ricana, si on pouvait appeler ça un ricanement.

« Du tout du tout … «

Alors il n'allait rien lui dire ? Roxas déglutit, puis brandit la barre restante et la lui planta dans l'estomac. Les yeux de Mike se révulsèrent, mais son sourire ironique trônait toujours sur ses lèvres.

« J … je… te l'dirais pas… »

Roxas le regarda. Mike sourit en voyant le blond le toiser de la sorte. Alors c'en était fini de lui ? Dommage …. Il aurait bien voulu que tout ça se finisse autrement…

Roxas arracha la barre de son ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Ca, c'est pour eux, qui sont morts pour rien, fit Roxas. »

Il la replanta.

« Ca, c'est pour Sora. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à lui. »

Roxas l'enleva de nouveau et s'approcha de la tête. Mike lui sourit.

« Vas-y … qu'on en finisse …. Au moins, je …. Serais mort heureux … »

Roxas eut un rictus et lui planta la barre dans le front. Il y eut un craquement, puis les yeux gris se voilèrent.

« Ca, murmura Roxas, c'est pour m'avoir pourri la vie avec l'autre. Je lui avais dit que je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, c'est ce que j'ai fait …. »

Combien de temps passa-t-il à observer le cadavre de Mike ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait que ça en tête : il ne saura jamais pourquoi ses amis ont été tué. Jamais.

Il émergea de son état de légume et regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient vraiment foutu le bordel …Mike était mort et la police le recherchait. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du cadavre. Roxas regarda sa montre, bizarrement intacte. Il était environ six heures seize. Combien de temps avait-il passé à dormir sous l'emprise de la drogue ? Il devait effacer les traces. Toutes les traces. Si Sora, Cloud et Axel comprendraient son geste, la police elle non. Il pensa au feu. L'usine ne brulerait pas complètement, sauf s'il s'arrangeait pour que les flammes atteignent tous les endroits…

Roxas fouilla dans les recoins. Il devait bien y avoir quelque part des produits toxiques, qui explosaient à la moindre étincelle non ? Roxas se redressa et monta à l'étage. Bingo, les usines désaffectées étaient souvent les endroits idéals pour se débarrasser de produits indésirables…. Il ne lui manquait plus que de faire une étincelle et de répartir les produits afin que tout brûle, absolument tout. Ca lui prit une bonne heure pour éparpiller le bazar. Il avait quand même effacé certaines traces de leur combat et autres au cas où … maintenant le clou final, du feu. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien qui faisait du feu… Roxas retourna auprès de Mike. Ce serait trop beau qu'il est un briquet ou une allumette. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sentit quelque chose de froid. Il le sortit, c'était un briquet.

Roxas se mordit violemment les lèvres, alors comme ça, cette ordure avait prévu son coup ? Il avait préparé à l'avance la façon dont il se débarrasserait des preuves et de son corps ? Il était donc prèt à mourir en le laissant dans la confusion la plus totale ? S'il n'était pas mort, Roxas aurait continué à s'acharner sur lui …

Roxas répandit sur lui un des nombreux produits. De même que sur les endroits où il avait laissé des traces. Quitte à ce que ça foire, autant que les preuves soient détruites, le reste, il s'en foutait.

Roxas regarda la flamme qui sortait du briquet. S'il faisait ça, toutes ses emmerdes disparaîtraient, plus de chose, plus de vérité. Roxas regarda une dernière fois le cadavre, puis jeta le briquet. Il sentit sur son visage la chaleur des flammes. Quel beau feu purificateur ….

Il partit en courant. Il faisait encore jour, mais il savait très bien par où passer pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La police viendrait vite sur les lieux et interrogerait tout le monde, forcément, il n'avait aucun alibi étant donné qu'il n'avait dit à personne où il allait … il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider sur ce coup-là, il alla chez lui, espérant qu'il ne poserait pas trop de question… Roxas se dirigea discrètement vers la maison et passa par derrière. Il toqua à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'il voulait voir.

« Axel, il faut que tu m'aides. »

« Nous voulions simplement nous assurer les propos de Cloud Light quand il disait que son frère était chez vous, fit l'agent de police à Axel.

-Oh mais je vous comprends.

-Très bien … donc si vous avez des éléments sur cet incendie criminel, vous appelez.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne soirée.

- Vous de même. »

Roxas sourit sournoisement en voyant Axel fermer la porte. Il avait été parfait. Un acteur parfait. Comme il le lui avait demandé. Roxas était arrivé en sang, blessé, Axel avait parfaitement compris que Mike était derrière tout ça. Le blond avait été sincère et avait tout raconté. Ces blessures n'avaient pas encore été soignées mis à part celle sur la joue, mais qu'importe, la police cherchait des personnes sans alibi, Roxas en avait un. Voyant l'absence de son frère, Cloud avait appelé Axel, pour savoir s'ils étaient ensemble. Comprenant un problème, Axel avait menti. Cela avait grandement aidé, car Cloud avait été interrogé et avait dit pour expliquer son absence qu'il était chez Axel.

L'usine avait tout bonnement explosé. Aucun indice, rien, aucune trace du corps de Mike, dans l'oubli. Roxas était assez satisfait. Assis sur le canapé, Roxas observa Axel le dévisager. Celui-ci avait accepté sans discuter. N'était-ce pas une preuve de son amour ? Roxas baissa le pantalon d'Axel qu'il portait et inspecta la blessure. Il n'y avait pas besoin de point de suture, mais un simple gros pansement ferait l'affaire. Roxas sourit à Axel et se leva. Le haut, trop grand, lui tombait sur les cuisses. Il s'approcha d'Axel et l'attrapa à la nuque pour l'embrasser.

« C'est vraiment mignon de ta part d'avoir menti mon chéri, susurra-t-il à son oreille. »

Axel ne répondit rien et se contenta de recevoir un autre baiser affectueux. Le blond l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Dis tu as des pansements ?

-Oui ….je vais aller en chercher. »

Roxas gloussa et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis retourna se coucher sur le canapé.

Axel le regarda, il n'était pas comme avant. C'était Roxas…. Mais en même temps non…. Roxas avait toujours été un peu froid, mais là, c'était plus … pervers…. plus joueur. Il alla à la salle de bain et prit les pansements. Il se toucha la joue. Avant, Roxas aurait fait une comédie pour ne pas l'embrasser, là, c'était plus spontané …. Mike lui avait parlé de cette personne, les Ténèbres de Ventus …. Deux personnes distinctes mais bien une seule et même personne…et si Roxas était lui maintenant ?

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou…il retourna au salon et regarda Roxas somnoler. Il était toujours aussi mignon…Il croisa les yeux vairons qui le regardaient d'un air amusé.

« Merci, fit Roxas d'une voix chantante. »

Axel s'assit à côté de lui, Roxas en profita et posa ses jambes sur ses cuisses. Le roux s'occupa de sa blessure. Roxas regarda son petit-ami, amusé, il mourrait de lui poser une question pourquoi cet idiot ne le faisait pas ?

« Tu as une question Axel, pose là, depuis quand tu es timide ? »

Roxas lui offrit un sourire railleur, à son tour de chambrer !

« Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le Roxas que je connais… »

Roxas le dévisagea, incrédule.

« C'que t'es vexant. «

Il fut tenté de rire, mais non, Axel l'avait aidé, sans discuter, il pouvait bien lui dire qu'il avait un peu… forcé.

Roxas eut un sourire doux et se s'assit sur les cuisses d'Axel.

« C'est pas le genre de question qu'on pose à son petit ami, mon mignon. Mais dans mon cas, j'admets que c'est différent… »

Roxas enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres surprenant Axel.

« Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Axel l'embrassa à son tour.

« Tu es toujours toi, mais tu as changé … »

Roxas gloussa et l'embrassa dans le cou. Axel lui enlaça la taille. Roxas sourit dans son cou et lui lécha sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je suis toujours Roxas, mais disons que j'ai dû un peu forcer sur le mental tout à l'heure, qu'importe mon nom originel, je suis toujours Roxas, murmura-t-il. »

Roxas l'embrassa affectueusement.

« Ca te va comme réponse ? »

Axel eut un sourire.

Roxas quitta ses jambes et s'allongea sur le canapé pour dormir, il était épuisé.

« Axel ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais toujours pas pourquoi ils sont morts ? »

Axel regarda l'air triste de Roxas. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Peut-être, mais maintenant, tu es tranquille, il n'y aura plus personne pour tenter de te prendre ton cœur.

-Si.

-Comment ça ? Il y en a encore un autre ? Je croyais qu'il était le dernier.

-J'en ai marre de toi, tu me l'as pris, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon autonomie. »

Axel regarda le visage courroucé de Roxas. Ah, il redevenait un peu comme avant … il gloussa.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Oui, on dirait un chaton en colère Roxy.

-Redis ce surnom débile et je te fais avaler un coussin.

- Vas-y Roxy ! »

Roxas se jeta sur lui. Et Axel le chatouilla. Bon, le blond avait déjà l'impression de redevenir lui- même, il n'y avait qu'Axel pour le faire se sentir ainsi.

Il était plus froid maintenant, il souriait moins, mais Axel ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage. Il savait, il était le seul avec qui Roxas était sincère de A à Z. Même Cloud ignorait que c'était lui le fautif de cet explosion. Sora n'était pas au courant non plus.

Le jour de leur anniversaire, Roxas semblait décalé par rapport à son jumeau. Celui-ci souriait, joie de vivre incarnée. Tout le contraire de la tête de Roxas en fait. Celui-ci eut des livres, de l'argent, mais son cadeau préféré fut celui d'Axel. Il avait fait faire l'étoile verte d'Aqua. Etoile, c'était plus en forme de fruit paopu … en tout cas, quand Roxas le vit, il sauta au cou d'Axel en l'embrassant. Ce geste surprit un peu tout le monde, c'était rare, surtout ces derniers temps, de voir Roxas aussi affectueux.

Depuis la mort de Mike en réalité. Seul Axel était dans la confidence. Et ça l'énervait, il avait l'impression d'avoir une dette éternelle, il était à la merci du moindre chantage. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'arranger pour qu'Axel oublie…de toutes les manières envisageables.

Mais ce qui expliquait surtout son caractère mélancolique, c'était l'absence de réponses : pourquoi étaient-ils morts ? Il avait regretté d'en parler à Axel car celui-ci s'était énervé et lui avait carrément dit d'arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Et que s'il continuait avec cette aura dépressive, il ne lui parlerait plus. Roxas l'avait vraiment haï… il ne supportait pas quand cet idiot l'ignorait. Axel l'avait littéralement mis sur le devant des faits en lui disant qu'il avait la chance de revivre, alors qu'eux étaient tous ce qu'il y avait de plus morts.

Il revivait, oui, mais à quel prix ? Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ces créatures avaient été créées, pourquoi ses amis avaient été tué … était-ce le prix à payer pour revivre ? Le prix d'une renaissance ?

End…

**T_T Et voilà …. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé, d't'façon, même sans reviews, j'aurai continué XD Nan sérieux, merci vraiment à tout le monde ! **

**Si vous remarquez certaines choses d'illogique, vous serez peut-être énervés, j'm'en fou ! XD Mon esprit, mon mental plutôt, n'est pas des plus logique, je suis une folle à interner ! Donc, si vous avez de reproche, allez-y, je serais forte !**

_Review de ce chapitre + un(e) général(e) ?_


End file.
